


Disgustingly Appetizing

by AcoldBepsi



Series: Three Cheers for Being Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Gavin900, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Partners to Lovers, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Tsundere Gavin Reed, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 101,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcoldBepsi/pseuds/AcoldBepsi
Summary: Detective Reed's just been partnered up with RK900 and things aren't going too well but not for the reasons you may think. The android's taken a liking to the hot headed cop, perhaps too much of a liking. Follow the pair as they uncover a big case that could shape the future of Gavin's career! Male on male, now with smut on ch. 14, 25 and 36!Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are much appreciated!P.S. I'm currently going through older chapters and fixing spacing and spelling mistakes so if you see inconsistencies, it's because I'm editing lol. Sorry in advance!





	1. Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this is my first work on AO3 and I'm both super excited and super terrified at the same time lol. Though I scan my work often, English is not my first language so I apologize in advance for any spelling and/or punctuation mistakes. Rating will change to Explicit as the story progresses and sex scenes come into play. Reed900 was supposed to be a crack ship but the pairing ended up completely capturing my heart so I had to write about them. Hope y'all enjoy the first chapter!  
> ***I chose to go with Richard as RK900's name. I think it suits him pretty well!

Gavin’s tired eyes went from a rather unamused Fowler, to the stoic RK900, then back to Fowler again. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” the detective expressed in a dejected tone.

“Did I stutter, Reed?” the Captain raised a brow.

Gavin took a step back, shaking his head in disbelief as he couldn’t come to terms with the sheer stupidity of the situation he was currently in. Rubbing the corners of his mouth, he examined the serious-looking android standing in the corner of the briefing room. “You’re out of your fuckin’ mind if you think that I’d agree—even for a millisecond—to have that thing assigned as my goddamn partner,” the detective hissed, pointing at the composed machine.

“Well I hate to break it to you, but you don’t have a choice here. The county department’s been crackin’ down on partnerless officers,” Fowler explained, “They’re pairing cops with prototype androids,” he shrugged, “So either you sign off on having model RK900 as your partner or you turn in your badge. It’s as simple as that.”

Gavin smirked just enough to show some teeth, “You wouldn’t dare. You need people like me on the force, Fowler,” the brunet pressed his hands on the Captain’s desk, “You’re bluffing.”

Fowler blinked a few times, dumbfounded by his subordinate’s behavior. “Have you completely lost your mind?” the Captain began, “Did you forget who you’re talking to?” he stood from his chair. “If you don’t want it as your partner, then turn in your badge! I’ve got work up to my fuckin’ ears and if you think I got the time or the energy to deal with your shit, well then you’re as dumb as you fuckin’ look,” Fowler yelled as he leaned onto the table.

Gavin snickered, pushing off the desk. “Fine,” the detective reached into his coat pocket and tossed his badge on the table, “I’m done,” he concluded turning towards the door.

The Captain remained quiet, a permanent frown etched onto his face.

Gavin exited out the front door and slowly walked down the ramp then paused, gnashing his teeth. He waited a few minutes before crinkling his nose and squinting his eyes, angered by the predicament he was in. “Fuck!” he shouted to himself, knowing full well how desperately he relied on this job. It would’ve been great if he could just walk out of the station and never look back; that oughtta have shown Fowler, but alas, Gavin was only good at two things—being an asshole, and being a crotchety cop. After a few seconds of contemplation, the detective let out a frustrated sigh then tromped back to the door. He opened the front door with one powerful push and walked in, anger dripping down his face.

The Captain’s eyes shot up to meet with Gavin’s gaze.

The detective quickly looked away, clearly upset he had to crawl back to his superior with his tail between his legs.

“You’re a real piece of work, Reed,” the Captain expressed, folding his arms across his chest. “Lucky for you, I’m in a good mood today and I’ll forget what just happened,” Fowler continued as he picked up the detective’s badge.

The detective frowned but didn’t make eye contact or bother voicing resistance.

“Now, here’s what you’re going to do, Gavin,” Fowler got up from his chair and walked over to his subordinate, “You’re going to take your badge,” he lifted Gavin’s coat and placed the badge back into the chest pocket, “You’re going to apologize,” he firmly patted Gavin’s shoulder, “And you’re going to walk out of here with RK900 as your partner,” Fowler concluded staring at the detective’s bitter expression. “Do you understand?”

“Perfectly,” the brunet growled through pressed teeth.

“Good. Now apologize,” Fowler sternly demanded.

“Sorry,” Gavin abided in an aggressive tone.

“Sorry, what?”

  
The detective backed away, laughing as he attempted to refrain himself from maiming his superior. He interlaced his fingers on the back of his neck and looked up, sighing, trying to remain level-headed. “Sorry, Captain,” he finally expressed, letting his hands fall to his sides.

“Beautiful. Now to tell you what I really called you in here for,” the Captain walked back to his chair. “You’ve been reassigned,” Fowler said, taking a seat.

Gavin’s eyes widened, his heart rate rapidly increasing as rage began seeping into his veins. “I’ve been what?”

“Reassigned,” the Captain repeated, “Since no one is voluntarily willing to take up android cases, I’ve been forced to allocate officers to said cases.”

The detective pressed his lips together and looked to the floor, nodding his head. “And I just had to be one of those officers, huh, Fowler?” Gavin said looking up at the senior officer.

The Captain cocked a brow, “I see no reason for you to get upset over this, Reed. On the contrary, it’d be good for you, don’t you think?”

Gavin chuckled, unable to discern whether this entire conversation was real or a fever dream. “Don’t dick around with me,” the detective expressed with a faded smile.

Fowler sighed, “This conversation is over, Gavin. You’ve been assigned a series of cases with RK900 as your partner. You’ll find the files on your desk terminal.”

  
“Oh, so that’s it? I don’t have a say in any of this shit?” Gavin questioned with furrowed brows.

“I don’t have time to listen to you bitch. You’ve already thrown your tantrum and that was about as much as I can handle from you. You’re lucky you still have a fuckin’ job,” the Captain tapped on his desk. “Now get the fuck out of my office, I have work to do,” Fowler shooed with his hands.

“Fuckin’ prick,” Gavin whispered under his breath as he left the room.

Fowler shut his eyes and brought his hand to the bridge of his nose, massaging skin. He then slammed his hand on the desk, cursing to himself. The Captain looked toward RK900 who was still in the room. “You,” he started, “You waitin’ for a formal invitation or what? Get out of my office,” Fowler demanded, pointing to the door.

Without uttering a single word, RK900 obeyed and followed after the detective, exiting the briefing room.

“I can’t believe this. I can’t fucking believe this shit!” Gavin yelled from his desk. “Unbelievable,” he snickered as his poised partner approached his workspace.

RK900 remained expressionless as he observed the detective from behind.

After a few minutes of angered grunting and cursing, Gavin looked over his shoulder and tilted his head to meet the gaze of the collected android. “The fuck are you lookin’ at, you piece of shit?” he scowled.

“My apologies, detective. I was only looking for an appropriate window to introduce myself. Seeing as you are currently busy wallowing in self-pity, I felt it best to remain silent,” the android expressed in a cold manner.

Gavin raised his brows in disbelief, taken aback by what the android said. The detective stood from his seat in an attempt to intimidate his partner, only to find himself having to look up to meet RK900’s deadpan stare. The slight height difference angered Gavin; the last thing he wanted was to be the shorter one of the pair. He frowned and grabbed RK900 by the collar, baring teeth, “Listen to me, Iron Giant, the last thing you wanna fuckin’ do, is piss me off more than you already have. So, how ‘bout you just shut the fuck up,” Gavin snarled.

RK900’s LED momentarily flashed yellow before returning to its original blue state. He knit his brows together, analyzing his human partner before tightly clutching Gavin’s wrist.

The detective winced, letting out a grunt as he let go of the android’s uniform.

Although his partner let go of his collar, RK900 refused to loosen his grip on Gavin’s wrist.

“Let go of me, asshole,” the detective demanded, fear and fury glazing over his words.

The android looked to the officer’s chest then back to his fiery grey eyes. “I suggest adopting a friendlier attitude towards your new partner, Detective Reed,” the android leaned closer, shrinking the gap between the two men, “We’re going to be spending an ample amount of time together after all.”

Gavin’s muscles tensed up as he felt RK900’s grip tighten even more. “I’m warning you, fucker,” the detective hissed, preparing to deck the machine with his free hand.

The android ignored the human’s protests.

Gavin quickly snapped and with rage-filled eyes, set course to punch RK900; but the punch never landed. Gavin looked to his hand, trying to hide the growing uneasiness he felt from within. The android had caught his fist midair and continued to hound him with piercing blue eyes.

Then without hesitation, the reserved machine forcefully guided his infuriated counterpart to the DPD storage room.

Still attached by the wrist, Gavin dragged his heels in an attempt to stop the android from pressing onward, but his struggles proved futile. “Fuckin’ let go!” Gavin clawed at the machine’s arm.

RK900 shifted his gaze to observe the detective’s confused and irritated expression but didn’t bother communicating.

Gavin looked at the android with a clenched jaw and tight fists as both men marched toward the entrance of the storage room. As soon as they stopped moving, the detective quickly jerked his hand away from his robot partner in contempt. “Don’t you ever touch me again, douchebag,” Gavin warned, straightening his jacket, “Trust me, you’ll regret it.”

RK900 tilted his head from Gavin to the storage room door, then promptly opened the door.

“What’re yo—”

RK900 shoved his human counterpart into the room and closed the door behind them, locking it from the inside.

Gavin hit the wall opposite to the door and fell to the ground. The detective smeared his face into his forearm to cope with the searing pain; he touched the back of his head to check for blood and luckily, there was no sign of any.

“I was hoping to establish a warm relationship with you, detective. Seeing as we need to cooperate for some time, I believe it necessary to at least introduce myself.”

Gavin continued to look at the ground with narrowed eyes, fists shaking.

RK900 bent down closer to his partner, “My name is Richard and I was the latest prototype created by CyberLife before its internal reorganization. I am the successor to my previous model, RK800, whom I believe has been tasked to assist Lieutenant Hank Anderson. I am equipped with the latest cybernetic technologies to aid in our investigations; I am stronger, faster, more resilient and more intelligent than the leading man.”

“You also talk too much,” Gavin retorted with an aggravated cadence.

Richard placed a hand next to the detective and leaned in, LED turning yellow. “I have very, very little tolerance for ignorant—” he leaned closer to Gavin’s ear “—haughty brats.”

  
The detective turned to look at Richard, wide-eyed and slightly unnerved by the confidence the android emanated. He then slowly staggered to his feet, still very conscious of his partner’s presence. “Seems like someone wants to die today,” the detective chuckled.

Richard grabbed Gavin’s shoulder and shoved him against the wall.

The detective let out a pained grunt as his back slammed on the cold concrete. “The fuck?! The fuck’re you doing, you plastic asshat?” Gavin yelled as the android turned him around to face the wall. The flustered officer went for his gun in a last-ditch attempt to fight. He took the gun out of his holster but RK900 was quick to grab the detective’s wrist, preventing the gun from going off.

Both men paused as silence filled the room, the only audible noise being Gavin’s labored breathing.

Richard tightened his grip like a snake coiling around its prey; “Drop it,” the machine ordered.

“Fuck you,” the detective spat, “Fuckin’ android piece of shit!”

Suddenly a pair of footsteps was heard approaching the storage room entrance. “Reed?” the muffled voice of another officer echoed in the room as he knocked on the door, “You okay in there?”

Gavin froze, sweat beading on his forehead; the detective didn’t respond not because he didn’t want to but because he didn’t know what to say.

Richard’s gaze went from Gavin, to the door, then back to Gavin again; a nefarious smirk sprouting on his face.  
“Imagine the embarrassment accompanied with the request to be saved from your very own android,” RK900 whispered into the detective’s ear.

The proximity of Richard’s voice sent a chill down Gavin’s spine.

“Detective Reed?” the officer asked in a more pressing tone.

“Uh, ye-yeah!” Gavin answered, “Yeah, I’m good. I—um—I just tripped over a box. Didn’t see the fuckin’ thing.” A moment of silence passed as the worried detective tried to slow his breathing.

“Well, okay, just wanted to make sure everything was alright,” the officer concluded from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, thanks man,” Gavin expressed with a nervous laugh.

After a few short seconds, the sound of the officer’s footsteps was no longer audible.

Richard looked at his human counterpart through half-lidded eyes, “I think he’s gone, detective.”

An infuriated Gavin turned to leer at Richard in disgust. Just as the detective was about to shout vulgar remarks at his metal colleague, the android made a point to remind him who had the upper hand by straining his wrist even further. A half-stifled cry escaped Gavin’s lips as he fought the excruciating feeling trailing up his arm.

“Drop the gun, detective,” Richard repeated in a more guttural tone.

“I’m going to fucking mangle you,” the detective declared in a shaky voice.

The android’s LED flashed a bright red, “Don’t make me break your wrist.”

Gavin grit his teeth and spat at the ground to spite the agitated machine.

Richard closed his eyes and let out a brief sigh before effortlessly snapping the joint like a twig. The android quickly placed a hand over Gavin’s mouth suffocating the ear-shattering screams of agony stemming from the detective’s throat. The officer’s smothered whines and trembling brought a small smile to Richard’s typically expressionless face; his LED regressing to a shade of yellow. “There, there,” the android ran his free hand through Gavin’s disheveled hair, “I did warn you, didn’t I, Detective Reed?” Richard stroked his colleague’s locks.

The detective finally dropped the gun as the pain overwhelmed his senses, his breathing causing his back to arch every few seconds.

“Very good,” the android praised as he slowly removed his hand from Gavin’s lips.

The shorter of the two remained silent, drained from the pain he just endured.

“Fear not, detective, I didn’t break it. I merely dislocated the Scaphoid bone. Though quite a severe injury, I made sure not to cause acute nerve damage,” Richard explained as he collected Gavin’s arms and gingerly restrained them behind the back.

“You’re fucking insane,” the detective expressed between breaths.

“Do not worry,” the android reassured, “I will reset the bone,” he smiled.

Fear crossed the detective’s face as he realized this machine’s personality wasn’t even remotely similar to that of its peppy predecessor’s. The android’s last remark sparked some well-needed vitality within Gavin as he started to struggle beneath Richard. “Like hell you will,” the detective bitterly stated, fidgeting to get loose from RK900’s grasp.

Richard pressed against Gavin’s back, eliciting sounds of discomfort from the detective. “You do know that I cannot allow you to leave in this condition, Detective Reed,” the android purred, “I must rectify my mistake and fix your wrist,” he eyed his disgruntled partner, “among other things.”

Gavin chuckled under his breath, “Didn’t know CyberLife programmed perverts,” he tilted his head to look at Richard, “But then again, that’s Kamski for you. Fuckin’ sick bastard programming more sickos,” he said with a smug expression.

“Seems you’re not fond of your brother, detective.”

“Yeah? What gave it away?” Gavin asked with implied sarcasm.

“Well, seeing as you called him a bastard, I only figured you were hinting that perhaps you aren’t the most affectionate towar—”

“Jesus, shut the fuck up,” Gavin groaned, “Are all androids idiots or is it just yo—unh!”

Richard squeezed the detective’s hand, “That’s right, I almost forgot about your wrist,” the android smirked, LED stabilizing at a bright yellow hue.

Gavin shot a deadly glare at his partner, “Touch me and I’ll tear your fucking head off.”

The android hummed, “Unfortunately, I don’t think you’re in the position to make such bold statements, detective,” RK900 squinted his eyes, “In fact, I believe I have the advantage in this scenario.”

Suddenly, the knob of the entrance door started jiggling, followed by a muffled “Huh?”

“Who’s in there?” the voice asked, knocking on the door.

The grumpy tone sounded familiar to both men. “Hank?” Gavin whispered to himself.

Before the detective could utter another word, Richard covered his mouth once more. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the department’s favorite asshole,” RK900 said, synthesizing his partner’s voice.

“Hn!?” Gavin’s eyes shot open in disbelief as he heard his voice coming out of the android’s mouth.

“Gavin? Jesus, who pissed in your Cheerios?” Hank asked from behind the door, “And why’s the door locked, dickhead?” he yelled, jiggling the knob again.

“I’m looking for evidence, Hank. Why don’t you be a good boy and go annoy your little robot,” Richard retorted.

Gavin couldn’t believe it; not only did his partner sound like him, he also acted like him too.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, listen when you’re done masturbating in there, don’t forget to pick up the report on the Eden Club incident from a coupla weeks back, got it?”

“Whatever you say, jackass.”

“Fuckin’ hell,” the Lieutenant huffed as he walked away from the storage room entrance.

Both men remained silent for a few seconds, then Richard released Gavin from his grasp. The detective almost instantly shoved his partner to the other side of the room. He stretched out his wrist, “Fix it so I can fucking kick your plastic ass to the ground,” the detective demanded, with furrowed brows and menacing eyes.

The android smiled.

The detective tromped toward his smug partner and extended his arm, “I said fix it,” he ordered, eyes gleaming with hatred.

“I’d be delighted to,” Richard beamed as he reached out to cup his partner’s hand. The android took a few steps forward, shortening the distance between the two.

Gavin’s eyes trailed from RK900’s focused appearance down to his hands which were gliding up and over the officer’s injured wrist.

Richard analyzed his counterpart’s expression as he continued sliding his hand under the brown jacket and up Gavin’s arm, feeling the grooves and divots in the skin, memorabilia from previous investigations. Though surprised by his partner’s lack of resistance, Richard remained quiet as he continued massaging up Gavin’s arm. The android stopped at a rather large scar which wrapped around the detective’s bicep. He gently traced the laceration before rubbing his thumb over it, massaging circles into the skin.

The detective let out a shaky breath as his cheeks began emanating a light shade of pink.

Richard leaned in closer to further observe his partner’s expressions, his LED turning red in the process.

Gavin looked up at RK900 with hungry eyes and parted lips suggesting he wanted more from the machine.

The android smirked and scanned his partner from top to bottom through half-lidded eyes, stopping at the detective’s lips. Both men remained silent as tension filled the room; Richard moved forward and tilted his head only inches away from Gavin’s face.

The detective closed his eyes, inviting his partner to seal the gap between them. 

Then, a debilitating punch to the face and RK900 staggered, hitting the wall with a grunt.

“Gavin, one; Terminator, zero,” the detective exhaled with a toothy grin.

Richard placed a hand on his cheek as artificial skin reattached itself to the affected area. The android took a moment before curling the corners of his mouth into a slight smile impressed by his human colleague.

“I’ll set the fucking bone myself,” Gavin declared as he started toward the storage room entrance. “You’re lucky I’m feeling charitable, jackass. ‘Else you would’ve been eatin shit at the dump,” the detective concluded, as he exited the room, leaving a somewhat bewildered RK900 behind.


	2. Case One (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard learn more about each other and their mannerisms as they work together to get to the bottom of a case revolving around a professor and his android, Odette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, folks. It's a bit shorter but I hope it's an interesting read nonetheless. Kinda wanted to make this more of a plot-centric chapter (hopefully you guys don't mind)! Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy :)

Gavin walked into the police station with fatigued eyes and heavy footsteps, barely latching on to the dark roast coffee he couldn’t live without. It was the morning after the storage room incident and the detective couldn’t help but replay the scene over and over again in his head, vainly attempting to conjure up reasons as to why RK900 did what he did. As Gavin reviewed the scenario in his mind, he drifted between Richard’s actions and his facial features, focusing on strange things like the machine’s masculine physique and cold, blue eyes. The detective took in a sharp breath as he caught himself subconsciously biting his lower lip. He looked to the ground in confusion, convincing himself that his exhaustion is to blame for such bizarre thoughts.

The detective made it to his workspace and placed his coffee on the cluttered desk, surveying the area for any signs of his metal colleague. He sat down on his dilapidated office chair with a thump and a groan, pressing further into the seat as he took a moment to collect himself. He tilted his head towards his right arm, examining the black, Velcro brace which snuggly fit around his hand and wrist. “Fuckin’ psychotic android,” Gavin whispered under his breath as he shook his head and pulled his chair closer to the desk, “And it just had to be my damn shooting hand,” he sighed.

Gavin studied the contents on the table, eyes shifting from one case file to the next; he placed his left hand on his forehead, overwhelmed by the amount of work dropped on his lap. The detective looked to his terminal and tapped the screen with his finger. The monitor’s bright blue hue illuminated Gavin’s face, exaggerating shadows and highlighting features like his sharp jaw and scarred nose. The brunet’s hand naturally moved from his forehead to his cheek, tapping his temple every now and then. His brows drew together as he scanned the many recent reports filed in the DPD records, text mirroring onto the detective’s focused eyes.

“Good morning, detective.”

Gavin jumped out of his skin, almost smacking himself with his hand as he jolted upward. He closed his eyes and exhaled as the unemotional tone of voice sounded all too familiar. He slowly peered over his shoulder to see a smiling Richard, standing tall with hands behind his back. “Aw fuck,” the detective scrunched up his face, quickly turning around toward his desk, “For a brief and delightful second, I thought you’d gotten lost and fucked off somewhere else,” Gavin expressed with evident irritability.

“Sorry to disappoint,” Richard calmly responded, inspecting his human partner, “I see you tended to your injury,” the machine gestured to the brace.

Gavin let out a suppressed laugh, sliding his tongue over his teeth; he stood from his chair and looked to RK900 with a hardened expression. “You know how long I gotta have this splint on?” Gavin took a step forward, his nostrils flaring, “Two-to-ten fuckin’ weeks.”

“I’d like to apologize but my programming suggests I act upon sincerity,” Richard stated, eyes fixated on his fuming counterpart.

“The fuck did you just say!?” Gavin asked, pushing RK900 with powerful force.

The android only swayed for a moment before regaining his balance, his mouth set in a hard line. “My apologies, detective; perhaps I am using vocabulary you are not familiar with. Allow me to rephrase the sentence in a way you’d likely understand,” Richard fixed his tie and glared at Gavin, “I don’t feel like saying sorry.”

The detective took a step back as he tried to process what his partner just said. Androids aren’t supposed to behave this way, are they? Others at the DPD certainly don’t, but then again, none of them are paired with cops that are as rude and pigheaded as Gavin.

“You know,” the android began, “I was quite astonished that you managed to strike me yesterday in the storage room. I found it most impressive,” the machine admitted, cocking his head to observe his stunned colleague.

The shorter of the two blinked a few times before coming back to his senses, dragging the corners of his mouth into a baleful frown. He pressed a finger into RK900’s sternum, “Listen to me, you plastic piece of shit, don’t think I won’t throw you down and beat your ass senseless right here, in front of the entire department,” he bared teeth, “Because I will.”

“Aye!” Fowler stomped out of his office and pressed against the railing of the nearby ramp, “Knock that shit off and get to work!” he yelled, slamming his hands on the metal banister.

Gavin’s jaw tightened, peeved by the Captain’s accusatory tone. “He fuckin’ started it!” the detective slapped Richard’s chest with the back of his fingers.

“Yeah? Well I’m ending it! This ain’t a fuckin’ daycare center!” Fowler concluded, storming back into his room.

Other officers glanced in Gavin’s direction as they exchanged whispers and hushed laughter. The detective’s eyes widened as his face flushed with embarrassment. He gazed up at the ceiling and pressed his hands to his face as he grit his teeth and wailed out in anger in an attempt to cope with the humiliation of being ridiculed in front of his colleagues. Richard placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, but the detective was quick to slap it away. “Don’t fuckin’ touch me!” the officer spat.

Richard backed off, raising his hands at chest-level to reassure his exacerbated partner he meant no harm. “I was only going to suggest we begin working on a case, detective. It’ll help calm you down,” the machine slowly articulated.

“You know what?” Gavin clapped his hands together, “You’re absolutely right! The faster I sift through these cases, the faster I get rid of you,” he smiled sarcastically.

Richard scanned his partner, amused by the detective’s copious amounts of rage and resentment.

Gavin took a seat in his chair, eyes still on RK900 for a few seconds before shifting his gaze to the monitor.

“I noticed you were analyzing some case files before I greeted you this morning,” Richard said with curiosity in his cadence.

“Greeted me? More like fucked up my concentration,” the detective corrected as he placed an elbow on his desk.

“What were you looking into, detective?” Richard asked, leaning in closer to the terminal.

“I was just rakin’ through some of the more recent reports filed for busted up androids n’ shit,” the detective explained, “More specifically, this one,” he pointed to the screen.

Richard’s eyes moved from left to right as he read through the lines of text with lighting speed.

“Some philosophy professor that teaches at the University of Detroit Mercy  repor—”

“Reported coming home to his android destroyed beyond recognition. He also stated that the body had been dismembered and placed in the bedroom with the word ‘Swine’ written in paint just above the bed frame,” Richard said, eyes trailing from the terminal to his partner. “I’d say this is a good place to start, detective,” the machine suggested with a glint of warmth.

Gavin exhaled, chewing at his lower lip, “Why’d I have to be the one to deal with this shit?”

RK900 straightened back up and grabbed his partner’s raincoat which was resting on the chair. “I calculated the route to Professor Aiden Davis’ home,” Richard stated, “I’ll be in the car, detective,” he concluded as he walked off toward the station’s exit.

Gavin sunk further into his seat, feeling defeated, “I didn’t even get to have my fucking coffee.” After a few minutes of muttered protest, the detective slowly pushed off his chair and tossed the cold coffee in the trash as he zipped up his jacket and readjusted his holster. He then proceeded to drag his feet to the exit, sighing heavily.

* * *

 

Gavin walked into the parking lot and scanned the area for his car. He noticed Richard next to the vehicle, waiting with coat in hand, grinning as the detective approached. “The fuck are you smiling at?” Gavin grumbled as he walked over to the driver’s side, sifting through his pant pocket for the keys.

“Nothing at all,” the machine responded with a soft expression.

The two men sat in the car, the leather seats squeaking as the pair situated themselves. “So, are we gonna talk about the shit you pulled yesterday?” Gavin asked while aggressively jamming the key in the ignition.

RK900 raised a brow in response.

“Oh don’t gimme that shit. You know exactly what I’m fuckin’ talking about,” the detective side-eyed the machine as he started the engine and shifted gears.

“I was simply expressing my low tolerance for impolite behavior,” Richard explained, gazing out the window.

Gavin’s brows snapped together as he jerked his head toward his partner. “You fucking broke my wrist, you robotic sack of shit!” the brunet yelled, calling out the android’s understatement.

“Correction, I dislocated it. I didn’t break it, detective,” the machine remarked, eyes following the passing trees.

“Ohoho,” Gavin sniggered, “You’re asking for it, aren’t you?”

Richard’s LED turned yellow, his eyes twitching a bit before returning to a blue state and looking to his partner, “I found several facilities within Detroit that offer anger management classes. I’ve bookmarked them for future reference,” the android stated in a satirical tone.

Gavin paused a bit before curving his mouth into a slight smile, “Cheeky fuck,” he mumbled. After about a minute or so, the detective glanced at the dashboard, his smile changing as concern crossed his face.

RK900 noticed the air in the car grow thick; he tilted his head, noting Gavin’s hesitation. “You seem preoccupied,” Richard broke the silence, “Is something on your mind?”

“Hm?” the officer flinched, “No—uh,” he paused, clearly ruffled up, but quickly shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

The machine furrowed his brows, “Interesting,” he commented, “Your core temperature seems normal,” Richard brought his hand to his chin.

“The fuck are you goin’ on about now?” the detective rolled his eyes.

“Your reddened cheeks suggest you’re running a fever,” RK900 peered at his partner, “But your internal temperature is normal, detective,” he continued through hooded eyes.

Gavin’s eyes shot open as he met Richard’s gaze. He didn’t know how to respond to the android; there was no way he could admit that thinking about RK900's aggressiveness  in the storage room caused the officer’s cheeks to flush.  “Stop readin’ me like I’m some kinda fuckin’ novel,” the detective warned as he placed his elbow on the windowsill.

The android smirked, “Whatever you say, Detective Reed.”

* * *

 

It took about a half hour to reach the house; noontime traffic was moderate and Richard helped navigate his partner through shortcuts to avoid congestion. With constant city construction and weather elements, driving in Detroit had come close to becoming a new form of torture. “We’re here, detective” Richard expressed as he motioned the officer to park near the curb.

Gavin looked up from the wheel, “Damn, now that’s a nice place,” he whistled, scoping out the sizeable stone home. “Didn’t know they built mansions like this in Detroit,” the brunet chuckled, “No wonder this guy’s house got broken into.”

“Interesting that the culprit didn’t bother robbing the property,” the machine knit his brows, “The professor didn’t mention anything being stolen,” Richard went on.

“Yeah well we’ll find out more when we talk to the guy,” Gavin dismissed as he got out of the car and headed to the front entrance.

RK900 quickly followed from behind with confident footsteps.

Gavin rang the doorbell as his partner approached the porch. A few seconds of silence passed before Richard suggested ringing again. “Professor Davis!” the detective shouted as he knocked on the door. Again more silence passed and worry began setting into both men as they exchanged nervous looks. Just as Gavin reached for his gun and Richard assumed an intimidating stance, the door slowly creaked open, a gloomy face appearing behind it. The men paused for a moment before relaxing themselves as Gavin let go of his holster and RK900 resumed his normal posture.

“Who are you?” the sullen gentleman asked, his eyes darting from the brunet to the android.

“The name’s Gavin Reed” the shorter of the two began, “And this is Richard,” he motioned with his head. The pair took out their badges and showed the man their credentials.

“We’re from the Detroit Police Department, Professor Davis,” Richard added.

The professor let out a breath as relief crossed his face, “Come in, come in,” he welcomed.

Gavin entered first and Richard followed closely behind as both surveyed the home, noting the fancy crystal chandelier in the foyer, the vintage Victorian artworks hanging on the walls and the large spiral staircase leading upstairs. “You’ve got a nice place here,” Gavin complimented, looking up at the walls.

“It means nothing anymore,” the man expressed with saddened eyes, “It means nothing without Odette.”

The pair traded sympathetic expressions and chose to remain silent as they followed the professor into the living room.

“Please, have a seat gentlemen. May I interest you in some tea or water?” the professor asked with a faded smile.

“Coffee for me, please and—uh—tin man here doesn’t drink,” the detective glanced at his partner.

“Thank you, Professor,” Richard stated on behalf of his coarse counterpart.

Aiden nodded, “I’ll be right back with the coffee then.”

The professor left the living room with quick footsteps.

Richard turned to his partner, “Try being a bit more considerate, detective. The man seems to be mourning over the loss of his android,” the machine advised in a hushed tone as he gingerly took a seat on the sofa.

“Ugh, gimme a break,” Gavin groaned.

Richard glared at the detective.

“Fine, fine,” the brunet stated as he sat on the soft couch, “I’ll be nice.” Both men turned around as they heard a loud crash from the kitchen. “Professor Davis, you okay in there?” Gavin yelled, bringing his hands to his mouth to create a makeshift megaphone.

“Yes, yes, I’m alright! I just dropped something! I’ll be right there, officer,” Aiden shouted back.

Gavin looked to Richard and shrugged, “Anyways, this is a nice place don’t you think?”

“Yes, it’s quite ornate,” Richard responded as he surveyed his surroundings.

“Wonder how much this place cost. How much you think this dude makes?” the detective went on.

“Here’s that drink, Officer Reed. I hope you don’t mind instant coffee,” Aiden said as he walked into the living room once more.

“Oh, right. Thanks, Professor Davis,” Gavin took the coffee and carefully held it in his left hand.

The professor sat in the armchair that was across the quaint room.

“I take it you know why we’re here, professor,” the detective stated, taking a sip of the heavenly smelling drink.

Aiden’s expression changed to a sorrowful one, his eyes shifting to the ground. “Yes, I do,” he said while interlacing his fingers.

“Tell us everything that happened,” the detective demanded, placing his drink on the coffee table next to the couch.

“It was a typical workday really. A Tuesday it was,” Aiden began, “I had breakfast with my darling Odette and grabbed my leather bag and jacket soon after and headed to the university.”

The men remained silent as they focused on the professor’s words.

Aiden let out a shaky breath, “and then I come home in the afternoon to find the front door unlocked. I was perplexed at first but I just assumed that Odette had forgotten to lock it, you see?”

“Go on,” Gavin gestured.

The professor arched his brows inward and swallowed, “I walked in and yelled out a greeting. When I heard no response I simply thought she was upstairs and couldn’t hear me so I went up there…and into the bedroom and—”. Aiden placed a hand on his eyes, rubbing them as his lower lip began to tremble, "And there she was…my beautiful Odette completely destroyed,” he paused, tears welling up in his eyes, “Dismembered, with the word ‘Swine’ written in paint above the bed.”

“Did you have a romantic relationship with Odette, Professor Davis?” Richard asked with gentle eyes.

“Yes. She was my world,” Aiden answered, trembling.

“My condolences,” Richard respectfully expressed.

“So, I take it you’re a fan of androids?” Gavin asked as he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

The professor stared up at the detective with an offended look, “Yes, I am a fan, officer,” he scoffed, “I’m the leading advocate of human-android marriage,” he stated visibly irritated.

“Please excuse my colleague, professor” Richard interjected, “Sometimes he comes off as a bit rude,” the android leered at Gavin.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be an ass,” the detective apologized, scratching the back of his neck, “Did you—uh—have any enemies? You know, someone who avidly resented you and Odette?”

“N-no…well I mean yes and it was because of my views but nothing that warranted worry. Many people knew and related to how I felt and still feel about androids. Granted, I had bitter spats with some b-but nothing that would make me believe they would do anything remotely close to this,” the professor gestured with his hands.

“Is the body still in the house?” Gavin asked, his leg bouncing up and down.

“Yes, she’s upstairs. I’ve placed her remains in a bin and I haven’t touched the paint that’s above the bed frame,” Aiden answered, wiping the tears from his face.

“May we take a look, professor?” Richard tilted his head to look at the staircase.

“Yes, just please find who did this. I’m begging you,” the man pleaded with tired eyes.

Richard nodded and shot a glance at his partner, motioning to go upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! What are these two gonna find upstairs? Find out in chapter 3! Chapter 3 will hopefully be a bit more lengthy as I do want to include some sexy bits and whatnot. Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are always appreciated and encourage me to write more! Thanks :)


	3. Case One (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Gavin and Richard attempt to solve what happened to Odette while the pair learn more about each other! Next chapter is going to be longer (hooray!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter, my dudes. It's about the same length as the second chapter. Again, this one is more plot-centric but I'm building it up so a few chapters down the line, something spicy can ensue. Side note, I will be mentioning a series of songs in this fic that I have hand-picked because I feel they really help establish Gavin and RK900's personalities. In this one, I only mentioned one song (I linked it to a YouTube video of the song with its lyrics). For the sake of immersion, I recommend listening to the songs I mention in the fic (I'll provide a link for every song and their lyrics).   
> Thanks so much for reading and hope you enjoy :)

Gavin and Richard made their way up the staircase as Professor Davis followed from behind.

“She’s in the master bedroom,” Aiden pointed out as the pair reached the top of the stairs.

“Alright,” Gavin rubbed the back of his neck, “Let’s see what we’re dealin’ with here,” he walked into the room with RK900 closely shadowing. The first thing the detective noticed was the word “Swine” smeared above the bed in red paint. “Hm,” Gavin brought his sprained hand to his lips, “Doesn’t look like an android wrote it,” he examined.

Using his accompanied technologies, RK900 proceeded to scan the paint and the way in which the word was sloppily written. “Correct, detective,” he picked at the dried paint and placed it in his mouth, “The way in which the letters are painted suggest our culprit was a human.”

 “Jesus fucking Christ,” Gavin grimaced in disgust, “What in the actual fuck are you doing?” the detective asked, clearly repulsed by his partner’s actions.

“Sampling in real time,” Richard responded as he obtained information about the paint.

“Ugh, I’ll never wrap my head around you fuckin’ androids,” the shorter of the two shook his head, “At least warn me next time,” he sighed.

“Behr Ruby Red paint and primer in one, intended for interior use only,” Richard expressed, eyes fixated on the bed. “Behr is a common brand sold in almost all furniture and home décor stores across Detroit. I was hoping that analyzing the paint would prove more fruitful,” the android expressed before peering over his broad shoulder at the big bin near the wall.

Gavin followed his counterpart’s gaze, eyeing the box that was a few feet away. He shot a glance at the professor who was biting at a fingernail in the doorway. “Professor, you mind if we take a look in the box?” the detective asked, attempting to be respectful.

Aiden jolted up when addressed by the officer then hesitantly nodded and let out a worried sigh.

The pair proceeded to walk over to the bin.

“Perhaps I should do this, detective,” Richard suggested as he lifted up a hand. “Androids don’t have fingerprints, remember?” he continued as he bent down and opened up the flaps.

Gavin grumbled, slightly peeved but allowed his partner to continue.

Richard exhaled as he surveyed the remains of Odette before taking out her torso from the box.

“Dear Lord,” the professor whimpered as he turned away.

Gavin kneeled and looked at the rest of the body parts in the bin with focused eyes; he took out a napkin and used it to take an arm out of the bin.

“The only prints on Odette are those of Professor Davis’,” Richard stated as he turned the body part around to further investigate. “Seeing as the prints were likely from moving Odette’s remains, I’ve ruled them out of the inquiry,” the android concluded, placing the torso on the floor.

“No signs of damage on her arms,” Gavin said handing the parts to RK900.

“Interesting that there are no other identifiable prints,” the machine’s brows drew together.

“So you’re saying it was an android who did it then,” the detective folded his arms across his chest.

“No, I know for a fact it wasn’t an android based on the slapdash writing on the wall,” Richard motioned to the area above the bed frame with his head while combing through the rest of the remains.

Gavin quickly looked to the painted wall then back to his partner. “Okay, so what’re you sayin’? That it was a person-,” he paused as revelation struck, “-a person with gloves.”

Richard smiled at his colleague, “Exactly, detective.”

“What makes you so certain that the writing wasn’t done by an android?” Aiden asked, his voice trembling a bit.

“Androids come built in with various fonts, Professor,” Richard looked to the anxious gentleman, “The writing on the wall doesn’t match any of them. Plus, even when in a state of high stress, an android’s writing is more refined than that of a human’s,” the machine concluded.

“Hey, look at this,” Gavin tapped Richard’s shoulder, “Look at the indent,” he continued, showing his partner the back of Odette’s severed head.

“Oh God,” Aiden covered his mouth, “I—I can’t watch this,” the professor took a few steps back, entering the hallway. “I’ll be downstairs. I just…I can’t see her like this again,” the man stated, evidently distressed.

“That’s fine, Professor. We’ll continue our investigation and meet you downstairs promptly after,” Richard reassured with a nod.

The professor quickly left the area, scuttling downstairs.

RK900 turned towards Odette’s severed head, observing the large gash in the center of the cranium. “This was done by a crowbar,” Richard declared, pointing to the wound, “See how it’s caved in here? Only two weapons are capable of leaving markings like that. One is a crowbar and the other, a steel bat,” the machine deduced.

“And how’d you determine our guy used a crowbar and not a bat?” Gavin asked with a sardonic cadence.

“Bats start out fat then narrow out as they reach the hilt,” Richard demonstrated with his hands, “The shape of the dent on the back of Odette’s head suggests the weapon was thin throughout but strong enough to inflict a fatal blow.”

“Hm,” Gavin traced the scar on his nose, “Okay so suppose it really was a crowbar, where do we go from there?” the detective raised his shoulders. “This guy was smart enough not to leave his prints around, he didn’t leave any clues behind and nothing on the body tells us anything useful,” he went on.

Richard looked to the ground, a bit perplexed himself, “So far we can assume that the culprit is physically fit and on the heftier side of the spectrum given the force of the hit to Odette’s head. They also are likely unemployed considering the crime was conducted during the day,” the android motioned with hands. “In addition, we can infer Odette was left immobilized by the singular blow to the back of her skull and was then dismembered and placed in the bedroom,” he continued. “The weapon was a crowbar, the suspect was a human, and the paint branded, meaning it was purchased from a store,” the machine’s eyes darted from floorboard to floorboard.

“And?” Gavin shrugged, “That doesn’t tell us shit,” he stared at his colleague.

Richard fiddled with his collar, adjusting it a bit, “We tell the professor what we know. That’s all we can do.”

“Wait,” Gavin closed his eyes for a moment then smiled in disbelief, “so you’re saying we walk up to the dude and tell him we couldn’t find jack shit about the person who murdered his robot wife?”

“We will simply tell him what we could conclude from the investigation and reassure him that we will continue to look further into the case,” Richard said with determination.

The detective chuckled, “Good luck with that,” he got up from his knelt position and exited the room.

Richard watched as his colleague walked into the hallway. The machine took one last glance at Odette’s remains before letting out a small sigh, following the detective downstairs.

* * *

 

“Well? Did you find anything?” the professor asked as he watched the two men slowly make their way down the steps and into the foyer.

“Unfortunately, we couldn’t gather enough evidence to identify the culprit, Professor,” Richard explained with a disappointed expression.

Aiden’s face changed to one of shock then very quickly, to one of misery. He dropped to his knees as the last ounce of hope that kept him going disappeared.

Gavin pursed his lips and looked to the ground as the professor began to whimper.

“Aiden,” Richard bent down and placed a hand on the crying man’s shoulder, “We will find the person responsible for Odette’s death. I promise you that,” the android said with what seemed like sympathy.

“Get out,” Aiden hissed, tears streaming down his face.

Richard shut his eyes and drew his brows together, upset at himself for the inconclusive outcome of the investigation.

“Come on,” Gavin motioned as he started toward the front door, “Let’s go.”

RK900 waited a few seconds before heeding his partner’s words. The machine got up from his crouched position and caught up to his colleague.

“We’ll get’em,” Gavin pledged, looking back one last time at the broken man before walking out of the main entrance.

* * *

 

Both men stayed quiet, dejection eating away at them as they entered the vehicle. They remained frozen in their seats as the AC blew cool air. “I mean, how the fuck were we supposed to come up with a suspect?” Gavin shattered the silence as he slammed his left hand on the steering wheel. “We had almost nothing to go on! It’s not our fuckin’ fault,” he continued, gritting his teeth.

“It’s strange,” Richard expressed through squinted eyes, “I have never left a crime scene knowing so little about the culprit.”

“Relax,” Gavin started the car, “We’ll just haveta shelf this one for now,” he shifted gears and prepared to drive off into the street. “Ah,” the detective snickered, “fuckin’ great,” he brought his hand to his forehead, “It’s raining.”

It took over an hour to get back to the police station. With vision clouded by heavy rain, driving was almost impossible and traffic was far beyond unbearable. Even with Richard’s guidance, the wet streets coupled with three times the amount of collisions reduced their car’s speed to a snail’s pace. Gavin complained the entire ride.

* * *

 

The rain died down to a light drizzle as the two approached the station. “We’re here, detective,” Richard stated as the DPD’s sign came into view.

“Jesus Christ, thank fuck,” the officer groaned as he entered the parking lot and parked in the first open stall he saw. “God, I think my ass is plastered to the goddamn seat,” the detective winced as he opened the driver’s side door and placed a leg on the ground.

“The roads were quite congested,” Richard stated, stepping out of the vehicle.

Gavin let out sounds of discomfort as he stretched his back and twisted his spine, trying to provide circulation to his stiff muscles. “I’m fuckin’ done for the day. Gonna pack up inside then head out,” the shorter of the two stated as he headed to the station entrance.

RK900 brushed off some lint from his uniform before trailing from behind.

“You know,” Gavin started, “For a second, you seemed like a pretty nice guy back at the professor’s place.”

Richard’s eyes widened as he tilted his head to glance at his partner.

The detective’s eyes shot open as well, startled by what just came out of his mouth. “I-I mean, it’s not a compliment,” Gavin’s face reddened.

The android let out a hushed laugh.

“You know what, forget I said anything!” the officer quickly dismissed with his hands.

Richard turned to look at the ground with a smile, “Thank you, Detective Reed.”

“Shut it,” Gavin shoved his hands in his pant pockets, face riddled with embarrassment.

Both men walked into the station only to come face-to-face with a very angry Captain Fowler.

“I’ve been waitin’ for you, Gavin,” the higher ranking officer growled with arms folded across his chest. Before Gavin could even utter a single word, the Captain motioned with his hand to stop. “In my office,” Fowler demanded, “Now.”

The detective cupped his face and moaned into his palms. He then looked to the ceiling and pressed his lips together before nodding his head. “Of course, Captain,” Gavin expressed with a defeated smile.

The two men began walking to the briefing room; RK900 took a step forward as he attempted to follow the officers but the captain stopped the android, “I only needa talk with Reed.”

Richard cocked his head in confusion but abided and watched as the two walked off into Fowler’s office. The machine then looked around the station, surveying the other officers as they were working closely with their androids. RK900 glanced at the ground, processing the compliment that slipped out of his partner’s mouth before they'd walked into the station. His thoughts were quickly clouded however by the fact that the two weren’t able to identify Odette’s killer. Aiden’s painful expression seared into Richard’s brain, causing the android’s LED to turn yellow. Richard caught himself stressing out and abandoned his thoughts, quickly returning to a blue state.

After gazing around for a few more minutes, the android decided to investigate his partner’s workspace to find out more about the brunet’s hobbies and mannerisms. He walked over to Gavin’s desk and eyed the items littering the countertop. The first thing that caught the machine’s eye was a yellow notepad containing erratic writing. Richard slowly picked up the object, scanning the words scrawled on the paper. The android shook his head in confusion; it was a diary of sorts but not a very standard one. The first and final entry began,  _writing out my feelings? The fuck is this pansy-ass shit? Ok fine, therapist told me to write out my feelings so here…I fuckin’ hate everything, the end_.

Richard furrowed his brows as he placed the notepad back on the desk, blinking a few times before looking for more things to analyze. As he turned his head, he noticed a framed photo placed in the corner. The android grabbed the picture and examined it. It was a photo of a younger Gavin upon graduating from the academy; and next to him was a taller, older gentleman. Using his facial recognition features, Richard identified the other man as retired sergeant, Johnathan Miller. He served in the DPD for twenty five years and mentored Gavin throughout his time in the police academy. RK900’s eyes shifted to Gavin who looked to be in his early twenties in the picture. The android brought his hand to the photo, memorizing every detail of the detective in a police uniform. Richard lifted the corners of his mouth into a small smile and placed the photo back onto the desk before resuming his search.

He then spotted a mug with “#1 Asshole” written on it; it was filled with cold coffee. Upon closer examination, Richard noticed “Love, Hank” was scribbled at the bottom of the ceramic cup, suggesting it was a gift from the Lieutenant. RK900 then eyed the desk drawers. He proceeded to open the first drawer only to find the detective’s spare handgun—a standard Glock 22—which looked like it had hardly been used. Next to the handgun was a receipt from a local animal shelter confirming the adoption of a 3 year old stray Tabby cat named Cleopatra, implying that the detective has a love for felines. Richard closed the top drawer and tried to open the other two but both were locked.

The android then glanced at the terminal, debating on whether to browse through his partner’s perhaps more personal interests. He ultimately decided to tap on the screen which illuminated his face. Richard noted that in addition to having android-related case files open, Gavin also had iTunes open and running. The reserved machine tapped on the iTunes logo which opened up the detective’s recently played list of music. The first track on the list, which was already played halfway through was [Right Now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RV7C40HIt9g) by American heavy metal band, Korn. Richard looked up the song and lyrics, then cringed. He scrolled through the remainder of songs in the playlist, concluding that Gavin is an avid rock and alternative enthusiast who admires bands like Linkin Park, System of a Down, Limp Bizkit and Korn.

Then a loud crash followed by shouting was heard from the briefing room. Gavin stormed out of the Captain’s office, infuriated.

“Get back here, right now!” Fowler ran out of his office.

“Oh bite me, Fowler. I’m fuckin’ outta here,” Gavin stomped down the ramp.

Richard approached the detective but Gavin leered at the android, walking into his partner’s shoulder as he stomped toward the station’s exit.

On his way out, Gavin took out his phone and made a phone call, “Hey, Serg. Yeah it’s me. I’ll take you up on those drinks you mentioned last time. Boy, do I got a lot to tell you, old man,” the detective smiled as he exited the station.

Richard turned to look at Fowler who was incredibly upset.

The Captain glared at RK900 then charged back into his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You made it to the end! Comments, kudos and bookmarks (especially comments) help me power through the night to write more for this fic :) Thanks again for taking the time to read~


	4. Meeting an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin meets his long time friend and mentor, Sergeant John Miller at a local pub. The two exchange heart-to-heart conversation as they drink into the night. Gavin gets drunk and loosens up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's a new chapter :) I hope y'all enjoy it!  
> As always, comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated~

He took a sip of that bourbon he was all too familiar with. The taste was the only thing that sent a chill down his spine after all these years and that’s why the gentleman savored the whiskey, taking a sip every now and then. He sat at his usual seat in the rundown bar he favored at first but now didn’t care much for. It was a routine; just like one would go grab a coffee after work, he’d come here. The man looked up at the television, contorting his face in disgust as the news mentioned the successful integration of androids within the Detroit Police Department. He shook his head in disappointment as he took another sip of his drink.

“Sergeant Miller!” Gavin waved as he walked into the bar with a smile.

The older man peered over his shoulder with a smirk, “Well I’ll be a son of a bitch,” he spun his barstool, “How’ve you been keepin’, Gav?” Miller spread his arms, inviting the detective to embrace.

“I’d be lyin’ if I said good, Serg,” Gavin sighed before hugging his mentor and patting his back.

“I could tell from your phone call that something was up. Come on,” Miller motioned with his head, “Let’s move to a booth and catch up.” The sergeant quickly turned around, “Aye, Donny!” he shouted, “Two Silver Patron shots for the booth in the back, yeah?”

The bartender gave a thumbs up as he immediately took out two shot glasses and poured the tequila.

The retired sergeant got up from his stool, leaving his drink as he walked over to the rear of the quiet bar.

Gavin took off his raincoat and folded it over his left forearm, following his superior.

The men took a seat, wood creaking under their bottoms as they scooted further into the booth. “It’s good to see you, son,” Miller leaned forward, tapping his subordinate’s shoulder.

The detective nodded as he placed his coat beside him, “It’s good seeing you too, Sergeant. Sorry it took so long to meet up,” the brunet scratched the back of his head, “Fowler’s been bustin’ my balls lately and I’m almost at my fuckin’ breaking point,” he continued, biting the corner of his lower lip.

“Ah geez,” Miller bent back, laughing as he examined his distressed mentee, “What’d he do this time?”

“God,” Gavin looked to the ceiling then back to the sergeant, “Where do I even start?” he asked with a shrug.

“Start from the beginning,” the older man gestured with kind eyes, “I haven’t seen you in what seems like ages. It’s been a coupla months you’ve been postponing our drinkin’ session,” Miller raised his brows. “So tell me what’s been goin’ on. It’s not like you to disappear all of a sudden.”

The detective pressed his lips together and brought his hand to his forehead. “It all started when CyberLife fuckin’ sent that twink-of-an-android to work at DPD central,” he gnashed his teeth, “It’s because of that goddamn bastard and the android revolution bullshit that the county department’s been forcing more and more robots to work on the force.”

“Oh,” Miller snapped his fingers as he smacked his lips together, “That Connor guy, right? The one Hank’s workin’ with now,” he looked to his subordinate for confirmation.

“Yeah, him,” Gavin bitterly stated.

The retired cop crossed his arms over his chest, “Man, first they introduce androids for housework, then they commercialize service bots and now they’re forcing these things to work in law enforcement?” Miller scoffed, “How the fuck is Hank dealin’ with this shit?”

“You, him and Fowler grew up together, right?” Gavin asked, glancing at the older man.

The sergeant pursed his lips and nodded, “Yep, we grew up on the same block and decided that we all wanted to kick ass together as cops. ‘Course this was before all the cybernetic crap,” Miller exhaled, yearning for the good old days.

Gavin chuckled to himself, “How is it that you’re so different than those two?” the detective smirked at his confidant. “I mean, you’re nothing like them, Sergeant,” he praised with a light tap on the table.

Miller let out a faint laugh, “Don’t be so hard on’em, son” the older of the two advised, “Hank lost his kid and Fowler’s just tryin’ to keep his job.”

Gavin’s expression changed to a regretful one, “I just wish that Fowler would quit dickin’ around with me specifically.”

Miller tapped his mentee on the hand, “Hey, I’m sure the guy has his reasons,” he said with a toothy grin, “Not for nothin’ but you’re a hard guy to get along with, Gavin,” the gruff man bluntly stated. “Now I,” Miller paused as he took a second to collect his thoughts, “I saw that burning desire inside you when you were a cadet in the academy,” he slowly shook his head in awe, “I mean, the gumption, the vigor, the anger inside you. I knew you’d be a great addition to the DPD,” the sergeant continued to commend his subordinate.

The detective knit his brows as he stared at his mentor, eyes mixed with all kinds of emotion. “Why’d you have to leave, John?” the brunet dragged the corners of his mouth into a saddened frown, “Why’d you leave _me_?” he asked, emphasizing the last word.

Miller lifted his head a bit startled by the younger man’s question, but remained fixated on the brunet’s displeased expression.

“We were partners,” Gavin went on, “We got shit done,” he squinted his eyes, “Why’d you leave me?”

The sergeant looked to the table and sighed, “Gavin,” he gazed at his former colleague, “I grew up with comics and video games,” he waved his hand, “Not androids.”

“Here’re your drinks, guys,” the tapper said as he walked over to the booth and placed the shots near the men.

“Thank you, Donny,” Miller gestured as he took hold of his drink.

The bartender smiled at both gentlemen before heading back to the counter.

Gavin crinkled his nose, frustrated by the sergeant’s response.

“Don’t gimme that look,” Miller declared with a stern tone. “I was twenty nine when I started working as a cop in Detroit,” the older man started, “And I adored it. I loved breakin’ down doors and bustin’ bad guys,” he passionately signaled with his hands.“But then, eight years later, some jackass named Elijah Kamski introduced androids to the market,” his brows drew together, “And that changed everything.”

The detective remained silent, trying to hide the relief he felt knowing Miller didn’t know that he and Kamski were related.

“Next thing I knew, I was reassigned to work on cases revolving around missing androids,” Miller shook his head, “I bit the bullet and beared with it for two years but that’s when I realized my talents were being squandered.”

“So why’d you stay?” Gavin asked, interlacing his fingers.

“Because you came along, cadet,” Miller answered with a warm smile.

The detective looked to the table, humbled by his superior’s response.

“We did make a hell of a pair, though. The department actually put me back on drug trafficking and illegal prostitution cases because of you,” John chuckled, patting Gavin’s forearm.

“Then why’d you retire three years ago? You were only fifty one,” the detective pressed onto the counter.

“I left because I heard rumors that they were gonna bring in androids to work with us,” Miller coldly replied. “And I couldn’t have that, kid,” he shook his head disapprovingly, “I couldn’t have that.”

The detective reclined into his seat, disappointed by the older man’s answer.

After a few seconds of silence, Miller clapped his hands, “All this serious talk made me forget what we came here to do,” he grabbed his drink and waited for his subordinate to do the same.

Gavin blinked a few times, “Oh, right,” the detective took hold of the shot glass and brought it in the air.

“This oughtta help loosen you up a bit, son,” Miller winked, “Cheers!”

The men clinked their glasses and downed the tequila quickly. Gavin scrunched up his face as he felt the strong taste of the drink rock him to his core. “Jesus,” the detective shivered, “That was disgusting,” he laughed.

The sergeant chuckled as he turned to Donny and waved him down, “After a few more, you’ll stop complaining about the flavor.”

The bartender approached the table, “What can I get for you two?” he smoothed out his slacks.

“We’ll have a bottle this time—Gran Platinum Patron,” Miller smirked nefariously.

“Wait a sec,” Gavin grabbed his superior’s arm, “John, I—uh,” he leaned a bit closer and whispered, “I can’t afford that kinda stuff. That’s like a two hundred dollar drink.”

“Aw, kid,” the older man dismissed with a hand wave, “This is on me.”

The detective’s eyes went round, “A-are you sure? I mean, I’d feel ba—”

“Oh knock it off, Gavin,” John demanded, “Seeing as I’ve let you down, it’s the least I can do to say sorry, son,” he explained before glancing at Donny. “We’ll have that bottle now, Don,” the sergeant tapped on the bartender’s arm.

“You got it. I’ll be right back with that, gentlemen,” the tapper happily said as he scurried back behind his counter.

“Thank you, Sergeant Miller,” Gavin expressed bashfully as he folded his arms on the table.

“Nah, no need for that. You’re like my son, Gavin. What’s a coupla hundred bucks?” Miller shrugged as he observed his mentee.

“Here you are, officers,” Donny delicately placed the bottle of tequila in the center of the table, “Enjoy,” he winked before he turned back and walked away to tend to other customers.

“Alright,” Miller rubbed his hands together, “Let’s get down to business, shall we?” he raised a brow at the younger man. “You do the honors, Cadet Reed,” the sergeant handed the bottle to his subordinate.

“Gladly, sir,” Gavin opened the drink up and poured the clear liquid into the shot glasses. “Voila,” the detective handed a drink to the other man. “Salute!”

The men downed another shot. The younger of the two tightly shut his eyes, “Damn, that’s fuckin’ strong,” he shook his head.

Miller laughed, “That'll put some hair on your chest, kid,” he said, wiping the corners of his mouth. “So, once upon a time we were talking about your latest spat with Fowler. Care to tell me more about that?” the sergeant asked as he grabbed the bottle and immediately poured more alcohol into the shot glasses.

“Oh,” Gavin snickered, “So I got reassigned to android cases,” he slid his tongue over his teeth.

Miller placed the bottle of tequila down on the table with a loud clang, “You’re joking, right?”

“Heh,” the detective drew his upper lip between his teeth, “That’s not even the best part,” the younger man explained. “I got partnered up with an android.”

“Jesus Christ,” Miller placed a hand on his eyes, rubbing them before looking back to his subordinate, “You gotta be fuckin’ with me, Gav” the man said with concern.

“His name’s Richard,” the detective continued, mouth set in a hard line.

The sergeant slumped against his seat, stunned by his former colleague’s words. “So they fucking replaced me with an android,” John nodded his head, “I can’t believe this.”

Gavin remained silent as smooth jazz played in the background.

“How long’s he been your partner?” the older man asked, shooting a glance at the detective.

“Two days,” the brunet curtly replied.

“My God,” the retired cop sighed, “Should I even ask how things have been going between the two of you?”

The younger of the two folded up his long sleeve, leaned forward and slammed his right elbow on the wooden table, all while glaring at the sergeant.

Miller’s eyes widened as he scanned the detective’s black brace. “Gavin, did he do this to you?” the older gentleman delicately grasped his subordinate’s arm, examining the splint.

“He threw me into the DPD storage room, dislocated my wrist and synthesized my voice,” the detective bitterly articulated.

John raised his brows in shock, “Synthesized your voice? They can do that?” he asked, evidently alarmed.

Gavin nodded as he placed his sprained arm on the counter, “He fooled Hank into believing he was me.”

“I…I don’t know what to say, kid,” Miller blinked several times, stuttering and stumbling over his words.

“There’s nothin’ to say,” the brunet chuckled. “Me and him were workin’ on a case earlier today and it was…okay I guess,” he shrugged. “But then when I got back to the station, Fowler was there waitin’ to just give it me.”

Miller rolled his eyes, “What’d he do?”

Gavin let out a frustrated laugh, “So he drags me to his fuckin’ office and proceeds to list out all the reasons I haven’t been promoted yet. He berates my behavior,” the detective leaned forward, “Says I got a fuckin’ attitude problem that needs fixing; then he goes on about how I need to start treating the goddamn android better,” the haughty officer explained, anger resonating in his voice.

“You know what?” John tilted his head, “Fuck’em,” he grabbed his shot glass and motioned Gavin to do the same.

“Shit, old man, I’ll drink to that,” the detective gripped his glass and forcefully hit it against his superior’s.

The pair proceeded to drink into the late evening, sharing laughs and stories. Donny watched the men from behind the bar counter as they sang and embraced to their hearts’ content. By the end of the night, the two had gone through three bottles of Gran Platinum Patron and Gavin was as shit-faced as can be.

* * *

 

“Okay, you two,” Donny clapped his hands and laughed, “As much as I’d like to stay here all night and watch you idiots fumble over each other, I have to get going,” the bartender expressed with arms on his hips.

“Fuck you!” Gavin shouted with the biggest grin.

“Okay,” Donovan glanced at the sergeant, “Johnny, you gotta take this guy home, it’s past two in the morning.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. I’ll take the kid home,” the retired cop laughed as he patted the swaying detective. “We’ll be gettin’ out of your hair. Oh and uh, put all this on my tab will ya?” John whispered to the bartender. “Come on, Gavin,” the sergeant grabbed the brunet’s raincoat from the booth and gripped the younger man by his long sleeve, guiding him to the exit.

“Bye, bye!” Gavin waved to the tapper as Miller pushed him through the door.

“Where’s your car, Gavin?” the sergeant asked as he stuck his head in the street.

“I took a taxi like a good boy,” the detective giggled.

“Okay, good. I’ll drive you home then.”

It took the retired cop twenty minutes to situate his wasted subordinate in the passenger’s seat. Between the younger man’s groaning and swinging of limbs, Miller patted himself on the shoulder for managing to buckle down the shorter officer in the car. As John sat in the driver’s seat, he noticed Gavin fiddling with the radio. “The car’s not on, you dingbat,” the older man chortled as he placed the key in the ignition and started the vehicle.

When the engine began to hum and the headlights turned on, the detective applauded his superior and pressed the button for the radio once more. [Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jICC54V6_U) was playing; Gavin sharply inhaled, “AHHH!! THIS SHIT’S MY JAM!!!” he shouted as he repeatedly slapped his left hand on the dashboard.

“Jesus, Gavin relax!” Miller yelled as he tried to keep a straight face, “You’ll break my dashboard, you drunken loon,” he laughed, shooing at the brunet’s hand.  

The detective nearly lost his voice as he scream-sang to all sorts of heavy metal songs during the entire duration of the car ride while his superior drove through the desolate streets of downtown Detroit.  

* * *

 

 “Okay, Gavin,” John tapped the brunet’s shoulder as he pulled into the curb, “This is your apartment complex,” he stated, as he exited the vehicle and walked over to the detective’s side, opening the car door. “Let’s get you to your room, son,” Miller grunted as he helped Gavin out of the car.

“You’re such a good guy, John,” the younger officer smacked the sergeant’s face, “Such a...g-good guy,” he slurred, stroking the older man’s stubble.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough,” John moved his face away from the detective’s hand, “Maybe I gave you a little too much to drink,” he stated as he dragged Gavin up the porch and into the apartment lobby.

The two men took the elevator to the third floor and walked down the hall and to the left. “Room 302,” Miller looked to the apartment door, “This is your place, right?” he asked the younger man.

Gavin gave an exaggerated nod, almost snapping his neck in the process.

“Alright,” John reached into the detective’s coat, which was in his right hand, and pulled out a set of keys. He quickly sifted through the set until he stumbled upon a key engraved with the number _302_. “Okay, this is it,” the older man pushed the key into the lock and opened the door. He then proceeded to help Gavin into the living room and onto the couch. “Will you be okay, kid?” John asked with concern.

Gavin smiled ear-to-ear and gave a thumbs up.

The sergeant sighed as he maintained his gaze on the inebriated officer. “Just take it easy, alright? Go to bed and get some rest,” he demanded, patting the detective’s back. “I’ll call you in the morning to check on you, son,” Miller said as he walked toward to apartment door. He took one last glance at the younger officer before exiting into the hallway, door closing behind him.

After a few minutes, Gavin slowly staggered to his feet and went to his bedroom to change into boxers and a black tank top. He struggled to discern which hole was for which limb as he first slipped his head in the opening intended for his right arm. A few frustrated minutes later, the detective managed to correctly wear the tank top. He walked back into the living room and turned on his stereo system. “Play [Figure .09 by Linkin Park](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCNgJpEdnM8)!” he shouted as he threw himself onto the couch. Alternative music blasted through the detective’s apartment, putting a smile on the brunet’s face.

About twenty five minutes into listening to blaring music, a loud bang was heard coming from behind Gavin’s front door. The detective tried ignoring the obnoxious knocks but it wouldn’t stop. The brunet let out sounds of annoyance as he pushed himself off the couch and schlepped to the door, sluggishly opening it.

“Detective,” an unamused RK900 greeted with cold eyes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, what's gonna happen now that Richard's at Gavin's place? Find out next chapter!


	5. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is met with an intoxicated Gavin who has no self-restraint. Can the android resist such a temptation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys. I'm starting summer research and am currently working on graduate school applications lol. I hope y'all like this chapter :) it's a little shorter than I had anticipated but oh well. Comments are super appreciated and encourage me to continue churning out chapters!
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES INCLUDING CHOKING AND BITING. GAVIN IS UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF ALCOHOL WHICH IMPAIRS HIS JUDGEMENT DURING THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
> There is also a scene where Gavin throws up in the toilet. If you’re not comfortable with any of the above, please skip to the next chapter. 
> 
> Side note: I am NOT supporting the act of taking advantage of someone who is either under the influence of drugs or alcohol. This is a work of fiction and should be treated as such.
> 
> Thank you!

Gavin slowly blinked a few times then attempted to shut the door in Richard’s face but the android positioned his foot to stop the door from closing all the way. The detective groaned then tried slamming the door again.

“Detective!” Richard yelled, as he halted the door with his left forearm.

Gavin didn’t acknowledge his partner.

The android’s brows snapped together as he cocked his head, visibly upset by his colleague’s unresponsiveness.

“Get lost, p-plastic boy,” the detective muttered, trying to maintain his balance.

Richard forced the door open causing the shorter of the two to stumble back a bit.

Just as the detective was about to shout at his partner, he noticed his cat, Cleopatra, comfortably lounging in RK900’s right arm. Gavin gasped as he smeared his hands on his face, “Cleo! You smelly fool! Come give your father a hug,” he extended his arms and puckered his lips.

Richard restrained his colleague, puzzled by the detective’s behavior. “What’s gotten into you?” the machine looked to the brunet, confusion evident on his face.

Gavin giggled, “Nothing, tin can,” he shooed, “Now, g-get outta here!”

RK900 analyzed the particles circulating in the air and found traces of ethanol. The machine glanced at his partner with concern, “You’re intoxicated.”

Gavin’s jaw dropped, “Me?” he waved his hand dismissively, “Nooooo.”

“You’re not acting like your usual self which makes me believe you are in fact in a drunken stupor, detective,” Richard declared, evidently frustrated.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Gavin expressed with hands on his hips, “I didn’t know you were my fucking mother!” he yelled at his annoyed counterpart. “I mean, what the fuck are you even doing here anyway?” the detective crossed his arms over his chest, a hiccup escaping his throat in the process.

“The Detroit Police Department received multiple phone calls in the past twenty minutes,” Richard brought his hand to Cleopatra’s head to stroke her soft fur, “Noise complaints from tenants on the first and second floor,” he leered at the detective.

Gavin dragged the corners of his mouth into a frown, “And of course fuckin’ Fowler had to send you, huh?” he shook his head in disappointment, “Gimme back my cat, douchebag,” he staggered toward his partner and snatched Cleo out of his colleague’s arms.

“She was mewling behind the door when I got here,” Richard stepped into the detective’s apartment, walking into the brunet’s shoulder as he entered, “Maybe if you weren’t listening to your atrocious music at such an unbearably high volume, you would have heard her calling out to you,” the android bitterly stated, LED turning yellow.

The detective let out an irritated chuckle, “Oh please do come in and make yourself at home,” he said, eyes following the machine, “C-can’t even drink without you gettin’ all up in my face about it, you good for nothin’ r-robot,” the brunet stuttered as he swayed back and forth.

RK900 remained silent as he approached the stereo system.

Gavin continued to stare at his counterpart through narrow eyes then laughed as revelation hit. “Ah, I see what this is really about,” he sauntered toward the couch, “You’re mad that I was mean to you back at the station,” he smiled as he plopped himself onto the sofa.

Richard remained quiet, ignoring his colleague, as he lowered the volume of the music that was currently playing. Out of curiosity, the android analyzed the track and peered over his shoulder to observe a weary Gavin. [Aerials by System of a Down](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyLOw29VJIA) was now softly emanating from the speakers. “There. That wasn’t too hard now was it, detective?” Richard walked over to his partner, LED regressing back to blue.

“Fuck..you,” Gavin mumbled as his head slowly tilted back.

“You should go get some rest,” the machine placed a hand on the detective’s shoulder, “You’ve had a long day.”

“Don’t…don’t tell me,” the detective started dozing off, “What to do,” he murmured as his eyelids felt heavier and heavier. After a few seconds, Gavin slumped against the cushions and fell asleep.

The android let out a small sigh of relief knowing that his partner was safe. He turned to Cleopatra who was grooming herself on the coffee table, “Take care of your owner, little one." He looked to the drooling detective, “He’s stubborn and ill-tempered but he’s-,” Richard paused, slightly alarmed by where he was going with his sentence. Cleo looked up at the android with curious eyes. “...he’s not as insufferable as I was lead to believe,” the machine concluded in a hushed tone.

The shorter of the two let out sounds of discomfort as he brought his head back to its original position.

Richard turned to face the brunet with furrowed brows, “Detective?”

Gavin opened his eyes and analyzed his surroundings for a brief moment before contorting his face in agony.

“What’s wrong?” Richard asked with panicked cadence.

“I...I don’t,” Gavin sat up straight and placed his hand on his mouth, “I don’t feel good,” he quickly got up from the couch but promptly fell to the ground. “H-help,” the detective pleaded as he grabbed onto his partner’s slacks.

RK900 swiftly cradled the detective’s arms and aided him in getting back up to his feet. “You’ve had too much to drink,” the android declared as he helped his inebriated counterpart regain balance.

“I’m gonna throw up,” Gavin grimaced as he clenched his stomach.

“I’ll take you to the restroom,” Richard expressed as he guided his trembling partner down the carpeted hallway. The android glanced down at the distressed detective and scanned his vitals. “You’re dehydrated,” Richard noted as both men slowly made their way to the bathroom. “You need to empty as much alcohol out of your system as you can, detective,” the android advised with worried eyes, “You’re blood alcohol content is at a harrowing 0.23 percent.”

The shorter of the two remained quiet as things went in and out of focus. “Just-” he arched his brows, “-fuckin’ get me to the washroom,” Gavin demanded as he tightly clutched onto his partner’s uniform.

__

* * *

 

Richard opened the door leading to the restroom and positioned the detective next to the porcelain toilet. “Stay here while I go fetch you some water,” the machine stated as he walked out of the room and into the hallway.

The detective gave an acknowledging groan as he lifted the toilet seat and placed his hands on the rim.

Richard quickly marched into the kitchen and sifted through the cabinets for a glass before filling the cup with tap water. As he was filling the cup, he noticed a broken cheval mirror in the living room, across the stereo system.

The android placed the water on the coffee table and approached the mirror in an attempt to analyze what had happened. He looked to the ground to find the missing shards of the mirror—one stained with blood. Richard knit his brows together as he bent down and sampled the blood; it was that of Detective Reed’s. The blood sample suggested that the detective was under the influence of alcohol at the time of the incident. The machine got up from his knelt position and scanned the large shattered area in the center of the long mirror, deducing it was likely caused by a strong punch. Richard took a step back and rendered the potential scene; a grainy silhouette of what looked like Gavin walked into the living room—he was breathing heavy and seemed angry. He walked past the mirror, stopped, then backed up toward the looking glass again. The detective stood there for a few moments before smashing the mirror, cutting himself in the process. Richard let out a perturbed sigh as he began to question his partner’s mental stability.

He continued surveying the detective’s apartment, expression changing to one of disgust as the android glanced at everything from the dirty dishes on the dining table to the dusty cabinets and fireplace in the living room. RK900 noticed a series of broken framed photographs that were face down on the mantelpiece. He approached the pictures, lifting them up to examine the individuals in the frame. Confusion crossed Richard’s features as he noticed most of the people’s faces in the photos were either scribbled out with marker or were completely torn off. Upon closer examination, Richard gathered that Gavin had scratched out his brother and father’s faces from most of the family portraits. The android carefully placed the pictures back on the mantel shelf before resuming his original quest to retrieve water for his partner.

* * *

 

RK900 firmly gripped the glass full of water and swiftly made his way to the bathroom, opening the door with caution, “Detective, here is your water.”

Gavin had his cheek pressed on the rim of the toilet, “Everything…is spinning,” he barely managed to voice. The brunet was doused in sweat—his tank top, though black, was damp around the neck, armpits and stomach. “I feel like I’m dying,” the detective continued, skin pale and cheeks flushed, “And it’s not,” Gavin gagged, “It’s not fucking coming out,” he expressed with fatigued eyes.

Richard’s LED turned yellow as worry began to consume his being. The android attempted to remain level-headed as to not concern his colleague. “Detective, please,” he bent down and looked to his partner with a kind expression, “Water will help.”

Gavin gazed at his collected counterpart with a new expression that the machine wasn’t familiar with. “Put the water down and gimme your hand,” the brunet demanded, eyes fixated on the android.

Richard raised a brow, perplexed by the detective’s request but obliged and placed the glass on the ground. He then extended his hand, curious as to where his colleague was going with the order.

The shorter of the two grabbed the android’s hand, then frowned, shaking it, “Loosen…your fingers,” the detective mumbled.

Richard shot a confused look at the detective but relaxed his hand.

Gavin observed his partner’s hand with great interest, tracing the android’s knuckles and artificial veins. The detective studied his colleague, “Do you feel that?” he asked through hooded eyes.

RK900 focused on the brunet, thirium pump working at a quickened pace, “Yes.”

Gavin smiled just enough to show some teeth then brought the machine’s hand to his lips and licked the android’s middle and index fingers.

Richard’s eyes widened as a billion thoughts flooded his processors. “D-detective,” the bewildered machine softly stated as he examined the brunet in an attempt to discern the meaning behind the man’s actions.

The detective ignored Richard and proceeded to suck on the android’s fingers, his head bobbing up and down in the process.

The machine lowered his eyelids, his LED changing to a bright red hue.

After a few seconds, Gavin forced his partner’s fingers down his throat, gagging and heaving as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Detective, you’ll hurt yourself,” RK900 reached for his partner but Gavin slapped him away. The brunet whined as he shoved Richard’s digits further down his throat, tears hitting the ceramic ground. Gavin’s eyes shot open and he pushed his partner’s fingers out of his mouth. With a sudden retch, the disheveled detective vomited into the toilet.

RK900 patted his partner's back and removed hair from the detective’s face as Gavin continued to empty his guts.

The shorter of the two let out pained groans, his toned back expanding and contracting as he took in shaky breaths.  

* * *

 

After about ten minutes of hugging the toilet, Gavin wiped his mouth and ran a hand through his hair as he shook the sweat off his forehead.

“Here,” Richard brought the glass of water to the detective, “It’ll help.”

The brunet took the cup and downed the water instantly before placing the glass on the ground with a clank.

The machine returned to a calmer state, LED reverting to a hypnotic yellow.

Gavin stared at his colleague, burning lust dominating his features, “Wanna see what else I can do with this mouth?”

Richard parted his lips unintentionally, “You’re not in the right state of mind,” he pushed off his knee and stood back up. “You need sleep,” RK900 expressed as he lifted his wobbly colleague and dragged him out of the washroom.

Both men carefully made their way to the bedroom, making sure not to trip over objects on the way there. Richard opened the door to Gavin’s room and scrunched up his face as he glanced inside. It was in total disarray, clothes were scattered throughout the room and paperwork riddled the brunet's desk. “Your apartment needs a good cleaning, Detective Reed,” the android stated as he gently brought his incapacitated partner to the bed.

Gavin remained quiet but continued to hound his counterpart with hungry eyes.

“I’ll let you get some rest,” RK900 straightened out his jacket, “I’ll be in the living room if you need me,” he turned toward to door.

Gavin grabbed his partner’s arm.

Richard cocked his head to meet the detective’s gaze. “Is something wrong?” the machine asked as he scanned the brunet’s flushed face.

“Yeah,” Gavin answered, tightening his grip, “I wanna feel that hand of yours around my neck.”

Richard let out a breath, “There is only so much restraint even an android can show,” he approached the detective, “Don’t tease me, Gavin.”

The brunet tilted his head in a playful manner as he wrapped his sprained hand around his partner’s tie and tugged.

RK900 staggered forward, “If you continue, I won’t be able to hold back,” he warned, eyeing the detective as his LED changed to a dangerous crimson once more.

“I’m feelin’ lonely, tin can,” Gavin slid his left hand down his neck.

Then, it was as if something snapped in the android. Richard suddenly lunged at the brunet, desire pumping through his body as he pinned the smaller man under him.

The detective drew in a sharp breath as his partner grabbed his hands and slammed them above his head.

“I’m going to break you,” Richard growled, animalistic desire consuming every fiber of his body.

The detective’s heart rate hit the roof as the android bit down on his neck. “Ahn!” Gavin moaned into his shoulder as Richard drew blood and ran his tongue over the newly made wound.

“I’m going to mark you all over,” the android expressed in a guttural tone.

The detective blushed ear-to-ear as his partner slid fingers down his body, trailing over scrapes and scars.

The android let out an irritated sound, “Your clothes are in the way,” he stated as he wasted no time in ripping off the brunet’s tank top.

“Hey!” Gavin yelled, “That was my favori—mhn!”

Richard grabbed the detective’s jaw and forced it open before proceeding to invade Gavin’s mouth with his tongue.

The shorter of the two whined, arching his back as RK900 explored his maw.

The android used one hand to continue restraining his partner’s wrists and the other trailed down to the neck. “You said you wanted my hand around your neck,” Richard began, “I’ll gladly oblige,” he squeezed down, cutting airflow.

Gavin’s eyes shot open as he stared at the machine, gasping for air.

The android curled his lips into a delighted smile as he watched his counterpart squirm.

 

“You’re mine, detective.”


	6. The Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard regrets what he started and Gavin wakes up in a daze, unable to recollect much of what happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS A BRIEF SECTION IN THE VERY BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER WHICH INCLUDES CHOKING. If you're not comfortable with this, please skip to the next paragraph.

Gavin’s labored breathing quickly turned into desperate gasps for air as the brunet tried to grapple out of his counterpart’s grasp.

Richard observed the detective’s struggles, baring teeth as the shorter of the two shook his head from side-to-side to loosen the android’s grip on his neck. RK900 tilted his chin and furrowed his brows, blinking a few times to himself before regret crossed his face. The android retracted his hand from the detective’s neck and slowly let go of his colleague’s wrists before bringing a hand to his forehead in confusion.

Gavin turned to his side, coughing vigorously as he rubbed his neck with one hand and covered his mouth with the other.

The android was breathing heavily, trying to piece together what sort of emotions were surging through his components. His head jerked from one spot to the other, his processors kicking into overdrive as his internal systems began to rapidly heat up. “Detective, I…I don’t,” Richard paused as he backed away from the bed and ran a hand through his hair, overwhelmed by his thoughts. “I don’t know what…,” the machine struggled to express his remorse, “I allowed predatory instinct to consume me,” his eyes darted from the walls to the carpeted ground, “I apologize for my behavior. I wasn’t in control of my actio—”

Gavin interjected with a loud snore.

Richard glanced at his partner who had fallen asleep during the android’s existential crisis. RK900 sighed, his LED stabilizing at a distressed red. He gazed at the ground with an irritated frown, frustrated for letting selfish thoughts take over his mind and direct his body to almost perform an action he would have never forgiven himself for. The android soundlessly approached his exhausted colleague and carefully moved the sleeping detective under the sheets.

Richard left the bedroom, reviewing the scene that just played out minutes ago as he entered the washroom to look for bandages. He walked into the restroom, door closing behind him, and leaned against the wall, bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose. “What was I about to do?” he questioned himself as his face twisted in anger. He hit his head against the wall and looked to the ceiling before pushing himself off to continue his search for proper dressing to tend to his partner’s wound.

* * *

 

After opening a few drawers and finding some cotton swabs, he looked into the pill cabinet and discovered a box of standard Band-Aids and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. RK900 took all three items and returned to Gavin’s bedroom, silently walking up to the detective. The android gently moved his partner’s jaw to the side to examine the wound created not too long ago. Richard tightly shut his eyes as he saw the bite mark he made on the brunet’s neck. He then shook his head in disappointment before dousing a cotton swab with alcohol.

“This will sting,” the android whispered as he brought the disinfectant to the affected area.

Gavin winced and mumbled something incoherent as he tried to reach for his neck.

“I know, I know,” Richard expressed as he carefully grasped his partner’s hand, “I’m almost finished,” he gingerly placed the detective’s hand back to its original position as he wiped down the wound. “There,” the machine sighed sympathetically, “Let’s place a bandage over this. Then I will allow you to rest without interruption,” he opened up the packaging and prepared a Band-Aid.

The android positioned the bandage over the mark and lightly rubbed over it, making sure it adhered to the wound. The machine gazed at his partner, guilt seeping through his typically unemotional expression before he straightened up. Richard glanced to the ground and noticed Gavin’s torn tank top resting in the pile of dirty clothes littering the majority of the bedroom floor. He collected the ripped shirt and quietly exited the room as to not wake the weary detective. The android continued walking down the hallway, disgruntled features plastered on his face as he disposed of the ripped shirt in the garbage can near the kitchen. He placed the rubbing alcohol, bandages and cotton swabs back in their original spots before continuing down the hall.

Richard flinched as he felt Cleo rub up against his foot. He looked down with a slight smile, “Hopefully we will meet again under better circumstances, Cleopatra,” he bent down and stroked the feline’s head eliciting soft purrs from the cat. Cleo then pounced to the kitchen table and continued grooming herself. Richard got up from his knelt position then patted himself down before starting toward the door with hushed footsteps. [Make Me Bad by Korn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVgM2c6yA-A) was humming on the stereo system—Richard paused to listen to the music for a brief moment before opening the apartment door and exiting down the main hallway.

 

* * *

 

Time passed and the detective remained in a deep sleep until 10:57 AM—five and a half hours after the heated incident—when Gavin’s cell phone buzzed on his nightstand. The detective twitched, muttering to himself as he turned his head to the side. “Mhn,” he buried his face into the pillow. The phone continued to ring as Gavin groaned in resistance, trying to ignore the sound. The phone got cutoff and after a second, the detective smiled in relief as he relaxed once more.

Not long after, it rang again and the brunet sighed. He opened and closed his eyes a few times, a bit disoriented, then squinted as he tried to survey the environment. He scrunched up his face, “Ah, shit,” he pressed his hand to his cheek, “My fuckin’ head.”

After taking a few moments to collect himself, the detective groggily leaned over to check his phone. “Nh!” he grimaced as he went to touch his neck, “The fuck is this?” he traced the bandage and pressed on the area. “Shit,” he grumbled as he moved his head up and down, stretching his muscles. The brunet shrugged it off and lifted his phone which was face down on the stand. “Oh man,” he scrolled down his lockscreen only to be greeted with missed calls and text messages from Sergeant Miller. “Fuck,” Gavin sighed as he dialed his mentor and pressed the phone to his ear.

“John,” the brunet cringed as he slowly made his way to a seated position, “Hey, yeah, yeah I’m fine,” he massaged his neck, “What the fuck happened last night? I feel like shit,” he continued as he scratched the back of his head.  

“I may or may not have given you too much to drink, kid,” Miller said from the other side with a guilty chuckle.

“Yeah, no shit,” Gavin expressed as he leaned forward, pressing his elbows on his knees, “I mean, Christ what was in that tequila?”

“Ah geez, I’m sorry, Gav,” John expressed apologetically, “I should’ve been more on top of you.”

“What was I doing?” the detective asked, upper lip raised in anticipation.

“You were downing shots like they were water,” Miller expressed with hearty laughter.

“Fuck, now I feel like a jackass,” the detective stated, embarrassment evident in his speech, “Lemme guess, you had to drag my ass all the way to my apartment, huh?” Gavin sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“It was the least I could do,” Miller promptly answered, “I couldn’t just leave you on the street, c’mon,” he dismissed. 

“Thanks, John,” the brunet expressed with a faded smile.

“Not a problem, son. Just make sure to take care of yourself n’ drink water. Hangover’s are a bitch so take it easy today,” the older of the two advised with a warm tone.

“Got it. Oh!” Gavin jerked up, “By the way, uh—” the detective paused for a moment, “Did I get into a fight at the bar last night?”

“A fight?” Miller questioned, “I don’t think so,” he continued.

“Hm,” Gavin picked at the stubble on his chin.

“Why? Is everything okay?” the sergeant asked with a bit of worry.

“Yeah, yeah, I was just curious,” the detective reassured with a wave of his hand.

“Gavin,” Miller started, “Don’t bullshit a bullshitter. Why’d you ask if you got into a fight?” he asked with a stern cadence.

“Honestly, it’s nothing. I think I might’ve scratched myself somewhere when I got back to the apartment,” the brunet went on, “I have a pretty big bandage on my neck,” he expressed as he touched the wound.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, kid. You were wasted last night,” Miller laughed, “Do you remember anything?”

“Yeah, I remember havin’ a fuckin’ ball at the bar with you,” Gavin stated with a smirk, “But not much after that.”

“After that, I brought you back to your apartment and put you on the couch,” the retired cop said through the phone.

“Huh,” Gavin scratched his forehead, “I must’ve made my way to the bed then cuz that’s where I was when I woke up a coupla minutes ago.”

“Good,” Miller expressed with a relieved sigh, “I’m glad you were able to get some rest, kid. You got me worried there for a second when you weren’t pickin’ up the phone or answering my texts.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, Serg,” the detective took in a breath, “I was passed out,” he continued looking to the ceiling. “Thanks for checking in,” Gavin concluded with a humbled tone.

“You know it, son. Remember, lots of water and rest!” John advocated, “Call me any time, Gav.”

“Will do, John,” the brunet smiled before lowering the phone and ending the call.

Gavin threw his phone on the bed and ran a hand through his hair, scratching at the top of his head. He recoiled as he swallowed and knit his brows as pain emanated from his throat. He pressed his fingers against the bruised area and shook his head, “Must’ve been some party last night,” he brushed it off. The brunet grabbed the bed frame, using it as support to reel himself up to his feet. He immediately cradled his head in agony, wincing as he staggered forward. He took a second to come to his senses before looking to the wall to check the digital clock—he was three hours late for work. “Shit,” the brunet rolled his eyes, “Fowler’s gonna fuckin’ kill me.”

Gavin blinked a couple time before he made his way to the closet and proceeded to rake through a mess of garments to find a pair of clean clothes, quickly slipping them on, almost blacking out two times in the process. He made his way out of his bedroom and into the bathroom to brush his teeth, comb his hair and continue with his daily toiletry routine.

Feeling a bit more refreshed, the brunet speedily walked down the hallway, buttoning his shirt as he looked around.

Cleo suddenly pranced into view and elegantly slid between the detective’s feet.

“Hey, princess,” the detective yawned as he trailed his fingers down the cats back, “You look well-rested,” he exhaled, jealousy radiating from his tone.

Cleopatra glanced at her owner for a brief minute before making her way to her bed in the living room.

After finishing up with his shirt, the detective ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab an iced coffee. He placed the coffee underneath his armpit and swept his badge, keys, wallet and firearm off the table before heading back to his bedroom to retrieve his phone. Upon pocketing his cell, he ran out into the main hallway. Gavin turned towards his cat, “Be good and don’t throw up on the carpet, got it?” the detective said as he scuttled out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

It took the officer twenty five minutes to get to the station; lucky for him, being late worked in his favor to a certain extent as he missed morning rush hour traffic and avoided the lunchtime jam. The brunet skid into the parking lot, hitting the curb too early as his car bounced in the air. He swerved into a spot before parking, grabbing his gear and hastily getting out of the vehicle. He jogged toward the station, locking the car doors on his way to the entrance.

 

* * *

 

Gavin walked into the lobby with hurried footsteps, surveying the area for any signs of his boss. He scurried past the turnstiles and into the workspace, keeping an eye out for Fowler. As the brunet turned toward his desk, he noticed RK900 conversing with Hank and Connor in the breakroom across the office. The detective raised a brow, curious as to what the trio were talking about. Gavin placed his jacket on his chair, secured his badge to his belt and slipped his gun behind his back, between his jeans and long sleeve, all while staring at the three from the other side of the room. He placed his coffee on his desk and rolled his shoulders before making his way to the men.

“Sup shitheads,” the brunet stated with a smug grin as he stomped into the breakroom.

“Well, speak of the devil,” Hank sighed as he leaned his elbow against the coffee table.

“Good afternoon, Detective Reed,” Connor greeted with a polite nod.

Gavin glanced at Richard who immediately averted eye contact. The brunet drew his brows together as he raised his upper lip, puzzled by his partner’s unusually timid behavior. “What’re you idiots goin’ on about?” the officer sniggered, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nothin’ much,” Hank responded, eyes trailing from the table to the younger detective, “Just talkin’ about how John had to bail your ass out again this morning,” the Lieutenant smiled sarcastically.

“Huh?” Gavin shot a confused look at the cop.

“Sergeant Miller had a bit of a spat with Captain Fowler earlier today,” Connor calmly added.

“Why was John here?” the brunet turned to Hank.

“He came in to tell Jeffrey to go easy on you,” the Lieutenant answered, noticeably irritated, “Said you were gonna be late.”

Gavin shut his eyes and let out an extended sigh, “Where’s Fowler?”

“Out of the office,” Hank curtly answered. “The Captain left shortly after his argument with Sergeant Miller,” Connor noted. “Gonna be out on a business trip ‘til Thursday,” the Lieutenant exhaled.

The detective looked to the ground and shook his head, frustrated that Miller didn’t mention anything to him over the phone.

“We’ll let you mope in peace,” Hank smiled as he tapped his partner’s arm, “Let’s get back to work, Connor,” the Lieutenant gestured to RK800 as both walked out of the breakroom.

The detective bitterly watched as the two men exited the room. Gavin then leered at RK900, “Did you fuckin’ forget how to speak?” the brunet marched to the coffee table.

Richard parted his lips and arched his brows, “I—”

“Look, if this is about yesterday and me storming off on you at the station, I’m not in the mood,” the detective pressed a finger into his partner’s chest.

The android tilted his head, perplexed by the brunet’s words. “Detective, last nigh—”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I went out for drinks with an old friend, so fuckin’ what?” Gavin turned his head to the side, “Bite me why don’t you,” he declared with an angry expression.

Richard’s face twisted in confusion, “Gavin,” the machine glanced at the brunet’s peeved features, “I’m sorry about last night,” Richard expressed, genuine regret resonating in the statement.

“Huh?” the detective looked at the android, “The hell’re you goin’ on about now?” the shorter of the two asked with a cocked brow.

RK900 blinked a few times then looked to the ground as he tried to understand what was going on.

“Okay,” Gavin clapped, “Well, if you’re done being fuckin’ weird, I’ll be at my desk. We got a shit-ton of cases to cover and we haven’t made any progress,” the brunet turned on his heels and walked out of the room. "I got the hangover of the century, so save the cheeky bullshit for another time," the detective noted as he strolled to his desk.

Richard took a moment to himself before following his counterpart. The machine realized that his colleague had no apparent recollection of what happened between them a few hours ago. He gazed at the coffee table with narrowed eyes, torn as to what he should do. After a few seconds of contemplation,the machine concluded that for the sake of solving the remaining cases, it'd be best to keep the incident confidential until he found a proper time to bring it up. 

“Are you comin’ or not, Robocop?” Gavin placed a hand on his hip.

Richard snapped out of it and walked over to the detective’s workspace with hurried footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter! Hope it was enjoyable. Comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated as always.


	7. Case Two (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard read up on another case that fits their previous suspect's MO. Both men worry that they may have a serial killer on their hands. In this chapter, the pair take up a case revolving around Ms. Gomez, CyberLife's former lead engineer, and her android, Raymond. The two exchange some dialogue in the car as Gavin begins to show interest in Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys (summer research has been kicking my ass)! This chapter's a little bit shorter than the others but I'll make up for that in the next chapter. This is a introduction to the second case that Richard and Gavin will be investigating! Hope you enjoy :)

“Well,” Gavin smiled in relief, “Good news is that Fowler isn’t here to bitch at me for the next week or so,” the detective exhaled, “Bad news is that I still gotta haul your metal ass everywhere I go, ain’t that right?” he looked to Richard with a defeated expression.

“My programming strictly forbids me from leaving your side during these investigations, detective” the machine explained, “So, to cut it short, yes, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me until further notice.”

The brunet pursed his lips, “Of-fuckin’-course,” he grumbled.

“I took the liberty of reviewing some of the case files that were left open on your terminal,” Richard voiced, changing the subject.

Gavin eyed RK900, noticeably irked, “Don’t go through my shit without my permission, asshole,” he warned as he plopped himself on his chair.

“Your tardiness left me with an abundance of time. I ultimately decided to utilize said time to memorize all open android investigations,” the machine bluntly stated with a focused gaze, “Since your monitor was the most convenient outlet to obtain the information I needed, I accessed it.”

“Look tin can,” the detective sighed, “I’m not in the mood for snarky comments,” he pressed two fingers against his right temple, “I had one too many drinks last night and now my heads payin’ the price.”

Richard glanced at his partner with pity, “I apologize, detective,” the android expressed as he squeezed his hands behind his back.

The brunet peered over his shoulder at his colleague, surprised by the machine’s compliance. “So, you said you looked at the files on the computer, right?” Gavin tilted his head toward the terminal.

“Yes, I found this one to be quite intriguing,” Richard pointed to the monitor.

Gavin leaned forward onto the desk and squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the text. “Let’s see, let’s see,” the detective rubbed at his chin, “Blah blah Rebecca something…,” he mumbled as his finger followed the text, “Reported coming home to her android mangled and torn to pieces,” Gavin’s finger froze, his eyes shot open. “Holy fuck,” he looked to Richard, “This chick was CyberLife’s lead engineer.”

The android nodded, “Yes, Ms. Rebecca Gomez worked for CyberLife up until 2036. She was tasked to evaluate the cognitive functionality of androids,” Richard explained, “To test for defects in hardware. She was one of the earliest human advocates of android rights and was promptly fired after voicing her thoughts on social media.”

“And how do you know all that?” the shorter of the two crossed his arms.

“I’m CyberLife’s latest model, detective,” RK900 stated in a condescending tone, “A simple background check is child’s play for an android like me.”

“Oh, excuse me,” Gavin raised his hands, “Didn’t know I was in the presence of fuckin’ royalty,” he snickered.

“You asked a question. I simply answered it,” Richard shrugged.

The brunet waved his hand dismissively as he shifted his gaze to scan the computer screen once more. Gavin took a moment to read through more of the file. “Hm,” the detective picked at his lower lip. “It says here that her android, Raymond, was torn apart and placed in the master bedroom,” he pressed his lips together as worry crossed his face, “With the word ‘Omnipresence’ painted on the wall behind the bed frame.”

“Sound familiar?” Richard cocked a brow.

“Ah fuck,” Gavin shut his eyes and shook his head, “You think it’s the same guy, huh?” he asked with a dejected expression, “The guy who killed Odette?”

“There is a high probability,” the android stated with a stern look. “The report fits Odette’s murderer’s modus operandi” Richard turned to meet his partner’s gaze, “We should go pay Ms. Gomez a visit. I’ve already calculated the route to her apartment complex,” the machine expressed with a small smile.

Gavin scratched the back of his head, “This guy has some balls going after people like Gomez,” he scoffed, “I mean, she was the one in charge of android production. That’s pretty fuckin’ big.”

“Correct,” Richard drew his brows together, “And if these two cases are indeed related, it’s very clear that our suspect has a searing hatred towards androids and those who support them.”

“Ah man,” the detective leaned into his chair, “Let’s just hope these cases have nothing to do with each other,” he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

Richard glanced at his partner’s features, eyes stopping at Gavin’s bruised neck. The android’s face changed to a remorseful one, “Your neck,” he trailed off.

“Hm?” the brunet opened an eye, “What about it?” he pushed forward and pressed his elbows on his knees.

Richard averted the detective’s stare, “I advise wearing a scarf,” he looked to the ground with a guilty expression, “It could aid in reducing unwanted attention.”

The detective contorted his face in confusion, “What’s up with you?” he raised his upper lip, “Quit acting so weird.”

“You mean concerned?” Richard shot an angered look at his colleague.

Gavin’s eyes rounded as a light red hue spread across his cheeks. The detective then immediately shook his head, “You’re not my fuckin’ mother,” he got up from his chair. “Now cut the shit. Like I said, I’m not in the mood,” the brunet eyed the android. “Come on,” he motioned as he started toward the station’s exit.

The android pulled the corners of his mouth into a slight frown as he rebelled in silence.

The detective marched forward but stopped when he didn’t hear another pair of footsteps echoing behind him. He sniggered as he slid his tongue over his teeth. “What is your deal, dumbass?” Gavin approached the android with a menacing expression.

Richard remained quiet, analyzing the brunet with cold, determined eyes.

“Look here, you glorified toaster, don’t make me d—” the detective winced, quickly bringing a hand to his head as he groaned.

The android’s composure broke as he leaned forward, brows arching in distress, “Are you alright, Detective Reed?” he gently caressed the brunet’s cheek.

Gavin almost instantly grabbed Richard’s hand as he froze in place, bewilderment shaking his features. The detective stared into his counterpart’s eyes, clearly alarmed by Richard’s tender gesture. The two men gazed at each other’s facial attributes for an uncomfortably long amount of time before Gavin snapped out of the trance. “I’m fine,” the shorter of the two hissed as he let go of the android’s wrist. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and drive this time,” the brunet stated in an irritated tone, “My head feels like it’s gonna split open.”

“Alright, detective,” Richard expressed with a softened expression. “We should get going,” the android continued as he proceeded towards the station’s exit.

For the first time, Gavin was the one treading from behind, overanalyzing the littlest of details about his partner. He knit his brows together as he touched his cheek, still a bit ruffled up by the machine’s behavior.

 

* * *

 

Gavin reached in his pant pocket to fish for his keys as the men quickly approached the officer’s vehicle. The shorter of the two let out an _aha!_ as he found his car remote and unlocked the doors. “Ah,” the brunet flumped into the passenger’s side seat, “Feels good to not drive your ass around for a change,” he smirked, looking to RK900. “Do you even know how to shift gears?” Gavin questioned in a haughty manner.

“Don’t patronize me, Detective Reed,” Richard started the vehicle, “I know much more than you give me credit for,” he shot a playful look at the detective. “In addition, you’ve only ever driven twice with me in the passenger’s seat,” the android pointed out with a smug expression.

The brunet stared out the window, chuckling, “That’s two too many.”

RK900 pulled out of the parking lot and set out for Ms. Gomez’s apartment.

Gavin reached into the backseat to fetch his dark brown jacket. He quickly wore it as his colleague turned onto Main Street.

About fifteen minutes into the drive, Gavin peered over at his partner who was concentrating on the road. “So,” the detective shifted to a more comfortable position, “Do androids sleep?” he asked with a curious undertone.

Richard furrowed his brow, both amused and confused by his colleague’s question, “No, androids don’t require sleep.”

“Hm,” he brunet rubbed his nose, “Do you like-,” he shrugged his shoulders, “-recharge or something?”

The machine let out a hushed chuckle, “All DPD androids set themselves to low power mode in the late evening,” Richard gestured, “Typically around eleven, when most officers have gone home for the day.”

“Oh, so it’s like putting a computer on hibernation,” the detective leaned his head against the window.

“Roughly speaking, yes,” RK900 said as he prepared to make a left onto the next street.

Gavin nodded as he continued resting.

Some more silence passed before the brunet opened his mouth, paused, then sighed, letting out a dismissive grunt.

“Is everything alright?” Richard asked, eyes shifting from the road, to Gavin, then back to the road again.

“Yeah, it’s nothing,” the detective quickly looked to his feet.

“Detective,” the machine began, “You were about to say something so it clearly wasn’t nothing,” he stated in a sarcastic manner.

Gavin leaned into his seat, “Lay off,” he warned, evidently flustered, “It was nothing.”

Richard continued to drive with narrowed eyes, “You’re a terrible liar.”

The shorter of the two cocked his head toward RK900, “And you’re a fuckin’ jackass,” he irritably voiced, “Now fuck off. It was a stupid question anyway.”

“Very well,” the machine curtly responded as he continued to maneuver around the congested road.

Gavin crossed his arms, a displeased look etched on his face, as he protested in silence. After a few seconds of angered mumbling, the brunet gave in. “I was only gonna ask what you do after I leave the station,” the detective turned his head away from his partner in a vain attempt to hide the flush creeping up on his face.

Richard’s stern expression changed to a softer, more endearing one, “Do I sense a hint of curiosity as to my whereabouts after you leave for home, detective?”

Gavin placed a hand on his eyes, covering them as he pressed his teeth together, embarrassment riddling his features. “Don’t fuckin’ put it like that,” he muttered in a hushed tone, “Makes it seem like I care about what you do,” the brunet physically withdrew into himself.

RK900’s lips curled into a humbled smile, “I remain in the station after your departure.”

The shorter of the two slowly turned toward the machine, still hiding his reddened cheeks with his jacket collar, “You stay there the whole time?”

Richard nodded, “Yes, most DPD androids remain in the station at all times excluding time allotted to investigations.”

Gavin returned to his original, more relaxed state; “Most?” he eyed Richard.

“Yes, some androids stay with their corresponding human counterparts,” the android gestured with a hand, “For example, model RK800—rather, Connor—resides in Lieutenant Anderson’s home.”

The brunet’s eyes widened, “Connor lives with Hank?”

“Yes, detective,” RK900 responded with a nod.

“Christ,” the detective shook his head, “Hank must be fuckin’ losin’ it if he’s letting an android stay at his place,” he chuckled, “That’s fuckin’ bizarre.”

Richard drew his brows together, “Why did you ask what I do after you leave?”

“Huh?” Gavin glanced at his colleague, “N-no reason,” he stuttered.

The android remained silent, a smirk sprouting on his face.

“What!?” the brunet slapped his partner’s shoulder, “I can’t ask a fuckin’ question without you gettin’ all weird about it.”

“My apologies, Detective Reed,” Richard expressed with kind eyes.

 

* * *

 

About ten minutes later, the android pulled over into a parking lot that belonged to a series of older apartment complexes.

“She lives here?” Gavin asked, doubt glazing over his question, “You sure your GPS components aren’t fried or some shit?”

“This is indeed the place,” the android reassured as he parked the car and removed the keys from the ignition.

“Whatta fuckin’ dump,” the detective sighed as he motioned his partner to give the car keys back. “You’d think a lady who worked for CyberLife would be in a,” Gavin whispered, “Nicer location.”

RK900 handed the keys to his colleague, shooting a disappointed look at the detective, “We didn’t come here to ridicule Ms. Gomez’s housing situation,” he fixed his collar, “We’re here to comfort her in her time of need and aid in finding out who murdered Raymond.”

“Alright, Alright,” Gavin raised his arms “In that case, you’re doin’ most of the talkin, ‘cuz I can’t think straight with this migraine,” he grimaced, massaging the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry, detective,” Richard smiled, “I can take the lead for this one.”

“Hey,” the brunet barked in an angered tone, “Don’t fuckin’ get cocky,” he reprimanded.  “I’m the one in charge here. Don’t you fuckin’ forget that,” Gavin stated, eyes locked on his partner. After hounding the android for a few seconds, the brunet tromped off, walking to the apartment complex on the left.

RK900 remained quiet as he watched his irked counterpart, “That’s the wrong apartment, Detective Reed,” Richard yelled from behind.

The shorter of the two froze and grumbled as he turned toward his partner, “You let me walk off in the opposite direction on purpose, asshole!”

“No,” the android bluntly stated, “You didn’t give me the chance to tell you which complex Ms. Gomez was staying in,” he explained with a collected expression, “You got flustered and thus walked off without knowing where you were truly going.”

The detective pressed his lips together, “Okay smartass, lead the way then.” The brunet shoved his hands in his pant pockets as he averted the android’s gaze.

Richard smiled, “Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Stick around for the next chapter, it'll be a good one. Comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated~


	8. Case Two (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are ready to get down to business. Richard takes the lead in this investigation as the pair find out what happened to Raymond. Gavin and Richard's bond begins to strengthen as they inch closer and closer to finding out more about the suspect of interest!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a fun chapter to write omg. Richard is the main focus of this chapter (I feel like I haven't been giving him enough love) so I hope y'all don't mind :)  
> Enjoy and lmk what you think!

Richard walked at a pace that allowed his punch-drunk partner to keep up. “This is the complex,” the android stated as he politely opened the front door for the brunet.

Gavin trudged into the lobby, examining the lackluster décor and bland wallpaper that covered the walls. “What floor is she on?” the detective asked, calling the elevator.

“She’s on the fourth floor; room 410,” the machine replied as he waited alongside his shorter counterpart.

Gavin brought a hand to the wound on his neck, letting out sounds of discomfort as he scratched at the Band-Aid.

Richard glanced at the brunet, arching his brows knowing full well what was hidden behind that bandage. The elevator pinged and slowly opened its doors to the two men.

“Finally,” Gavin groaned, “I was debating on taking the stairs,” he scoffed as the pair walked into the lift.

 

* * *

 

“Room 410,” the detective reiterated while walking down the hallway, “Ah, here it is,” he stopped in front of the door marked with the correct number. “Take it away, Iron Man,” the brunet gestured with a sardonic cadence.

Richard calmly approached the door, gaze shifting from his derisive partner to the apartment entrance. The android gently knocked on the door as Gavin watched from behind, dark circles highlighting his silvery eyes.

After a few seconds, hurried footsteps were heard from behind the entrance, then, the door opened to reveal a young lady displaying a harsh expression. “Can I help you?” she asked with a bitter undertone.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Gomez,” Richard began with a sincere smile, “My name is Richard and this is Detective Gavin Reed,” he motioned to his colleague. “We’ve been sent from the Detroit Police Department to investigate Raymond’s case,” RK900 explained as both men showed the lady their badges.

Rebecca looked at the pair’s credentials, pulling the corners of her mouth into a hostile frown. She shoved four fingers into Richard’s face, the android backing up in the process. “Four days,” she began.

The machine looked at the woman in confusion.

“Four fucking days!” she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. “It took the department four days to send officers to look into my husband’s murder?” she continued, voice trembling as she cradled her arms.

Gavin raised his brows, taken aback by the woman’s words but chose to remain quiet, curious as to how his colleague would handle the situation.

Richard gazed at the young lady with sympathy, “I apologize for the del—”

“You apologize?” she asked in a hysterical manner, “Will your ‘sorries’ bring back Raymond?” she continued, tears streaming down her face.

Richard’s LED changed to a yellow hue as he began to feel overwhelmed by Rebecca’s anger.

Gavin arched his brows as he watched his counterpart from behind still refraining from intervening.

“Please understand that the department has been inundated with android cases as of late. We’re trying our best to follow up on all our cases in a timely manner,” the android gestured, maintaining a compassionate tone of voice.

“Oh Christ,” the woman rolled her eyes, “Is this just ‘another case’ to you?” she air-quoted, “Does my pain mean nothing?” she began to sob.

Richard’s eyes widened, his LED turning red, unable to determine how to calm the woman down.

Gavin placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder as he stepped in. “Look lady,” he glanced at Rebecca with a stern expression, “We’re both sorry for your loss but if all you’re gonna do is yell at us, then we can’t help you, can we?”

Richard glanced at his colleague, surprised at the detective’s timely interjection.

Mrs. Gomez paused before looking to the ground; she then let out a shaky breath as she wiped away tears. “I’m sorry,” she stated with an apologetic tone, “It’s just been really difficult to come to terms with what’s happened,” she continued with a sniffle. Rebecca looked to RK900, “I didn’t mean to lash out at you like that,” she shook her head, “Forgive me.”

“It’s quite alright, Mrs. Gomez,” Richard expressed, LED reverting to a yellow state, “Everyone mourns differently,” he stated understandingly, “Just know that we are here to help.”

Rebecca smiled at the android. “Oh,” she jolted up, “Where are my manners?” she let out a quiet laugh, “Please, come in,” the woman motioned as she stepped aside.

The men walked into the apartment noting the pictures and paintings on the walls, the antique wooden dinner table and the ornate countertops.

“Have a seat on the couch, officers,” Rebecca stated in a more stable tone, “Would you like some water?” she asked with a small smile.

“We’re fine,” Gavin expressed as he sat down on one side of the sofa.

“Alright,” the woman walked into the kitchen, “Excuse me while I get a glass for myself.” The young lady left the two in the living room momentarily.

Richard took a seat a bit too close to his partner, his LED regressing to a calm blue hue.

The brunet eyed the android with annoyance as he leaned in, “Mind moving your ass a little to the left?” he whispered, “You’re too close.”

The machine looked to his counterpart, “I don’t see a reason to move,” he smirked.

Gavin furrowed his brows as he mumbled to himself, blush spreading across his cheeks. “Don’t make me deck you,” the shorter of the pair warned, his face heating up in the process.

“I’d like to see you try,” RK900 stated through half-lidded eyes.

Rebecca walked into the room, “Sorry about that,” she sat across the pair, placing the glass on the stand next to her chair.

Gavin jumped up, startled by Rebecca; he quickly looked at the woman with a nervous grin, “Oh—uh—it’s no problem,” Gavin stated, scratching under his ear.

“Rebecca,” Richard leaned forward, interlacing his fingers, “I need you to describe what you saw the day of Raymond’s murder.”

The woman fiddled with the sleeve of her shirt as she looked to the floor, noticeably distressed by the request.

“Please,” the android stared into the woman’s eyes, “I need your help to find out who did this,” he said with a serious cadence.

After taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she glanced at RK900 with saddened eyes. “I was only going to the grocery store to pick up some eggs and sugar,” she explained, “Our anniversary was coming up so I wanted to bake a cake.” She paused as her lower lip began to tremble, “Even though I knew he couldn’t eat like I did.” Rebecca took a second to herself. Both men remained silent as they gave the young lady some time to regain her composure. “I was only gone for about thirty minutes or so,” she motioned with her hands, “When I came back and reached for the door, it was unlocked.”

The pair exchanged nervous glances as they continued to listen to Rebecca.

“I was sure I had locked the door but I thought Ray had unlocked it for some reason. So I walked in and yelled out a greeting but I didn’t hear a response,” she explained, her voice cracking several times in the process, “That’s when I started getting anxious,” the woman brought a hand to her neck.

“Go on, Rebecca,” Richard encouraged with a softened tone.

“T-there was blue blood in the hallway,” the woman rubbed her arm, “I began to shake like a damned leaf. I knew that Raymond had been injured,” she expressed with a pained look, “So I gathered up all the courage I had and walked into the bedroom to see Ray—," Rebecca froze, her body starting to tremble. She tried to get a hold of herself but immediately broke down, crying.

RK900 arched his brows as he truly pitied the young lady. “Mrs. Gomez, I know this is incredibly difficult for you, but I need you to finish,” the machine pleaded with a sympathetic expression.

“I know, I know,” she brought a hand to her eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” the android quickly responded, “I know it’s hard to recall painful memories and I don’t blame you for wanting to stop,” he stared at Rebecca with determined eyes, “But if we want to find the person responsible for Raymond’s death, you need to tell me everything you remember.”

The woman shifted her gaze from the quiet brunet to the compassionate android. “I saw Ray completely dismembered and sprawled on the bed,” she stated, looking completely despondent. “He’d been torn apart,” the woman glanced at her legs, “With the word ‘Omnipresence’ painted right above the bed frame. I placed his parts in a big storage bin in the bedroom closet.”

Gavin glanced at his partner, a slight smile subconsciously sprouting on his face. He was impressed by the humanity shown by his metal colleague.

“May we look at his remains?” Richard asked, slowly standing up.

Rebecca nodded, not having enough in her to verbalize a response.

“We’ll be quick, Mrs. Gomez,” the android noted before making his way to the bedroom.

The shorter of the two also stood up and shadowed his counterpart as they headed down the hall.

Rebecca remained in her chair as she took time to recover from the emotionally draining interrogation.

“Hey, um,” Gavin rubbed the back of his neck, “You did good back there, tin can,” he praised, averting eye contact.

Shock crossed the android’s face as his colleague’s compliment caught him off guard. He turned to look at his partner who was red as a beet. The machine curled his mouth into a smile, captivated by the softer side of the officer, “Thank you, detective,” Richard voiced as they came to a stop at the end of the hallway.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get used to it,” Gavin muttered as he folded his arms across his chest. After a few seconds of quiet rebellion, the brunet looked to the walls of the hallway and squinted his eyes as there was nothing of note. “Hm,” the detective brought his hand to his chin, “I don’t see any blue blood,” he knit his brows.

“That’s because after a while, thirium evaporates and becomes undetectable to the human eye,” the machine explained, patting down his uniform. “Androids can still detect blue blood, even when it has vaporized,” RK900 frowned, “Though I won’t be able to sample blood that’s no longer in its liquid state.”

“Thank God,” the detective said with relief, “I don’t wanna see you puttin’ weird shit in your mouth,” he went off, opening the door into the bedroom.

* * *

 

Gavin took a few steps into the room and immediately noticed the word “Omnipresence” scrawled on the wall. “Fuck,” the detective sighed, “It’s the same fuckin’ guy,” he brought his hand to the bridge of his nose.

Richard followed his partner into the room and looked to the painted word behind the bed frame. “Unfortunately, you’re correct, detective,” RK900 turned toward his partner, “The way the word is written matches that of the one painted above Professor Davis’ bedroom,” he explained in a concerned tone.

“Shit,” Gavin shook his head, “You think we got a serial killer on our hands?” he glanced at the android, worry glazing over his features.

“It’s too early to say,” the machine responded, “I do, however remember similar cases to these two when I sifted through your open files on your terminal this morning.”

“Ah Christ,” the brunet took a step back, “Well ain’t this fuckin’ perfect,” he chuckled sarcastically.

“Now’s not the time to get satirical,” Richard said with a stern expression, “Let’s see if we can find out anything more about our suspect. Perhaps Raymond’s remains could shed some light on who our culprit is,” RK900 stated with determination.

“Alright,” Gavin gestured to the closet, “Take a look why don’t you?” he stated with a smug grin, “After all, androids don’t have fingerprints.”

Richard glanced at his sardonic partner through narrowed eyes before he made his way to the closet. With a strong pull, the android opened the door and immediately gazed at the big box behind it. “This is it,” Richard brought out the bin and popped off the lid.

Gavin peered over his partner’s shoulder to take a look at the body parts. “Well,” the brunet knelt down, “This is probably gonna be a huge fuckin’ waste of time,” he sighed as he took out a napkin from his pant pocket, “But it’s worth a shot I guess,” he concluded, taking out the dismembered android’s left leg.

Richard examined Raymond’s arms, “Hm,” he turned the limbs, “Again, no fingerprints.”

The detective sifted through the box to pull out the right leg, “Legs don’t seem to have any scratches on them,” the brunet rubbed his eyes out of frustration, “No signs of a struggle.”

RK900 looked into the bin, “Interesting,” he took out Raymond’s head. “Look at the back of his head, detective,” the android pointed to the large gash in the center of the cranium.

“Son of a bitch,” the brunet expressed in a dejected tone, “Let me guess, it was done with a crowbar?”

“Correct,” Richard nodded, “The indent is similar to the one we found on the back of Odette’s head,” he pointed to Raymond’s skull. “The shape is nearly the sa—wait a minute,” the android noticed an opening that was created by the fatal blow.

“What? What’s wrong?” Gavin asked, confusion evident in his cadence.

Richard began chipping away at the opening.

“The fuck’re you doing?” the detective grabbed the machine’s wrist, “You’re damaging the thing!”

“I need to check something,” RK900 jerked his wrist away from his partner as he continued to peel off part of Raymond’s skull. Richard’s eyes shot open, “His GX400 memory card is still intact.”

Gavin blinked a few times, “Huh?” he scratched at his chin, “You mind speakin’ English?”

“His memory card, detective,” the android smiled, “It functions a lot like the hippocampus,” he turned to his colleague, “I have a card reader installed in my chest. If I can pull out the GX400, I’d be able to access all of Raymond’s memories up until his death.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, “Holy shit,” he stared at his colleague with a hopeful smirk, “You’re sayin’ that if we can get that memory card in you, you’d be able to find out who the killer is?”

Richard nodded with a glint of optimism, “Yes.”

“Wait,” the brunet shut his eyes for a second, “Why didn’t we check Odette’s memory card then?” Gavin questioned his colleague.

“Odette was an older model, detective,” Richard began, “Her card was located right in the back of her skull. When she received that hit to the head, her card was surely destroyed.”

“Mh,” Gavin bit his upper lip, “Well, we have Raymond’s card now so it doesn’t really matter at this point. Let’s get that fuckin’ thing and put an end to this shit.”

RK900 nodded and gingerly slid two fingers into Raymond’s head as he tried to avoid damaging the android any more than he needed to. He searched, digging deeper inside, wincing a bit as he pressed against soft tissue. “I think I got it,” the machine lit up as he felt a small, hard component with his fingers. He slowly pulled out the memory card, detaching the delicate wires that held the component in place.

“Fuckin’ A!” the detective slapped his knee, “So, now what?” he asked, looking to the machine.

“I need you to put this inside my chest,” Richard said with intense eyes.

“H-huh?” Gavin stuttered, flustered by his partner’s request.

“My hands have been dirtied, detective,” Richard explained as he showed them to his partner, “I need you to put this inside of me,” he gently grasped the brunet’s hand as he dropped the memory card into the officer’s palm. 

Gavin shut his eyes and exhaled as his face began to heat up once more, “Don’t say it like that, jackass,” he looked to the ground, embarrassment riddling his features.

Richard leaned in closer to his partner, “Gavin, please,” he arched his brows as he began to shed his jacket, “I can’t do this without you.”

The detective’s eyes widened as he watched his counterpart slowly unbutton his black dress shirt. He began blushing ear-to-ear but jolted up when he realized he was ogling over his partner undressing.

“Are you alright?” Richard asked as he took off his shirt and placed it with his jacket, on the bed.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” the shorter of the two quickly averted his colleague’s stare.

“You see this circular groove?” the machine pointed to the center of his chest, “This is my thirium pump regulator,” he looked to the detective with focused eyes, “Behind the regulator is the card reader.”

Gavin’s gaze shifted from Richard’s face, to his chest, then back to his face again, “Where are you going with this, tin can?”

“I need you to pull out the regulator and put the card into the reader,” he placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder, “I will have five minutes to sift through Raymond’s memories before I seize and shut down,” he stared into Gavin’s frightened eyes, “I trust you to put back the regulator before my five minutes are up. Do you understand, detective? ”

“W-wait,” the officer shook his head, “You’re sayin’ that if I don’t put this thing back in you in time, you’ll die?” he asked, fear rattling his features.

“Yes,” Richard sternly replied.

The detective blinked several times as he let out a scared chuckle, “F-fuck I mean, I—”

“Please,” RK900 expressed with piercing, blue eyes.

Gavin looked at his colleague with a slight frown as his eyebrows drew together. “Fuck,” the detective cursed as he turned his head away from the android. “Fine,” he reluctantly agreed, “But if something happens and you fuckin’ die or some shit, I’ll slap your replacement so hard, you’ll feel it in your grave,” the detective hissed as he pressed a finger into the android’s shoulder.

Richard let out a hushed chuckle, “Thank you, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at you! You made it to the end! Hope you liked the chapter :) stay tuned for the next part, it'll be an exciting one! Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated<3


	9. Case Two (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter concludes Gavin and Richard's investigation into Raymond's killer. Some tense moments are experienced as the pair work to piece together a puzzle that seems to get more and more complicated with each revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila! A new chapter just for you! I had fun writing this one :) hope you enjoy!

“Jesus,” Gavin shook his head, “I didn’t fucking sign up for this shit,” he slowly inched closer to his counterpart as he squeezed his hands together to stop them from violently shaking. “It will be alright, detective,” Richard reassured with a smile, “I have faith in you.” The officer’s eyes shot open; he then quickly looked away, ashamed to admit the comfort he found in his partner’s words. “All you need to do is press into the circular indentation in the center of my chest,” the android gestured to the groove, “twist,” he demonstrated with his hand, “and pull out the regulator. The reader should be the first thing you see once the regulator has been removed.”

Gavin arched his brows as all sorts of emotions flooded his mind. “This is a bad fuckin’ idea,” the brunette stated with a conflicted expression. “It’s the only way we can obtain more information about our suspect,” Richard stared into his colleague’s nervous eyes. Gavin flinched as the machine gingerly cupped his hands, his heartrate skyrocketing in the process. “You’re trembling,” RK900 said with concern. The detective felt as if his brain was melting. His temperature quickly continued to climb up as his senses were overwhelmed not only by the stressful situation he was flung into but also by the tender touches of his usually reserved colleague. Gavin tugged his hands away from the android, “I’m fine,” he turned away, cheeks burning.

Richard took a seat on the bed, “Just try to relax,” the android advised, gesturing the brunette to come closer. “Hah,” Gavin chuckled sarcastically, “Easy for you to say, asshole,” the shorter of the two retorted, “You’re not the one that’s about to pull out someone’s fucking heart.” Richard smirked, “True,” he raised his shoulders, “However, I’m the one who could die in this scenario so I should be far more anxious than you,” he looked to his counterpart with a smug grin. “You’re not helpin’, dumbass,” the brunette grit his teeth as he shot an irritated glance at the machine. Richard placed a hand on his partner’s forearm, “I’ll be okay, Gavin.”

The detective’s eyes shifted from the android’s comforting smile to his colleague’s broad chest, letting out a shaky breath as he tried to block out all the lewd thoughts of the android’s body that came flooding into his mind. He reluctantly placed a hand on his partner’s smooth chest. “A-are you ready?” the brunette stuttered, sweat beading on his forehead. “Yes, detective,” Richard nodded. The shorter of the two looked to the ground one last time, drawing his brows together as his heartrate stabilized at 125 beats per minute. “You better not die,” Gavin pressed into the circular depression on RK900’s chest. Richard shifted his gaze from his chest to his partner as he watched the anxious brunette twist the pump regulator. The officer looked at his watch which displayed the time 3:17 PM, then quickly glanced at his colleague’s soft expression before shutting his eyes tightly and pulling out the component.

Richard took in a sharp breath before leaning forward with a grunt, his LED immediately changing to a deadly red shade. “H-hey!” Gavin grabbed the android by the shoulders as he sat him back up straight on the bed. “Richard, look at me,” the detective placed a hand on his partner’s cheek, “Are you still with me?” he asked with panicked cadence. “I’m—” Richard winced, “Alright.”

The android shakily pointed to the card reader, “G-Gavin, the memory card.” The shorter of the two jolted up, “Oh fuck,” he used both hands to guide his quivering fingers, “Here it is,” he skittishly inserted the card into the android. Richard tilted his head towards the ceiling as he shut his eyes, allowing his processor time to decrypt Raymond’s GX400. The android’s brows snapped together as his eyes darted from side-to-side under his lids. Gavin watched with worry as Richard arched his brows and opened his eyes, pupils mirroring grainy images.

Ignoring the blaring danger sirens and crimson warning text that flashed in his peripheral vision, RK900 played a memory dating back to October 2, 2035.

“SV700, state your serial number,” Rebecca demanded in a monotone voice as she scribbled notes onto her notepad. It took a moment for Richard to realize that he was witnessing memories through the eyes of Raymond. It appeared that this was Raymond’s very first memory.

Rebecca glanced up from her desk, “Serial number, please,” she reiterated. “873947256,” the android obeyed while gazing at the young lady. “And what is it that you do?” Ms. Gomez asked, fiddling with her pen. “I am designed to cook, clean and care for the household. I come with four million preset recipes and am equipped with the latest cleaning technologies. I can speak seven hundred and fifty six different languages and can look after animals, children and the elderly. I can provide a family with any variation of assistance, from hospice to infant care.”

“Very good,” Rebecca praised with a small smile. The engineer got up from her desk and approached the android, “SV700, register your name,” she ordered. The machine perked up. “Your name is Raymond,” Rebecca stated in an unemotional tone. “My name is Raymond,” the android confirmed with a glint of warmth.

Richard sifted through other memories and stopped at one dated November 27, 2035.

“It’s good to see you again, Raymond,” Ms. Gomez stated with a kind expression. “It’s a pleasure seeing you as well,” the android nodded. “Now, you do know why you’re back here, correct?” Rebecca placed a hand on her hip. “Have I caused trouble?” SV700 asked, concern evident in his tone. “Your family demanded you be reset,” the young lady began, “They mentioned that you’ve grown too attached to their newborn baby and insisted CyberLife correct your behavior.”

Richard felt Raymond’s pump work at an accelerated pace. “I was only doing what I was told,” Raymond expressed with gestures, “I didn’t mean to disobey,” he went on, getting more and more worked up as his LED turned yellow. Rebecca’s expression changed to one of sympathy, “I understand but I can’t—”

“Please,” the android interjected, gently grasping the young lady’s hands, “I’m scared,” Raymond stated, LED changing to a distressed red. The woman’s eyes rounded as she gazed at the android’s frightened expression. “I…”

SV700 squeezed Rebecca’s hands, as he began to shake out of fear, “I’m begging you,” he pleaded, “Don’t erase my memories.”

Richard arched his brows as he felt the sheer terror that encased Raymond’s mind. RK900 proceeded to skip to the later date of December 4, 2036.

The doorbell rang and Raymond went to open the apartment door. He was greeted with a very excited Rebecca who couldn’t contain her happiness; she immediately embraced SV700 as she squealed, jumping up and down. “I did it! I did it, Ray!” she expressed with a big smile. “Did what?” he chuckled as he welcomed the young lady inside. “I fucking quit!” she yelled with pure joy. The android’s eyes shot open, “Becca, you didn’t,” Raymond stated in disbelief. “You bet your ass I did,” she nodded vigorously. “CyberLife can suck my imaginary cock,” she spat, “I can’t believe I wasted four years of my life working for those damn bastards.”

Raymond escorted Rebecca to the couch with a kind smile. “You know,” she began, “It’s all thanks to you, Ray,” the woman playfully pushed the android onto the sofa as she planted herself on him, “You opened my eyes,” she trailed, caressing her lover’s cheek, “Made me realize that androids have more compassion than any human I’ve met.”

Raymond welcomed the woman’s gentle touch, “Rebecca,” he glanced at the young lady through lidded eyes, “You saved me,” he placed a hand over hers. “You brought me home with you and treated me with affection,” he whispered as the two inched closer to each other. Ms. Gomez smiled lovingly at SV700. “Rebecca Gomez, you make me feel alive,” the android concluded as he leaned in and kissed his partner.

Richard exhaled, his components heating up as he felt the phantom kiss on his lips. For a moment, RK900 pictured Gavin sitting on his lap, grazing his cheek as they slipped tongue into each other’s mouths. Flustered, the android shook his head and quickly skipped to a different memory; one dating to December 12, 2038—four days ago.

“Sweetheart!” Rebecca shouted from the kitchen, “I’m gonna stop by the grocery store to buy some goodies for our anniversary,” she explained as she walked over to the door. “Okay, I’ll clean up the apartment while you’re gone!” Raymond yelled from the bedroom. SV700 heard the door open and close as the young woman exited out of the apartment. He walked down the hallway, patting down his slacks as he made his way to the living room to begin cleaning. Then, a sudden knock on the door caused the android to jolt forward. Raymond sighed, “Did she forget her keys again?” he asked himself as he walked over to the apartment entrance. The android opened the door with an unamused expression, “Becca I told y—”

Raymond froze as he saw a hefty man cloaked in a hat, scarf and trench coat leer at him menacingly. “C-can I help you, sir?” the android asked, slightly frightened by the man’s appearance.

The man grabbed SV700 by the throat. Richard grimaced, clawing at his neck as he felt like he was being choked by the strong individual. Gavin looked at his partner with panicked eyes. “Richard!?” the detective pressed his hands on both sides of RK900’s distressed face. The brunette’s eyes darted up and down his partner’s features. “What’s happening?” he asked, clearly perturbed. Richard began struggling for breath as he shut his eyes and jerked side-to-side. “Jesus Christ,” the shorter of the two whispered, sweat rolling down his face, “I’m here!” he yelled to his counterpart. The android let out sounds of discomfort, grunting as he looked to the ceiling. “Richard, listen to my voice,” Gavin pleaded with heavy breaths, “You’re okay,” he glanced at his watch which showed the time change to 3:21 PM. After a second, the brunette shook his head, “Fuck this,” he removed the memory card and quickly inserted the regulator back into the android’s chest.

RK900 gasped, leaning forward. He took a moment to catch his breath as his LED slowly reverted to a yellow state. The android looked to his counterpart who was obviously shaken. Tense silence filled the room as Richard placed a hand on the bridge of his nose and Gavin wiped sweat off his forehead.

“Okay,” the detective motioned with his hands, “I don’t know what the actual fuck just happened. But I am never doing that shit again,” he proclaimed, still a bit riled up.

“I—I couldn’t identify the face,” RK900 stated with despondence. “What?” Gavin arched his brows. “The face,” the machine repeated, glancing up at his partner, “It was obstructed by a scarf and hat.” The detective let out a dejected chuckle, “So this was completely fuckin’ pointless.”

Richard slowly got up from his seated position. “Woah, woah,” the detective approached his metal counterpart, “take it easy, tin can,” Gavin advised. “You should rest for a minute,” the brunette motioned his colleague to sit back down.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the detective ran a hand through his hair as he exhaled, “You know—uh—I thought I lost you for a second.”

The android glanced at his partner, slightly alarmed. “Uh,” the detective jumped, scratching the back of his head, “Would’ve been a pain in the ass to file all that fuckin’ paperwork about you dying and shit,” he blushed ear-to-ear. Richard gazed at the reddened brunette through hooded eyes, “Gavin,” he began. The android’s guttural tone caused the detective’s body to heat up. “Thank you,” he humbly smiled. Gavin averted his partner’s gaze as he looked to the ground, “Not another word,” he grit his teeth feeling beyond embarrassed.

“By the way,” Richard got up from the bed, “It was not all for naught,” he expressed with a cheeky smirk. “Huh?” the detective glanced at his counterpart as he crossed his arms. “I was able to solidify some speculations,” the machine explained. The brunette drew his brows together, “What speculations?”

“The killer is a heavyset, white male,” Richard started, “He’s strong, fast and he wore gloves,” he motioned with his hands, “ He used a crowbar to deliver the blow to Raymond’s head.”

Gavin sighed, “Okay, so now we know the suspect’s a white male,” he rubbed his chin, “that about narrows it down to twelve percent of Detroit,” he leaned against the wall, “Which is about a hundred and forty thousand people.” Richard slipped on his black dress shirt, “It’s not much to go on,” he buttoned up the long sleeve, “But it’s a start.”

“Have fun explaining that to Rebecca,” Gavin stated with clear sarcasm. “Surely she will understand that we are doing our best,” Richard stated, eyes following his partner. “Yeah, right,” the detective scoffed. RK900 removed a piece of lint from his long sleeve. “Oh,” the brunette turned, “What do you wanna do with this thing?” he showed the memory card to the android. “We should take it back with us and register the card as evidence,” Richard explained while putting his jacket back on.

After Richard finished getting dressed, the men placed Raymond’s remains back inside the bin and slid the box into the closet before heading down the hall and into the living room.

Rebecca peered over her shoulder as the pair came into view. She quickly got up from her chair, picking at her cuticle, “Well? Did you find anything?” she asked, worry rocking her features. “I was able to narrow down what our suspect looks like using Raymond’s memory card,” the android explained with a smile, “However, I wasn’t able to identify a name.” The woman’s face changed to one of sadness then very quickly, to one of anger. “So you don’t know who killed my husband?” she asked, eyes burning with hatred. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Gomez.” Rebecca brought a hand to her mouth as she withdrew into herself. “I do promise you that we will find out who murdered Raymond,” Richard tried to reassure. “For both your sakes, I pray to God that you do,” she bitterly retorted as tears silently streamed down her cheeks.

“Rebecca,” RK900 stared at the young lady, “we may be dealing with a serial killer,” the android explained, “Raymond’s memory card proved useful to our investigation,” he trailed, looking into the woman’s eyes, “We’d have to register the card as evidence.” Ms. Gomez brought her arms to her sides, sadness engulfing her being. “Do what you want,” she stated in sorrow. “It’s not like it matters anymore,” she slouched, her lower lip trembling. “I’m sorry,” Richard expressed with remorse. “We will find out who did this,” he promised with compassionate eyes. “Please,” Rebecca glanced at the pair, “Please just get out.”

Gavin sighed, looking to the ground, “C’mon, Richard,” he motioned to his partner, “Let’s leave her be,” the detective started for the front door. RK900 shut his eyes, his LED locked at a yellow hue as he slowly followed his partner. The men quietly exited the apartment, leaving a heartbroken Rebecca behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's gonna be angsty and a wee bit spicy!  
> P.S. Comments feed my soul


	10. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard chat some more on the way back to the station. The detective falls asleep and conjures up a salacious dream (or a memory perhaps?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay (and shorter length) for this chapter! This week was super busy and I couldn't find the time to write! Hopefully y'all enjoy the chapter nonetheless. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT INCLUDING CHOKING. If you're not comfortable with this, please skip to the next chapter.

Dejection and frustration plagued the pair as they remained mute in the car. Gavin continued to recover from the intense scenario he found himself in minutes ago, his hands still shaking a bit. The brunette noticed that his counterpart appeared to be frozen as the android wasn’t starting the car. “You sure you’re okay to be driving?” the detective glanced at his despondent partner. Richard remained quiet, seemingly engrossed in his thoughts. “Hey,” the brunette leaned closer to the android, “Earth to Richard,” he waved a hand in front of his partner’s fixed gaze. The machine snapped out of his trance, “I—I’m alright,” he stuttered. Gavin shot a doubtful look at his colleague, “You’re not actin’ like your usual hard-ass self,” the detective explained, “Which makes me think something’s up.” RK900 gazed at the brunette with a saddened expression, “What good am I if I can’t help these people?”

The detective’s eyes widened as he analyzed the words that were uttered by his counterpart; he then let out an elongated sigh. “Look, I think you’re being a little too hard on yourse—”

“Seeing how happy those two were together…,” Richard knit his brows, confliction washing over his features, “They were in love,” the android continued, his LED fixed at a yellow hue. Gavin lowered his lids and crossed his arms over his chest as he listened intently to the android. “To have someone you love torn away from you like that…” Richard crinkled his nose. “That’s enough,” the brunette motioned with a hand, “If you get hung up on every case we look into, you’ll end up losing your mind,” he warned with a stern expression, “And could you start the fuckin’ car, please? I’m vegetating here,” Gavin turned his head toward the window. Richard let out a small, barely audible sigh as his eyes shifted from the grumpy brunette to the car ignition. A few silent seconds went by before the brunette tilted his head to leer at the machine, “Any reason you’re not putting the fucking key in the ignition?” he asked with irritated eyes. “Gavin,” RK900 drew his brows together, “I wanted to express my gratitude for your kindness and loyalty when I was in a state of imminent shutdown.” The detective unintentionally retracted his head, startled by his partner’s thanks. “I felt your gentle caresses and heard your concerned shouting,” the machine smirked, “I find it comforting knowing I have a reliable colleague,” Richard smiled warmly at the brunette who was redder than a tomato. “Sh-shut up!” Gavin immediately hid his face, “It was a normal fuckin’ reaction! A-anyone would have done the same, damn it!” he continued to counter becoming more and more flustered in the process. The android let out a hushed chuckle as his glance shifted from the flushed detective to the car keys. “Just get us out of here already, you metal hunk of junk,” the detective demanded with burning cheeks. “Right away,” Richard obliged with lowered lids as he swiftly reversed out of the parking lot and set course for the police station.

About ten minutes into the drive, the awkward silence became suffocating for the detective as his mind went back and forth about the android’s statement of appreciation. Gavin quickly reached for the knob to turn on the radio, “It’s too fucking quiet,” he broke the stillness, “Anything good playing?” he tuned to channel 103.9 FM. “Ever dreamt of meeting the man who revolutionized life itself?” the cheery hostess asked with curiosity in her cadence. “Hm?” Gavin raised a brow as he adjusted himself in his seat, “Who’s she talkin’ about?” he raised the volume. “Well now’s your chance ladies and gents! We’re giving away two tickets to Elijah Kamski’s Black&White masquerade ball!” the woman expressed in an excited tone. “Ah, Christ,” Gavin groaned. “The ball will take place at the Kamski mansion in Detroit on Valentine’s Day. So if you wanna treat your Valentine to an unforgettable night, try your luck and call us! Only caller 104 will be leaving with those tickets though so call now before it’s too la—”

“Ugh,” the brunette rolled his eyes, “Shut the fuck up,” he switched off the radio. Richard turned toward his partner, scanning the detective’s features. “You have a copious amount of disdain for your brother. Why is it you hate him so much?” the machine asked, glancing back at the road. Gavin shot a spiteful look at his counterpart, “I meant to ask the day you fuckin’ dislocated my wrist,” the shorter of the two hissed, “How the fuck do you know about Eli and I being brothers?”

“Detective, need I remind you again that a background check requires little-to-no effort for an android with my capabilities,” Richard explained in a condescending manner. “You wouldn’t be able to get that information through a simple fucking background check,” Gavin rebutted, “I made sure of that.” The machine looked to his partner before focusing on driving, “I have access to various Michigan databases,” RK900 stated with a reserved expression, “Many of your records mention you being an only child but I was able to find archived documents that suggest you and Mr. Kamski are in fact brothers,” the android continued in an unemotional tone. The detective gnashed his teeth out of frustration as he turned away from his colleague with a _hmph_. After a brief bout of silence, Gavin brought a hand to the bridge of his nose and exhaled, “Not a word about this, you hear me?” he threatened the machine in a bitter cadence. “No one at the department knows that Kamski and I are related,” the detective sunk into his seat, embarrassed that the android had an upper hand. Richard looked at the rosy-cheeked brunette, “Alright, Detective Reed,” the machine promised as his LED reverted to blue, “I’ll make sure to keep your relation to Mr. Kamski confidential.”

Another five uncomfortable minutes ticked away before Gavin leaned his head against the window as he began to dose in and out of sleep. Richard noticed his partner slowly swaying side to side, “You should get some rest, detective,” the android suggested as he glanced at his tired counterpart. “The bags under your eyes imply you’re fatigued,” RK900 continued as he prepared to make a right turn onto the next block. The shorter of the two winced and brought a hand to his stomach as it growled. “Do me a favor and stop by a drive-thru before gettin’ to the station,” the detective rubbed at his eye, “I’ve been running on coffee and alcohol for the past three days.” Richard furrowed his brows, “Perhaps fast food isn’t the best choice for a nutrient-rich meal.”

“Oh for Christ’s sake,” the detective brought a hand to his forehead before cocking his head to meet the stare of his colleague, “How ‘bout you just do what I fucking say for once.” The machine glared at the road through narrowed eyes, “Very well,” he curtly responded. “I’m gonna take a quick nap,” Gavin expressed while gazing out the passenger’s side window, “Gonna be pullin’ an all-nighter at the station tonight,” he went on, scratching at his chin, “Need to get to the bottom of this bullshit.” RK900 raised a brow, a smile sprouting on his face, “I will be there to assist you, detective.” Gavin leaned his head against the sill, “Oh joy,” he sighed as he zipped up his jacket and shut his eyes.

 

* * *

 

[Korn’s Coming Undone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0U0ZZMfGMWk) flooded the room, the bass reverberating off the walls as Gavin tried to make sense of what was going on. He was hot…very hot and breathless. The smell of sweat and desire smothered the brunette’s senses, making his head feel hazy. “Wh…what?” the detective slowly muttered as he realized he was pinned to what looked to be his bed. There was someone on top of him—someone familiar. Gavin squinted his eyes, focusing on the person restraining him by the wrists. His eyes shot open as he realized it was a disheveled Richard who was breathing heavily, letting out occasional animalistic grunts. The brunette tried to speak but nothing was coming out; all he could feel was the overwhelming hunger for the android’s touch. RK900 pressed onto the smaller man, rhythmically grinding his hips into Gavin’s, eliciting sweet moans from the brunette. The officer’s mind was going blank as he found himself unable to parse through what was happening.

Gavin tried to understand the current situation but nothing he put together made any bit of sense. How did this happen? Why was Richa—

The brunette’s thought process was interrupted by a painful bite to the neck. “Ahn!” Gavin moaned into his shoulder as RK900 sunk his teeth into the detective’s skin, drawing blood. The shorter of the two found himself slowly succumbing to sexual pleasure. The bite was incredibly painful but Gavin couldn’t remember the last time he was ever this turned on by anyone. Richard licked over the newly made mark as he began trailing kisses around the wound and down the detective’s collar bone. The brunette arched his brows as his breathing became more and more erratic. “Your clothes are in the way,” the machine stated in an irritated tone. He wasted no time in tearing off the detective’s black tank top. “Hey! That was my favor—mh!”

Richard grabbed Gavin’s jaw and forced it open as he slipped his tongue into the detective’s mouth. The brunette moaned into the kiss while the android explored his partner’s maw. RK900 pulled away and smirked through lidded eyes. “You said you wanted my hands around your neck,” the machine began, “I’ll gladly oblige,” he continued as he placed a hand over the detective’s neck and proceeded to squeeze. Gavin’s eyes shot open as he stared into the android’s lust-ridden expression, attempting to break free from the hold he was in.

 

* * *

 

“…tive Reed!”

“…ective Reed!”

“Gavin!”

Gavin jolted up, hitting the roof of the car with his head. “Ah,” the shorter of the two winced as he cradled his cranium, “Fuck” he cursed as he slowly blinked a couple of times. “Are you alright? You were struggling for breath,” the worried android asked, placing a hand on his partner’s shoulder. The detective instinctively jerked his shoulder away as he looked at his partner with fearful eyes. Richard lowered his hand as concern dominated his features, “Is everything alright?”

The brunette glanced around as he caught his breath, “Where are we?”

“We just got to the station,” the android began, “You were asleep when I pulled into the drive-thru so I defaulted to a burger and a soda.” Gavin shut his eyes and brought both hands to his face as he was still recovering from the confusing dream he had. “Detective Reed,” RK900 leaned in, “Were you perhaps having a nightmare?” the machine asked in a lowered voice. “I—”

Gavin stopped himself, “I’m fine, alright?” the brunette aggressively stated as he proceeded  to get out of the car, “Just fuckin’ lay off already,” he slammed the passenger door. Richard knit his brows in confusion as he watched his colleague walk over to the station. He then grabbed Gavin’s food and followed, locking the vehicle behind him.

“Your keys,” the android stated as he caught up to the riled up officer. Gavin grabbed the keys from the android with a quick swipe and continued to tromp toward the station doors without a word. Richard continued to shadow his partner, puzzled by the detective’s sudden change in behavior. The brunette checked his watch to find out that it was only 4:30 PM. He sighed, bringing his arms to his sides as he walked over to his workspace. RK900 placed the food on the detective’s desk and straightened out his uniform before glancing at his agitated colleague, “Would you like to begin searching through the remaining open cases?” the machine asked with a hint of curiosity, “It would be best to identify a list of similar cases to the two we covered in the past three days.”

Gavin sat on his chair and scooted closer to his desk, “Yeah, um,” he placed both elbows on the counter and spaced out for a second. Richard cocked a brow, “Detective?” he asked while staring at the dazed brunette. The officer flinched and looked to his partner, “You know what,” he pushed off the desk and got up from his seat, “I gotta go to the bathroom,” he shook his head, “Just gimme a minute,” the shorter of the two motioned with his hand. RK900 tilted his head to the side, perplexed by Gavin’s strange mannerisms. The machine remained silent as his eyes followed the brunette who was quickly making his way to the restroom.

 

* * *

 

Gavin walked into the washroom, eyes darting from stall to stall to make sure no one was in there with him. Once the coast was clear, he ran to the large mirror behind the communal sinks and aggressively pulled down his jacket and shirt to further reveal the bandage covering part of his neck. He looked at his refection, shoulders rising and falling with each labored breath, then shifted his glance to his neck. Several different emotions circulated through Gavin’s mind but he mainly felt fear gnawing at the pit of his stomach for he knew whatever was underneath the Band-Aid couldn’t be good. He watched in the mirror, grimacing as he peeled off the bandage. Gavin’s eyes widened as horror dawned on his face.

 

It was a bite mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, next chapter's gonna be interesting! Expect a confrontation from Gavin.
> 
> P.S. Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated<3


	11. Emotional Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin confronts Richard about the bite mark on his neck. Emotions surface and drama ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here's the chapter we've all been waiting for (I think?). Hopefully it doesn't disappoint lol. Get ready for some angst!
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL/SENSITIVE CONTENT. If you're not comfortable with this, please skip to the next chapter.

Gavin felt sick. Deep down inside, he somehow knew that something had happened between him and his counterpart but he buried it six feet under, in his subconscious as he refused to admit his attraction to RK900. The more he stared at the bite mark, the more erratic his breathing became. He brought both hands to his forehead as he tried to calm himself down. “This can’t be real, this can’t be real,” he repeated to himself with a shaky voice. The brunette placed a hand on the sink, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to remain in control. He slowly looked up at his refection in the mirror, eyes trailing from the bruises around his throat to the wound on his lower neck. “F-fuck…” Gavin whispered, his knees beginning to tremble as he tried to avoid succumbing to the rage burning within his being. “Wake up,” he slammed his hand on the corner of the sink, “Wake up, damn it!” he punched the mirror, convinced that this was all a dream.

Two officers walked into the bathroom, exchanging lighthearted dialogue before they noticed a perturbed Gavin losing it in the corner. The officers traded worried glances before they approached the detective who had his fists clenched so tightly, his knuckles were white. “Uh, Detective Reed?” one of the officers placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. The other policeman remained vigilant as his eyes shifted from the broken mirror to the unstable detective. “Are you alright?” he asked with a fearful undertone. “I’m gonna kill him,” Gavin whispered under his breath, “I’m gonna fucking murder that plastic shithead!” he yelled, pushing the officer to the side as he tromped toward the door. “Wait!” the officers ran after the infuriated brunette to try and restrain him, “Gavin, calm down!” one of them shouted as they grabbed the detective by the arms. “Let go, you fucks!” the shorter cop struggled before decking one of the officer’s faces and kicking the other in the family jewels. Both policemen retracted their arms as they tried to cope with the searing pain. The brunette took advantage of the moment and booked it to the washroom exit.

Gavin busted through the door, drawing attention as the loud and dramatic kick attracted the gaze of several officers. The detective quickly scanned the office, halting as he caught sight of his taller colleague who was lounging at the brunette’s workspace. “You!” the detective yelled from across the large room. Richard looked up to see an enraged Gavin sprinting towards him. “You fucker!” the shorter of the two continued as he ran up to the android and grabbed him by his uniform. RK900’s eyes rounded, LED turning yellow as he surveyed his partner’s features, noting the brunette’s heightened heartrate and quivering hands. Gavin grit his teeth, fear and wrath controlling his actions as he pushed the machine against the desk. Richard lowered his lids as he glanced at his colleague’s exposed wound, realizing what this was about. “What did you do to me, you motherfucker?” the brunette asked, his body beginning to shake like a leaf, terror glazing over his words.

The two officers limped out of the bathroom, groaning before they shouted for Hank’s assistance. Gavin peered over his shoulder to meet the stares of the two men; he used one hand to point to the officers while the other remained glued to RK900’s jacket. “You two stay out of this, you hear me?” the brunette warned with frightening eyes. Hank and Connor peeked out of the break room; the lieutenant immediately dashed over to Gavin and Richard while RK800 quickly made his way to the injured officers to provide assistance.

“Gavin!” Hank shouted as he ran over to the fuming brunette. “Stay out of this,” the detective growled, nostrils flaring. “Look,” the lieutenant placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder, “Just calm down, will ya?” he tried to pull his subordinate away from the machine. “Fuck off, Hank!” the detective snapped, jerking his shoulder away from the older man. The lieutenant sighed as he brought a hand to the bridge of his nose, “Whatever this’s about, take it somewhere else. You’re makin’ a scene,” he glanced at the younger officer.

Gavin looked around the station to see officers and androids alike, staring at him with dread. “He’s right, detective,” Richard interjected, “It’d be best to discuss this outside.” The brunette dragged the corners of his mouth into an intimidating frown as he pushed the machine back. He pressed a finger into RK900’s collarbone, “Outside, right-fucking-now,” he snarled as he pushed into his partner’s shoulder before stomping toward the station’s exit. Hank, Richard, as well as several other officers watched the outraged detective storm out of the facility. After a few silent seconds, the officers in the department resumed what they were doing prior to Gavin’s outburst and the room flooded with noise once more. Hank crossed his arms over his chest, “What the hell was that about?” the lieutenant turned toward RK900. “I have some notion,” the android stated regretfully, his LED locked at a hypnotic yellow, as he started for the exit.

 

* * *

 

The detective cocked his head upon hearing a set of footsteps approaching. He’d walked over to the rear of the station, into the alleyway shared by the DPD and an Italian restaurant called _Ancora’s_ —Fowler’s favorite place to cater from for office parties. Gavin kicked off the wall when he saw RK900 coming his way. “Now I know why you’ve been acting so fuckin’ weird all day,” the detective grabbed Richard by the collar. “Detective, allow me to explain,” the android pleaded, knitting his brows sympathetically. “You said sorry to me this morning,” the hysterical officer began, “You said sorry!” he violently shook his counterpart. “What...” the brunette paused, shaking beneath his partner, “What did you do to me?” he stared into Richard’s eyes with fear. The machine didn’t know where to begin; he was trying to analyze the best way to approach the conversation without having Gavin go off. “You were at my apartment last night, weren’t you?” the shorter of the two asked as he looked up at the android. “Yes, I was,” Richard confirmed, nodding his head. The brunette let out a panicked breath, “Oh God,” he loosened his grip on his colleague’s uniform momentarily before rage consumed him once more, “Just when I thought you weren’t as intolerable as I’d fuckin’ imagined,” he shook his head, “I was dead wrong.”

“Let me explain, Gavin,” Richard repeated, tone more urgent than before. “Talk fast,” the detective demanded, “Before I bash your skull in,” he threatened, silvery eyes more prominent in the darkened alley. “I was sent to your apartment by Captain Fowler in the early morning due to an influx of calls—noise complaints from tenants on the first and second floors of your complex,” Richard began, eyeing his disgruntled colleague, “Your cat, Cleopatra was locked outside of your room. I picked her up and knocked on your door. You opened it but were acting quite strange,” the android furrowed his brows, “You were intoxicated.”

“I fucking know that!” Gavin yelled, “I wanna know about this,” he pointed to the bite mark on his neck, “Tell me about this!” he commanded, blush radiating from his cheeks. Richard’s LED proceeded to turn crimson, “You said you weren’t feeling well…that you needed to vomit and so I took you to the washroom,” the machine explained as his gaze shifted from the ground to the brunette, “I went to fetch you water. You asked for my hand and I obeyed.”

Gavin’s eyes darted up and down the android’s features, worried as to where this conversation was going. “You sucked on my fingers and shoved them down your throat,” Richard stated with parted lips, “Then you threw up and began coaxing me to…” the android paused, “You wanted my hand around your throat. That’s what you told me.”

The detective’s eyes widened, his grip on Richard’s collar tightening as denial seeped into his veins. “I held back to the best of my abilities,” the android stated, staring into the brunette’s shaken features, “But I couldn’t refrain myself,” he turned his head away.

A moment of silence slipped by as both men tried to collect their thoughts. Gavin looked at Richard, tears welling in his eyes “D-did you—”

“No,” the android expressed with a stern cadence, “I would’ve never forgiven myself if I did that to you,” Richard drew his brows together. “That,” he pointed to the brunette’s wound and bruises, “Is as far as I took it.”

The detective let out a shaky breath as his entire body began trembling. “I’m sorry, Gavin,” Richard gently grasped the brunette’s hand that was currently locked on the android’s uniform. “If only you knew how sorry I truly am,” the android expressed, LED stabilizing at a bright red hue. Gavin stood there, silent but evidently perturbed as his head remained in a lowered position. “I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you. Something…” the android contorted his expression out of confusion, “Something strange happened and I lost control of my being,” he went on. The detective remained quiet, refusing to lift his head.

“Please try and understand that I was only put together two months ago with the intent of eliminating deviants in the most brutal ways imaginable,” RK900 gestured, “Come to find out that a few weeks later, I along with all other androids have now been granted free will and the right to express emotion,” he glanced at his counterpart who refused to look up. “I am trying to understand how to feel,” Richard lowered his lids, “And you, Detective Reed,” he stroked Gavin’s hand, “you set off emotions within me I am not familiar with.”

The brunette still remained silent. Richard dragged his mouth into a distressed frown, “Detective?” he leaned closer to observe his partner. The android pressed a hand on his colleague’s quivering shoulder as he tilted Gavin’s chin upward to meet his gaze. RK900 retracted his head, his eyes shooting open as he was met with a disheveled Gavin who had tears streaming down his face. “Gavin,” the android analyzed his counterpart with worry as remorse encapsulated the machine. “Oh,” Richard drew in the brunette and embraced him tightly, “I am so sorry,” he desperately apologized as he hugged the detective. “I will never do anything to hurt you again,” the android promised as he squeezed the trembling officer. The brunette shut his eyes and welcomed the android’s gentle touch momentarily before realizing what was happening. He quickly pushed Richard away, holding the android in place as he took a second to come to his senses. “I’m not some damsel in distress,” Gavin stated, letting go of his colleague, “I don’t need your sympathy,” he wiped away his tears, “Or your excuses,” he bitterly retorted. Richard knit his brows, “I’m not—”

“Don’t fucking patronize me,” he grit his teeth, “Don’t look down on me like I’m some kind of lonely stray,” he hissed. RK900 remained silent as he listened to the angered brunette. “Don’t—” Gavin paused wiping at his eyes, “Don’t fuck with me.” The machine gazed at his partner with concern, “This isn’t about me, is it?” he tilted his head to further investigate the detective. The brunette’s eyes widened, “Wh-what did you say?”

“Someone hurt you,” Richard theorized. The brunette shot a spiteful look at the machine, “Stop,” he demanded. “Someone took advantage of you,” the android took a step closer towards his colleague. “I said knock it off, you piece of shit,” Gavin growled through pressed teeth, eyes swollen from crying. RK900 gingerly hugged the detective once more, “I won’t press you to tell me what happened. Just understand that I apologize for what I did.” Gavin’s eyes rounded as an internal war of emotions was taking place within the brunette. “And I promise you, nothing like that will ever happen again,” the machine expressed in a kind tone. The shorter of the two fought back tears as he tried his best not to break in front of the android. Richard glanced at his overwhelmed counterpart, “I’m here for you, Gavin,” he whispered into the detective’s ear, “Don’t push me away.”

The shaken officer finally broke down as he smeared his face into his partner’s shoulder, letting out years’ worth of tears. He clawed at RK900’s uniform, holding onto the android for dear life. Richard caressed the back of his partner’s head, stroking Gavin’s brown locks as he comforted the shorter man. The android remained silent as he allowed his colleague to shed tears, providing a much needed shoulder to lean on.

 After several minutes of bawling, the weary brunette looked up at the android, “We never, and I mean _never_ , speak of this again,” he warned in a trembling voice. “Yes, detective” Richard nodded, “I understand,” he smiled, LED reverting to a relieved blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Sorry for the shorter length. I'll try and make up for it in the next one :) Let me know what you thought of the chapter with a comment if you'd like~
> 
> P.S. Comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated!


	12. Tick Tock Goes The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week and the two are no closer to catching their suspect than they were before. Gavin's frustrated with the lack of progress and Richard tries to help but things backfire! 
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUGGESTIVE CONTENT. If you're not comfortable with this, please skip to the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you sexual tension, gifted wrapped with a big red bow. I worked all day on this chapter when I should have been doing other things *big shrug* oh well lol. Hope y'all enjoy! Let me know what you think :)

Richard placed a cup of freshly brewed coffee next to a drowsy Gavin who was resting his head on the desk. “Your coffee, detective,” the machine expressed with a hushed tone. The brunette remained still, eyes closed as his back slowly expanded and contracted with each quiet breath. The android’s expression changed to one of pity as he watched his tired counterpart sleep. RK900 let out a small sigh as he leaned in and placed a hand on his partner’s back. “Gavin,” he rubbed the brunette’s shoulder blade, “I brought you the coffee you requested,” he whispered with kind eyes.

The detective grumbled as he drew his brows together, eliciting sounds of annoyance. “You know,” the android began, “You don’t have to work yourself to death,” he glanced at the brunette who was slowly trying to open his eyes. “Mh,” Gavin groggily got up from his resting position, “Yeah, I do,” he mumbled, rubbing at his eye. The machine straightened back up as he took a step back to allow his partner room to stretch. “This is the seventh night in a row you’ve slept at the station, detective,” Richard expressed with concern, “Don’t you think it’d be best for you to take a small break from this case?”

“No,” Gavin took a sip of his coffee before scooting his chair closer to the terminal, “It’s gonna be Wednesday in…” he looked at his watch, “thirteen minutes and we’re no closer to figuring out who this fuckin’ bastard is,” the detective sighed as he brought a hand to his forehead. “And to make matters worse, Fowler’ll be back Thursday morning from his business trip,” Gavin shook his head out of frustration, “What do I tell him? That I don’t know jack shit about this guy?”

“That’s not necessarily true,” Richard explained, glancing at his agitated partner, “We’ve managed to obtain some knowledge about the suspect.” Gavin scoffed, “Oh, that he’s a buff, white dude who hates androids?” he dismissed with a hand, “That’s nothing to go on.” RK900 brought a hand to his chin, “We also know that he’s likely unemployed, seeing as most of the crimes he’s responsible for were committed during the daytime.” The brunette stared at his partner, “Still doesn’t tell us shit,” he tilted his head to the ceiling, “He uses a crowbar, paints some stupid-ass word on the wall near the body and then fucks right off.”

“I agree that this man is proving to be quite troublesome to identify but I know we’ll be able to find him,” Richard gazed at the brunette with an optimistic smile. “As a side note detective, I do appreciate you taking the time to bathe regularly despite all your time here at the station,” the android stated in an attempt to lighten the mood. Gavin groaned as he slumped in his chair, “Knock it off,” he warned in a peeved cadence, “It’s been a fuckin’ week and we’re as clueless as we were back then.” The android approached his colleague and leaned against the desk, “Not true,” he pointed to the isolated files on the terminal, “We know that this man is indeed a serial killer,” his finger trailed down the list of cases, “We also know he’s targeting men and women who support android rights.” Richard looked to the brunette, “More importantly, it seems he’s going up a hierarchical chain, with each case progressively targeting more significant individuals.”

“Significant individuals?” Gavin cocked a brow, “The fuck does that mean?” he tapped on the desk. “What I mean, is he’s trying to destroy the lives of people who either work, worked or work in relation to Cyberlife,” the android gestured, “Our suspect isn’t targeting random humans who have grown fond of androids,” Richard went on, “He’s targeting humans who had something to do with their production and civil rights—people who have made headlines in recent years,” he turned towards the detective, “Do you see where I’m going with this?”

“So what, you’re sayin’ the dude’s a CyberLife employee?” Gavin shrugged, “We went over this already,” he exhaled, “We don’t have enough information about the guy to make any sort of accusations.” The shorter of the two ran his hands through his hair, stopping at the back of his neck, “We’re going around in circles,” he bit his lower lip, “We’ve been through a total of four cases revolving around this jackass and we haven’t seen him slip up once.” RK900 leaned closer to the computer, “What I find most perplexing are the words our suspect leaves on the walls of the crime,” he sifted through the files, “So far we have the words, ‘Swine,’ ‘Omnipresence,’ ‘Larceny,’ and ‘Arrogance,’” Richard knit his brows, “These words have no correlation to the crimes committed so why is he—”

“This bastard’s fuckin’ with us,” Gavin crossed his arms over his chest and laughed, “Look at us chasin’ our own tails like we’re actually gettin’ somewhere,” he slowly shook his head while looking at the monitor.

RK900 let out a small sigh before glancing at his colleague. Gavin noticed the stares coming from the android and tilted his head, “What?” he asked, lifting his shoulders. “I think we should take a break, detective,” Richard suggested as he pushed off the desk, “Research shows that exercise catalyzes endorphin production.” The brunette stared at his partner with an unamused expression, “English,” he snapped his fingers. The machine inched closer to his colleague, “Taking a break to workout will make you feel better,” he calmly articulated. “This station is equipped with a fitness room in the back,” the android began, eyes darting to the hall, “I’ve seen other officers train there,” he gazed at his partner with a suggestive look. Gavin leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, “Hm,” he traced his stubble with a finger, “Working out at midnight at a station with no one in it. At least there’ll be no witnesses if I train with you,” he trailed off. “If that’s what you find concerning, you have no reason to worry,” RK900 explained, “ It’s rare for officers to stay at the department overnight, with you being the exception of course,” the android went on, “Usually, in the evenings the station is reduced to a space for androids.” Gavin gazed around the office, noting all the androids in the very back who were at their charging stations. “Yeah,” the brunette turned toward his colleague, a bit creeped out, “I noticed.”

After taking a moment to think it over, the shorter of the two got up from his chair. “A little workout wouldn’t hurt I guess,” the detective scratched the back of his neck. Richard smiled, “A break now will allow you to think more clearly later on,” he nodded his head, “Follow me,” the machine motioned as the men started for the hallway in the back.

A few silent seconds slipped by before Richard interjected. “I’ve grown quite fond of spending my evenings with you, detective,” the android stated with a warm expression. Gavin’s eyes widened, the statement catching him off guard. RK900 looked to the brunette who remained quiet but was evidently flustered, his elevated heartrate giving him away. “I enjoy your company,” the machine went on, continuing to observe his colleague who seemed to flush more with each compliment. “You tryin’ to flatter me so I don’t kick your ass in the gym?” the detective asked with a smirk. “With all due respect, Detective Reed,” Richard opened the door to the fitness room, “It is your ass you should be worrying about,” he smugly retorted. “Hah!” Gavin clapped his hands as he walked into the brightly lit room. “You just dug your own damn grave, Robocop,” the detective chuckled, taking off his jacket.

The android closed the door and observed his colleague who went to open a locker at the back of the room. “Take off that goofy fuckin’ uniform,” the detective pointed to his partner with an irritated look, “I got a spare tank top and harem sweats you can borrow,” he expressed, punching in a code and sorting through the locker. Richard raised a brow but chose to remain silent as he obeyed his counterpart. “Ah, here they are,” Gavin whispered under his breath as he turned around to meet an undressing RK900 who had already taken off his white jacket.

The machine glanced up upon noticing the detective’s stares. The brunette quickly snapped out of it, furrowing his brows, “Hurry it up, will ya?” he motioned with his hand as he tried to hide his burning cheeks. Richard lowered his lids, a nefarious smirk sprouting on his face. “Oh my,” the android winced, bringing a hand to his forehead. “What? What is it?” the detective scuttled to his partner, concern riddling his features. “It seems I may be running into some kind of malfunction in my software,” Richard stated, acting in pain. “The fuck does that mean?” Gavin asked in a panicked cadence. “My system has kicked into low power mode,” the machine began, “I don’t have enough energy to operate as I typically would.”

“W-well,” the brunette placed his hands on his hips, “You need to charge up or what?” he shrugged. “No, I should be fine,” RK900 reassured, “I just need some help getting the uniform off,” he gazed at his partner, “That should give my processors some time to resume normal functionality.”

The brunette’s eyes rounded as blushed crept onto his face, “Y-you know what, it’s fine,” he stuttered, sweat beading near his hairline, “We can just wait until you reboot or whatever,” the detective nervously gestured with his hands. “We’d be wasting time,” the android frowned, “And time is of the essence for our case, Gavin,” he looked to the detective with a serious expression. “You’re the one who suggested we take a break in the first place you good-for-noth—”

“Ugh,” Richard grimaced, cradling his head. “Shit, shit, shit,” the shorter of the two cursed, his brows snapping together. “Fine!” he yelled, trying to help relieve the android’s supposed pain. “I’ll help you, damn it,” the overwhelmed brunette hesitantly inched closer to his colleague. “Thank you, detective,” RK900 smiled while lowering his hands as he intently observed the officer.

Gavin let out a shaky breath, trying his best to hide his embarrassment and remain in control. He tilted his head to meet the gaze of the android, “You’re fuckin’ lucky no one’s here,” he scrunched up his face as a prominent shade of red spread across his cheeks, “That’s the only reason I’m helpin’ you,” he bitterly hissed. The machine let out a chuckle, “I’m sure it is.”

After staring down the android for a brief second, the detective reached for RK900’s black dress shirt and slowly began unbuttoning his way down, unintentionally swallowing in the process. Richard continued to watch his partner through lidded eyes, his breathing becoming more distinct as Gavin trailed down the shirt. “It’s hard doing this with the splint,” the brunette whispered under his breath as the seconds felt like hours to him. “I do apologize for that,” the machine expressed with knitted brows, “I admit I overreacted when I introduced myself in the storage room ten days ago.” The detective raised his brows, “Has it really only been ten days?” he wondered, as he got to the last button, “It feels like it’s been longer than that.” “That’s because we’ve been spending an ample amount of time together,” RK900 smiled. “Hey, don’t get the wrong idea,” Gavin shot a menacing look at his colleague, “I’m not saying I’ve enjoyed my time with you,” he continued, “I’m just saying it feels like I’ve known you for longer than ten days is all.”

Richard shut his eyes and smirked before looking at his counterpart, “I wasn’t under the impression that you liked me, detective,” he expressed with playful eyes, “I know better than that.”

“Good,” Gavin sneered, unbuttoning the last stud.

The detective took a small step back, inadvertently eyeing the android from top to bottom before he grasped the folds of the shirt and pulled it down Richard’s body, sliding it off his arms. The brunette flinched as the shirt gently grazed the ground. “You’re exhibiting a heightened sense of awareness,” Richard expressed in a hushed tone. “Of course I fucking am,” Gavin grit his teeth, “This shit is embarrassing.”

Richard cocked a brow, “Gavin, I’ve seen you cry,” he smiled. The brunette’s eyes shot open as he burned an imaginary hole through his partner with his deadly glare. “Shut up!” he pressed a finger into the android’s chest, “No one can know about that!” he growled.

“What?” the machine folded his arms, “That you have feelings like any normal human being?” he tilted his head to the side. “Ah,” Gavin waved dismissingly, “You wouldn’t understand.” RK900 sighed as he rolled his eyes, “Why are you so afraid of opening up to people?” he asked with a stern cadence. The officer frowned, obviously upset, “That is none of your goddamn business,” he quickly retorted. “I’m your partner,” Richard leaned in, “Therefore it is my business,” he declared, eyes locked on his bewildered counterpart.

The machine arched his brows, his expression changing to a kinder one, “Contrary to what you may believe, I care about you,” he reached for Gavin’s hand, “I worry about you,” he stated, LED turning yellow. The detective remained frozen, unable to determine what to say or how to behave. He couldn’t help but find a sense of comfort in his colleague’s words.

“I’m not going to force you to tell me about your past,” Richard let go of the detective’s hand, “I just want you to know that you have someone you can trust,” he expressed with a faded smile. It took several seconds for Gavin to collect his thoughts. “Save the flowery bullshit for someone else,” he leered at RK900 before reaching for the androids slacks. “But I mean it, detective,” the android stressed as he watched his reddened counterpart fiddle with the belt buckle. Gavin was doing anything and everything he could to get the android to be quiet. The more Richard talked, the more ruffled up the brunette became. Funnily enough though, the detective didn’t stop for once to think about what on earth he was actually doing.

 

* * *

 

A few tension-filled moments slipped by as both men grew increasingly hot and bothered, their minds treading on dangerous territory. “You’re hands are trembling,” Richard broke the silence. “Shut up,” the brunette demanded as he unbuckled the machine’s belt. Without giving it much thought, Gavin went on his knees, his head now at waist-level. Richard’s LED immediately turned red, his eyes shooting open, as he observed his counterpart unzip his slacks. The android’s programming went up in flames as he tilted the detective’s chin to meet his gaze. Both men stood there, staring at each other’s lust-ridden expressions but muffled laughter emanating from behind the entrance shattered the heated moment between the two.

Miller and Hank walked into the fitness room, exchanging banter before they saw Gavin and Richard. “Oh,” Miller lifted his hands at chest-level, “Sorry, didn’t mean to—” he squinted his eyes. “Wait a second,” the sergeant trailed off.

“Holy Christ,” Hank slapped his knee, “I fucking knew it!” he yelled, pointing at the two flustered men. “Gavin?” Miller’s eyes widened, “Kid, is that you?” he blinked a few times in disbelief.

“Ah fuck,” the detective whispered under his breath.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Richard stated, LED reverting to a yellow state as he offered a hand to help the brunette back up on his feet. The whole scenario was a total mess, but the android tried his best to play it cool. “It’s a bit early for a stroll through the station, wouldn’t you agree?” RK900 stated, pulling up Gavin from his knelt position. “Yeah, what’re you guys doing here?” the brunette asked as he scratched the back of his head, still incredibly embarrassed by the situation he was flung into.

“We went out to a karaoke bar,” Miller began, “I tried callin’ you, kid, but uh,” his gaze shifted from the self-conscious detective to the reserved android, “I guess you were busy.”

“Oh, what?” Gavin took out his phone from his pant pocket only to find out it had died some time ago. “Shit,” he crinkled his nose, “John, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no,” the retired cop brushed it off, “Don’t worry about it, son.” Gavin awkwardly chuckled before rubbing his nose, “So, uh, what’re you guys doin’ here anyway?” he asked in an embarrassed tone. John exhaled, “I was on my way to drop off Hank but being the genuine genius he is,” he glanced at the lieutenant, “He forgot his keys here at the station.”

“Connor wasn’t home to open the door for you?” Gavin smirked. “Connor’s out with Markus and the other androids from Jericho for the night,” the lieutenant answered, “Nice try bein’ cheeky though, asshat.”

“Okay, okay, break it up ladies,” Miller interjected. He turned to look at his mentee, “We came in here cuz the light was on,” he explained, “I just thought someone had forgotten to turn it off,” he rubbed at his neck, “Didn’t mean to interrupt whatever was goin’ on.”

Gavin shook his head, “Look,” he expressed with a nervous grin, “I know what you’re thinking, but I promise you, this isn’t wha—”

“Kid, your private life is your private life,” Miller interrupted, “You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

A few mind-numbingly awkward minutes passed, before Hank cleared his throat, “Well, I’m gonna go get my keys from the break room,” he smiled uncomfortably before scurrying down the hall. Miller tapped on his slacks before glancing at the android, “So, you’re Richard, right?” RK900 immediately perked up, “Yes, Sergeant Miller,” he smiled. “Right,” the retired officer nodded, “I met you on Friday when I stopped by the say hello.” “Correct,” Richard expressed with friendly eyes. “Well, um,” the sergeant swayed side-to-side, noticeably uneasy, “Good to see you two are gettin’ along.”

“Hey John!” Hank yelled from the break room, “I got those keys!” he stated with relief. “Welp,” Miller clapped his hands, “that’s my cue, gentlemen,” he smiled. “You two, uh…” he paused for a minute, “Enjoy the rest of your morning I suppose,” he stated with a conflicted expression.

Both Gavin and Richard remained mute as they watched Miller and Hank exit in a hurry. After about a minute or so, the detective placed his face in his palms, “My God,” he shook his head, “That was so fucking awful.” Richard gazed at his partner sympathetically, “It was my fault,” he furrowed his brows, “I’m the one who coaxed you into taking a break.”

Gavin lifted his head to stare at his partner. The detective knew that his colleague was fooling around with him earlier, but for some reason, he played along and…for some reason, he wished that Miller and Hank hadn’t interjected. The brunette’s eyes darted from side-to-side, as he started to acknowledge his changing feelings for his counterpart. He quickly dismissed his thoughts and sighed, “Let’s just get back to work,” he said in a frustrated manner, as he grabbed his jacket from the ground and made his way to the door. The android took a moment before shaking his head, zipping his slacks and following his partner into the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, dude<3 I'm happy with the length of this chapter. I hope to be able to deliver longer chapters from now on (but we'll see)! 
> 
> P.S. Comments feed me


	13. Crippling Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve and Gavin finds himself yearning for Richard's company. Gavin finally reveals a bit about his past in the car ride home. The detective finds himself emotionally drained and Richard grows increasingly worried about his partner's well-being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I literally cannot wait to write the next chapter. It's one I've been looking forward to writing since I began this fic! It will be angsty and pretty spicy tbh so just a heads up ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I hope y'all enjoy this chapter though! It's shorter than the previous one but I'm glad I was able to finally type a little bit about Gavin's backstory. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> WARNING: There's a Kanye West song I've included towards the end of this chapter that references murder and suicide. As most rappers nowadays, Kanye West uses profanity and racial slurs in the song. If you're not comfortable with this, please don't listen!

Time ticked away as it normally would. The hours turned into days and the days into weeks. Before the pair knew it, eight more days had gone by. Fowler had returned from his trip and surprisingly, was getting along fairly well with Gavin thanks to Richard’s advice. The android suggested that the detective strike a deal with the captain—the deal was for Gavin to work on his behavior in exchange for Fowler not shouting at him all the time. To RK900’s delight, the compromise between the two officers seemed to be working. Unfortunately, the good news stopped there.

 

* * *

 

“Damn it,” Gavin sighed, slouching against his chair, “Our guy’s gone quiet and I don’t like it one fucking bit.”

Richard interlaced his fingers, “Well, it’s only been a little over a week,” he shrugged, “Perhaps he is taking some time to pick his new target.”

The detective pinched the skin between his brows, “And we’re just sittin’ here doing nothing,” he chuckled sarcastically, “Yeah, we’re grade A cops.”

“Gavin,” RK900 crossed his arms over his chest, “It’s four in the afternoon on New Year’s Eve,” he expressed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“And?” the brunette shrugged.

 “Don’t you think you’re overworking yourself?” the android raised a brow, “You spent Christmas Day at the station,” he glanced at the detective with sympathy, “Please, allow yourself some time to rest.”

The shorter of the two shook his head in frustration, “We need to find this guy,” he stated with determination.

“And we will,” Richard guaranteed, “But your health comes first,” he placed a hand on the detective’s shoulder.

Gavin jerked his shoulder away from his colleague, “You don’t understand,” he gnashed his teeth, “I won’t be able to rest if I don’t catch this asshole.”

The machine drew his brows together; “Tell me,” he placed a hand on the detective’s desk, “What new information have you managed to obtain in the last eight days?”

The brunette paused for a moment, his gaze shifting from the terminal to the smug android, “You’re a bastard,” he expressed through narrowed eyes.

“Call me what you want but working yourself into the ground will get you nowhere,” RK900 fiddled with his cufflink. “And when was the last time you’ve had a proper meal?” Richard tapped his shoe on the ground.

Gavin groaned, cradling his head. “If I agree to go home for the night, will you quit your bitching?” he asked with an annoyed cadence.

Richard drew the corners of his mouth into a smile, “Yes.”

The detective shoved his hands in his pant pockets and sunk further into his chair with a _hmph._ After a few seconds of silent protest, he turned to look at RK900. “Um,” the brunette bit at his lower lip, “Probably a stupid fuckin’ question but,” he paused, scratching at his chin, “Do androids celebrate New Year’s?” he glanced at his feet to avoid eye contact with the machine.

RK900 let out a soft chuckle, “Why do you ask, detective?” he lowered his lids.

“Just answer the question, damn it!” Gavin raised his voice, self-consciousness made quite obvious.

The android leaned in closer to his partner, “Would you like to celebrate New Year’s Eve together?” he whispered into Gavin’s ear.

The proximity and guttural tone of Richard’s voice sent a chill down the detective’s spin. “I’m trying to get away from you,” the brunette expressed with pink cheeks, “Why would I want you to spend the holiday with me?” he furrowed his brows.

“As I’ve said in the past,” the android shook his head, “You’re indeed a terrible liar.”

“Fuck you,” Gavin hissed, temperature going up as the android inched closer and closer.

“May I cook for you, detective?” Richard asked with a warm expression. “I can make you a proper meal,” he continued, glancing at his reddened partner, “It could be any dish of your choosing,” he grazed Gavin’s hand.

The detective was suffocating in the android’s affection. He wasn’t used to this kind of compassion and warmth. “W-who’d want to have your cooking, dumbass?” he grit his teeth, vexed by how easily he melted for his counterpart.

“Gavin,” Richard slid his hand over the detective’s now splint-free forearm, “I find your reactions,” he glanced at the aroused brunette, “absolutely enticing.”

 

* * *

 

Just like that, Gavin found himself being driven back to his apartment complex by the suave android. The pair had stopped by the grocery store to pick up some ingredients for Richard to use to prepare dinner. The detective had a permanent frown etched on his face as he couldn’t believe he agreed to have Richard over at the apartment. He didn’t know why he even offered the android to come over—maybe out of pity? Or perhaps reciprocated feelings of fondness?

“You seem distraught, detective,” Richard interrupted his colleague’s train of thought.

“Hm?” the brunette flinched, “Oh, sorry,” he exhaled, placing a hand on the passenger’s side windowsill.

“Is something on your mind?” the android gazed at the detective before looking back at the road.

“No,” Gavin dismissed, “It’s nothing.”

The android squinted his eyes, “Must we play this game every time I ask what you’re thinking about?”

“What I’m thinking about is my business,” the brunette cocked his head to leer at the machine.

“I can tell when you’re feeling upset,” Richard explained, “And I can discern that it is over a topic you consider serious.”

“Enough,” the brunette demanded in an angered tone; “That’s enough,” he repeated, trying to keep calm.

Several minutes passed as both men rebelled in silence, the muteness of the car driving Gavin mad. “You never did answer my question about why you hate your brother so much,” Richard expressed as he prepared to make a left onto the next street.

The detective dragged his mouth into a frown, “Ever bother to think that maybe there was a reason for that?”

RK900 arched his brows, “While I understand it may be a sensitive subject,” he tilted his head to examine the disgruntled brunette, “I’m growing tired of you shutting me out.”

The shorter of the two crossed his arms over his chest as he looked to his feet, “Why do you care so much?” he asked, meeting the android’s stare.

“You’re my partner, Gavin,” Richard stated with a softened expression, “Your problems are my problems,” he smiled, “And I’d like to help given the opportunity.”

The brunette slumped further into his seat, embarrassment eating at him as his face began to heat up. “Whatever I’m about to tell you stays between us,” the officer eyed his colleague, “Do you understand?” he asked with a stern cadence.

The machine paused momentarily to process the seriousness of his partner’s tone before nodding, “Of course, detective.”

Gavin remained quiet for some time as he attempted to gather his thoughts. “I’m not good with words,” the shorter of the two explained with an expression that Richard didn’t recognize. “No matter how much I try to describe how I feel towards my brother or what he did, it won’t come close to how much I truly wish it was him who had died,” Gavin knit his brows.

The android’s eyes rounded as he scanned his partner who seemed to be struggling with verbalizing emotions.

“Eli’s a disgusting human being,” the brunette tinkered with his jacket’s aglets, “If I can even call him that.”

“Detective,” Richard began, “Tell me what happened,” he pleaded, concern rattling his features.

The officer paused for a second before bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose and sighing. “Is it depressing that I haven’t told anyone this?” he glanced at the machine. “Hell, I don’t even know why I’m telling you,” he laughed, “It’s actually pretty fuckin’ ironic.”

“Don’t change the subject,” RK900 demanded, “I’ve studied your habits and I’ve grown to know you fairly well over the past eighteen days,” he said in a solemn manner, “I know when you’re trying to switch topics.”

Again, the car filled with silence, the air growing thick with tension as Gavin finally cracked. “My mom was diagnosed with cancer when I was in high school,” he stated with despondence; “Pancreatic cancer,” he clarified.

The android’s expression changed to one of shock and sadness.

“But of course, Eli didn’t give a damn and neither did dad,” the detective continued, bitterness evident in tone. “Fucking Elijah was too busy signing contracts and dealing with the spotlight to ever care.”

“What about your father, Gavin?” Richard questioned, careful not to step on the detective’s toes.

The brunette chuckled as he shook his head, “Dad was at Eli’s mercy like a damn dog,” he explained, “All he cared about was money,” he smiled at the android, “So you can guess who he preferred between Eli and me.”

“Where is your mother now?” RK900 hesitantly asked.

“Dead,” the brunette stared at the road as if in a trance, “She’s fucking dead,” he swallowed, trying to suppress the immense grief he felt from within.

Richard shut his eyes momentarily as he somehow knew that was going to be his partner’s answer.

“I had to test out of high school so I could get a job to afford paying her medical expenses. Eli or that fucking bastard I’m forced to call my father didn’t bother helping.” Gavin leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees as he began rocking back and forth to remain in control. “They said it would be a fucking waste of money to pay for treatment for a terminally ill patient,” he hissed through pressed teeth as his body began to quiver. “I watched my mom flatline at the hospital when I was sixteen years old,” the detective’s voice began to tremble, “She died in my arms alone in that fucking abysmal room.”

Richard didn’t know where to begin. Every fiber in his body wanted to pull over and comfort the distressed officer but he wanted to allow Gavin a chance to vent out his anger and resentment.

“I worked three part-time jobs and took out a loan to pay for her funeral,” the officer continued with vacant eyes. “On my seventeenth birthday, I actually moved out of the house to rent out a flat of my own,” he explained. “This,” Gavin pointed to the scar on his nose, “Was a parting gift from my dad,” he exhaled with a faded smile.

“Oh Gavin,” Richard arched his brows, LED jumping from blue to red, “I don’t know how to express my condolences,” he shook his head, “I can’t even imagine what you must have felt going through what you did alone.”

The brunette remained still, his face lacking any kind of emotion, “He broke a bottle over my nose when he found out I wanted to move out,” he continued to stare out the windshield, “ripped a nice big gash straight across,” he traced the scar. “And Eli,” Gavin squinted his eyes, “He just stood there behind dad with that shit-eating grin of his.”

The android frowned, clearly saddened to hear what his partner had gone through as a teenager.

“You wanna know why I hate androids so much?” the detective stared at Richard. “There’s your answer,” he expressed with a dejected smile, “My fucking brother is their creator.”

The machine remained still for a moment before opening his mouth, “And does that hatred also apply to me?” he asked, eyeing his partner.

“You’re an android, aren’t you?”

Richard’s eyes widened as shock crossed his face. It would’ve been a lie to say the machine’s feelings weren’t hurt but part of him knew that the detective merely said that as a defense mechanism. RK900 spent the next fifteen minutes trying to comfort the detective through words but the brunette didn’t reciprocate; his eyes were empty and his face, crestfallen. The android wished he had never brought up the detective’s feelings towards his family. If he had known that the topic would cause the shorter of the two to spiral into depression, he would’ve waited for another time.

 

* * *

 

Richard parked the car beside the curb. He slowly turned to face a completely detached Gavin. “We’re here, detective,” the android articulated in a regretful manner. The officer opened the passenger’s side door and walked out as the machine watched, LED stabilizing at a red hue. RK900 exhaled before exiting the vehicle and grabbing the groceries from the backseat. Gavin had already made it to the lobby and pressed the button that called the elevator.

“I didn’t mean to evoke painful memories, detective,” the android attempted to explain. The officer remained silent. “You said your favorite dish was chicken parmesan,” Richard tried to brighten the mood, “How about I make that for you tonight?” he smiled at his colleague.

The elevator doors opened with a ping. The two men entered but Gavin was still unresponsive, as if trapped in his own world.

“Detective, I implore you to talk to me,” Richard stated with a hint of desperation. “I can’t help you unless you talk to me,” he iterated with saddened eyes.

The detective’s glance shifted from his worried partner to the elevator doors which opened to the third floor. “I’m going to take a shower,” Gavin stated as he began walking down the hallway. Richard cocked his head to the side, confusion and frustration running rampant in his software. No matter what he said to his counterpart, it was as if a wall existed between the two and the android’s words weren’t reaching the officer.

RK900 followed the brunette to the apartment entrance. He remained quiet as he observed Gavin take out at set of keys and sift through them before finding the correct one.

“You’re behavior is starting to concer—”

“I’m fine,” the detective interjected as he placed the key in the lock and twisted to open the door. Cleopatra was lounging on the coffee table in the living room. She gracefully made her way to the pair, greeting them with a series of soft meows.

“You are not fine, Gavin,” the android called out his partner’s lie.

 “Look,” the brunette gestured, “I’m alright so please just,” he paused, arching his brows, “Just drop it, Richard.”

RK900 drew his brows together, obviously irked by the detective’s cold attitude. He placed the groceries and car keys on the dinner table as he tilted his head to observe Gavin who started towards the stereo. The shorter of the two connected his phone to the speakers and took a while to pick a song. The apartment was dead quiet; the only audible noise being Richard sorting out the perishables he’d purchased from the supermarket.

After a few minutes, the detective finally chose to go with Kanye West’s “[I Thought About Killing You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UX9AEBZmPjo).” The android paused as he listened to the track and watched his counterpart walk to the washroom. He slowly retracted his head as the song’s vocals played, the lyrics causing the machine some discomfort.

“Gimme a while,” Gavin expressed with a wave of his hand, “I’ll be out for dinner.”

Richard’s gaze followed the distant brunette but remained mute as he took a moment to reflect on the situation. The android brought a hand to his eyes, rubbing at them before beginning his search for cookware to prepare the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to churn this chapter out faster than usual. I hope to do the same with the next chapter but I can't promise anything. Also, I really want to make the next chapter longer, so that may delay publishing time. Hopefully you guys understand :) 
> 
> P.S. Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are much appreciated~


	14. Happy New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's taking a little too long in the shower. Richard begins to worry and goes to check on his partner. Things get incredibly spicy.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC M|M SEXUAL CONTENT (i.e. blowjobs and anal intercourse). If you're not comfortable with this, please skip to the next chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here and go crawl into a hole lol. So this is probably the most explicit thing I've ever written. This is my second time attempting to write a sex scene for a fanfic so please be gentle with me LOL. I really tried my best here. Also, apparently I like hyphens a lot *shrugs* Also, also, I love me some good ol' soft bois.
> 
> ****PREPARE FOR LEWD CONTENT****
> 
> Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a cold shower myself!!
> 
> P.S. I highly encourage you to listen to the song I linked in this chapter. It helps set the mood :)

Richard placed the last plate on the table with a small clank. “There,” he leaned back, observing the beautiful meals he prepared; “Dinner is ready” he declared with a self-satisfied smirk. The android looked to Cleopatra who was purring up against his right foot. “Don’t worry,” RK900 smiled, “I made you something special as well,” he bent down to pet the feline. Cleo closed her eyes as she moved her head to compliment the machine’s strokes. The android chuckled, “You seem to like affection quite a bit,” he stated, getting back up to his feet. “Let me get you your food,” Richard expressed as he walked into the kitchen to get a clean bowl.

The sound of the shower and stereo playing in the background served as reminders of the conversation exchanged between RK900 and the detective in the car earlier. Richard knit his brows together, his mind still on Gavin, as he placed a hearty helping of turkey sausage and grains into Cleo’s bowl. The cat meowed in excitement as she followed the android into the living room. Richard placed the bowl on the ground next to Cleo’s bed; “Enjoy,” the machine said with kind eyes. The cat immediately went for the bowl, devouring the sausage at lightning speed. “I’m happy you like it,” the machine watched with a delighted expression.

 

* * *

 

It had been over fifty minutes since the brunette had entered the washroom. The food was ready, the table set, and Cleopatra fed. The android started to get a bit worried considering the unusually long amount of time the detective was taking.  He looked to the cat, LED yellow, “He’s taking a very long time in there,” concern made apparent by tone. Cleo glanced up at the machine, tilting her head in amusement. “Perhaps I should check on him,” he brought a hand to his chin, “What do you think?” he raised a brow. The cat let out a hushed meow before returning to licking her bowl. “You’re right,” Richard exhaled, “I’ll just ask if he’s alright,” the machine brought his arms to his sides and started for the hallway.

 

“Detective,” Richard knocked on the bathroom door, “Dinner is ready,” he stated with a warm cadence. The android waited a bit before knocking again, “Gavin, are you okay in there?” he asked, trying to suppress the growing sense of uneasiness stemming from within. Again, no response was heard. RK900 looked to the ground as he began tapping his shoe, anxiety reaching a compromising level. He then glanced at the doorknob, shifting his weight from one foot to the other before finally deciding to take the leap. “I’m coming in,” Richard expressed as he opened the door.

RK900 walked into the washroom but immediately halted when he caught sight of his partner. The android’s eyes rounded, LED turning red as he saw Gavin fully clothed standing under the running water. The machine arched his brows but chose to stay silent while he steadily approached the transparent shower door. The detective remained still, eyes empty as cold water streamed down his face. Richard opened the shower door, observing his partner’s vacant expression with worry before reaching for the knob to turn off the water.

“You’ll get sick if you continue staying under this,” the android stated, taking off his jacket. “Here,” he placed the article of clothing around the shivering brunette. Without saying another word, Richard shut his eyes and pulled the detective into his arms, embracing him tightly. Gavin’s cheeks flushed as he felt Richard’s hand stroke the back of his head, the officer arching his brows as his partner’s warmth reheated his core.

After a few moments of standing there, rational thoughts stifled by the android’s tender touches, the brunette slowly brought his arms up behind his partner and reciprocated the hug while he pushed his head into the machine’s shoulder. RK900 lowered his lids, his thirium pump fluttering as a result of the detective’s sign of affection.

The pair stood there in the shower, [Dust to Dust](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSCymiVYPuk) humming in the background. “I like this song,” Richard smiled, caressing Gavin’s back. “I like it very much,” he stressed, pressing the detective closer.

The brunette’s nails dug into his partner’s dress shirt, his hands beginning to tremble.

The android glanced at Gavin, “What’s wrong?” he asked, evidently concerned.

The shorter of the two remained silent for a few moments, his breathing becoming more labored. Richard brought a hand to the detective’s chin and tilted the officer’s head to meet his gaze. “What is it, Gavin?” RK900 scanned his partner’s features.

The detective drew his brows together, his bottom lip quivering, “Why can’t I hate you like I’m supposed to?”

Richard’s eyes shot open, his components heating up as he couldn’t believe his ears.

“No matter how much I berate you,” Gavin grit his teeth, “You just turn the other cheek.” He looked up at the android with a reddened face and desperate eyes, “You’re driving me crazy.”

The machine froze momentarily before letting out a sigh of relief, “You gave me quite the scare, detective,” he smiled, “I thought I had driven you away,” Richard cradled the brunette.

Gavin’s eyes began to water, his body shaking, “Stop being so fucking nice,” he began to whimper, “Please,” he buried his face into his partner’s shoulder, “Make me hate you.”

RK900 tilted his head so that his mouth was right next to his partner’s ear, “You make me feel alive.”

The detective’s eyes rounded before tears started streaming down his cheeks. “Stop,” Gavin demanded, his voice cracking, “I feel like my brain’s melti—”

Richard drew the brunette in for a kiss. Gavin’s internal temperature shot up as he felt the android slip tongue into his mouth. The shorter of the two exhaled into the kiss while he allowed his partner to explore every nook and notch of his maw.

The machine pulled away, breathing heavily, “I’m sorry,” he looked to his counterpart, “I should have asked for your permi—”

Gavin grabbed the android by his collar and brought him back in for another heated kiss. RK900 let out an aroused grunt as he ran his hands through his partner’s wet hair, the white jacket falling off of Gavin’s shoulders. The detective quickly began unbuttoning the machine’s black long sleeve, pulling it off the android’s body as fast as he could.

Richard unzipped the brunette’s jacket with one swift move, then started working on removing the detective’s wet shirt. Both men continued undressing one another as their lips locked in a lustful battle of dominance, Gavin ultimately losing to the android’s perfectly timed touches.

RK900 pulled away once more as he took a moment to observe his concupiscent colleague. He noticed that the detective was burning up, not because he scanned his partner’s vitals but because he saw steam rising from the brunette’s body. Richard licked his lips while he surveyed his colleague’s chiseled chest and abdomen—the wet shirt clinging oh-so desperately to Gavin, highlighting his physique. The machine slowly gripped the officer’s t-shirt, bringing it up and over his head before dropping it to the ground.

The muffled sound of thumping music, laughter and pre-New Year’s fireworks emanated from outside the apartment. Richard’s hands glided down the detective’s back, the sensation causing Gavin to let out a shaky breath. “You’re absolutely captivating,” the machine whispered, his eyes scanning every facial change made by his counterpart.

The detective tilted his head to avert the android’s gaze, the compliment causing his cheeks to blaze red. Richard noticed his partner’s exposed neck and lowered his lids as he began trailing kisses on the area. Gavin’s breath hitched, his eyes shooting open as the machine started sucking on skin, leaving darkened spots as he went down to the collarbone.

“Basta—ah!”

The android interrupted the officer’s name calling by grinding his hips against the brunette’s. “Uhn,”Gavin closed his eyes and arched his brows as he succumbed to the machine’s rhythmic thrusts.

“I love you,” Richard breathily whispered into the detective’s ear while he continued pushing himself into his colleague.

The brunette inhaled sharply, features rattled by distress as he was unable to keep up with the machine’s fervor. He dug his head into the android’s chest, completely overwhelmed by his partner’s ardent actions.

“I love you, Gavin,” RK900 iterated, LED locked at a crimson hue, as he continued to whisper sweet nothings into the officer’s ear.

The brunette shivered, goosebumps forming on his skin, mortified by how desperately he yearned for more traction from the android. He was going utterly mad, giving way to passion.

“I love y—”

Gavin placed a hand over Richard’s mouth. He took a moment to breathe before looking up at the machine. “I heard you, damn it,” his heart beating too fast for its own good.

RK900 smiled before effortlessly lifting the officer off the ground.

The detective gasped as his partner cradled him out of the shower. “Hey!” the brunette yelled, “W-what’re you d—”

Richard kissed the startled cop while he continued to carry the shorter of the two into the bedroom. The android walked into the room and gingerly placed the officer on top of the sheets before pulling away from the kiss. RK900 smirked through lidded eyes as he observed a dazed and aroused Gavin who was breathing heavily, eyes burning with desire for the android.

The machine climbed on top of his partner and took both of Gavin’s arms, gently pinning them above his head.

Richard leaned closer to the blushing detective and began nibbling at his ear eliciting sweet moans from the hot and bothered brunette. “You’re sensitive here,” the android smirked.

The shorter of the two didn’t even have the energy to blurt out an insult at his counterpart—his mind was going numb as pleasure swept over his body.

RK900 sucked on Gavin’s earlobe then slowly slid his tongue down the officer’s neck, trailing kisses down the chest before stopping at a prominent scar on the stomach. Richard eyed the indent in the skin as he used one hand to restrain the brunette and the other to trace over the wound. Gavin flinched, his arms jerking forward as Richard grazed the scar. “You were shot here,” the machine looked at the brunette with worried eyes.

The disheveled officer smiled just enough to show some teeth, “What can I say,” his breathing erratic, “I like to live on the edge.”

RK900’s gaze shifted from the detective’s face to the stomach before bringing his lips to the wound.

“Ahn!” Gavin’s eyes shot open as he felt Richard’s teeth scrape against the gunshot injury. “F-fu…shit,” the detective cursed while the android licked the scar.

The machine glanced at his partner with lust-ridden eyes, “Scars seem to be your weak point,” he continued to trail fingers down the brunette’s wet body.

The detective began to tense up as the android reached his navel, chest rising and falling at an accelerated pace.

“I find your labored breathing positively invigorating,” Richard inched closer to the brunette’s slacks, “Your scent like an aphrodisiac,” he expressed in a guttural tone.

“E-enough already,” Gavin demanded in a trembling voice. “Stop with the commentary,” he expressed, blushing ear-to-ear.

The android let out a hushed chuckle before looking to his counterpart. “How can I stop when you make faces like that?” he motioned with his head, “If only you knew how infatuating your behavior is,” the machine huffed.

Richard continued pecking around Gavin’s lower abdomen, trailing kisses down the detective’s hip bone. The android looked to his partner’s jeans then smirked at the officer, “You’re reacting quite well to stimulation,” he expressed in a proud manner.

Gavin turned his head to the side in a vain attempt to hide his embarrassment from the machine but Richard caught on quickly. He used a hand to tilt the brunette’s head to meet his gaze, “Don’t hide from me,” he demanded with fierce eyes, “I want to see all of you,” he caressed Gavin’s cheek.

The detective didn’t know what to do. He’d never felt this sort of heated desire for anyone, let alone an android. He knew by nature he was supposed to hate anything designed by his brother but Richard evoked emotions in the brunette that he couldn’t get enough of. Now that his rigid defenses were eroding away, the detective had nothing to hide behind.

Richard let go of Gavin’s arms and used both hands to unzip the brunette’s jeans. Just when the officer thought his heart couldn’t pump any faster, it did; all kinds of thoughts circulated in his mind, the back of his skull aching in pain. He craved sensuality.

 

RK900 grabbed Gavin’s jeans and tugged them off before letting them slide down the bed. He glanced at the brunette’s wet boxers with hooded eyes and a suggestive smile.

The detective’s heart was racing, “I’m gonna have a heart attack,” he expressed with arched brows, “My heart’s gonna explode,” he rephrased with quivering lips.

“I’ll go at your pace, Gavin,” Richard stated with sincerity, “I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” he kissed his partner’s hand. “I’ve learned from my mistakes. Please do stop me if I do anything brash,” he expressed, eyes gleaming with affection.

 Gavin swallowed hard, rationale going up in flames as Richard brought a hand to grip his clothed arousal. The officer quickly covered his mouth, letting out a half-stifled cry of pleasure.

The android’s internal fans kicked into gear as the detective’s reactions caused his components to reach dangerously high temperatures. He gently slid a hand into Gavin’s briefs, his eyes locked on the officer’s lewd expressions. “Hm,” Richard traced a finger around the brunette’s hardened member. “Now is this substance water or something else?” he smirked, “It’s sticky.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, his partner’s last comment sending a chill down his spine. The brunette was dying of embarrassment, unable to believe he’d been leaking so much pre-cum just from a little foreplay. “Shut up,” the detective barely managed to say while catching his breath.

Richard chuckled before he started pulling down his partner’s boxers, “I’ll be gentle,” he promised, LED fixed at a fiery red.

Gavin brought both hands to his face, covering his eyes out of sheer abashment as his partner took off his underwear and threw it to the floor.

“You’re incredibly stiff,” the android stated with a satisfied exhale, “I’m glad I can evoke such strong physical reactions from you, detective,” he concluded, eyes fixated on the flustered brunette.

“St-stop,” Gavin pleaded, “Stop talking or I’ll die,” he further pressed his hands into his face.

 

 It wasn’t long before the detective heaved forward, his hands naturally grabbing the bedsheets as RK900 gripped his cock. “Shi—ah!” the brunette whined into his shoulder as the android began stroking up and down his hardened member. Gavin curled his toes inward, back muscles straining as the machine lifted his thumb from the tip of the brunette’s cock, a strand of pre-cum connecting Richard’s finger to the detective’s erection.

“Sexy,” the android expressed as he watched his counterpart squirm in pleasure.

Gavin shut his eyes and grit his teeth while he dug his nails into the sheets. It’s not like the brunette had never been touched like this, it’s just that he’d never been so attracted to the person doing it and that’s what heightened the experience. He wanted more—more friction, more gratification, more Richard.

The android scooted down a bit before bringing his face directly above Gavin’s throbbing member. The android’s mouth was so close—so close that each time he exhaled, the brunette's cock twitched with need. The officer’s body ached. He couldn’t stand it anymore—he wanted release. RK900 smirked at his partner, then everything went white.

A wave of intense pleasure swept over Gavin as he felt Richard’s mouth encase his erection. “Ah! W-wait! Nh!” the brunette’s neck snapped back as his body was overwhelmed by pure ecstasy. He arched his back allowing the machine to take in more of his cock.

The android began slowly bobbing his head up and down, eliciting a mixture of sweet moans and curses from the brunette. After a few minutes, Richard picked up the pace, sucking harder, swirling his tongue around the base and over the head.

 “Ha—ah! Slow down, Slo—uhn!”

The android hummed with satisfaction, sending sensual vibrations up the detective’s body. He then began to use both his mouth and his hands, wrapping them around the base of Gavin’s swollen cock as he sucked the tip with his mouth. The detective began desperately gasping for air as he was quickly approaching climax. “I'm gonna—!”

Richard refused to pull away as he continued working his partner’s dick. Gavin barely managed to bring a hand to his mouth as he bit down hard on his knuckles; his toes clinging to the bedsheets as he felt a blissful sensation shoot up his cock. “Fuck!” the officer shut his eyes and gnashed his teeth, digging his nails into his palms, as ribbons of hot cum shot into the android’s mouth.

Richard spent a few more seconds deepthroating his counterpart before pulling away, swallowing the brunette’s seed. Both men paused to catch their breath as they stared at each other’s provocative features.

“Good news,” RK900 wiped at his mouth, “Your sperm is impeccably healthy for a thirty six year old male,” he licked his hand.

The blushing brunette was still riding the last wave of his orgasm, convulsing every few seconds or so. His entire body was shaking in pleasure making him unable to speak.

Richard leaned closer to his partner, pecking kisses onto the detective’s burning cheeks while running fingers through his damp hair.

Gavin welcomed the android’s gentle touch while he calmed down from his high but a blowjob wasn’t enough to satisfy the touch-starved officer. After a few moments of silence, the brunette looked at his partner, eyes still aching with desire.

RK900 cocked his head to the side in confusion. “What is it, Gavin?” he asked, gaze darting up and down the officer’s face.

“Don’t,” the detective paused, self-consciousness riddling his features, “Don’t make me fucking say it,” he begged, cheeks hot and crimson.

Richard’s eyes shot open, “By RA9, you’ll make me lose it,” he grunted as he sat up straight and began unbuckling his belt, quickly dragging his black slacks to knee-level.

The detective felt the android’s erection grinding into his already aroused cock—his heart pounding vigorously.

 

* * *

 

“Fu—ahn!" the brunette moaned as his partner bit into his inner thigh.

“You’re already hard again, detective,” Richard smirked, licking the newly made mark on his prey.

“Fuckin,” he exhaled, “Fuckin’ perverted machine,” the brunette muttered with parted lips.

The android smiled before he sucked and kissed up Gavin’s legs causing goosebumps to form on the latter’s skin. Richard then gingerly placed the detective’s legs over his shoulders. The machine shut his eyes and drew his brows together as he thrusted his clothed erection into the brunette’s rock hard cock.

Gavin arched his brows and pressed his head further into the pillow behind him as he tried to suppress his lewd groans.

“Don’t hold back your voice, detective,” Richard pleaded breathily. “I want to hear the sounds you make when in an aroused state,” he whispered through lidded eyes, “They excite me.”

Gavin’s heartrate skyrocketed as his partner’s words flooded his brain. He yelped when Richard applied more pressure into his thrusts. “Y-you,” he grit his teeth, tears in his eyes, “You did that on purpose,” he accused, voice cracking.

“I did,” Richard smiled before kissing his partner’s forehead, “And now I’m afraid I’m at my limit,” he stated, reaching for his briefs as he tugged them down to his slacks.

Gavin’s lower lip began to tremble out of anticipation. He didn't know what to think anymore. He knew this was supposed to be revolting and wrong but he had never felt this aroused by anyone before.

The android pulled down his underwear to reveal an engorged cock, dripping with fluid. He inched closer to Gavin, licking his lips as he slapped his member on the brunette’s inner thigh. Gavin’s eyes shot open, his heart pounding against his chest before he brought a hand to cover his mouth. Richard’s cock felt big as it rubbed up against the detective’s skin.

The android brought his right hand up to wet it a bit before beginning to stroke his stiff cock. “I’ll make sure not to hurt you” RK900 whispered as he spread his partner’s legs apart. “I will loosen you up here,” he brought his left hand to his mouth, licked a few fingers then brought it to the brunette.

Gavin’s breathing became incredibly erratic as he tried to parse his colleague’s words. He felt like he was on the verge of passing out. “Nh—Richard, what're you—uhn!” the brunette shuddered as he felt the android’s finger slip into his entrance. Gavin melted into the machine’s touch, pressing his legs down onto RK900’s shoulders.

“Such divine expressions,” Richard huffed as he pressed his finger deeper inside the officer.

“Oh, fu…” Gavin bit down on his hand in an attempt to keep quiet.

Richard let out a breathy exhale and inserted another finger.

The brunette’s neck snapped back, subsequently arching himself, as he felt his partner’s fingers moving inside him. “Ngh! Ahn!” his voice strained while the bed creaked to the rhythm of the android’s thrusts.

“I love you,” the machine expressed through hooded eyes, “It’s almost unbearable,” he drew his brows together.

Gavin whined as he looked to the ceiling, hot tears streaming down his face as the machine’s words sparked emotional turmoil in the officer. “Oh fuck!” he shouted into his shoulder, clenching his jaw while Richard inserted a third finger and picked up the pace. The detective couldn’t get a single coherent sentence out. His loss of dominance against his counterpart was definitively proven at this point.

Richard smirked as he drove his fingers knuckle-deep into the messy, seductive brunette.

Gavin let out a loud, erotic moan as he took the thrusts. “Fu—ah! E-enough already!” the disheveled brunette yelled through tears.

Richard stopped and pulled his fingers out of his partner before leaning in. “What would you like me to do?” he asked in a hushed tone as he wiped the brunette’s forehead of sweat.

The officer looked to his counterpart, absolutely breathless.

“Tell me, detective,” the machine tucked hair behind his partner’s ear.

Gavin brought a hand to his face, “Stop teasing me,” his chest expanding and contracting rapidly, “Stop fucking teasing,” he repeated in desperation.

RK900 ran a hand through his hair as he slid his tongue over his teeth. “You’re too erotic for your own good, Gavin,” the machine stated, thirium pump working at an alarming rate. He licked his lips as he brought both his hands to his swollen cock to guide it into the brunette's entrance. The android glanced up at his lusty counterpart one last time before he pushed his cock inside.

Gavin’s breath hitched as he felt Richard enter him. “Oh,” he groaned, “Oh fu…” he tightly covered his mouth to prevent himself from letting out any more embarrassing noises. The detective held in his breath and drew in his brows in a vain attempt to fight the intense pleasure working up his body.

As RK900 thrusted himself into the brunette with a grunt, Gavin’s eyes snapped open as he pushed his head into the pillow and let out lewd cries.

The detective’s moans were music to the android’s ears, each sweet yelp adding more to the machine’s sexual drive. “Nh, it's all in, all the way to the hilt,” Richard said with a lecherous gaze.

“Enough with the commenta—!”

The android began moving, rocking his hips back and forth while stroking the brunette's hard-on. “You’re intoxicating,” the machine continued as he thrusted into Gavin.

“Fuck! Shit! You shithea—mhn!” the detective whined as he dug his nails into his palms.

“Absolutely lascivious," Richard said as he grabbed the brunette's thighs. He leaned in and began pounding into Gavin, eliciting provocative moans and groans from the bottom. The android then began sucking on the brunette’s neck leaving dark red marks, while continuously thrusting into him. "Ri—aaahhh! E-enou—mhn! Stop alrea—ahhha!" Gavin yelled into his shoulder as both him and the bed moved with the rhythm of the thrusts.

“Keep moaning for me, detective,” Richard whispered into the brunette's ear.

Those words sent a shiver down the officer’s spine. As much as he absolutely hated to admit it, this was by far the best sexual encounter he’d ever had in his thirty six years on this planet. The brunette tried burying his face into the pillow to hide his expression but Richard quickly caught on and forced Gavin’s face to look straight at his.

“Let me look at you,” the machine stated in a raspy voice.

Gavin’s moans became louder and more prominent as RK900 began pumping the detective’s cock.

“You're close, aren’t you?” the android asked as he hammered into Gavin.

 The brunette nodded his head, crying out, as he arched himself and tilted his head back.

Richard leaned in, nibbling on the brunette’s ear as he vigorously rammed into the detective. Gavin was so close to climax, it was driving him up the walls. His entire body was throbbing and ready for release.

Richard felt the officer clamp around him; he winced and looked up at the brunette knowing he was close to the edge. He rammed into the detective a few more times before finally losing control and pulling out, shooting ribbons of hot cum on the officer.

Gavin’s eyes widened, the warm sensation prompting him to finally climax with a loud cry as strips of white shot from his cock onto his chest. The overwhelming stimulation left the brunette immobilized.

Richard let out a heated sigh as he slowly came off his high. Both men looked at each other’s tired expressions before fireworks interrupted them. Sounds of celebration and laughter, champagne popping and firecrackers going off radiated from outside. The android turned to face his partner, “Happy New Year, detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi um I am so fucking embarrassed and I want to scream???? I hope this was okay??? AHHH I'm not good with this type of content but I tried!! I hope it was good enough >///<
> 
> P.S. comments would be very much appreciated T_T


	15. Ex-so-and-so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the passionate evening spent at the detective's apartment and Gavin finds himself slowly falling for his partner. Things are going surprisingly well but the brief interlude from stress is short-lived as Gavin meets an old headache.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND MENTION OF RAPE. If you're not comfortable with this, please skip to the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is :) the next chapter! Hope you like it. Let me know what you think! Love you~

The delightful scent of syrup and pancakes filled the bedroom where Gavin was resting. “Nh,” the detective sluggishly drew his brows together as he turned his head to the side. After about a minute or so, the brunette let out a small noise while he stretched his arms and legs, taking up the entirety of the queen-sized bed. He groggily opened his eyes and slowly surveyed his surroundings before revelation crossed his face. Gavin grabbed the sheets and pulled them off his body with one swift move to reveal a mostly-nude self—only his black briefs tightly clung to his waist. His eyes rounded, blush spreading across his cheeks as he scanned the bite marks, bruises and hickeys that riddled his thighs and navel. “Where is he?” he looked around the empty room. Sounds of dishes clanking together emanated from the kitchen.

Gavin speedily sprung out of the bed but immediately grimaced in pain, placing his hand on his back as he grit his teeth. “That bastard,” he whispered, rubbing at his tailbone. The detective then turned his head toward the closet mirror. He walked up to the looking glass, his eyes drifting from his face to his collarbone as he traced the numerous kiss marks and darkened spots that decorated his neck. The brunette lowered his lids as he found himself turned on by all the marks left by the android. He closed his eyes then sighed before he pulled open his closet door and sifted through a drawer for some sweatpants.

 

* * *

 

The detective followed the sweet smell of breakfast as he walked down the hallway and tilted his head to peek in the kitchen. There he saw a gleeful RK900 placing a stack of hotcakes on a dish.

“Good morning, Gavin,” Richard smiled, his glance shifting from the plate to the brunette.

“Uh—h-hey,” the shorter of the two scratched the back of his head as he came into view.

“I hope you don’t mind but I took the liberty of preparing breakfast and borrowing some clothes,” the android pointed to the shirt and black harems he was wearing.

The brunette’s eyes shot open as his face became cherry red. “Where did you find that shirt?!” he cupped his face in embarrassment. 

“This?” RK900 glanced at the t-shirt, “Is it something of value? I didn’t mean to wear som—”

Gavin groaned into his palms before looking to his perplexed counterpart. “The shirt says ‘Big Dick Energy,’ do you even know what that means?” he asked, cheeks searing.

“Well,” the android placed the plate on the kitchen counter, “The name Dick is an abbreviation of my name, Richard,” he placed a hand on his chin, “So I only thought it suitable for me to wear this shirt.”

The brunette stared at his partner for a few seconds dumbfounded that this was the same android that caused him to almost faint from pleasure a few hours ago. “You know what,” Gavin smirked, “Just keep the shirt,” he motioned with his hands, “Consider it a present.”

RK900 brought a hand to his chest, reverence plastered on his face. “Gavin,” he clutched the shirt, “Thank you for this beautiful gift. I will cherish it for many years to come,” he smiled at his colleague who was trying to keep a straight face.

Both men stood there gazing at each other for a brief moment before Richard broke the silence. “Your coffee by the way,” the machine placed a cup of Columbian dark roast on the counter. “I’ve also made you pancakes and eggs to compensate for not having dinner last night.”

“Oh,” Gavin grabbed the coffee and glanced at it before bringing it to his lips, “Thanks.”

Some seconds of awkward silence passed as the brunette tried to think of ways to bring up what happened between the two yesterday evening without making it uncomfortable.

“I enjoyed mating with you last night,” Richard smiled as he finished cleaning up the kitchen.

Gavin almost choked on the coffee. He brought a hand to his mouth as he vigorously coughed into his palm.

“I very much loved hearing the sounds you made when I thrusted my—”

“AH!” Gavin put the coffee on the table and covered his ears with his hands, “Stop! Shut up!” he shouted with a reddened face.

Richard raised a brow, “Have I said something to offend you, detective?” he asked with a concerned cadence.

“Just…” the brunette shut his eyes, embarrassment running wild inside, “Just be quiet, okay?”

The android lowered his lids but obeyed as he dried his hands with a towel and grabbed the pancakes. “I apologize for being vulgar,” the machine smirked, placing the dish on the table.

Gavin slowly lowered his hands and brought his arms to his sides while he continued looking at his colleague, face still burning as a result of Richard’s blunt comments.

“Surely you felt the same way,” RK900 expressed with piqued interest.

“Huh?” the detective drew his brows together.

“Surely you must have enjoyed last night as well,” the machine rephrased with a suggestive look.

Gavin paused for a moment before crinkling his nose and looking away, “Well, I haven’t kicked you out of the apartment yet so that must mean something,” he hesitantly stated while crossing his arms over his chest.

RK900 chuckled as he glided toward his counterpart. “Do you recall what I told you?” he slid a finger up the detective’s hand.

Gavin shivered, frustrated by how easily he succumbed to the android’s touch.

“Go on, detective,” the machine urged, “Tell me what I told you last night when I made you cry out in pleasure,” he whispered in his partner’s ear.

The detective arched his brows, the proximity of Richard’s voice causing his body to react. “G-go rot in a fucking hole,” he retorted breathily.

The machine let out a hushed laugh, “Your coyness is cute, detective,” he slid his knee between the brunette’s legs.

“Uhn!” Gavin flinched as RK900 pressed into his groin.

“You’re hard,” the machine licked his lips.

The detective looked to the ground, face flushed, as his temperature continued to climb.

“As much as I’d like to tend to what’s straining against your briefs, I’d like for you to eat something first,” the android unhooked himself from the brunette and took a seat at the table.

Gavin let out a shaky breath as he slumped to his chair, eyes shifting from his sly partner to the delicious looking hotcakes on the plate.

“Good-for-nothin’ horny piece of plastic,” the brunette muttered under his breath while he grabbed the fork next to the dish and jammed it into the pancakes.

 

* * *

 

“Seeing as you’ve left nothing on the plate, I’m assuming you enjoyed what I prepared for you,” RK900 walked over to the kitchen to wash the dirtied silverware and dishes.

“It was actually really good,” Gavin patted his stomach, “Haven’t had a breakfast like that in ages,” he stretched his arms and scooted out of his seat.

“I’m glad,” Richard expressed with kind eyes as he began cleaning the utensils in the sink.

A few seconds of silence went by, the only audible noise being the running water and scrubbing of plates. Gavin brought a hand to his chin, picking at his stubble as he tried to figure out a way to bring up the embarrassing questions circulating in his mind.

“Y’know uh…” the detective rubbed his neck, “I didn’t really know what to expect last night with um…with you being an android and all,” he averted his gaze as his face began to heat up.

Richard looked to his partner, “How do you mean?” he continued washing.

“Uhm…” Gavin cleared his throat, “I guess I didn’t expect you to have a working…uh well y’know,” he winced in abashment.

The machine chuckled, “Oh, I see,” he nodded, “Yes, androids have working sex organs,” he shrugged, “Though not exactly like that of humans.”

“Yeah?” Gavin scratched at his shoulder, “Mind explainin’ it to me?”

RK900 turned off the running water and dried his hands with a paper towel before approaching the self-conscious brunette. “Androids modeled after women have a vaginal opening quite similar to human females,” he motioned with hands, “However, obviously female androids lack the ability to conceive children for they do not possess the eggs necessary for pregnancy…which also means they do not have menstrual cycles.”

“And what about dude androids like you?” Gavin asked with a raised brow.

“As you saw last night, I have a fully functioning penis. Androids have the ability to feel sexual pleasure as well,” he leaned closer to his partner, “We have sensors down there too,” Richard smirked through hooded eyes. “I can get hard just like you,” he inched closer to Gavin’s reddened face.

“Y-you came last night,” the brunette stuttered as the android’s nearness started making his heart pound.

“I did,” he grazed the detective’s cheek with his nose, “It wasn’t sperm as you probably have deduced by now. It’s actually a thick, consumable substance that’s not harmful to ingest,” he explained with a gesture, “I even have different flavors,” he expressed in a hushed tone.

Gavin swallowed hard as his breathing became more audible. He continued staring at the ground while unintentionally biting at his lip.

Richard eyed his shaking partner from top to bottom. “Currently, eighty two percent of my programming suggests I refrain from performing any lewd actions,” the android pressed a hand against Gavin’s lower back and pushed the detective’s hips into his, causing the brunette to yelp. “Then there’s that eighteen percent telling me to bend you over the table and make love to you until your knees give out,” he slid his tongue up the brunette’s warm neck.

“Uhn,” Gavin leaned into his partner as he shut his eyes. “I-it’s not fucking fair,” he exhaled with arched brows.

“Hn?” Richard glanced at his counterpart with curious eyes.

“It’s not fair that my body gives you authority over itself…” he looked at the android while gnashing his teeth, “Lets you dictate its reactions like my mind has no say.”

RK900 lowered his lids, very pleased by what the horny brunette unconsciously admitted. “Do you know what that means?” he asked the dazed detective.

Gavin gazed at his colleague with confusion, his chest slowly rising and falling in the process.

“You have feelings for me,” RK900 smirked with a suggestive cadence.

“Fuck off,” the shorter of the two hissed, “Arrogant piece of—ah!”

Richard softly bit into Gavin’s clavicle before continuing to press his chest into his partner’s. “You’ve got a captivating body,” the android expressed while sliding his tongue over his teeth.

“Pervert,” the brunette stated in a trembling voice.

Just as the android was about to kiss the lustful detective, the doorbell rang. Both men turned to look at the entrance to the apartment.

“Are you expecting company?” the android asked, slightly irked.

“Not that I know of,” Gavin exhaled, face still hot. The detective untwined himself from the machine and approached the door.

Gavin opened the door while scratching the back of his head. The brunette’s eyes widened as he saw a husky, older man smiling at him.

“Hey, Gav,” the man smiled just enough to show some teeth.

“You,” the detective stared at the taller individual, a bit unnerved. “The fuck’re you doing here?” his brows snapped together.

“Aw, c’mon,” the man shook his head, “Is that any way to talk to me?”

Gavin tried slamming the door on the bigger man but he was quick to stop the detective.

“Is this how you thank me for comin’ to see you New Year’s Day?” the man pressed a hand against the door.

“Is everything alright, Gavin?” Richard asked as he approached the brunette from behind.

“Oh?” the man took a step back, snickering, “This your new guy?” he eyed RK900. “Wait a sec…” the man’s eyes shot open, “Oh holy shit,” he laughed, “Is he a fuckin’ android?”

Richard cocked his head to the side as he watched the man laugh his heart out.

Gavin ground his teeth, his jaw aching as a result of the pressure, “Get the fuck out of here,” he growled.

“Travis Shepard,” Richard remarked, eyes glued to the crude man, “Ex-law enforcement, dishonorably discharged on the account of three charges of sexual assault and battery.”

Travis scoffed, a bit bewildered by the android’s comment, “You know my fuckin’ social too, you piece of shit?”

“Actually,” Richard smiled, “Your criminal record allows me to obtain information about you quite easily,” he explained with a smug expression, “So to put it simply, yes.”

“Heh, fuckin’ asshole,” Travis rubbed at his nose, “Didn’t expect you to be the kind to get dicked down by an android,” he looked to the angered detective.

“Leave before I deck you into next month,” Gavin snarled at the ex-cop.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll leave,” Travis raised his hands at chest-level, “But only if you answer a question I got for ya,” he smirked.

The brunette remained mute as he continued to hound the bigger officer.

“Who fucked you better?” Travis leaned in closer to Gavin, “Whose cock felt better rammed up that tight ass of yours?”

Richard slammed a hand on the doorframe as he burned a hole through Travis’ skull with his vicious gaze. “I suggest you heed the detective’s words and leave,” he grabbed ahold of Gavin’s waist, “Before I shatter your collarbone.”

Travis licked his lower lips as he let out a hushed laugh. “Nice new boytoy. Wonder how long this’ll last,” he shook he head before pushing off the door. “Be seein’ y’all around,” he waved as he walked off down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Richard sat across the brunette in the living room. The apartment was dead quiet, only the sound of the heater hummed in the background. “I take it that was the man who took advantage of you some time ago,” the android glanced at Gavin who had his elbows on his knees.

The detective took a moment to respond, “Something like that.”

“You won’t have to worry about him causing you trouble. I will be at your side to protect you,” RK900 expressed in a stern tone.

“I can take care of my own damn self,” the brunette responded, evidently peeved. “He just caught me off guard is all,” he interlaced his fingers.

“My records indicate he was released from prison earlier than expected for good behavior,” the machine stated while looking to his partner. “The three sexual assault charges…” he trailed off, “Were they filed by yo—”

“Only one of them was pressed by me,” Gavin interrupted, “From what I know, the other two were done by the manager of the Eden Club on behalf of some of the androids working there.”

“I see,” Richard knit his brows, “As I said before, I won’t ask what he did to you,” he paused for a moment, “Just know that you have me at your side now,” the android smiled.

Gavin turned to look at his partner. He opened his mouth, stopped then exhaled before bringing a hand to the bridge of his nose. “Put on your clothes,” he pushed off the couch, “Let’s get back to the station.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading<3
> 
> P.S. I like chatting with y'all in the comments so if you feel like leaving something for me to read, I'd greatly appreciate it~


	16. Fever Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a month since the killer's last known murder. The pair are forced to move on to other, less-pressing cases. Gavin gets hit with a strong case of the flu as a result of an unusually brutal Detroit winter. The detective later meets up with Sergeant Miller who notices the brunette's behavior slowly changing...he doesn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have a new chapter for you! I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it :) Let me know what you think~
> 
> P.S. Thanks so much for all the love y'all have been leaving for this fic. It means so much to me and I am truly humbled by all the kind words and compliments TuT

“F-fuck winter,” Gavin zipped up his heavy woolen coat. “Fuck Detroit,” he nuzzled his lower face into his scarf as he scooted closer to his terminal. “I fucking hate this,” he coughed into his elbow.

“I told you you’d get sick if you didn’t wear your winter jacket yesterday,” Richard sighed as he leaned against the detective’s desk.

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin waved, “I’m an idiot and you’re the smart one,” he glanced at the android, “Happy?”

“I’ll be happy once you’ve recovered from your illness,” the machine grazed his partner’s cheek with a finger.

The brunette’s eyes snapped open as he quickly grabbed Richard’s hand. “Hey,” he whispered, “We’re at the station,” he stared at the machine with pink cheeks, “Knock that shit off.”

RK900 froze for a moment before lowering his lids. “I was only checking if you had a fever,” he smirked.

Gavin dragged the corners of his mouth into a defeated frown and let out disgruntled mumbles as he let go of his colleague’s hand. He slumped into his seat with a sigh before shaking his head and looking to the ground.

The android pressed a hand against his partner’s forehead while scanning the detective’s vitals. “What’s on your mind?” the machine’s eyes drifted from his hand to his colleague’s perturbed features.

“I hate the idea of that fucker being loose out there,” Gavin pointed to a window that showed a snowy street. “It’s been over a month since his last murder,” he grit his teeth, “And now Fowler’s forcin’ us to move on.”

Richard let out an elongated sigh, “You’re running a high fever, Gavin.” He inched closer to the brunette who was deep in his thoughts. “You have the flu. You need to go home and rest,” the machine advised in a worried cadence.

The detective turned to face his colleague. “Doesn’t it bother you that that stupid son of a bitch is still roaming the streets?” he drew his brows together. “Fuck,” he cursed as he placed a hand on his forehead, “I wanted to catch that—”

The detective interrupted himself with a series of wet coughs. He brought both hands to his mouth, his brows arching as his chest ached in pain.  “Ugh,” the brunette tilted back into his chair, “My head,” he sniffled.

“Please, let me take you home,” RK900 placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

“I can’t,” the detective slowly shook his head, “I promised John I’d see him in an hour,” he looked to Richard while rubbing at his eye.

“Have you taken any medicine to ease your symptoms?” the android crossed his arms over his chest.

“Don’t have any,” the shorter of the two murmured.

Richard brought a hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched the skin between his brows. “You’re telling me you don’t have cough syrup at home?” he glanced at his light-headed partner.

 Gavin shook his head before heaving forward and almost hacking up a lung.

“You need to cancel with John. I’m taking you home and buying you a year’s supply of medication,” the android straightened up, adjusting his uniform.

“I’m fine,” the brunette placed a hand on his knee as he took a minute to compose himself. “I can’t postpone this. It’ll be the third time I’m blowin’ him off,” he rubbed at his chest.

Just then, the detective’s phone buzzed. “See?” he glanced at the android, “This’s probably him right now reminding me of our meet up,” he reached into his pant pocket. The brunette pulled out his phone and tapped on the lockscreen. His eyes rounded as he was greeted by several texts from Travis. “Damn it,” Gavin muted his phone and shoved it back in his pocket.

“Is it him again?” Richard asked in a hushed tone.

“It’s fine,” the brunette dismissed with a hand wave, “He’ll fuck off eventually.”

“It’s been a month, Gavin,” the android expressed in a stern tone. “We can arrest him for harassme—”

“I said it’s fine,” the detective articulated in a slow, angry manner.

Richard squinted his eyes, “If you don’t take action against this, then I will.” He leaned closer to his partner, “Next time I see him call or message you, I’m arresting him.”

Gavin clenched his jaw and crinkled his nose, “I don’t need your help, damn it.” He sluggishly stood from his chair, “I can take care of myself.”

The android eyed his swaying partner from top to bottom. “Clearly, your definition of ‘care’ differs from mine,” he expressed with a slight frown.

“Fuck you,” the detective pressed a finger into RK900’s chest, “I’m not a kid. I can handle myself just fine.”

“Oh, so is there a particular reason you don’t have basic medicine in your apartment then?” the android cocked a brow.

The brunette paused, his breathing a bit erratic. He looked up at his colleague through narrowed eyes, “You’re a bastard.”

“Correction,” Richard gingerly gripped the vexed brunette’s hand, “I’m a bastard who cares about his lover.”

Gavin’s eyes shot open as he blushed ear-to-ear. He looked to the ground, evidently embarrassed, “D-don’t call me that you fucking weirdo.”

The android smiled as his partner’s reddened face caused his thirium pump to flutter. “I’ll stop by in the evening with medicine and groceries to make you some chicken soup,” he inched closer to Gavin’s burning face. “How does that sound?” he asked with hooded eyes.

“Do what you want,” the detective tried to push the machine away.

“I’ll be at your apartment by seven then,” RK900 stated with a warm smile.

Gavin grumbled as he found himself once again defeated by his suave colleague’s tender affection.

 

* * *

 

The detective parked his car by the curb belonging to a bar called _Solaris_. Gavin sighed as he heard yet another advertisement over the radio about Kamski’s Valentine’s Day masquerade ball. He stayed in the car as he listened to the ad once more, drawing his brows together as anger started to seep into his veins. Almost all radio stations, TV channels and social media platforms were actively advertising the event as its date inched closer and closer. Gavin removed the key from the ignition and slowly got out of his car, coughing a few times in the process. He locked the vehicle and approached the bar, looking up at the neon orange sign. “Damn,” he gazed in awe, “Haven’t been here in a while,” he chuckled while approaching the entrance.

The door opened with a little jingle as the brunette walked in. The bartender looked up from wiping down the counter, “Gav?” he smiled.

“Hey, Mikey,” the detective smirked just enough to show some teeth. “Long time no see, huh?” he scratched the back of his head.

“Hot damn, I can’t believe it’s really you!” Mike let out a laugh, “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you in my bar,” the blonde came to hug the cop.

Gavin motioned Mike to not approach, “I’m sick, Mikey. Don’t wanna give you what I have.”

“Ah, fuck you,” Mike waved dismissingly as he embraced the detective anyway. “Good to see you, hotshot.”

The brunette let out a sigh, “You too,” he patted the tapper’s back.

“I take it you’re here for John?” Mike asked while pulling away from the cop.

Gavin nodded, “Yeah. He in the back?”

“Yep,” the bartender pointed to the very end of the bar, “Last booth as usual.”

“Got it, thanks,” the detective started toward the booth.

 

* * *

 

The brunette walked down the bar and slowed down as he approached the last booth. “Hey, John,” Gavin greeted with a faded smile.

“Well, well, well,” Miller glanced at the weary detective, “Look who it is,” he laughed before attempting to hug the brunette.

Gavin brought a hand up, “I’m not feeling too good, Sergeant,” he coughed into his elbow, “Don’t wanna get you sick.”

“Oh, no,” John drew his brows together out of concern, “It’s this fuckin’ winter season,” he shook his head. “Can’t remember the last time it snowed this damn much in Detroit,” he motioned the younger officer to take a seat across.

“Yeah,” Gavin scooted further into the booth with a small grunt, “It’s been pretty brutal. Almost froze my ass off comin’ here.”

“Well, I’m glad you were able to make it,” the sergeant smiled with kind eyes, “Means a lot.”

“Of course, Serg,” the detective nodded, “I’m only sorry that our meet ups aren’t more frequent.”

“Ah,” the retired cop tapped on the table, “Don’t worry about it, kid. I know you’ve been real busy lately with the murder cases you were tellin’ me about.”

“Ugh,” the brunette looked to the side in frustration, “Don’t fuckin’ remind me.”

“What? This bastard givin’ you a hard time?” Miller cocked his head to the right.

Gavin let out a hushed chuckle, “He’s gone quiet, John,” he furrowed his brows. “He’s gone quiet and it’s gnawing at me knowing that this fucker is still out there and we’re as clueless as ever.”

The older of the two scanned his ex-partner’s distressed features before letting out a sigh. “Look,” he pressed his elbows on the counter, “As shitty as it may sound, stuff like this happens a lot,” he explained with gestures, “You’re not gonna be able to catch all the bad guys, Gav.”

The brunette frowned but continued to listen.

“We weren’t able to find all the guys assigned to us, remember?” Miller tried to comfort his mentee.

Gavin brought a hand to his forehead. “It just bothers me because I know for a fact that if this bastard was goin’ around killin’ people,” he stressed the last word, “Fowler would’ve given me and Richard more time and more resources.”

Miller retracted his head, startled by the detective’s comment. “Wait,” the older man shut his eyes in disbelief, “Did I just hear you right or am I losing it?” he shot a confused look at his younger counterpart. “For a second it sounded like you actually gave a damn about androids gettin’ killed.”

“That’s because I do!” Gavin raised his voice, offended by John’s cold remark.

Miller’s eyes rounded as he took a moment to analyze the brunette’s irritated expression.

The detective’s eyes snapped open as he realized what he’d just stated. “Uh—um,” Gavin averted John’s gaze, “S-sorry,” he coughed into his forearm, “I don’t know why I got angry. Probably just the fever gettin’ to me or something.”

John remained silent as he continued surveying the younger officer.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Mike came by with a set of beers and dropped them off at the booth. “On the house, boys,” the tapper smiled.

Gavin straightened up, clearing his throat, “Thanks, Mikey,” he nodded.

The bartender gave a thumbs up before heading back to his counter.

“S-so uh…why Solaris?” the detective rubbed the back of his neck. “We only ever come here for special occasions so what’s up?” he asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

John took a moment to answer. “No real reason really,” he began, “Guess I was feelin’ a little nostalgic so I wanted us to meet here.”

Gavin let out a hushed laugh as he picked at one of his cuticles. “This is my favorite bar,” the detective sniffled, “You brought me here when I graduated from the academy.” The brunette brought a hand to his cheek. “Man, I really do miss those days sometimes,” he glanced at the retired officer. “You know,” Gavin started, “I still hope that one day you’ll get bored of retirement and…” he shrugged, “I don’t know, come back to the DPD I guess.”

John drew his upper lip between his teeth before opening his mouth. “So that Richard guy is still your partner, huh?” he asked in a serious tone.

Gavin cocked his head to the side, taken aback by his mentor’s question. “Yeah, he is,” the brunette curtly responded.

Miller slid his tongue over his teeth. “I gotta ask something personal, kid,” John stared at the younger officer with a cold expression. “Now, I know how you get and I’m asking you not to get mad, understand?” he folded his arms over his chest.

“Depends on what the question is,” Gavin smiled, jokingly.

“Has he…” the sergeant paused, “done things to you?”

The brunette’s eyes widened as he retracted his head. “Wh-what?” Gavin stuttered, struggling to understand the words that came out of his superior’s mouth.

“Look,” John gestured, “Calm down, I’m just worried is all,” he quickly explained. “After seeing what happened to you with Travis, I can’t help but ask, you know?”

Gavin stared at his mentor as he tried his best to remain in control. “I appreciate the concern, John. But it’s nothing for you to be worried about. I can take care of myself,” he expressed with a cough.

Miller took a sip of his beer before wiping at the corners of his mouth. “Quite frankly, it is something I need to worry about,” he leaned forward. “I don’t know how you remember yourself after what happened with Travis, but you were a fucking mess,” he pressed a finger into the table. “You weren’t eating, weren’t sleeping” he hissed, “You couldn’t focus on the job,” he continued to look at the irate brunette. “I had to do most of our investigations alone. It took you months to snap out of—”

“Stop,” Gavin warned, fury gleaming in his eyes. “I don’t have that kind of relationship with Richard,” he gazed at the retired officer.

The sergeant paused before scratching his nose and sighing. “Kid,” he looked to the younger officer with suggestive eyes, “Who the fuck are you trying to fool?” he lifted his shoulders. “I know you and the android have some kind of thing goin’ on. I’ve known ever since that night Hank and I found you and him foolin’ around in the fitness room.”

The detective glanced at the table as a light red hue spread across his cheeks. He had no counter against his superior’s claim.

“To be honest, I’m pissed that you’d even consider getting involved with a machine,” the sergeant brought a hand to his cheek.

“Excuse me? I didn’t know I needed your approval for everything I do,” Gavin remarked, clearly agitated by his ex-partner’s words.

“What?” Miller scoffed. “I can’t believe this,” he shook his head, “Weren’t you the one begging me to come back like two months ago because you got paired up with that robotic jackass? Are you really protecting the same guy you wanted dead just a couple weeks ago?”

The detective drew his brows together as he glared at his superior. “I get that you hate androids,” Gavin gestured with a hand, “And honestly, I’m confused about how I feel about them right now,” his eyes darted across John’s features, “But Richard isn’t as bad as you think he is. It’d be a fuckin’ crime to compare him to a disgusting heap of shit like Travis.”

“Oh Christ,” Miller brought a hand to his forehead, “Are you even listening to yourself?” he asked in a bitter cadence. “I mean, for fucks sake, I can’t believe you’re saying this shit,” John let out a sarcastic laugh.

“I’m not saying I’ve become their number one advocate, okay?” the brunette coughed into his forearm. “All I’m saying is that maybe they’re not as bad as we think,” he lowered his voice.

“They are going to fucking replace you like they replaced me,” John growled through pressed teeth.

“Damn it, they were never going to replace you, John!” Gavin shouted at the older officer. “The only reason they paired me up with Richard in the first place is because you’d already left!”

Miller pursed his lips as he slowly nodded his head. “You think I wanted to fucking retire?” he glanced at the fiery brunette. “I retired so that I could leave before the goddamn department had the chance to humiliate me,” he articulated, hatred evident in tone. “Before they had the chance to give me ‘the talk,’” he air quoted, “and introduce me to the machine that’d replace me.”

“They wouldn’t have replaced you,” the brunette arched his brows, “You were one of the best cops the DPD ha—”

“I was old news, Gav. I was a washed up fifty somethin’ year old that hadn’t brought anything new to the table in a long while,” John interjected.

“Then explain to me why Hank is still there,” the detective sniffled before placing a hand on the table.

“They paired him up with an android, didn’t they?” John chuckled.

Gavin’s eyes darted to the table as frustration rattled his features. His fever wasn’t making the situation any better either. The angrier he got, the more light-headed he felt.

The sergeant leaned into his seat, “Kid, I appreciate you tryna cheer me up and all,” he shuffled around his coat pocket, “but this conversation ain’t about me,” he continued as he took out a pack of cigarettes. The retired cop offered the younger officer a cig but Gavin turned it down.

A few quiet minutes passed as the brunette watched his superior light a cigarette and take a few puffs. The muteness of the bar was slowly getting to the detective as the awkward tension came close to unbearable.

“I want you to stay away from that android,” Miller pointed to his subordinate before taking a sip of his beer.

The younger man’s eyes rounded. “What?” he asked, knowing full-well what the older officer had said.

“I don’t want you going near Richard. He’s not a good influence on you, you hear me?” John rephrased with a more pressing cadence.

“I’m a grown-ass man, John,” Gavin hounded his ex-partner. “I don’t report to you nor do I have to listen to what you have to fucking say,” the brunette expressed, obviously vexed. “You’re not my dad, and frankly even if you were I’d tell you to go fuck yourself,” the detective bitterly retorted as he grew more and more furious with each passing second.

Miller licked his lower lip, his gaze shifting from the table to his mentee. “He’s fucked you, hasn’t he?” he stared at his heated counterpart.

The younger officer’s eyes snapped open as he could no longer tell if this entire conversation was real or a fever dream. Up until this point, Gavin really tried to remain level-headed but that last question caused something to utterly snap in two within the detective’s mind. Fury and rage clouded by a high fever combined into a dangerous cocktail of emotions as the brunette began to shake. To say that he was angry and saddened by Miller’s behavior would be an understatement. “My God, he has,” John lowered his lids in disappointment.

Gavin slammed his hands on the table.

Miller tilted his chin slightly upward but continued glaring at his counterpart. Both men remained quiet, the only audible sound being the detective’s erratic breathing.

“You’re not feeling well,” Miller stated with malicious eyes. “Your fever’s gettin’ the best of you. Go home and get some rest,” he advised in an angry tone.

“I have my fucking reasons for hating androids, believe me,” Gavin barked with shaking fists, “And I have never been this damn confused before,” he knit his brows.

John remained quiet as he observed his emotionally compromised mentee with an unfavorable expression.

The brunette gnashed his teeth, “I have my reasons for hating them and yet,” he looked to his superior, “I’m finding them to be more human than us.”

“Gavin,” John stood from his seat, “This conversation is over.”

 

* * *

 

It took the detective forty minutes to reach his apartment complex. The snow and traffic were enough to drive any man insane. The last time Gavin was this infuriated was when he discovered the bite mark Richard had left on his neck during his drunken episode two months ago. He was trembling the entire ride home, the anger making his head feel hazy and vision blur at times. The brunette couldn’t comprehend why or how the conversation between him and John ended on such a sour note. He was supposed to meet his mentor to have a good time and relax but instead ended up more agitated than before. Gavin sighed as he reached his complex, pulling up beside the usual curb he parked in the evenings. “Can’t fucking believe this shit,” he whispered before coughing into his shoulder. “Richard was right,” he locked the vehicle, “I should’ve just gone home earlier.”

The detective walked up into the lobby and pressed the button that called the elevator. He began tapping his foot as he waited for the lift to arrive. The elevator doors opened with a ping before Gavin stepped in and took out his phone to dismiss his notifications. After a few seconds, the doors opened to the third floor and without looking up from his phone screen, the detective walked out and down the hallway. The last thing he did was check the time which displayed 6:12 PM before he glanced up to see Travis leaning near the apartment door.

“Hey, sweetheart,” the heftier man smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :) Would love to hear what you thought about this chapter~


	17. Old Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis confronts the detective at his apartment. Gavin and his ex clash but things go downhill very quickly. 
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMELY SENSITIVE MATERIAL (Yes, I mean attempted rape). IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THIS, PLEASE SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was a challenge. It definitely touches upon some sensitive content so please, please, please if you're not comfortable with this don't read! Last thing I want to do is emotionally hurt someone through my work.
> 
> P.S. I'm going out of the country for a week and a half for charity work and will have very limited access to the Internet! I probably won't be able to write up the next chapter until I get back home (sorry in advance)! 
> 
> As always, thanks again for all the love<3

“Get lost, jackass,” Gavin barked at the ex-cop. “I’m not in the fucking mood,” he hissed through pressed teeth.

“Aw, babe,” Travis kicked off the wall he was leaning against, “I’m getting tired of you playin’ hard to get,” he leered at the detective with hungry eyes. “Can’t we just make up n’ play nice?” the heftier man continued as he licked his upper lip.

The brunette shivered at that last comment. He was trying his best not to show just how terrified he was being alone with the taller man. “Leave,” Gavin slowly brought his hand to graze his holster, “Or I’ll get real fuckin’ mad.”

Travis stopped in place as his gaze shifted from the detective’s perturbed expression to the hand the brunette had on his gun. The discharged officer scoffed, “Do you expect me to believe that you’ll actually pull that trigger?”

“If it’s you…” Gavin paused, “Fuck yea—”

The officer cut himself off as he heaved forward and coughed up a storm. The vigorous coughing caused his back to strain and his chest to burn. His brows arched as he brought a hand to cover his mouth.

“Oh?” Travis cocked his head, “Is little ol’ Gavin not feelin’ well?” he chuckled while approaching the brunette. “Want me to kiss it all away?”

Gavin’s eyes shot open as he saw his counterpart walking up to him. He immediately took out his gun and pointed it at the heftier man. “Stop!” the detective shouted, fear evident in his tone, “Don’t you fucking move or I swe—”

Again, the officer interrupted himself with a series of heavy coughs. Gavin’s massive amount of stress was causing his illness to worsen and vision to blur. He shook his head as he tried to snap out of it.

“What’s the matter, Gav?” Travis grinned ear-to-ear, “Cat got your tongue?” he inched closer to the detective.

The brunette pressed a hand against the wall, using it as support while he tried to keep his gun fixed on Travis. His coughing and light-headedness were skewing his aim.

The taller man took one more step before lunging at Gavin. The detective’s eyes snapped open as he cocked the gun but Travis was quick enough to grab his counterpart’s wrist and bent the brunette’s arm to the side, preventing the gun from going off.

Gavin yelped as the heftier man strained his wrist further and pinned his other hand against the wall.

“Let’s be civil about this,” Travis sighed, “Open the door and let’s continue this conversation inside, hm?” he raised a brow.

“Fuck you!” the brunette’s voice strained, “I’ll fucking kill you!” he yelled while struggling to break free from his captor’s grasp.

Travis let out a hushed laugh before shaking his head and looking at the disgruntled officer. “Let’s try this again,” he cleared his throat. “Drop the gun,” his grip tightened, “Or I’ll snap your pretty little wrist in two,” he smiled.

Gavin winced as his counterpart continued to apply more pressure. “Eat shit,” the detective snarled with vicious eyes.

“Play nice,” Travis bent the officer’s arm and slid his knee in between Gavin’s legs.

“Ah!” the detective bit down on his lower lip as the ex-cop pressed into his groin. “That hurts, you cunt,” Gavin expressed, voice cracking in the process.

“That’s a cute fuckin’ face,” Travis purred, “God, I’ve missed touching you,” he nuzzled into the detective’s neck.

“Uhn…” Gavin felt nauseous, “You’re fucking disgusting,” he continued to pull away from his counterpart.

Travis let out an irritated grunt as he pushed the detective to the side and slammed both of the officer’s hands against the wall with brutal force.

“Fuck!” Gavin cried, his breath hitching as a result of getting rammed into the wall. The detective’s eyes shot open as his head banged against the wall, rocking his skull. The sudden pain overwhelmed the sick brunette, causing him to ultimately drop the gun.

The weapon hit the ground with a clank.

Travis immediately let go of the cop and grabbed the gun before pointing it at Gavin who had a hand on his forehead as he was still recovering from the pain. “Be a good boy and open the door,” he motioned the detective to walk up to the apartment entrance. “You scream, I shoot,” the heftier man warned with an intimidating expression.

Gavin’s fever was getting worse and worse. The knock to the head was causing him to sway a bit. “You’re not gonna shoot me,” the detective slowly articulated while trying to regain his composure.

“Wanna bet?” Travis smirked just enough to show some teeth.

“You don’t fucking scare me,” Gavin growled, hatred gleaming in his eyes.

The ex-cop drew his upper lip between his teeth before opening the revolver’s chamber and taking out one bullet. The detective watched as Travis spilled all five other bullets onto the ground. The taller man then placed the bullet he had in his hand into the chamber and spun it before snapping it back into the revolver. The discharged officer pointed the gun at Gavin, cocked it and pulled the trigger.

Gavin flinched, his eyes widening in utter shock as he watched his counterpart cock the gun once more.

“Are you sure I don’t scare you, Gavy?” Travis lowered his lids, a sadistic smile sprouting on his face.

Naturally, the detective’s body began to tremble. He never realized just how insane Travis was. Two years in prison really warped the ex-cop’s mind more than the brunette could’ve imagined.

“Now open the door,” Travis pressed the gun into Gavin’s chest, “Unless you wanna continue playing?”

Truth be told, the detective didn’t really care about dying—or at least, he used to feel indifferent about the idea. For some reason, Richard popped into the brunette’s head this time. Gavin drew his brows together…

…he wanted to see Richard again.

The detective was brought back to reality when he heard Travis pull the trigger once more. He let out a shaky breath as sweat started beading on his forehead.

“Huh,” the heftier man glanced at the revolver, “Seems lady luck is on your side this evening,” he huffed.

“You’re fucking crazy,” Gavin stated while taking a small step back.

“Aw, but that’s the part of me you find irresistible,” Travis expressed with a toothy smile, “Now go on,” he looked to the door then back to Gavin, “Let’s get more comfortable inside the apartment.”

The brunette leered at his brawny counterpart. “Either way,” Gavin coughed into his forearm, “This isn’t gonna end well for you, fucker,” he slowly approached his apartment door before sifting through his keys. The detective furrowed his brows and gnashed his teeth as he felt Travis dig the barrel of the revolver into his lower back. “I’ll maim you for this,” the lightheaded cop promised, anger prominent in tone.

The ex-cop giggled at the brunette’s supposed resistance. “You like bein’ manhandled like this don’t you, you little masochist?” he whispered into Gavin’s ear.

The detective shuddered as his stress levels continued to climb. His eyes widened when he felt Travis’ hand slide down his back and press against his ass. “Y-you motherfucker,” he peered over his shoulder to glare at the heftier man.

“Relax, sweetheart,” Travis traced around Gavin’s waist, “You just keep doing what you’re doing,” he insisted before confiscating the brunette’s badge and handcuffs.

The detective’s judgement was clouded by sheer terror and fury. His hands began to quiver as fear dominated his features. Gavin’s eyes rounded as he heard the man behind him cock the revolver again. “F-fuck,” the detective whispered under his breath before unlocking the door.

“Such a good boy!” Travis praised, slapping the brunette’s ass hard.

“Uhn!” Gavin jolted up, “I’ll get you for this,” the brunette hissed with a guttural cadence.

Just then, Laila, Gavin’s next door neighbor opened her door and peered outside into the hallway to see what all the commotion was about. Both men turned to look in her direction.

“Oh,” the redhead brought a hand to her mouth, “Gavin? What’s goi—”

“Don’t worry, ma’am,” Travis interrupted the young lady, “This’s official DPD business,” he showed a badge. “This man here is resisting arrest,” he pressed the revolver into Gavin’s back, eliciting sounds of discomfort from the brunette. “I assure you, everything is under control,” the taller man smiled with kind eyes.

The detective froze in horror. He wanted to shout—to scream for help—but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. He was trembling under his clothes, aching in pain, burning up from the fever.

Laila took one last glance at the pair before hesitantly nodding her head. “O-okay, thank you, officer,” she slowly retracted into her apartment.

The pair stood there in silence for a moment before Travis lowered his lids and leaned into his counterpart. “I’m impressed,” he rubbed his nose into Gavin’s neck, “I was expectin’ you to say something but you behaved yourself,” he slid his tongue behind the brunette’s ear.

Gavin arched his brows, “I hate you,” he expressed in utter disgust, “I fucking hate you,” he reiterated, his breath hitching as tears welled in his eyes.

Travis let out a dark chuckle as he pulled away and with powerful force, pushed the smaller man into the apartment before locking the door behind them.

The detective tripped over his own foot and fell to the ground next to the dinner table. He blinked a few times as he tried to come to his senses. Before he had the chance to get back up to his feet, Travis grabbed the brunette by his jacket and dragged him to a chair.

“Let go of me, you fuck!” Gavin shouted as he reached for the heftier man’s hands to claw at them.

“Now, now,” Travis began, “No need to get rowdy,” he stated in a stern tone.

The detective tried to shake his way out of his counterpart's grasp but the ex-cop’s grip was tighter than a vise. He grunted in pain as Travis sat him down on the seat. The moment the taller man let go, Gavin tried getting up and booking it for the apartment door but the ex-cop was agile.

Travis stopped the detective with a hand and slammed him back against the chair.

Gavin winced, his back searing as the brutal force with which he hit the chair knocked the wind out of his lungs.

“Behave,” Travis articulated with vicious eyes.

The brunette’s gaze darted from the barrel pointed at his face to his psychotic counterpart. He remained still, a permanent frown etched on his face, while his eyes followed the heftier man.

“Very good,” Travis smirked as he walked behind the detective and knelt down. “I’ll reward you for bein’ so obedient in just a minute,” he whispered from behind.

Gavin wanted to vomit. He felt so utterly sick that the only way he’d feel at ease was to empty out his guts. He wanted to fade out of existence.

The detective flinched, snapping out of his mental breakdown by the sound of metal clanging together. “What’re you—!”

Travis pulled Gavin’s hands behind the back of the chair and tightly cuffed them together. “There,” the heftier man smiled, “Now we can play,” he huffed while running a hand through his hair.

The brunette was sweating profusely. The flu coupled with high stress quickly weakened his defenses. He sluggishly attempted to struggle out of his restraints, causing the cuffs to scrape against the chair.

“You can try n’ grapple out of that all you want,” Travis placed the gun on the dinner table, “But you ain’t goin’ nowhere,” he laughed while slowly approaching the brunette.

Cleopatra pounced on Gavin’s lap and leered at Travis as her hair stood on end.

“Aw,” the heftier man knelt down, “You tryin’ to help your master, you little shit?” he reached out to grab the cat.

“Don’t touch her, motherfucker!” Gavin shouted at the ex-cop. “I’ll fucking kill you if you touch her,” he reiterated in a more unstable tone.

Cleo hissed at Travis, her green eyes glinting with hatred.

Travis scoffed before grabbing the cat.

“No! Stop!” the brunette began to panic as he writhed in his seat.

“Oh relax,” the heftier man walked down the hallway and tossed the cat into the bathroom before swiftly shutting the door. “She’ll be fine in there,” he straightened out his t-shirt.

“I’ll bury you six feet under! You hear me?” Gavin squirmed. “I’ll rip your throat out!” his voice cracked.

“Hah,” Travis shook his head, “I always did like your fiery attitude,” he grazed the back of the chair before walking into the detective’s view. “Now,” he let out a satisfied sigh, “I think I’ve been patient enough,” he knelt down in front of the cop, “Don’t you think?” he glanced at the brunette who was gritting his teeth.

Gavin’s eyes snapped open as Travis started unzipping the brunette's jacket. “S-stop,” the detective demanded in a hushed tone.

“What’s that?” the taller man raised a brow. He was obviously getting a kick out of watching his counterpart tremble in horror. “Speak up,” he continued as he slid Gavin’s jacket down his arms.

The detective didn’t know what to do anymore. He was too prideful to call for help and too stubborn to admit he needed it. His body went into some kind of shock as repulsion brewed in his stomach.

Travis grabbed the brunette’s shirt and with a grunt, tore the t-shirt straight through the middle.

Gavin’s breath hitched as he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He was going to be violated all over again by the same man who robbed him of months of happiness.

 

“Detective,” Richard knocked on the apartment door.

Both men froze. Travis peered over his shoulder to stare at the entrance before turning back to Gavin. “Speak and I’ll hurt you,” the ex-cop grazed the detective’s cheek.

“Gavin!” the android repeated, “It’s Richard,” he knocked again.

“Richard! Help m—AAHHA!” the brunette screamed into his shoulder as Travis grabbed his groin through his jeans and squeezed.

“What’d I fuckin’ say?” Travis hissed.

Before the taller man had the chance to hit the brunette across the face, RK900 kicked down the door.

Richard’s eyes snapped open, his LED jumping straight to red as he saw a tearful Gavin who was breathing heavily with shirt torn apart and a startled Travis who had a dangerous expression plastered on his face.

 

The android dropped the medication and groceries on the ground. “You’re dead,” he snarled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, you best believe things are gonna go d o w n in the next chapter! Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments! :)


	18. Fury at its Finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard learns how anger feels as he confronts Travis and makes him pay for what he did to Gavin. Tina, Chris and Connor show up for assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I wasn't expecting to have a chapter out during my stay outside of the country but I managed to make some time to write! Hopefully you like it (I had to stay up super late these past few nights to complete this one hahaha). Let me know what you think about the chapter :)
> 
> Also, I don't know how many people actually read these little notes I type out but it's always been my dream to have some kind of fanart contest for one of my fics. I've attempted to do one but it failed miserably since no one took interest in the idea (T_T) that's why I wanted to get your guys' opinions about something like this. The winner of the contest would get a copy of Detroit: Become Human, a handwritten thank you note from me (and perhaps even an exclusive bonus chapter). But then again, I don't even know if I have enough people who are interested in this! So, let me know what you think if you'd like :)

“Oh?” Travis’ head turned from the android to the disturbed detective. “I didn’t know the walkin’ toaster was your little errand boy,” he scoffed, “Did you have to order him to fuck you too?”

“You shut your fucking mouth,” RK900 stressed the second-to-last word. The machine shut his eyes and drew his brows together as his breathing became more distinct. He felt a new, more violent type of emotion surge through his circuits. He opened his eyes and shot the ex-cop a vicious look. For the first time ever, Richard knew what it meant to feel angry.

Gavin’s eyes shot open as the last set of tears rolled down his burning cheeks. The brunette opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was tired, dizzy and drenched in sweat.

RK900 glanced at his perturbed partner. “All will be well, detective,” the android reassured in a stern cadence. “I will dispose of this vermin,” he grit his teeth before starting to unzip his white jacket.

Travis raised a brow, “Do you know who you’re fucking talking to, you piece of shit?” he growled.

Richard softly chuckled, “Don’t flatter yourself,” he slid the jacket off his arms, “You have nothing to flaunt,” he hissed through pressed teeth, “You don’t qualify to roam amongst the living.”

“The fuck?” Travis retracted his head, bewildered by the android’s behavior, “You must got some sort of death wish or something, boy,” he eyed the android with knit brows. “And put your damn jacket back on. You ain’t welcome here, no need to get all comfortable,” he sniggered.

“Oh,” Richard smiled, “I simply took it off so I wouldn’t soil it.”

“With?” the ex-cop asked, upper lip raised.

The machine lowered his lids, “Your blood. I don’t mind getting it on my long sleeve,” he gestured, “It’ll be less noticeable on black clothing anyway.”

The brunette watched his partner with mouth slightly open. All this time, Richard gave off a cordial and suave aura. He was so used to the typically affectionate and determined personality of the machine that the detective had forgotten Richard could also feel other emotions like rage or fury. Gavin was familiar with RK900’s brutality as he came to remember their initial meeting in the storage room two months ago but since then, the android had remained level-headed…up until now. Knowing that he was the cause of sparking such anger in his partner—that Richard cared that much for him—nearly made the detective’s heart explode.

Travis’ eyes rounded in shock, “What did you say?” he squinted his eyes. “You think you scare me?” he furrowed his brows, “You think I won’t fuckin’ destroy you?” he asked with clenched fists.

“Richard, j-just go,” Gavin pleaded breathily, “He’s fucking insa—”

“I will never leave you,” the machine interrupted, his fiery gaze shifting from the ex-cop to the light-headed brunette.

The detective’s breath hitched. He arched his brows before glancing at his partner with sorrowful eyes. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to Richard.

“Aw,” Travis interlaced his fingers, “How cute,” he mocked in a sardonic tone, “Whatta true knight in shining armor.”

Richard tilted his head a bit before letting out a small laugh. “You know,” the android glanced up at Travis, “An intriguing feature that newer RK models possess is that our hands double as defibrillators when medical assistance is needed,” he turned his hands face-up to show his counterpart. RK900 cocked a brow, “You do know what a defibrillator is, don’t you?”

The ex-cop scoffed, “Where the fuck’re you goin’ with this?” Travis asked, a hint of nervousness apparent in tone.

“Ah,” Richard nodded as he took a step forward, “I see you’re a straight-to-the-point type of fellow,” he smiled, LED stabilizing at a dangerous red. “I’ll cut to the chase then,” he glared at the ex-cop with ferocious eyes, “I’m going to force you into cardiac arrest, then resuscitate you just so I can kill you all over again.”

Travis’ eyes widened as a singular drop of sweat rolled off his brow before his jaw tightened. “You think that little threat intimidates me?” the tall man forced a laugh, “I ain’t afraid of no goddamn android,” he gnashed his teeth.

“Frankly,” Richard calmly rolled up his sleeves, “I don’t give a shit what you think,” he loosened his tie. “All I know is that I won’t be using calculations, derivations or any sort of pre-constructive features I have to deliver you to your Maker,” the android rolled his shoulders, “I’m just going to beat you into oblivion the old-fashioned way.”

The ex-cop let out a shaky breath. As much as he hated to admit it, he found RK900 to be incredibly frightening. In reality, Travis had never faced an android as threatening as Richard. Billions of thoughts circulated through the ex-cop’s mind as he tried to discern the best set of actions to take. His eyes quickly darted to the quivering detective then back to the machine, a big grin sprouting on his face. He then booked it behind the brunette and used one hand to grip Gavin’s hair, forcefully tilting his head back, and placed the other on his neck.

The detective sharply inhaled as Travis applied pressure.

The android froze in place while the brunette’s breathing became erratic. Gavin’s pained expression made Richard’s thirium boil. “How dare you touch him,” he snarled. “How dare you lay a singular finger on my partner,” the machine crinkled his nose and snapped his brows together, “How dare you even look in his direction, you insolent little weasel!” he began approaching the hefty man.

“Take another step and I’ll snap his neck!” Travis squeezed down on Gavin’s throat, eliciting sounds of discomfort from the detective.

Richard gnashed his teeth, “All you’re doing is adding more wood to your funeral pyre.”

“Yeah?” Travis raised a brow as he tried to hide just how terrified he was by the android, “You ain’t gonna kill me,” he expressed in an anxious tone.

“You’re right,” RK900 sneered, “I’m not going to kill you. I’m going to fucking slaughter you,” he tilted his head to the side, “Though I’m having a hard time deciding how I want to execute it,” Richard brought a hand to his chin. “Should I shock you into cardiac arrest or gut you like a pig?” he leered at the ex-cop. “Do you happen to have a preference?” the machine smirked.

Travis remained silent for a moment as he analyzed the daunting android before lowering his lids. “You wanna know why I went to prison?” he asked with a grin.

“I already know why,” Richard bitterly spat. “You sexually assaulted Detective Reed three years ago and nearly killed two androids at the Eden Club around the same time,” the machine stated with narrowed eyes, “And today is Judgement Day, Officer Shepard.”

“Oh please,” the ex-cop sniggered, “Those two robot twinks at that sex club were just upset because I gave it to ‘em rough,” he shrugged, “Not my fault they were too weak to handle me.” Travis then stared down at Gavin before sliding the hand he had on the brunette’s neck up to his cheek, causing the detective to grimace in disgust.

Richard clenched his fists as wrath consumed his being.

“Now this one,” the ex-cop smirked, “This one was special.”

The android’s eyes shot open as Travis’ comment sent the machine down a spiraling staircase of fury. Something snapped in RK900 and all the reserve he had remaining went up in flames. Richard noticed the revolver placed on the dinner table to his right. It would’ve been too merciful to shoot the hefty man in the head, but Richard had another plan in mind. He avoided glancing at it so Travis wouldn’t realize his intentions.

Before the ex-cop knew it, Richard had grabbed the gun and chucked it straight at him. The revolver hit Travis directly on his forehead which caused the hefty man to let go of Gavin and cradle his head to cope with the stinging pain.

The android bolted towards Travis with rage-filled eyes, the lightning speed of the machine sparking fear in the ex-cop. RK900 lunged with such ferocity and force that Travis had almost no time to react.

Before the hefty man realized, Richard had a hand pressed against his throat. He blinked a few times while attempting to reach for the android’s hand as he registered he was suspended in the air, his feet dangling inches off the floor. He grunted as he struggled to get out of the machine’s grasp.

“Perhaps I should rip off that beloved cock of yours you can’t seem to shut up about,” Richard drilled his nails into his counterpart’s throat causing Travis to squeal, “Maybe then you’ll come to know your place.”

Gavin remained mute, his eyes wide with all kinds of emotions. His head was aching and his back straining as a result of being cuffed to the chair. The brunette was breathing heavily, his recovery time reduced to a snail’s pace due to emotional shock. He was staring at Richard, scanning the android’s feral features while internally pleading for all this to end.

“L-let go, you fuck!” Travis squirmed before clawing at Richard’s hand.

“Let go?” RK900 laughed, “Oh but we’ve only just begun,” he stressed with vengeful eyes before slamming the ex-cop against the wall.

The hefty man gazed at the android with a horrified expression as he felt Richard’s hand squeezing down on his windpipe.

“What’s the matter, officer?” the machine’s eyes darted up and down his counterpart’s terrified features, “Where did that ample amount of masculinity vanish off to?” he hissed while scraping Travis further up the wall.

“I—I can’t b-breathe,” the ex-cop’s eyes began to water, “P-please,” he begged as tears began streaming down his face.

The brunette looked at Richard as worry began to settle in his stomach. As much as he loved watching Travis get what he deserved, he felt that his partner’s personality was at stake—that murdering someone…being eaten up by such vehement anger would twist RK900’s mind permanently.

“That’s right,” Richard glanced at the crying man, “Beg for mercy!” he shouted before using his free hand to grip Travis’ groin.

The ex-cop let out an agonizing yell as he tried to kick out of the machine’s hold.

“Go on,” the android rammed his counterpart against the wall again, “Beg for it!” he repeated, eyes blazing with hatred.

“F-For fucks sake,” Travis fought back tears, “Stop, you fucki—AH!!” he screamed while writhing beneath the machine.

“Keep whining, vile swine,” RK900 sneered, “I won’t grant you the privilege of dying quickly.”

“Richard,” Gavin stomped on the ground to draw the machine’s attention, “Stop,” he voiced in a hushed tone.

“Don’t be silly. Your fever is getting to you,” the android snickered as he watched Travis’ face turn red, “He needs to die.”

“You’re not thinking straight,” the brunette expressed with pleading eyes, “I’m begging you, don’t do this,” he shook his head, “Not you.”

Richard slowly turned his head to stare at his partner, “Gavin, he needs to pay for what he’s done to you,” he resentfully expressed as he tightened his grip on Travis’ neck.

“Look at yourself!” the detective shouted, “I can’t even recognize you!” he continued, voice straining in the process. “Please, Richard, I—”

Gavin paused as a prominent shade of red dominated his cheeks. “I…c-care about you,” he let out a breath, “For fucks sake, I care about you,” he reiterated.

The android’s eyes widened before he creased his brow. “After all he’s done to you,” he gnashed his teeth, “After all you’ve been through,” he gazed at Gavin in desperation, “You’re just going to let him live?”

The detective took a moment to answer. “Yeah,” he stated, eyes locked on the machine, “He will rot in prison,” his glance shifted to Travis, “He’ll rot in a fucking cell where he belongs.”

“But I have him!” RK900 began breathing heavily, “He’s right here!” his arms began to tremble while his LED remained locked on red.

“Richard,” Gavin stared at the android, “Please don’t. I can’t afford to lose you too,” he stated with a saddened expression.

 

* * *

 

Several pairs of hurried footsteps emanated from the hallway. Gavin groggily turned his head towards the entrance while Richard peered over his shoulder, still restraining Travis against the wall.

“DPD! Hands where I can see ‘em!” Tina shouted as she got to the apartment. Behind Officer Chen were Officer Chris Miller and Connor. Tina’s eyes rounded as she saw Gavin constrained to a chair and Richard holding Travis by the throat. Connor quickly glanced at the ground, noting the groceries and medication riddling the area near the entrance.

Tina lowered her weapon as revelation dawned on her face. “Chris, Connor,” she motioned with her head, “Handle Richard,” she ordered, “I’ll get Gavin.”

RK800 and Officer Miller approached Richard as they tried to calm him down.

Officer Chen quickly scuttled over to the detective. “Don’t worry,” she reassured, “I’ll get you out of this in just a second.”

Gavin let out a sigh of relief, “Thank God you came when you did, Tina,” he expressed with tired eyes. “Thank God,” he repeated in a hushed tone.

“Where’s the key, Gav?” the young lady asked with kind eyes.

“In my front pocket,” he gestured with his chin.

 

“Richard,” Connor placed a hand on his successor’s back, “Everything is alright,” he looked to RK900 with a warm smile, “Just put Officer Shepard down and we’ll handle it from there.”

Richard shut his eyes and furrowed his brows, “You don’t understand,” he shook his head, “I have him.”

“Richard, please,” Connor insisted, “We’ll handle this.”

After a brief moment of silence, RK900 hesitantly let go of Travis, allowing the ex-cop to drop to his knees. The hefty man immediately gasped for air as he began vigorously coughing.

Gavin’s cuffs hit the floor with a loud clank as Tina helped the brunette up to his feet. “Are you alright?” she asked with a concerned cadence.

“I’ll be fine,” Gavin coughed into his elbow, “Just gimme a second to breathe,” he motioned with a hand.

“Okay, just try and relax, yeah?” Tina nodded before glancing at Chris, “Hey, everything good?”

Chris gave a thumbs up before taking out a pair of handcuffs and reading Travis his Miranda rights.

Connor heard the light sound of scratching coming from behind the bathroom door. He scurried down the hallway and opened the door only to see Cleopatra staring back up at him with big, beautiful eyes. The android smiled, “Go on,” he encouraged the feline to exit the washroom.

 

* * *

 

“You can’t be fucking serious,” the ex-cop brought a hand to his neck as he massaged around his collarbone. “Arrest that crazy fuck!” he pointed to Richard, “Not me!” he shouted at Officer Miller.

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris dismissed, “Show me your hands, Travis,” the officer demanded, “Before I get really pissed,” he grabbed the ex-cop’s wrists.

“I can’t fuckin’ believe this,” the hefty man scoffed, “Y’all are all seriously fucked up arrestin’ me,” he shook his head, “I’m on your goddamn side!” he yelled in desperation.

“Fuck off,” Tina spat, “We know what you are,” she eyed Travis, “You’re anything but one of us.”

Tina shifted her gaze to Gavin who was slowly making his way to Richard.

 

“Hey,” the brunette whispered as he cradled his arms.

RK900 remained frozen, LED still stuck on a crimson hue.

Gavin leaned closer to the android before drawing his brows together. “Tin can,” he grazed the android’s hand.

Richard still refused to talk, his eyes fixated on the floor as if in a trance.

The detective shifted his weight from one foot to the other, “Say something, damn it,” he pleaded with remorseful eyes.

The machine lifted his arms and wrapped them around the brunette, squeezing Gavin tightly.

The detective’s eyes widened as blush began to creep up on his face.

“I should have come earlier,” Richard further pressed into his partner, “I should have been here sooner,” his voice trembled.

Gavin lowered his lids before bringing his hands behind the android to complete the hug. “He didn’t do anything,” the brunette reassured, “You came before he had the chance to do anything to me.”  The brunette dug his nails into RK900’s dress shirt “Thank you,” he smeared his face into the machine’s shoulder.

“Disgusting,” Travis rolled his eyes, “Is this what it’s come to?” he asked in an acerbic manner.

Connor lifted the ex-cop to his feet while Tina tromped towards the hefty man and pistol-whipped him across the face, tearing open a big gash on the hefty man’s right cheek.

Travis grunted in pain. “You fuckin’ bitch,” he hissed, eyes gleaming with anger.

“Shut the fuck up,” Tina ordered with a vicious expression. She turned towards RK900 and Gavin, “We’re takin’ him to central station for questioning,” she looked to the brunette, “Laila called it in, by the way.”

Gavin raised his brows, “Laila?”

“Yep,” Tina nodded, “Said she knew somethin’ was up so she called the police as soon as she heard your door get kicked in.”

Gavin sighed as he lowered his head. “Thanks, guys,” he expressed with a faded smile.

 

Suddenly, Chris, Gavin and Tina’s intercoms went off. “Central, this is dispatch; we have a one-eighty-seven at the Eden Club. Manager’s in a state of shock. Said a male android’s been murdered in one of the rooms n’ found the word “Rage” written on the wall near the body,” the voice on the intercom expressed in a monotone manner.

Gavin’s eyes snapped open before he looked to RK900. He then grabbed his intercom, “Dispatch, this is Detective Reed,” the brunette glanced at his partner with a hopeful smirk, “Richard and I are headed there right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for taking the time to read~ 
> 
> P.S. love you<3


	19. Case Five (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard have a long conversation during the car ride to the Eden Club. 
> 
> There's fluff in this chapter!
> 
> P.S. Expect updates to be a bit slower now that school will be starting for me on Tuesday. I'll probably update the fic once every seven-to-ten days (possibly even longer than that >.<)! Sorry in advance and hope you understand~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my dudes! I enjoyed working on this chapter quite a bit! I hope you like reading it as much as I liked typing it :) Let me know what you think<3
> 
> BEPSI'S "DISGUSTINGLY APPETIZING" ART CONTEST INFORMATION:  
> This section is for readers who are interested in participating in a fanart competition for this story! Before I talk about the rules, I just want to thank you for your interest in this contest. I am humbled that you'd consider devoting time and effort to sketching something for my fic and it truly means a lot to me<3 
> 
> HERE ARE THE GUIDELINES:  
> 1) Create a piece inspired by the story! Artists are encouraged to reference a scene from the fic.  
> 2) Submissions must be sent through Tumblr.com. Here's how:  
> -If you don't have a Tumblr account, you're going to have to create one.  
> -Post your piece on your page, briefly explain your piece (i.e. what scene it references from the fic and why you chose that specific scene for example) and tag "Disgustingly Appetizing" in the post.  
> -Once posted, message me the link to your post through Tumblr's messaging system. My Tumblr username is Nazazel (my profile picture is Ramona Flowers w/ green hair)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Digital art pieces are recommended (though I will happily accept pencil sketches so long as they are clearly scanned). Colored work is encouraged but not mandatory. NSFW content is permitted!
> 
> DEADLINE TO SUBMIT YOUR PIECE: OCTOBER 31, 2018 (HALLOWEEN) 
> 
> PRIZES:  
> -First place winner will receive a physical copy of Detroit: Become Human for the PS4 and a personalized thank you note from me.  
> -Second place winner will show up in one of the later chapters as a minor character and will receive a personalized thank you note from me.  
> NOTE: winners will be notified via Tumblr on November 2nd
> 
> ALL PARTICIPANTS' TUMBLR USERNAMES WILL BE MENTIONED IN A BIG THANK YOU BLURB IN THE BEGINNING OF A FUTURE CHAPTER! If for any reason you don't want to be mentioned, please send me a message on Tumblr.  
> ONCE THE DEADLINE HAS PASSED (and with every participant's permission of course) I WOULD LIKE TO CREATE A THANK YOU POST ON MY TUMBLR PAGE WITH ALL ARTWORK SUBMITTED FOR THE FIC (and of course, all artists will be tagged and credited) . If for any reason you don't want your art in the post, please send me a message on Tumblr.
> 
> OKAY THAT'S EVERYTHING, DUDES!!!! Thank you so much and please message me if you have any questions<3

The sound of the radio hummed throughout the car easing the tense air that surrounded the pair as they drove to the Eden Club.

Gavin fiddled with his collar and adjusted his badge which he rightfully took from Travis before he and Richard left the apartment. He let out an annoyed grunt as he scratched at his elbow. “It’s been so long since I’ve worn this fucking uniform,” the detective picked a piece of lint off of his blue long sleeve, “Can’t believe I used to wear this thing every day back when I first joined,” he scoffed.

“I think you look rather dashing in a police uniform, detective,” Richard smiled as he eyed his counterpart. “It suits you well,” the machine further complimented.

“Don’t get used to it,” the brunette stared out the windshield, “The only reason I’m wearing this is because that fucker tore up my last clean shirt.” A brief couple of seconds went by as the detective seemed lost in thought. He drew his upper lip between his teeth before opening his mouth, “I’m glad he’s gonna fucking rot away in some shithole.”

RK900 arched his brows as he heard his partner’s voice crack while saying that last line. “He will no longer pose as a threat,” Richard stated with a stern cadence, “I promise you that.”

 

* * *

 

Gavin had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared out of the passenger’s side window, his gaze following the passing streetlights.

Richard glanced at his pondering counterpart, his LED now emanating a bright blue shade. “How are you feeling?” the android asked before shifting his gaze back to the road. RK900 drew his brows together as he heard nothing from the brunette. “Gavin,” he expressed in a more pressing tone.

“Hm?” the detective flinched, “Oh, sorry,” he cleared his throat before adjusting himself in his seat.

“Are you alright?” the machine asked, concern evident in cadence.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Gavin sighed, “I just,” he paused as he stared at the car’s dashboard, “Just got a lot on my mind.”

Richard lowered his lids while he continued to focus on navigating the car through the snowy streets of downtown Detroit. A few silent seconds went by before the android hesitantly opened his mouth. “I’m sorry if I frightened you earlier at the apartment,” he stated with a regretful expression.

The detective’s eyes rounded as he turned to look at his counterpart.

“You were right,” RK900 knit his brows, “I was so caught up in...” he stopped to search for the proper words, “the ardent and bitter feeling of rage…that I wasn’t thinking clearly,” he exhaled. The android tilted his head to gaze at the detective, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Gavin blinked a few times before letting out a small sigh. “You didn’t scare me,” the brunette picked at one of his cuticles, “I was just worried that something would happen to you if,” he shook his head, “I don’t know,” he chuckled, “If you killed someone in cold blood like that.”

Richard remained quiet while he continued to listen to his counterpart.

“I was…” Gavin twiddled his thumbs before letting out an uncomfortable grunt as a noticeable shade of red spread across his cheeks, “…afraid of l-losing you,” he brought his right hand to cover his face in embarrassment.

The android’s eyes widened as the detective’s words processed in his mind. He curled his mouth into a small, humbled smile while his thirium pump began working at a quickened pace. “I’m sorry for worrying you, detective,” Richard expressed in a hushed tone before sliding his right hand over the gear shift and interlacing his pinky finger with the brunette’s.

Gavin’s heart fluttered as he watched RK900’s finger coil around his in an affectionate manner. He grumbled something incoherent before looking to the passenger’s side window to hide his crimson cheeks. 

 

After a few minutes, the brunette let out an elongated sigh.

“What is it?” Richard asked, bringing both hands to the steering wheel as he prepared to make a left.

“I just remembered that I need to order a new door,” he looked at the machine, “For my apartment,” he tapped a finger on his thigh. “Right now, the door’s barely attached to the frame with some screws,” he let out a soft chuckle.

RK900’s expression changed to a remorseful one, “I sincerely apologize for that,” he glanced at his counterpart, “That was my faul—”

“If you hadn’t come,” Gavin looked to his feet, “If you hadn’t come,” he repeated before taking a moment to collect his thoughts. The detective brought a hand to pinch the skin between his brows.

The machine stared at his partner with a sympathetic look, his LED changing to a yellow hue in the process.

“Thank you,” the shorter of the two whispered while rubbing at his eyes.

Gavin’s saddened expression almost caused the machine’s artificial heart to implode. Right then, Richard jerked the steering wheel which caused the car to slightly skid across a sliver of ice. Other vehicles slammed on their brakes as they furiously honked their horns.

“What’re you doing?! You’re gonna get us killed!” Gavin shouted before pressing both hands against the dashboard to prevent himself from leaning into the passenger’s side door.

RK900 ignored his wired counterpart as he parked the vehicle next to the nearest curb. He then immediately turned over to stare at a very confused and startled Gavin. “If only you knew how much I want to protect you from everything your life throws at you,” the machine began, “If only you knew how much you mean to me,” he leaned over the gear stick and pressed a hand on the passenger’s seat, “If only you knew how much I love you,” Richard inched closer to his reddened counterpart.

Gavin let out a shaky breath while his eyes darted up and down the android’s attractive features. He swallowed hard as he realized his partner was only an inch or two from his face.

RK900 brought his other hand to graze the brunette’s cheek. “If only you knew,” he lowered his lids.

The detective’s heartrate hit the roof as Richard pulled him in for a kiss. Gavin arched his brows and shut his eyes while he felt the android’s tongue inspect every corner of his mouth. He let out a small moan before bringing a hand to RK900’s chest.

The machine ended the passionate kiss with a playful bite to Gavin’s lower lip. A satisfied smile sprouted on Richard’s face as he examined the detective’s dazed and aroused expression. He pecked his partner on the forehead before situating himself back in the driver’s seat. “I’m very happy you took some medication before we headed out,” the android smirked before shifting gears, “The temperature inside your mouth suggests your fever has gone down a good amount,” he pulled out of the curb.

Gavin’s eyes rounded as the blush on his face became more prominent. “It’s not like I had a choice,” the detective grumbled while looking at the buttons near the radio, “You wouldn’t let me out of the damn apartment if I didn’t take anything.”

The android raised a brow, “And aren’t you glad I made you take something? You’re feeling a bit better, aren’t you?” he glanced at his partner with a smug look.

The brunette mumbled something in protest before his eyes went from Richard to the dashboard then back to Richard again when he noticed the machine’s cheeky expression. “Quit your smiling, you weirdo,” he stated with furrowed brows.

“Ah, yes,” the machine nodded, “You’re definitely doing better,” he chuckled, LED reverting back to blue.

 

* * *

 

Several more quiet minutes passed as the pair both stared outside the windshield. Richard concentrated on driving while Gavin counted the number of times passing cars honked at each other. The radio continued to softly purr in the background.

“You think it’s our guy?” the brunette turned his head towards his stoic partner.

Richard took a moment to answer. “There is a high probability that it may be our killer,” he nodded.

Gavin sighed, “I don’t get it,” he shook his head, “If it really is him, why did he take over a month to murder his next victim?” he raised his shoulders.

“Hm,” RK900 brought a hand to his chin, “Perhaps he had doubts about continuing his gruesome spree,” he trailed off, “But something must have happened that prompted him to carry on with the killings.”

“Ugh,” the detective brought a hand to his forehead, “I’m way too tired for this shit,” he expressed in a frustrated manner. He brought a hand to massage his temple, “But I know myself,” he huffed, “I know I won’t be able to sleep until I fucking find out who this asshole is.”

“I have a feeling we will find something during our investigation this time,” the machine stated as he checked his side mirror to change lanes.

“Oh yeah?” Gavin scoffed, “And why’s that?” he asked sarcastically.

“Think about it,” Richard gestured, “Our suspect goes silent for an unusually long amount of time.” He glanced at the detective, “This implies that he was likely having second thoughts about what he was doing,” he motioned with a hand, “So why out of all the dates he could’ve picked did he choose today?”

The detective blinked a few times. “Beats the fuck outta me,” he shrugged with a puzzled expression.

“Exactly,” Richard drew his brows together, “It seems a bit out of the blue.” The android paused, “I get the sense that tonight’s murder was likely done on impulse.”

“Okay,” Gavin scratched the back of his head, “So what’s your point, tin can?”

“My point is that our suspect probably didn’t have plans to kill someone tonight,” Richard braked as he approached a red light. “If he acted on impulse—without planning anything beforehand—he would’ve done a sloppy job,” he turned to look at the brunette. “He probably left something behind at the crime scene,” he smirked.

“This is all just speculation,” the brunette shook his head. “You’re overthinking it,” he continued, brushing off his partner’s claims.

Richard creased his brow as he found his counterpart’s dismissive cadence irritating. “Doesn’t it strike you as a bit odd that our culprit committed a murder during the evening?” the android stared ahead to concentrate on the road.

Gavin’s eyes rounded as he realized the machine was right.

“So far, our suspect has only murdered androids during the day,” Richard trailed off, “So why continue the spree by killing the next victim at night?”

“Shit,” the brunette brought a hand to his mouth, “You’re right,” he turned towards his colleague.

“That further suggests that this crime wasn’t properly thought through,” the machine expressed in a conclusive tone.

Gavin eyed his focused counterpart, slightly impressed by RK900’s deductive skills. “All this is great n’ dandy,” the brunette cracked his fingers, “But again, you’re just guessing here,” he shrugged at the android.

“Hopefully, my assumptions aren’t too far off,” Richard tilted his head to meet his partner’s stare. “Hopefully, we’ll be able to gather more clues during this investigation,” he expressed before slowing the vehicle down. “We’re here, detective,” the machine stated as the neon pink hue of the ‘Eden Club’ sign tinted over the car. RK900 pulled into the closest open spot next to the street.

“Ah, yes,” Gavin sighed, “What better way to spend the night than at an android sex club,” he sardonically smirked. “Sad thing is that this ain’t even my first time at this place,” he chuckled.

“Oh?” Richard raised a brow, “For someone who hates androids so much, I didn’t think you’d appreciate this form of entertainment,” he stated before removing the key from the ignition and exiting the car.

“Cool your jets, Optimus,” Gavin motioned as he stepped out of the vehicle, “I was here investigating a case revolvin’ around a pair of Tracis,” he explained in a serious tone. “Well, actually I was a first responder,” he corrected himself, “Hank and Connor took over the investigation and blah blah blah.”

“I see,” RK900 slowly nodded as he walked alongside his counterpart. “You’ve never come here for leisure?” the android looked at his partner with curious eyes.

“Hah,” the detective laughed, “Good one,” he nudged Richard’s side.

The machine remained silent for a few moments as he knit his brows. He stopped walking towards the club’s entrance.

The brunette slowed down before fully coming to a stop. He turned to stare at the android, “What is it?” he asked, a hint of concern evident in tone.

RK900 approached the officer and gingerly gripped his hand, startling the detective. “Gavin,” he whispered while his LED shifted to a yellow color, “I want you to be mine.”

The brunette’s eyes shot open, “H-huh?”

“I want to be the only one who gets to see the utterly captivating expressions you make when aroused,” he brought a hand to the detective’s burning cheek. “I want to be the only one who gets to hold you intimately,” he leaned in, “Who gets to touch you like this,” he traced Gavin’s jawline.

Gavin arched his brows as he melted into his partner’s touch. “Y-you…” he crinkled his nose, “You dumbass,” he averted the android’s gaze as his heart began to race, “It’s a-already like that,” he mumbled.

Richard’s eyes snapped open as Gavin’s words sent the machine straight to android heaven. RK900 brought the brunette in for an embrace. “You’ve just made me the happiest being alive,” he stroked the back of the detective’s head.

The officer tried to resist but ultimately failed as he succumbed to Richard’s affection. He hugged his taller counterpart and gently placed his head against the android’s chest. “You know,” Gavin began, “For a big, scary-lookin’ robot, you sure are a softie” he let out a laugh.

“Only you have that power over me,” Richard glanced at the blushing brunette, “You control my heart.”

“Sh-shit,” the detective looked away, clearly embarrassed, “You’re gonna kill me with all this sappy crap,” he brought a hand to his face.

“My apologies,” the machine smiled, “Shall we continue after the investigation then?”

Gavin turned his head to stare at the machine. He nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the boys find out more info about the killer? Stay tuned for the next chapter, it's gonna be a goodie :)
> 
> P.S. Comments mean the world :')


	20. Case Five (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard meet with Hank at the Eden Club. Gavin runs into a familiar face as the pair realize the killer's end game plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back from my trip and school starts tomorrow which means I won't be able to update as often as I have been T_T expect updates for the fic every seven-to-ten days (sometimes it may take longer than that depending on weekly workload). Please accept my apologies and thank you for understanding! 
> 
> I'm glad I was able to churn out another chapter before I begin though :) worked hard on it so any feedback or comments would be appreciated.  
> Also, I have a question for y'all. Do you guys get an email from AO3 everytime I update the fic? For some reason (prior to posting this chapter) it says that I updated the work on 9/26 when I know for a fact I updated 9/28. Does it sometimes glitch out and not let readers know I've updated? 
> 
> Also, also, if you are interested in participating in a fanart competition for this fic please check out the beginning of last chapter for the rules n' guidelines! You could win a copy of Detroit or be featured in this story! :D 
> 
> Ok, I'm done lol. I'll let you get to reading~

The pair walked down the wide hallway leading to the club’s entrance. Projectors on both sides of the men displayed revealing images of different android models offered at the establishment, flaunting their exclusive HR400 and WR400 Tracis in particular.

“Wait,” Gavin squinted his eyes to better make out the main door, “Is that a police tape hologram covering the entrance?”

Richard knit his brows, “Yes,” he nodded, “It appears so.”

“The fuck?” the detective expressed in an agitated tone, “I specifically told dispatch that this was our case. Who else is here?” he asked before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Perhaps they sent more officers for assistance,” the android brought his hands behind his back.

Gavin rolled his eyes, “Great.”

 

* * *

 

The men passed the police tape and walked into the club. They were greeted with several frightened androids dressed in lingerie who were exchanging nervous whispers regarding what happened earlier in the evening. Some of them stopped to stare at the pair as they approached.

“Oh boy,” Gavin whispered under his breath.

“Would you like me to take the lead?” RK900 raised a brow.

The detective shot an offended look at the machine before he turned towards the android workers with a _hmph_. He brought a hand to his mouth and loudly cleared his throat.

The androids glanced at the brunette, their whispers quieting down in the process.

“Hey, um,” Gavin rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m Gavin and this is Richard,” he pointed to the machine. “We’re from the Detroit Police Department. Can any one of you point us to the manager of this place?”

Just then, a door to one of the rooms opened and out popped Hank’s head.

“I thought I heard your voice,” the Lieutenant stated before raising his brows, “Woah,” he blinked a few times, “Haven’t seen you in that getup in years,” he looked at the detective’s police uniform.

“Hank?” Gavin tilted his head in confusion, “The hell’re you doing here?”

“Just leave the androids alone and get in here, will ya?” the older officer motioned with a hand.

The brunette let out an irritated grunt before walking past the small group of androids.

Richard smiled warmly at the android workers before closely following his grumpy counterpart from behind as they approached the room the Lieutenant was in.

The door to the room automatically opened as the pair moved forward. In the room stood Lieutenant Anderson, Sergeant Pence and Officer Davis of central station. Next to the policemen were two other gentlemen—one, a blonde and the other, a ginger—who were talking to each other.

Gavin’s eyes rounded as he recognized the blonde man. It was Reggie, Eli’s best friend from high school. He chose to remain silent to avoid any awkward dialogue and focus on the crime scene. “Wow,” the brunette whistled, “Didn’t know there was a party in here,” he smirked sarcastically.

“Nice to see you too, Gavin,” Sergeant Pence waved.

“Did none of you get the memo that this was our case?” the brunette expressed through narrowed eyes. “I told dispatch that we had it under control,” he further stressed.

“Fowler sent us to have a look,” Officer Davis commented.

Hank brought a hand to the bridge of his nose, “Are we really gonna fight about this shit?” he glared at the detective. “You two,” he motioned to Davis and Pence, “Why don’t you guys go take a smoke break,” he expressed with a small smile, “I’ll sort this out.”

Pence and Davis exchanged glances before they slowly made their way out of the room.

Lieutenant Anderson sighed before turning towards Richard and Gavin. “Okay,” he placed his hands in his coat pockets, “What’re you two doing here?”

The younger officer cocked his brows in surprise, “Um what?” he chuckled. “We’re here because we said we’d be here and this is our fucking case,” he leered at the higher ranking officer.

Hank peered over his shoulder at the two men who were still whispering to one another. He turned back towards the detective before leaning in as if about to tell a secret. “No, I mean really, what’re you doing here?” he stared at the brunette with a concerned expression. “I was at the station when Tina said something happened at your place,” he stated in a hushed tone. “She took Connor and Chris with her for backup and when I asked what was happening she gave me a look,” the Lieutenant drew his brows together, “I knew something was wrong…then she told me it was Shepard…that he was at your place.”

Gavin retracted his head, bewildered by what Hank said. He then let out a nervous laugh, “Word travels fast I guess,” he shook his head, “I don’t have a single ounce of fucking privacy with you people.”

Richard glanced at his colleague, noting the brunette’s increased heartrate. He placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, “He only means well, detective.”

“Exactly,” Hank nodded, “I’m not trying to step on your toes. I just wanna make sure you’re oka—”

“I’m fine,” Gavin bitterly hissed.

The Lieutenant’s eyes drifted from the angered detective to the collected android. He remained quiet for a moment then exhaled. “Alright,” he clapped his hands, “I’ll leave the rest to you two then,” he smiled. “Oh!” Hank pointed up, “Before I collect the other officers and head out,” he moved to the side, “This is Dion, the manager of the Eden Club,”  he motioned to the redheaded man, “And this is Reggie,” the Lieutenant turned to look at Gavin, “He was the boyfriend of the android who was killed here earlier.”

The detective nodded at them both, hoping that Reggie wouldn’t recognize him. “Richard and I will be taking over the case,” Gavin expressed in a stern cadence.

“We assure you that we’ll find the man behind all this,” Richard added.

The detective tilted his head to look at Hank, “Did you guys find anything?” he lifted his shoulders.

“All we know is that the crime was reported to have happened at 5:51 pm,” he gestured with a hand, “We got here about 20 minutes ago because it wasn’t called in until around that time,” he stared at the body on the bed, “We only had time to set up the scene.”

“Wonderful,” Gavin sardonically stated, “Looks like we’re gonna haveta see if we can find anything.”

“Good luck,” Hank walked over to the door, “Try not to blow a gasket,” he advised before nodding to Dion and Reggie and exiting the room.

Gavin watched the Lieutenant leave with an unamused expression. As soon as the door to the room closed, the brunette rubbed his hands together. “Okay!” he raised his voice, “The name’s—”

“Wait,” Reggie’s brows snapped together, “Gavin?”

“Ah crap,” the brunette whispered under his breath.

“Oh God,” the blonde wiped tears from his face, “It really is you,” he sniffled. “Y-you became a cop?” he stuttered over his words.

“Yeah,” Gavin scratched behind his ear, “Small world, huh?” he stated in an awkward manner.

“I barely recognized you,” Reggie eyed the detective, “You’ve changed a lot since we were kids.”

“We can catch up later,” the brunette gestured, “Let’s just talk about what happened here, hm?”

“Alright, since you’re conversing with Reggie” Richard looked to Gavin, “I’ll go speak with Dion to see what information he can provide” he expressed with a nod before approaching the manager.

 

* * *

 

“Garrett and I had been seeing each other for over a year,” Reggie stated with saddened eyes, “I met him through the club but…” he paused to stay in control of his emotions, “…He was so much more than just a sex bot.”

“Did anyone know about your relationship with Garrett?” the detective asked in a serious tone.

The blonde sighed as he averted the brunette’s gaze. “We went public with our relationship two months ago,” he brought a hand to rub at his eyes, “I was looking for a ring,” his voice cracked.

Gavin arched his brows as he tried to sympathize with the blonde. “Reggie, what’s your profession?” he asked with a gentler cadence.

“Huh?” the blonde furrowed his brows in confusion, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Trust me,” Gavin reassured, “It’s important.”

“I’m Eli’s Chief Assistant of Affairs,” Reggie leaned against the wall, “His right hand man,” he clarified while staring at the brunette.

Gavin’s eyes widened, “Fuck,” he brought a hand to his forehead.

“W-what? What is it?” Reggie looked to the detective as worry spread across his face.

“No, i-it’s nothing,” Gavin shook his head, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he patted the blonde’s shoulder. “I need to go talk with my colleague,” the brunette expressed with kind eyes, “I know you must be hurting a lot right now but just try and take it easy.”

“I can’t,” Reggie shook his head, “Garrett was the love of my life,” he arched his brows as tears welled in his eyes. “How can I ‘take it easy’ knowing the fucker who did this is still out there?” he grit his teeth.

Gavin stared at the ground trying to gather his thoughts. “Look,” he glanced at Reggie, “I’m not gonna pretend like I know what you’re going through,” the detective bluntly expressed, “And I’m not gonna try and comfort you because frankly, I’m not good at it,” he straightened himself out, “But I swear on my fucking life that I’ll find the asshole responsible for this.”

The blonde shut his eyes and let out a shaky breath before gazing at the brunette. “You were never good at expressing emotions,” Reggie stated with a small, faded smile, “Even back when we were kids.”

“What can I say?” Gavin smirked, “It’s part of my charm,” he shrugged. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like you to leave for the night,” he stated in a soft manner.

“What?” Reggie creased his brow, “No! I’m stayi—”

“You’re not staying, Reggie,” the brunette sternly expressed, “Go home and get some sleep. You look exhausted,” the detective shot an empathetic look at the blonde.

“Hah,” Reggie laughed, “You’re the one to talk,” he pointed at the brunette, “You have the worst dark circles I’ve ever seen. When was the last time you slept?”

“We can talk about our sleeping patterns another time,” Gavin dismissed, “Just go home already,” he shooed at the man.

The blonde wiped at his eyes once more before he slowly walked over to the door. He stopped as he reached the door frame and peered over his shoulder. “Fucking find him, Gavin,” Reggie demanded with hollowed eyes. “Find him,” he repeated, voice trembling.

The detective nodded as he watched the man exit the room. He bit at his lower lip, attempting to sort out the millions of thoughts circulating through his mind before he turned to look at Richard and Dion who had grown silent after watching Reggie leave the room.

“I should probably get going as well,” Dion’s gaze shifted from Richard to Gavin. “I have a group of androids scared to death in the lobby who have no idea what’s going on,” he sighed as he brought a hand to pinch the skin between his brows. “If you gentlemen need me, I’ll be outside,” Dion stated as he walked over to the door. “Eden is no stranger to the DPD,” the redhead coldly expressed, “But we’ve rarely had murders,” he peered over his shoulder, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have over a dozen androids to attend to.”

 

* * *

 

Richard and Gavin quietly observed the manager exit the room; the door closed with a small, metal clang. The pair remained mute for a moment before the detective broke the silence.

“What did you learn from Dion?” he glanced at the machine.

“Dion was the one who originally discovered Garrett’s body in the room,” RK900 started, “He then immediately went to check the club’s logbook but found no name under who rented Garrett out last,” he brought a hand to his chin. “However, Dion said that Garrett was rented out at 5:43 pm for thirty minutes,” Richard gestured, “And the reason he called the department over two hours later was because he thought Garrett’s client had extended their stay.”

“Did he have anything else to say?” Gavin placed a hand on his hip as he grew increasingly impatient. 

“That’s all he knew,” the machine expressed with a disappointed frown.

The detective shook his head, “Unbelievable.”

“What about you?” Richard tried to change the subject, “Any luck?” he tilted his head to the side.

“The only notable thing I discovered is something we’ve been speculating about for some time,” Gavin eyed his counterpart.

“Oh?” Richard cocked a brow, “And what would that be?” he asked, curiosity evident in tone.

“You were right about the killer going up a hierarchical chain,” the brunette stated grimly. “He’s killing the androids of noteworthy supporters,” he knit his brows.

RK900’s eyes rounded before he lowered his lids. “Gavin,” he whispered, “You do know what that means, don’t you?” he asked, LED shifting to a hypnotic yellow.

The detective shut his eyes, “His end goal is Kamski.”

The machine remained silent as he scanned his partner’s distressed features. “It’s likely that whoever we’re looking for will be at his masquerade ball next week,” Richard trailed off, “If that is the case, we don’t have much time.”

The detective looked to the ceiling as he drew in a breath. “You’re probably right,” he exhaled, turning towards the body, “Let’s get to work, tin can. The clock’s ticking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter<3 Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated :)


	21. Case Five (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys continue their investigation into Garrett's murder and discover something very alarming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys :) here's a new chapter for you! I enjoyed writing this one a lot (and I've been looking forward to writing it for a while now haha).  
> I've been incredibly busy with school and research (but in a good way)! I find myself having less and less time to focus on non-academics but if I find myself with some time, I devote it to this :) Please be patient with me as this semester is a very important one for graduate school.  
> Thanks for your support!
> 
> Oh! Also! I've already gotten a few submissions for the art contest and OMG THANK YOU<3 Y'ALL ARE SO TALENTED LIKE FOR REAL!!! Love you guys :')  
> If you're interested in participating in a fanart competition for this fic please check out the beginning of Chapter 19 for the rules and guidelines! You could win a copy of Detroit or be featured in this story :)

“It’s all the fucking same,” Gavin pointed to the wall behind the bed, “Paint’s the same,” he glanced at Garrett’s body, “No signs of a struggle,” he turned to Richard, “Nothing new.” He bit his lower lip, “The fuck am I supposed to tell Reggie?”

RK900 furrowed his brows as his gaze shifted from the frustrated brunette to the body on the heart-shaped bed. He approached the body and leaned in, “Hm,” he slightly frowned, “No fingerprints.”

“Ugh,” the detective took a step back while shaking his head in disappointment. “Damn it!” he skid his shoe on the floor. “I’m tired of being ten steps behind this motherfucker!” Gavin squeezed his hands into fists, “I’m tired of being left in the dark!” he gnashed his teeth.

The android arched his brows as he walked over to his infuriated partner. He gingerly placed a hand on the officer’s shoulder, “We’ll find something,” he reassured with a faint smirk.

“I’m just so fucking tired of being so goddamn useless,” the brunette looked at Garrett’s body, “What sorta cop sits around and waits for another victim to die in hopes that he’ll get lucky and find out more about the killer?” he let out a disappointed chuckle.

“You’re doing your best, Gavin,” Richard’s grip tightened, “Truth be told, I’ve never met someone as hardworking as you.”

The detective jerked his shoulder away from the machine, “Hardworking but what’s the point if there’s no payoff?” he walked over to the bed.

RK900 eyed his colleague, his gaze following the agitated brunette. “Let’s do a more thorough investigation,” the android recommended, “We’re writing this off too quickly.”

Gavin brought a hand to pinch the skin between his brows before letting out an exaggerated sigh. “Why?” he shrugged, “All we’re gonna do is waste more time,” he smiled sardonically, “We’re not gonna find a damn thi—”

“Humor me,” Richard stared at the detective with a fierce expression.

Gavin’s eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat as he found the android’s authoritative cadence arousing. He glanced at his stoic counterpart for a moment before bringing his hands to his sides.   “Fine,” he expressed in a dejected tone, “What do we have to lose besides time anyway?” he folded his long sleeves up to his elbows.

 

* * *

 

The pair approached the body on the bed, kneeling closer to better examine Garrett.

The detective took out a handkerchief from his pant pocket and used it to move Garrett’s left arm. “This guy’s pretty fucked up in the head,” Gavin grimaced, “He took the time to cut up the body then aligned all the parts back again,” he shut his eyes, “like ruining a puzzle only to put it back together.”

“It is disturbing,” Richard stated in a hushed tone, “And very unfortunate,” he drew his brows together.  

“Shit, look at this,” Gavin nudged his partner. “Look at these,” he pointed to parts of the body, “I didn’t notice how blunt these cuts were.” He turned toward RK900, “I think you may be right about the killer acting on an emotional whim,” he grimly expressed. “The way he cut up Garrett,” the brunette squinted his eyes, “He was angry.”

Richard took a look at Garrett’s head, turning it to the side as he examined the familiar-looking indent caving in most of the sex bot’s skull. “His memory card has been destroyed,” the android shook his head in disappointment. “The indent is the same as all other victims. He used a crowbar,” he pointed at the shape of the gash.

“There’s nothing else unusual about the body,” Gavin brought a hand to the bridge of his nose, “Everything else looks the same as our last case.”

Richard placed Garrett’s skull back on the bed then tilted his head to look at the wall. “Rage,” the android rubbed at his chin, “Is that what you were feeling when you killed?” he stared at the painted word, questioning the suspect’s motive.

The brunette turned to look at RK900, his glance quickly shifting from the android to the paint on the wall. He got up from his knelt position and approached his colleague. “Rage,” Gavin repeated, “These messages don’t mean anything,” he shook his head, “None of them haveta do with each other so what the fuck is this guy trying to say?” he groaned.

“I sense that we’ve missed something,” Richard tilted his head to meet the detective’s stare, “Something very important,” he stressed.

“What’re you talking about, tin can?” Gavin folded his arms over his chest.

“There’s a reason why our killer murdered Garrett in the evening,” the machine gestured, “This is the only strand of information that doesn’t fit in with our suspect’s typical formula of murdering victims,” Richard’s eyes darted from the floor to the bed.

The brunette raised a brow and shifted his weight from one foot to the other but remained silent as he continued to listen to his focused counterpart.

“I know there’s something here,” RK900 expressed in a slightly desperate tone, “I know there’s something we’ve missed.”

“Holy shit, wait,” Gavin’s eyes snapped open, “Wait, wait, wait!” he gestured excitedly. “Oh God!” he brought his hands to his head, “I’m such an idiot!” he shouted.

Richard took a step back, his partner’s enthusiasm catching him off guard. “I’m afraid I’m not following, detective,” he stated with a puzzled expression.

“The Eden Club has a surveillance room!” the brunette grinned ear-to-ear, “They have cameras in the lobby,” he motioned with his hands, “I remember when I came here for the Tracis a couple months back, Chris and I saw a room full of monitors that were recording activity within the place.”

“Gavin,” Richard started, “Our suspect wears a coat, scarf and hat.”

“You’re saying he acted on a whim, right?” the brunette asked, “Sure, we may not see his face but maybe we can learn more about him if we see his body language,” he shrugged, “Any sort of footage we have on the guy can help. Worst case scenario is we find absolutely nothing and we’re back to square one.”

The android stared at his counterpart for a few seconds before opening his mouth. “You’re right,” he nodded, “We should have a word with Dion.”

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean we can’t fucking look at the cameras?” Gavin leered at the anxious manager.

“N-no, it’s just we have a policy here,” Dion tried to explain, “We—uh—have this motto that ‘discretion is our guarantee’ and it would get me into a lot of trouble if I—”

“Does it look like I give a fuck?” the detective grit his teeth.

“Um,” the manager’s eyes darted from the angered brunette to the unamused android, “W-well, I really don’t have the authority to grant you access int—”

“Ugh, blah blah blah,” Gavin rolled his eyes, “Do me a favor and give me the key to the surveillance room,” he stretched out his hand, “Before you really start to piss me off,” he warned through narrowed eyes.

“I can’t,” Dion shook his head, “You don’t understand, I could lose my job.”

“You’re going against direct orders from a police officer,” Richard interjected, “You do know that disobeying could very well lead to an arrest,” the machine cocked a brow.

Sweat rolled down the manager’s forehead as he swallowed hard.

“Come on,” Gavin insisted, “You wanted us to find the killer and we’re trying to find the killer,” he stared at the redhead, “Do the right thing here.”

Dion averted the detective’s hostile stare, intimidated by the aura that he emanated.

“Dion,” the brunette hissed, “Hand it over,” he demanded.

The manager bit at his lower lip as he drew his brows together. He gazed at Gavin, “Alright,” he sighed, “I’ll give you two the key but please,” he sifted through his pockets, “Try to be as quick as possible. I trust you’ll only need a few minutes,” he stated as he plopped the key in Gavin’s palm.

“I knew you’d see reason,” the brunette smirked as he began walking towards the room, “We’ll only take as long as we need,” he motioned Richard to follow.

Dion watched the pair approach the surveillance room with a nervous expression plastered on his face.

 

* * *

 

Gavin inserted the key into the lock and twisted before opening the heavy door. The lights in the room automatically turned on as the door swung open. “Shit,” the brunette peered inside, “Look at all these fancy-ass monitors,” he whistled while walking into the room.

“Eden is a very popular facility,” Richard glanced around while shadowing his shorter counterpart, “It would be odd if they didn’t have,” he air quoted, “Fancy-ass monitors.”

The detective sniggered as he looked at the control panel, “Taking even the most inappropriate times to make fun of me,” he traced over several buttons, “Why am I not surprised?”

Richard lowered his lids, a smile sprouting on his face, “I like teasing you.”

The brunette flinched as the android pressed up against him from behind. “Now’s not the time for this,” he whispered, embarrassment evident in tone.

RK900 nodded, “I understand,” he nuzzled into Gavin’s hair, “But just so you know, I’m taking you home after the investigation and treating you to a well-deserved break.”

“Mhn,” the detective shuddered, blush highlighting his cheeks as the android trailed kisses on the back of his neck. “I can’t f-focus if you keep doing that,” he placed a hand on the panel for support.

Richard pulled away with a guttural chuckle, “My apologies,” he slid his hand down the brunette’s back. “I’ll continue at the apartment,” he stated in a suggestive tone.

Gavin let out a shaky breath before shooting an irritated look at his partner. “Perv,” he dismissed as he resumed looking at footage of the club.

A few quiet minutes went by as the pair tried to figure out which video clip had the information they were looking for. Richard examined the set of monitors on the right while Gavin looked to the ones on the left.

“Four o’clock…nope…fast forward,” the brunette whispered to himself as his eyes remained fixed to the computer screens.

“Gavin!” RK900 yelled with a hopeful smile, “I think I found him,” he motioned the brunette to come to his side.

The detective quickly scuttled towards his partner with an optimistic expression. He leaned closer to the monitor, “Okay,” he nodded, “Play it.”

Richard tapped the play button on the screen and watched as the clip began.

The two observed a man in a long trench coat, scarf and hat enter the facility from a distance.

Gavin squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the man. “Ugh,” he tapped on a button labeled _camera 2_ , “Can’t see him with this angle.”

The man in the video quickly walked into the lobby and looked around for a bit. Dion then walked into the view of the camera and greeted the man. He pointed the cloaked figure to an array of androids available to rent out. The man nodded and dismissed Dion as he walked out of view.

“Shit,” Gavin filtered through the different camera feeds, “Where’d you go, fucker?” he stopped at camera 6’s feed, “There you are.”

The man was observing Garrett dancing on a strip pole in the center of the hall. He stopped the android and pointed to a vacant room to the side. He then helped Garrett off of the platform and walked him to the room. The man opened the door and invited the android inside and immediately followed, the door shutting behind them.

“Damn it,” Gavin looked at Richard, “Any footage from inside the room?”

RK900 shook his head, “The club doesn’t record inside the rooms from what I’ve gathered,” he glanced at the screen, “That’s where the footage seems to end.”

“Fuck!” Gavin slammed his hands on the panel. “Goddamnit!” he brought a hand to his face as he tried to stay in control.

Richard stared at the monitor for a few seconds, drawing in his brows as he narrowed his eyes to make out details. “Wait,” he rewound the video just a bit to get a clearer shot of the suspect’s back.

The detective stared at the machine, “What?” he asked, clearly upset.

“Look,” Richard pointed to the screen.

Gavin contorted his face in confusion as he gazed at the computer for a bit. He then realized what his partner was telling him to look at. The brunette’s eyes snapped open as horror dawn on his face. “Is that…” he retracted his head in disbelief, “Is that a badge on the guy’s hip?”

The android turned to glance at his terrified partner, “It’s a DPD badge,” he arched his brows. “I can’t make out the badge number, the film is too grainy,” he continued in a hushed tone.

Gavin took a step back as he placed a hand on his forehead, “I think I’m gonna be sick,” he began breathing heavily. “It’s him,” he expressed in a hysterical manner. “He came to my place right after killing Garrett,” he began to tremble.

Richard’s LED shifted to a steady yellow as he slowly approached his colleague, “Let’s not jump to any conclu—”

“He fits the profile of the killer perfectly,” the brunette brought a hand to his mouth, “It’s fucking Travis,” he bent over, “I’m gonna throw up.”

“Gavin,” RK900 speedily cradled his partner, preventing him from falling to his knees, “You’re alright,” he grazed the detective’s cheek. “Even if it is him, he’s been detained,” he reassured, “There’s nothing to worry about.”

The officer pulled away from the machine and grabbed his phone. He wiped away tears as he looked through his contact list for Officer Chen. He brought the phone to his ear as he quickly exited the surveillance room. “Tina? It’s Gavin,” the detective exhaled, “Where’s Travis?” he growled.

“Gavin, wait!” Richard ran after the brunette, “We don’t know if it’s him!” he shouted as he grabbed the detective from behind.

The officer slapped the android’s hand away. “He’s in a holding cell?” he asked Tina through the phone. “Fucking beautiful. Keep him there, I’m coming,” he hung up.

“Listen to me, let’s take this one step at a time and try to calm down, alright?” Richard gestured with his hands.

“Calm down?” Gavin raised his brows and smiled, “I’m gonna fucking kill him,” he laughed.

“Okay,” the machine gripped the detective’s hand, “Let’s just go and interrogate him as a start,” he gazed at the unhinged brunette. “Then, depending on how the questioning goes, we can consider more,” he shrugged, “Illegal options.”

Gavin swallowed hard as a billion thoughts ran through his mind. His eyes shifted from the android, to the ground, then back to the android again, attempting to calm down. “Fine,” the detective bitterly agreed, “But if I get even a single opportunity to maim him,” he stared at the machine, “You bet your life I fucking will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes, has the killer been revealed?! Gavin and Richard finally got more info on the murderer but it seems they got a long night ahead of them (Oh my!)
> 
> P.S. Comments mean a lot and really encourage me to write! It's hard trying to allocate time to working on this fic now that school's consumed my life but knowing I have people who look forward to new chapters helps me dedicate whatever spare time I have to writing out this story :)


	22. A Painful Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is the killer really Travis? The boys finally realize the one they'd been looking for these last few months was right under their nose the whole time. Gavin is left heartbroken and Richard is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to squeeze in one more chapter before my week starts (what can I say, I love writing for this fic :'] ). I have been waiting so long to write out this chapter (like for real, since like chapter 2 or something lol) and I'm so happy I was finally able to write it! I hope y'all like it~
> 
> Much love as always<3

Gavin busted through the DPD’s doors with a concerned Richard following from behind. Several officers stopped to watch the infuriated brunette make his way to the back of the station where the holding cells were.

“Remember,” RK900 motioned with a hand, “We don’t know if he’s truly the one we’re looking for,” he continued to shadow his partner with hurried footsteps, “Just keep that in mind when we see him, alright?”

“He’s the killer,” Gavin snarled, “I fucking know it’s him,” he glared at the machine, “Only he’d be able to murder and dismember androids just for the hell of it.”

Richard drew his brows together as he observed his distressed colleague. He was more worried about Gavin’s emotional health than the investigation itself. “Would you like me to interrogate Travis?” the android asked in a caring tone.

“He’s mine,” the detective growled as they both approached the hallway leading to the holding cells.

 

* * *

 

Gavin opened the metal door with one powerful push and stomped in.

Tina and Chris turned their heads to meet the seething brunette’s stare. Tina got up from her seat, “Gavin?” she asked while slowly approaching the detective, “Are you alright?” concern rattled her cadence.

“Where’s Travis?” the brunette hissed.

“What happened?” Chris interjected from behind Officer Chen.

“It’s him,” Gavin’s voice trembled, “He’s the one Richard and I have been after for the past two fucking months,” he crinkled his nose.

Bewilderment spread across both Chris and Tina’s features. They then turned to Richard for confirmation.

“We have reason to speculate that Travis is our suspect of interest,” the machine started, “But we can’t conclude for certain that he’s the killer.”

“I’ll beat it out of him,” Gavin stated, hatred evident in tone, “I’ll make him admit it,” he furrowed his brows. The detective glanced at Tina, “Now tell me where he is,” he demanded.

Tina’s gaze shifted from the unstable brunette to the reserved android. “You’re going in with him, right?” Officer Chen asked Richard.

RK900 placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder then nodded, “Yes.”

Tina looked at Chris before letting out a sigh, “He’s in the last cell, down the hall.” She then made eye contact with Gavin, “As much as I’d love to, I can’t turn off the cameras. Not while Fowler’s in the building,” she warned the detective, “You got it?”

“I don’t care,” Gavin bitterly expressed before proceeding to tromp down the hall. The detective went on to peer into each cell as he searched for a familiar face.

Chris tilted his head to gaze at the android. “Hey,” he motioned with his chin, “Do me and Tina a favor,” he lowered his voice, “Please look after him.”

Richard’s eyes rounded, a bit startled by Officer Miller’s request.

“He’s a good guy who’s gone through hell and back,” the cop continued, “You seem to really care about him. Please just make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid, okay?”

RK900 took a moment to answer. “I will do my best, officer,” he promised with a determined cadence.

 

“There you are, you cunt!” Gavin slammed his hands against the reinforced glass. “Not so tough now, huh?” he teased with a chuckle.

Richard quickly caught up to his raging counterpart, his gaze drifting from Gavin to the taller man restrained to the table by handcuffs.

“Well, well, well,” Travis smirked, “If it ain’t my number one fans,” he laughed, “Come back for some more fun, Gavy?”

“Fuck you!” Gavin barked, “You disgusting disgrace of a human being!” he shouted, baring teeth, “I know what you’ve done.”

“Huh?” Travis cocked a brow, “What’re you talking about?” he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

The brunette snickered while shaking his head. “Don’t worry,” he leered at the taller man, “I’ll jog your memory for you,” he placed his hand on the scanner next to the cell.

The scanner analyzed Gavin’s palm and recognized his prints. The glass door unlocked with a small sound and in came the detective and android.

“You mind tellin’ me what exactly I did?” Travis raised his upper lip.

The detective slammed his hands on the table, “You’re a filthy,” he leaned in, “Fucking,” he eyed the man, “Killer.”

Travis blinked a few times trying to understand what the brunette was referring to. “Is this about the little game I played with you at the apartment?” he smiled, “Look, that was just a joke,” he dismissed, “Something to scare you with. I wouldn’t kill you,” he lowered his lids. “You’re too delectable to kill. It’d be a waste,” he slid his tongue over his teeth.

“Watch yourself,” Richard warned from behind the brunette.

“Oh,” Travis glanced at the machine, “Almost forgot you were here,” he shook his head, “Always ruining the fun.”

“Enough!” Gavin yelled. “Tell me why you murdered those androids,” he dug his nails into his palms, “You killed Garrett at the Eden Club today, didn’t you? You killed him at 5:51 PM, right before coming to my place, you sick fuck!”

“Androids?” Travis asked in a surprised tone, “What androids? And who’s Garrett?” he shrugged.

The detective shut his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He then decked the cuffed man across the face, eliciting a pained groan from the ex-cop. “You’re trying my patience,” the brunette cautioned, “Now tell me why you killed them.”

“Heh,” Travis spat out blood, “I see you’re feeling better. No more fever?”

“Shut up!” the brunette retorted.

“Listen,” the taller man exhaled, “You’re saying I supposedly killed some android at 5:51? I got to your apartment around 6:10. That gives me less than twenty minutes to get to your place. You do realize that’s almost impossible right?”

“It’s not impossible,” Gavin rejected, “Now tell me your motive, jackass.”

The ex-cop sniggered in rebellion, “Since when did you grow a pair?”

“I suggest you answer his question,” Richard intervened, “Unless you want me to get angry again,” he glared at the man.

Travis stared at the intimidating android, nervousness gleaming in his eyes. “I honestly don’t know what you guys are talking about,” he leaned into his chair. “If it’s about the two robots at the Eden Club from a couple years back, you should know I didn’t kill ‘em,” he sighed.

“Stop dicking around, idiot,” the brunette gnashed his teeth. “I’m talking about Garrett,” he pressed a finger into the table, “Odette,” he inched closer, “Raymond and the others.” The detective pulled away, “Ring a fucking bell?”

“Who?” Travis asked in a puzzled manner.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Gavin brought a hand to the bridge of his nose, “Okay, listen to me,” he gestured, “I think I’ve been generous with you—far too generous considering what you’ve put me through—so here’s what’s gonna happen,” he sat down on the table, “You’re either gonna confess that you murdered these androids or I’m gonna break every single bone in your body, are we clear?”

Travis let out a hearty chuckle, “Oh that’s good,” he nodded in delight, “That’s very good! How long did you rehearse that line?”

“Maybe you’d prefer if I were the one to incapacitate you,” RK900 suggested from the corner of the room.

Travis’ expression changed to a grim one. It was clear that he was in fact very afraid of Richard and what the machine was capable of doing. “Look,” he repositioned himself in his seat, “I’m completely lost. I legit have no clue what you two are going on abo—”

Gavin grabbed the man by the collar, “There was a badge on the tape!” he violently shook Travis, “I know you were at the Eden Club before you came to my place! I know it’s you!” his voice strained.

“What fucking badge?!” the ex-cop shouted in a frightened tone.

“Your DPD badge, motherfucker,” the brunette threw Travis back into his seat.

“I don’t have a badge!” the taller man grunted as he hit the chair. “Newsflash pretty boy, a discharged cop ain’t allowed to keep his gun and badge,” he went on to explain.

“No,” Gavin shook his head, “I know you did it.”

Richard kicked off the wall and slowly approached the detective from behind as he listened to Travis.

“Whatever you think I did, I didn’t do it,” Travis denied, “Why do you think I tried to take your revolver and badge off of you?” he asked the puzzled brunette. “I didn’t have my shit so I tried stealing it off of you! How could I have had a badge on me before coming to your place?” he lifted his shoulders.

The detective glared at the restrained man for a moment before reaching for his intercom. “Tina?” Gavin asked through the walkie talkie.

“Hm? You guys okay in there?” Officer Chen responded.

“Yeah, we’re fine. Got a question for you though,” the brunette continued to gaze at Travis who was breathing heavily.

“What’s up?” Tina asked in a curious manner.

“When you guys detained Travis, what did he have on him?”

“Hm,” she took a moment to think, “Not much besides his wallet.”

Gavin retracted his head in disbelief, “He didn’t have his badge?”

“Um, no, his badge was confiscated before he headed to prison. No discharged officer’s allowed to carry a badge or weapon. I thought you knew that,” Tina clarified.

The detective remained quiet for a second.

“Is everything okay?” she asked through the com.

“Uh,” he brought a hand to pinch the skin between his brows, “Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine. Thanks,” he ended the transmission.

Richard looked at the detective with a worried expression. “It’s not him,” he broke the silence, “I just calculated how long it would take him to reach your apartment from the club and it would have taken much longer than twenty minutes given traffic at the time.”

“You’re damn right!” Travis shouted.

RK900 shut his eyes as he reached his limit. He walked over to the ex-cop and grabbed him by the hair then proceeded to slam his head onto the metal table.

Travis let out a scream as he smeared his face into the table to cope with the stinging pain. “My fucking nose! You broke my fucking nose you—”

“One more word out of you and your nose will be the least of your worries,” the machine threatened, LED emanating a menacing red hue.

The ex-cop’s lower lip began to tremble as he whined in his seat.

Richard approached his partner who was silent. “Are you alright, Gavin?” he asked as his LED reverted to a soft yellow.

“I was so sure it was him,” the brunette whispered, “I…” he arched his brows, “I wanted it to be him.”

“I know,” RK900 grazed his partner’s hand, “But we still have a significant lead now that we know our culprit is a DPD officer.”

Gavin remained mute as he glanced at the ground.

“Hey,” Richard tilted the detective’s chin towards him, “The night is young,” he smiled with tender eyes, “I’ll be with you every step of the investigation.”

“Ugh,” Travis groaned, “Pathetic,” he shook his head.

Richard turned towards the ex-cop with a sympathetic expression. “You know,” he started, “I truly do pity you,” he stated in a hushed tone, “You’re only jealous because you know you’ll never be able to care for someone like this.”

Travis’ eyes rounded in shock, “H-huh?”

 “You think you’re an enigma? That you’re mysterious and frightening? Goodness, nothing could be further from the truth,” the android sighed, “You’re incredibly easy to read. You’re angry that you’ll never experience love…you’re upset that an android is able to but you can’t.”

Gavin stared at his colleague with parted lips, startled by what the machine expressed. He then turned to see an even more emotionally compromised Travis.

“You don’t know me,” the ex-cop stated in a shaky tone.

“I don’t have to. There are so many of you out there and you’re all one and the same,” Richard concluded. He then glanced at Gavin, “Come, let’s continue our work,” he smirked before guiding a bewildered detective out of the holding cell.

 

* * *

 

After explaining what happened to Tina and Chris, the pair exited the holding cell area and continued their way to Gavin’s workstation. Both remained quiet as they walked side-by-side.

“I’m not gonna lie, that was incredible,” Gavin sniffled, “I’d never seen Travis make such a pitiful face.”

Richard looked to the brunette, “Your nose is stuffy. Are the effects of the medicine waning?” he rubbed Gavin’s back.

“I think so,” the detective yawned, “Plus, I’m really tired so that’s probably not helping,” he stretched.

“Maybe some rest would be beneficial?” the android raised a brow.

“No, no, I’m fine. Anyways, that’s not the point,” the brunette dismissed, “I just wanted to say thanks,” he expressed with red cheeks, “Thanks for…for everything honestly.”

Richard lowered his lids as his thirium pump began working at a faster pace. “You don’t have to thank me, detective,” the machine smiled warmly, “I love being around you,” he interlaced his fingers with the officer’s, “And I want to protect you given the opportunity.”

Blush spread like wildfire across Gavin’s features as he felt the android’s fingers wrap around his. “Damn it,” he averted his partner’s gaze, “People are staring at us.”

“I don’t mind,” Richard smirked gleefully.

 

* * *

 

“Alright,” Gavin plopped into his seat, “Time to narrow down our list,” he cracked his fingers before scooting closer to the terminal. “Tell me what we got, Rich,” he motioned to his partner.

Richard leaned against the desk, “We know we’re looking for a tall, hefty, white male,” the android began, “Unemployed and—now—an officer from the Detroit Police Department. We also confirmed that the culprit is between the age range of 39 to 56,” he tilted his head.

“Mhm, mhm,” the brunette typed in the information into DPD’s database, “We’re finally gonna have a clear list to reference now,” Gavin smiled. “Okay, and search,” he pressed the Enter key.

The computer took a moment to generate a list of officers that matched the description of the suspect. Only Travis’ headshot came up.

“What?” the brunette drew his brows together, “Ack, he can’t be the only one that matches this description. It’s impossible,” he shook his head.

RK900 knit his brows together as he too was puzzled by the search results. He pondered to himself, thinking silently as his partner redid the search over and over again, tweaking minor things.

“What the fuck,” Gavin placed a hand on his forehead, “This doesn’t make any fucking sense,” he coughed into his forearm.

Richard’s eyes snapped open. “Wait,” he pressed closer to the terminal.

“What? What’re you doing?” the detective scooted to the side.

The android changed the unemployed tag to retired then pressed the Enter key.

The computer generated a group of some six men, most of which the pair didn’t recognize. All but one.

Richard retracted his head, concerned by the search results. He then glanced at the detective whose gaze was fixed to the screen. “Gavin,” the android placed a hand on his partner’s shoulder preparing for the worst.

“What?” he turned to look at the machine. “Just because his name is here doesn’t mean it’s him. There are five more names here,” he pointed to the terminal in desperation.

“Three of those men moved out of Michigan over five years ago,” he gestured to the monitor, “Those two Lieutenants passed away last year,” he tightened his grip. “I’m sorry but—”

“N-no,” Gavin looked to the ground, “That’s…that’s not possible,” he began to quiver. “Not John,” he let out a shaky breath, “Not him. It can’t be.”

“He matches the description,” Richard arched his brows, “Everything from the physical appearance to the well-established hatred for androids.”

Gavin withdrew into himself, devastation rocking his core. “I—I…” tears welled in his eyes.

The android shut his eyes, the detective’s pained tone shattering Richard’s heart. “Come,” the machine slowly got up from his leaning position, “You’ve had enough to deal with for the night,” he aided the brunette up to his feet, “I’m taking you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know most of you knew this was coming and there were so many times I wanted to spoil it in the comments but I kept my mouth shut and told myself to be patient until I have this chapter out hahaha. I was never trying to write out a "twist" or anything like that. I wanted the killer to be a bit obvious because I wanted to write how blinded Gavin and Richard were by Travis to figure it out sooner. I like exploring emotion and dbh has so much potential for that exact thing! Anyways, I hope you guys still enjoyed this chapter and I'm super looking forward to writing out the rest.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated :)


	23. In Your Time of Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detective is left emotionally broken after losing the one person he thought he could trust with his life. Anger and sorrow boil over as Gavin unintentionally lashes out at Richard. The android calms his partner down and provides much needed support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope y'all are doing well. I loved loved loved writing this chapter (I was looking forward to it all week). 
> 
> I had a really stressful week and ended up getting the stomach flu :') I need to take better care of myself lol. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter~ I was daydreaming during some of my classes, coming up with some ideas for this specific section so I'm hoping it's decent (but let's keep that between you and me).  
> PREPARE FOR ANGST AND FLUFF!
> 
> P.S. There's still plenty of time for those interested in an art contest I'm hosting for this fic! You could win a copy of Detroit or be featured in this story! Guidelines are posted in the beginning of Chapter 19 :)

Richard sat across the table, synthetic heart aching as he watched his sullen counterpart remain frozen. “You haven’t touched your soup,” the android glanced at the cold tomato bisque.

Gavin stayed silent, his eyes vacant and mouth set in a hard line.

RK900 dragged the corners of his mouth into a frown as worry began to gnaw at his circuits. He drew his brows together, “Gavin, please,” he insisted, his LED set to a stressed crimson, “You must eat something.”

The brunette was lost in his own world of utter grief. His eyes were hollow and his gaze was fixed to the table.

The machine continued to stare at his heartbroken colleague while letting out a brief huff of concern. “You haven’t said a word since we left the station,” Richard tilted his head in an attempt to get the brunette’s attention, “I need you to talk to me, detective,” he implored in a desperate tone.

Still, the officer refused to acknowledge his partner. No amount of suggesting or pleading was enough to evoke a reaction from Gavin. He remained in his chair, engulfed in anguish as he engaged in an internal war with his emotions.

“I’m sorry it had to be him,” the android arched his brows, “Please,” his eyes gleamed with sympathy, “Talk to me so I can help.” The machine pressed a hand on the table as he leaned forward and grazed the detective’s cheek, “It pains me to sit here and watch you wither away like this.”

Gavin tilted his head to gaze at Richard with an angered expression. He then pushed the android’s hand away from his face, startling RK900. “What do you want from me?” the brunette maintained eye-contact while standing up.

Richard’s eyes rounded, bewilderment plaguing his features, “I don’t understa—”

The brunette slammed his hands on the table, his back expanding and contracting as he breathed heavily. “What’s your end game, android?” he turned his head to the side with a broken smile, “What’re you tryin’ to achieve, hm?” he chuckled.

RK900 lowered his lids, saddened by his counterpart’s words, “Oh, Gavin,” he shook his head, “I would never—”

“NO!” the detective squeezed his hands into fists, “I know you want something, so let’s just get this over with,” he pushed away from the table, “All this time,” he furrowed his brows, “This whole fucking time, you were just trying to get close to me to use me!”

“I’m not going to argue with you,” Richard slowly stood up from his seated position, “You’re angry,” he steadily walked around the table, “You’re hurting,” he approached the brunette, “I understand, so please, let me heal you.”  

Gavin took a step back as he attempted to fight back tears. “I-it’s impossible,” he whispered while Richard inched closer. The brunette shut his eyes and crinkled his nose, “Everyone I’ve cared about has either fucking died or betrayed me!” his voice strained.

RK900 froze in place as to not further provoke his emotionally unstable partner. “Not everyone,” the machine stated with a tender cadence.

“Shut up!” Gavin barked, “It was a mistake to ever think you actually cared about me,” he growled, eyes darting from floorboard to floorboard, “Everyone just wants to fucking use me,” his lower lip began to quiver.

Richard remained quiet as he tried to pull any sort of coherent thought that would aid him in this situation together. Ardent distress clouded his processors with billions of jumbled up nonsense, making it hard for him to think.

“Fuck,” the detective clenched his stomach before falling to his knees, “God, why?” his voice cracked, “Not John,” he begged as tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Oh, no,” RK900 dropped to the detective’s level, “Come here,” he stretched out his arms and brought the brunette in for a comforting embrace.

Shock crossed Gavin’s face as Richard gingerly placed a hand against the officer’s upper back to offer relief. He then narrowed his eyes and knit his brows as he struggled to stifle his premature crying. He smeared his face into the android’s shoulder before his body began to violently shake.

“You don’t have to fight it, Gavin,” Richard stroked the back of the brunette’s neck, “You don’t have to hold back,” he rephrased, “Not in front of me.”

The android’s words were enough to prompt the detective to finally breakdown, sobbing hysterically. “DAMN IT!” he screamed in between convulsive gasps, “IT HURTS!” he pressed into his counterpart, “IT HURTS!” he stressed.

Richard stayed silent, allowing his broken-hearted partner to vent out his sorrows. All he continued to do was provide the desperately needed affection Gavin was so starved of all his life.

“H-he…he was more of a dad than my actual father,” the brunette grit his teeth, “He was the one I fucking looked up to and now…” he took in shaky breaths, “It’s not fair. It hurts,” he arched his brows.

“I know,” RK900 rubbed the detective’s back, “I know it does,” he clarified. “I’m sorry, Gavin,” the android tightened his grip around the brunette, “You have no clue how painful it is to see you this upset,” he shook his head, “The heart I never knew I had is shattering.”

Gavin tried to calm down and take deep breaths to rid himself of acute hyperventilation. John’s betrayal wasn’t the only thing confusing the brunette. “W-why do you like m-me?” he asked while continuing to calm down.

The android’s eyes rounded as he was caught off guard by his partner’s question. He let out a small sigh before wiping a tear from the detective’s cheek. “Firstly, I don’t like you, I love you with every fiber in my body,” he traced the brunette’s jawline, “Secondly, I have come to adore everything about you, Gavin. I fell in love with your vehement determination to solve cases and found your softer side to be absolutely enticing.”

The officer looked to the ground as blush began creeping up on his face.

“You’re kindhearted, hardworking, passionate,” he smirked, “very handsome and very _very_ cute in bed,” he chuckled.

“Hey!” Gavin shot an embarrassed look at his partner.

Richard let out a small laugh before smiling at the slightly less distressed detective. “I love absolutely everything about you,” he grasped the brunette’s hand and brought it toward his lips, “Things you call flaws, I call features,” he kissed the officer’s fingers, “You call them habits, I call them charming quirks,” he aligned his digits with Gavin’s, “You see them as mistakes, but I only see learning experiences.”

The detective’s eyes snapped open as he watched the artificial skin from Richard’s fingers slowly dissolve away. “W-what’s happening to your hand?” he asked in a mesmerized manner.

“It only happens when an android feels a very strong connection to someone,” RK900 responded with hooded eyes.

Gavin’s gaze drifted from his and Richard’s joined hands to the android’s face, a prominent shade of red dominating his cheeks.

“I wasn’t lying to you,” Richard reassured, “All I care about is your safety and well-being. I want to spend the rest of my time here with you,” he inched closer to the officer.

The brunette tilted his head to the side. “It’s ironic,” he whispered, “Humans are the ones who ended up fucking me over in the end,” he softly sniggered, “The one guy keeping me from losing hope in humanity ended up driving a blade so deep in my back that I’m still having a hard time fucking processing it.”

RK900 glanced at his partner with an empathetic expression, his LED fixed at a red hue.

“It’s even more ironic that now the one person I can’t see myself without is you, goddammit,” he consciously avoided the android’s stare.

Richard slowly retracted his head as he attempted to parse through his partner’s words. His internal fans kicked into gear as his components began to heat up. “You finally said it,” the machine let out a satisfied sigh, “Wasn’t as hard as you thought, right?” he cocked a brow.

“Oh fuck off,” the officer sniffled, “It was harder than hard!” he attempted to counter.

The android brought a hand to his mouth as he loudly laughed.

Gavin’s eyes rounded as he watched his partner genuinely giggle—something he’d never seen before but certainly would like to see more often now. The detective continued to scan his colleague’s features in silence, his heart skipping a beat as he found Richard’s authentic laughter incredibly…adorable.

The android looked to the detective, “What is it?” he asked with a happy cadence.

“N-nothing!” Gavin quickly dismissed, “Christ, can we get off the floor?” the brunette flailed frantically, “Let me finish the fucking soup you made so you won’t bitch,” he speedily crawled up to his feet before aiding the android in getting up.

“Wow, and I didn’t even have to say anything,” RK900 expressed gleefully as he walked over to grab Gavin’s bowl, “I’ll reheat it for you.”

“Thanks, Mom,” the officer teased.

 

* * *

 

“And, done!” Gavin placed his spoon down on the table with a loud clank, “That was really fucking good,” he exhaled.

“Medicine?” Richard placed a hand on his hip.

“Already took it with water,” the detective nodded.

The android let out a small _hm_ , impressed by the brunette’s unusually attentive behavior. He grabbed Gavin’s bowl and silverware before walking behind the kitchen counter to begin washing the dishes. Richard glanced up at the detective after hearing nothing but the sound of running water and plates clanging together. “Is everything alright?” he stared at his somewhat distraught counterpart.

Gavin’s gaze remained glued to the table. “No matter which way I look at it,” he paused trying to remain in control of his emotions, “No matter what I tell myself,” he turned to meet the android’s stare, “It still fucking hurts, Richie,” he brought a hand to rub his eyes, “My heart hurts so goddamn much it’s almost unbearable.”

RK900 arched his brows as the brunette’s heartache was made evident by his pained cadence. The machine immediately turned off the running water and walked over to the detective. Without saying a word he scooped the shorter man off his feet and cradled him bridal style towards the bedroom.

“H-hey!” Gavin fidgeted, obviously flustered by his partner’s actions, “What the hell’re you doing?” he looked to the android with pink cheeks.

“It’s time for you to rest, Detective Reed,” Richard stated in a soft tone, “You’ve had an incredibly difficult day and now is the time for you to sleep.”

“I’m fine,” the officer paused to yawn, “I don’t need you to baby me, doofus.”

“Yes, yes, so I’ve heard,” the android dismissed as he continued to carry his counterpart into the bedroom. RK900 walked into Gavin’s room, hearing the occasional rebellious murmur from the brunette before he gingerly placed the detective on the bed. “There you are,” the android smiled warmly.

“I needa change,” he cringed in disgust, “Not sleeping in this fucking uniform,” he glanced at the machine, “You should change to.”

“Oh, but I don’t have spare clo—”

The detective threw a pair of sweats and a t-shirt at the android. “Take those,” he mumbled as he stripped down to his boxers and sifted through his wardrobe for a tank top.

“Oh my goodness,” Richard giggled, “These felines are very cute,” he pointed to the shirt the detective gave him. “That reminds me,” he turned to look at Gavin, “How is Cleopatra doing?” he asked while beginning to undress.

“Laila was nice enough to watch over her for the night. She was a bit shaken up after getting thrown into the bathroom but she’s okay,” the brunette faintly smirked at the machine.

“Good,” Richard nodded in relief as he slipped on the sweats, “I was worried about her.”

 

* * *

 

After both men changed into more comfortable clothes and Gavin finished with his nightly routine of brushing and so on, he sluggishly removed the covers and promptly plopped into bed.

“For someone who didn’t want to sleep, you sure seem eager now,” Richard teased with a smug expression.

The brunette ignored the android’s attempt to poke fun at him and instead stared at the machine, eyes darting up and down RK900’s face.

Richard let out an elongated sigh. “Please do try and get some rest,” he insisted, “Try not to stay up thinking about Sergeant Miller, alright?”

Again, the detective remained quiet, his gaze fixed on his partner.

The machine shot a puzzled look at the brunette but shrugged it off. “Well,” Richard straightened up, “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me,” he turned around. Before he had the chance to take a step forward the detective quickly grabbed his arm. The android peered over his shoulder to meet his counterpart’s stare.

“D-don’t go,” the brunette pleaded.

Richard’s eyes snapped open.

“Don’t leave,” the officer repeated while blushing ear-to-ear, “P-please.”

Richard smiled tenderly at his partner before turning around to fully face him. Without saying a word, RK900 slowly approached the other side of the bed, and steadily slid in under the sheets next to Gavin. He positioned himself right next to the detective and slipped his arms around the heated brunette, one resting on the officer’s waist and the other, under the pillow.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I love these boys with my whole dang heart (and I promise things will get better for them, just love me some angst and drama first lol). I really really love writing fluff for 'em too :')
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter :) Thanks for reading and as always, comments, kudos and bookmarks are super duper appreciated!


	24. Richard's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up feeling indebted to his partner. He ultimately puts his pride aside just this once to repay Richard for all he's done for the officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the two weeks of silence on my end. I had a lot of responsibilities irl that I had to take care of.  
> Also, it's been pointed out to me a couple of times that I'm using the wrong instance of "brunette" (which is really embarrassing on my behalf lol). I should've been using "brunet" as that is the correct term for men with brown hair.  
> Also, also, I've been getting messages about spacing issues regarding earlier chapters. While I understand this may be annoying for some readers, I don't have the time to go back and reformat older chapters atm. I do promise however that once I hit a break (like winter break or something) I'll go back and fix spacing, spelling and other issues in the older chapters!
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me :) 
> 
> Here's a lewd chapter I've been looking forward to writing because I'm a thirsty hoe. Heads up, Richard is daddy material in this chapter lol.  
> Next one is gonna be SUPER S P I C Y.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS M|M SEXUAL CONTENT. If you're not comfortable with this, please skip to the next chapter. Thanks!
> 
> Last thing, THE FANART CONTEST DEADLINE IS ALMOST HERE! If you're interested in participating and getting a shot at winning a copy of Detroit: Become Human or being featured in this story, there's still time! Formal guidelines are at the top of Chapter 19 <3

Richard awoke from hibernation mode as he detected a sudden rise in his partner’s body heat.  He could hear Gavin’s labored huffs as his systems took a moment to return to normal. The android blinked a few times before quietly tilting his head to glance at his partner who still looked to be asleep. He then turned to stare at the clock across the room which read 5:57 am. Richard looked back to his partner and knit his brows as he watched the brunet sluggishly squirm next to him. “Detective,” RK900 whispered as he gently grazed Gavin’s waist.

The officer flinched before mumbling something, his cheeks turning increasingly red in the process. He seemed to be in some kind of dream state.

Richard remained silent and a tad bit puzzled as he continued to stare at his counterpart who was eliciting sounds of what the android presumed to be discomfort.

“Rich—…uhn…ah,” Gavin’s breath hitched before his body began to tremble.

Richard’s eyes rounded. His LED shifted to a yellow hue as he realized the detective was having a wet dream. He let out a small, satisfied sigh before a nefarious smirk sprouted on his face as he slid his hand over the brunet’s hipbone.

Gavin let out a series of soft whines, his brows drawing together before letting out a shaky breath. He pressed his head further into the pillow, exposing his neck to the android.

Richard watched his partner through hooded eyes, his gaze shifting from Gavin’s lustful expression to his beautiful neck. “It’s a crime to be this captivating,” RK900 spoke softly into the detective’s ear before gently planting kisses on the officer’s nape.

“F-fu…mhn,” the detective murmured, his grip tightening on the sheets.

The android began slowly inching closer to his counterpart, pressing into Gavin while sliding his tongue up the detective’s hot skin.

The brunet groggily opened his eyes as he felt Richard grind into him.

“Good morning, detective,” the machine expressed in a guttural tone.

The officer let out a soft groan as it took him a minute to realize he had awoken from his dream. He yawned and stretched against his colleague before his eyes snapped open. There the detective remained, frozen in embarrassment as he finally came to understand that he just had an erotic dream about the very android resting beside him. “Ack!” Gavin pushed away from his partner and sat up on the bed, “Y-you’re here!? What—you actually stayed?” he asked, clearly flustered.

Richard tilted his head to the side in confusion before moving to a seated position himself, “You strictly told me not to leave your side last night,” he cocked a brow, “Surely you didn’t expect me to leave after you’d fallen asleep,” he stated in an accusatory manner.

“N-no I…” the brunet paused to think for a second. He then let out a defeated sigh, abandoning any remaining dignity he had left. “I’m just not used to this,” he brought a hand to his forehead, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make this anymore awkward than it already fuckin’ is.”

Richard shook his head, “Don’t apologize,” he placed his hand on Gavin’s cheek. “And I don’t think any of this is awkward in the slightest,” he expressed with kind eyes, “On the contrary, I find your behavior incredibly cute.”

Gavin’s brows snapped together as he shot a menacing glance at the android, “I’m not fuckin’ cute,” he mumbled, blush dominating his features.

RK900 let out a hushed laugh as he smirked at his counterpart’s supposed resistance. He then brought his hand and interlaced his fingers with that of the brunet’s. “Did you manage to get some sleep?” he asked with a concerned cadence, “I would’ve detected if you’d gotten up but I just want to make sure,” he stressed.

The detective turned his head to the side, averting the android’s stare. “I’m fine,” he dismissed, “I slept fine,” he reassured.

Richard furrowed his brows, unconvinced by Gavin’s response but decided to drop the subject and talk about something else instead. “So,” the machine’s tone switched to a more suggestive one, “You were fantasizing about me earlier, weren’t you?” the android asked with a smug grin.

Gavin’s eyes shot open as he was caught off guard by the machine’s question. “H-huh?” he looked to his partner in surprise.

“No need to be shy, detective,” RK900 leaned closer, hovering only inches away from Gavin’s flushed face.

The brunet arched his brows as he felt Richard trace his jawline. “Nh,” he closed his eyes while the android’s thumb stopped at the officer’s chin.

“I care about you, Gavin,” Richard expressed.

The officer opened his eyes to look at his partner.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” he examined his colleague’s face with worry.

The detective remained quiet for a few seconds as he tried to piece together what he wanted to say. He was never good with words, especially when it came to expressing gratitude. Gavin drew his brows together as he dragged the corners of his mouth into a distressed frown. “It’s frustrating sometimes how much you fuckin’ care,” he looked to the ground, “Frustrating because I know I’ll never be able to pay you back for everything you’ve done for me,” he shook his head.

Richard’s eyes rounded, taken aback by the officer’s statement. He then lowered his lids, humbled by his colleague’s confession, “Gavin,” he sighed, “You shouldn’t feel the need to pay me back for anything,” he pecked the detective’s cheek. “I do what I do because I love you,” he nuzzled into the detective’s hair, “Don’t feel obligated to give me something in return.”

Gavin let out some hushed grunts of annoyance as his counterpart continued to trail kisses around the officer’s collarbone. He wasn’t annoyed at the android; rather he was irritated with himself for not being able to compensate Richard for anything. Despite the machine telling him not to worry, the officer couldn’t help it. After a few seconds of dealing with internal struggle, Gavin slowly got up from the bed.

The android shot a perplexed look at the detective as he watched him stand up and approach the door to the hallway. “Where are you go—”

The brunet brought up a hand to stop his partner, “Gimme a sec,” he explained before walking out of the bedroom.

Richard knit his brows as he listened to Gavin’s footsteps until they were no longer audible. He waited in silence, trying to see if he could get a sense of what Gavin was doing by listening intently. Suddenly, the sound of the stereo filled the apartment—the volume was loud but not to the point where it was unbearable. After a quick scan, Richard realized that Gavin had chosen [Eminem’s Venom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRZ_HPYiTC0). He took a moment to evaluate the lyrics before the detective walked back into the room.

“Interesting choice of song,” the machine hummed.

Gavin stood at the corner of the bed, glancing at the android with suggestive eyes. “I just chose something with bass,” he grabbed the ends of his shirt, “Something loud,” he continued, taking off the shirt and throwing it to the floor, “To suffocate my cries.”

Richard’s eyes shot open, his LED changing to a sensual crimson while he watched the brunet climb on the bed. The android’s components began to rapidly heat up as Gavin mounted him. “D-detective?” RK900 asked, confusion and bewilderment evident in tone.

“You have no idea how much pride I had to convince myself to fucking swallow for this,” he glared at Richard with rose-red cheeks. “If you think this is embarrassing, imagine how I fucking feel,” he pressed a finger into the android’s chest.

RK900 brought his hands up to shoulder-level, “I’m not complaining,” he smirked, eyeing his delectable partner from head to toe.

Gavin let out some disgruntled mumbling before he hesitantly opened his mouth, “I want to repay you for all that you’ve done for me, Richie,” he averted the machine’s gaze as he felt himself heating up, “And don’t gimme the whole ‘you don’t needa give me something’ bullshit,” he air-quoted, “Truth is,” he crinkled his nose, “Fuck,” he cursed, “This shit is so much more cringy than I fuckin’ thought, Jesus,” he shook his head. Gavin brought a hand to pinch the skin between his brows before sighing, “Truth is, I wanna give you something.”

Richard remained silent, awestruck by his partner’s words. He then shot a questionable look at the brunet, “Who are you and what have you done with the detective?” he jokingly asked.

“Shut it,” the officer grumbled, looking away. He took a few seconds to muster up the courage to speak up. “I…” he paused again, face completely flushed, “I want you to touch me,” he glanced at the android with a hungry expression.

Richard’s eyes widened, his processors imploding as he couldn’t wrap his mind around the brunet’s request. “Y-you wha—”

“I want you to make me forget about John,” Gavin whispered as he pressed his ass up against the android’s clothed erection. “I want you to make me forget,” he breathily begged.

The machine blinked several times before he smiled sympathetically at his partner. “Gavin,” he huffed, trying to mask his incredibly aroused state, “You know you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he stated warmly, “I don’t want you to feel like you need to pay me back this way—or in any way for that matter.”

The brunet took a minute to think about what the machine said. He then grabbed Richard by the shirt and pressed his lips onto the android’s, startling RK900.

After a few short seconds, Richard lowered his lids and grunted into the kiss as he slid his tongue into the officer’s mouth. The pair’s tongues intertwined in a sensual ballet of ardent passion.

Gavin was overpowered by Richard’s skilled kissing techniques and ultimately succumbed to the android and allowed his partner to explore every inch of his mouth. The officer moaned as he felt RK900 grip the back of his neck and dominate the heated kiss. He then pulled away, eyes locked on Richard as he tried to catch his breath.

 

* * *

 

After taking a few seconds to collect himself, Gavin hit his head against his partner’s chest with a thud. “Just this once,” he murmured, “Just this once you hear me,” he looked up at RK900 with an extremely self-conscious expression, “You could do whatever the hell you want,” he swallowed, “I’ll do whatever you tell me to do.”

The android remained frozen, absolutely overwhelmed by Gavin’s words. “You’re killing me here, Gavin,” Richard exhaled with an insatiably horny look.

“I…” the officer whined, “I want t-to…” he grit his teeth, “S-satisfy you too,” he shuddered, mortified by how truthful he was being with the android.

RK900 hummed in pleasure, “I won’t lie,” he licked his lips, “I do very much enjoy this surprisingly honest side of you,” he stated before pulling the brunet in for another intense kiss.

Gavin arched his brows before he brought his hands to wrap around the android’s neck. He let out soft whimpers of pleasure as he melted into his counterpart’s touch.

Richard continued to take charge during the pair’s make out session while he slid hands down the brunet’s bare back. This time, the android plucked away from the kiss with a playful bite to the officer’s lower lip. RK900 whistled contently as he examined Gavin’s erotic expression. He watched the detective’s chiseled chest rise and fall, his back expand and contract to the rhythm of his hot huffs.

“Tell me w-what to do,” the brunet gazed at RK900.

“Mhn,” Richard smirked before he trailed fingers down Gavin’s stomach. “Ride me, detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading until the end :) I don't know when I'll get the chance to write the next chapter but just know that I will try not to disappoint!  
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks mean a lot :')


	25. A Delectable Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard is presented with the best gift imaginable: an obedient and incredibly aroused Gavin.
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC M|M SEXUAL CONTENT (i.e. blow jobs, anal fingering and anal intercourse among other things). If you're not comfortable with this, please skip to the next chapter. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's a super spicy chapter for you. I hope it's up to your standards as far as sex scenes in fanfics go lol. I tried my best so please don't be too hard on me >.<
> 
> Also, the fanart contest is now over! The winners were contacted via tumblr. Prizes may take a while to get sent out but I promise I will send them out as soon as possible! Thank you to all who participated<3 I loved the submissions I received and I truly appreciate all the hard work y'all put into your pieces~
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Leave a comment letting me know what you think if you feel like it :)

“Mhn,” Gavin bit his quivering lower lip as he felt Richard’s tongue slide up his neck.

The android hummed in delight, “I’ll never grow tired of your enticing moans,” he kissed the detective’s collarbone.

The officer let out a series of labored breaths as he attempted to comprehend RK900’s earlier request to ‘ride him.’ Thinking about the guttural tone Richard used when saying the phrase sent a chill down Gavin’s spine. The brunet had billions of thoughts funneling into his brain but none were proving to be helpful given the heated situation he was in. For reasons he’d yet to understand, Gavin was overly sensitive, acting like a touch-starved virgin each time the android grazed his skin. Just as he began overanalyzing the android’s earlier demand, everything momentarily went white as RK900 bit into the officer’s neck. “Ah! Q-quit focusing on my n-neck so much,” Gavin stated, completely breathless.

“I want to mark you,” Richard quickly countered, “Make sure people know you’re mine,” he continued before sucking skin, leaving dark red spots all over his counterpart’s nape and shoulders.

Gavin’s breath hitched—the sensation of RK900’s teeth scraping against his skin caused him to shiver. The thought of being marked all over by the android was enough to drive the brunet mad with pleasure. Though he’d never admit it, the notion of being claimed by Richard made him rock hard. “Uhn,” the detective whined with arched brows before succumbing to the android’s sensual actions. No matter how distracting the pleasure from RK900 was, Gavin couldn’t help but have the machine’s request circulate back into his brain. He was almost instantly brought back to reality however, heaving forward abruptly as Richard gripped his arousal through his boxers. “Ahn!” Gavin tightly shut his eyes and quickly covered his mouth to prevent another lewd moan from escaping his lips.

RK900 smirked just enough to show some teeth. “You’re wet, detective,” he smiled nefariously while pressing his thumb into Gavin’s erection.

The brunet flinched, letting out a stifled cry in the process before he grabbed the android’s hand and slowly pulled it away.

Richard’s eyes rounded before raising a brow in confusion. “Is something wrong?” the machine asked with a concerned cadence.

The detective drew his brows together; a bright, prominent shade of red dominated his features. “I…I want to pleasure you first,” Gavin swallowed, utterly mortified by how truthful he was being. He had no idea what possessed him into behaving this way. All he could think about were the various ways of satisfying his partner. 

Richard took a second to parse through what the officer had just said. He then smiled, letting out an exhilarated sigh in the process. “You are truly delectable, Gavin.”

 

* * *

 

The brunet’s hands were shaking, his heart racing and his mind aching. He was horny and desperate to satisfy Richard. Gavin knit his brows together before letting out a small, embarrassed whine.

“What is it, love?” RK900 gingerly grazed the detective’s burning cheek.

Gavin’s breathing became more erratic than before. He pressed himself into the android, the pressure causing Richard to flinch. The brunet licked his lips before proceeding to grind into his counterpart’s erection.

“Mhn,” RK900 winced as the friction caused a pleasurable sensation to travel up his body. “Teasing me, are you, detective?” Richard breathily asked.

The machine’s lustful expression was almost enough to make the detective prematurely cum in his briefs; he could feel Richard’s erection rub against his. Gavin’s internal temperature began creeping up as more and more lewd thoughts filled his mind. He couldn’t help but fantasize about taking the android’s cock in his mouth.

“You’re giving me a look, Gavin,” Richard smiled through hooded eyes, “What do you want me to do?” he asked in a hushed tone.

The officer’s rationale and dignity went up in flames as lust and the need to sexually gratify the android took over his being. He pushed RK900 up against the headboard before scooting down and bringing his face closer to Richard’s navel.

Startled, the android watched as Gavin hovered near his stomach.

The detective quickly lifted Richard’s shirt up and over his head before throwing it to the ground.

“Nh,” Richard pressed his head against the bedframe as he felt Gavin plant kisses around his waist. “That feels nice, Gavin,” RK900 praised while biting down on his lower lip.

The officer looked up at the machine with half-lidded eyes before proceeding to slowly pull down the android’s sweatpants. The detective swallowed hard as he stared at the outline of Richard’s member which was straining against his boxers.

The machine let out a huff of anticipation. It’d be a lie to say he didn’t want to watch Gavin choke on his cock.

The room was stuffy and Gavin’s mind, hazy. The hypnotic tune of Scars on Broadway’s [Fuck and Kill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPOAHKTLsUo) reverberated off the bedroom walls while the smell of lust and sweat drove both men to the brink of their limits. The detective let out a needy breath before he proceeded to slide RK900’s briefs down his legs, letting it fall to the floor. Gavin’s heart rate skyrocketed as he eyed Richard’s throbbing member. “C-Christ,” he whispered before hesitantly bringing a hand to grip the android’s cock.

“Mh!” Richard jolted up, quickly shutting his eyes as he felt the officer’s hand begin working his dick. “F-feels good,” the android stated with parted lips.

Gavin continued to watch the machine’s erotic expressions intently, his cheeks blazing not because of his fever but because of his partner’s suppressed moans. The detective couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to hear more; he wanted to feel Richard’s cock in his throat.

RK900’s eyes snapped open as he felt Gavin’s mouth encase his erection. He arched his brows, letting out a labored breath as an intense wave of ecstasy swept over his body.

Gavin whined while he tried pushing the android’s member further into his mouth, his eyes watering in the process. He let out a stifled moan before beginning to bob his head up and down Richard’s dick.

The machine closed his eyes and drew his brows together while he took in a sharp breath. He flinched as he felt the tip of his cock repeatedly hit the back of Gavin’s throat. “D-detective,” Richard winced before running a hand through the officer’s disheveled hair.

Tears started welling up in the brunet’s eyes as he began deepthroating RK900. He tried his best not to choke on Richard’s cock and despite being skilled in this sort of thing, Gavin couldn’t help but gag on the android’s member. The detective pulled away, wiping at his mouth, “F-Fuck…,” he took a second to catch his breath, “Why’d they give you such a big fucking dick?” he asked, feeling light-headed.

“Don’t strain yourself, Gavi—nh!”

Before RK900 could finish his sentence, Gavin immediately went back to sucking off the android. Despite it being a bit painful, the sensation of Richard’s thick cock pulsating in the brunet’s throat sent pleasurable tremors straight to the detective’s groin, causing him to leak pre-cum. Gavin hummed before bringing his hands to aid in pumping the android’s dick.

Richard quickly brought a hand to his mouth, biting down hard on his knuckles as he felt close to the edge. “G-Gavin, I’m going to—nh—to cum soon,” he warned the brunet in between heavy breaths.

Gavin acknowledged as he began sucking attentively, removing his hands from the android’s cock and focusing on pleasuring via the mouth. The detective let out stifled moans as he licked up Richard’s base and swirled his tongue around the head.

“Mh!” RK900 crinkled his nose and dug his nails into his palms as he felt a blissful sensation shoot up his cock. “Cumming!” he firmly shut his eyes before shooting into the detective’s mouth.

Gavin couldn’t help but clumsily pull his boxers down to knee level to stroke his own hard-on as he felt Richard’s warm cum shoot down his throat. The brunet bobbed his head up and down the android’s dick a few more times before swallowing and pulling away.

Richard was speechless. Never in his wildest dreams could he have ever imagined Gavin on his knees, choking on the machine’s cock and swallowing right after. “I must be dreaming,” RK900 ran a hand through his own hair as he calmed down from his high.

The brunet was burning up. No matter how hard he tried to piece together sentences, he only had one thing on the brain. He wanted to get fucked like an animal.

 

* * *

 

Gavin wasted no time in taking off his boxers and throwing them to the ground. Without a word he immediately took Richard’s member in his mouth once more.

“Uhn!” RK900’s neck snapped back, “Wait, Gavin—mhn—I just came, give me a—nh!”

Driven by lust, the detective shivered as he felt Richard’s cock grow bigger in his mouth, filling up his throat. His jaw ached but he didn’t care—all he wanted was to feel Richard inside of him. He pulled away momentarily as he shakily brought some fingers to his mouth. He slid his tongue up his middle finger, wetting it a bit before bringing it to his entrance. “Ahn!” Gavin yelped as he began fingering himself.

“RA9,” Richard whispered as he watched the detective’s fingers, “You’re going to drive me mad, Gavin,” he huffed with hungry eyes.

The brunet continued to slick up the android’s cock as he worked on loosening his own entrance. Several seconds passed before the detective realized one finger wasn’t enough. He quickly slipped two more digits into himself. “O-oh!” he began to tremble. It was terrifying how badly he wanted Richard, not just physically but in every way. Thinking about the android’s constant affection and care nearly made the officer’s heart explode; never had he felt this way for anyone before.  

After some minutes of assisting in getting the android hard again, Gavin slowly pulled his fingers out of himself and looked up at his partner, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. “I’m going to set CyberLife on fire for making your cock so fucking big,” the brunet murmured, blushing ear-to-ear.

Richard let out a guttural chuckle before pulling the detective up by the arms. He used his hand to guide Gavin in for an ardent kiss.

“Mhn,” the brunet whined before mounting himself on top of the machine. Gavin exhaled into the kiss as he felt Richard’s tongue intertwine with his. He let out a hoarse moan while the android took the liberty of inspecting every inch of the officer’s mouth. Gavin pulled away, gasping for air. “Damn you,” he hissed before pushing the android down, “Watch closely, tin can,” he breathily expressed as he grabbed ahold of the android’s cock from behind.

Richard flinched but his eyes remained locked on his salacious counterpart.

“Oh—” Gavin’s legs began to give way as he guided Richard’s cock into his entrance, “—F-fuck! Shit!” he grit his teeth and held his breath in a vain attempt to smother his whines.

This time, it was Richard who had reached his limit. Up until now, the android had held his tongue and stayed in control but he couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to fuck Gavin senseless. RK900 grabbed Gavin’s wrists and bucked his hips, pushing his cock into the brunet.

“AH!” the officer cried as his neck snapped back. “G-God! Ahn…mhn!” Gavin brought both hands to cover his mouth while sweat beaded on his forehead.

“I’m going to make you see stars, detective,” Richard smirked through hooded eyes before beginning to thrust into the brunet.

Gavin tried his very best to stifle all the lewd cries that escaped his lips but no matter how hard he tried, the pleasure was too intense to hide. “Uhn! Fuck!” the detective cursed as the sounds of Richard’s skin slapping against his sent a shiver up his spine.

RK900 began picking up the pace, ramming into his counterpart, “You feel incredible,” he expressed in between breaths while continuing to thrust his cock into the officer.

Gavin bit down hard on his thumb as his right hand gripped Richard’s thigh for support. His thoughts were clouded by the sound of his own heartbeat and the desire to make love.

 

* * *

 

After a few hot minutes, the android gingerly placed a hand behind Gavin’s back and leaned forward into a missionary position. “It’s my turn to pleasure you,” Richard whispered before kissing the detective’s forehead.

Gavin’s breath hitched as the android grabbed him by his thighs and proceeded to skillfully fuck him. “Oh Christ!” the brunet yelled while his hands naturally clung to the bedsheets, “Ahn!” he cried through tears of pleasure.  

Richard let out a breath as he felt Gavin clamp down on him. “Forgive me for going so hard on you,” he pleaded, “I can’t help myself after seeing how incredibly adorable you are when aroused.”

“B-bastard,” Gavin whispered, his chest bouncing up and down to the rhythm of the android’s thrusts.

RK900 smiled before pecking the detective’s cheek and continuing sliding his cock in and out of the brunet.

Gavin tightly shut his eyes as his body began to quiver. A strange feeling began traveling up his body. He drew in his brows as his lower lip began to tremble.

Richard noticed his counterpart’s distressed expression and stopped thrusting, his cock filling up the detective to the hilt. “What is it, Gavin?” the android asked with an erotic cadence.

The brunet sharply inhaled as the machine stopped. “Sh-shit,” the detective brought a hand to his mouth, the weird sensation getting worse now that Richard stopped moving.

“Gavin?” RK900 placed a hand on the officer’s cheek.

“M-move,” the detective pleaded in desperation, “I need you to mix me up inside,” he whined.

Richard’s eyes shot open as any remaining self-control went up in smoke. “You have no idea what power you have over me, detective,” the android expressed before proceeding to pound into the officer.

“Ah—Rich—mh!” Gavin arched his back, taking in more of the android’s cock. “Nh!” the brunet moaned as Richard not only picked up the pace but also began stroking the officer’s dick. “I’m g-gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” the detective barely managed to voice as he cried out in pleasure.

“Mh,” Richard winced, “As am I,” he grunted.

Gavin gripped the android’s hand, “I-inside,” he swallowed.

The detective’s request drove Richard over the edge as he vigorously thrusted a few more times before shooting ribbons of hot cum into Gavin.

The hot sensation traveling up the brunet’s insides ultimately made him climax as his entire body trembled in bliss. “Fuck!” he dug his nails into his palms before cumming onto his chest.

Both men laid next to each other as they rode their last wave of orgasm.

After a few seconds of erratic breathing, Richard smiled and let out a satisfied sigh, “That was the best present I could’ve received.”

Gavin turned to the android and smirked, his chest rising and falling, “You’re fuckin’ welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yowzers, I was blushing the entire time I worked on this chapter >///< Again, I have limited experience when it comes to writing sex scenes so if this didn't meet your standards, I apologize (just know I did try my best and I'll work to get better for future chapters).   
> Anyways, support in the comments always helps me gauge interest in the story so if you'd like to leave a lil comment, I'd truly appreciate it :') 
> 
> Much love and until next time~  
> -Bepsi


	26. Rising Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard head to the police station to gain some insight about John's past but things go South real fast.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains some sexual content (towards the beginning). If you're not comfortable with this, skip the first few paragraphs. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! The masquerade's right around the corner and there awaits a huge confrontation!  
> I really liked working on this chapter :) hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Also, this is completely unrelated but I wanted to get your guys' opinion on something. So I'm thinking of writing an 80's AU Reed900 fic as soon as I'm finished with this story. I'm currently infatuated with the 1980s and the fashion sense of that decade lol. I also love cliche 80's cop films (and the music that came with the decade as well). What do you think? Would you be interested in reading about how Gavin and Richard solve crimes in the 80's? I have a pretty fleshed out idea in mind already :) so all is ready on the writing side of things. I'd just like to know if there's an audience for something like this lol. Let me know if you fancy this idea in the comments (if you feel like it). Thanks <3

Richard sat patiently on the living room sofa staring at the coffee table while gently stroking Cleopatra’s head. The android took the liberty of stopping by next door to pick up the feline from Laila while he waited for his counterpart to finish showering. RK900 glanced down at the cat, “How’re you feeling? Better than last night I assume?” he asked in a hushed tone. “You certainly put up a very good fight against Travis yesterday,” he shrugged, “Or so the detective says.”

Cleopatra remained quiet with her eyes closed, purring intently.

“I will take your silence as a yes, then,” Richard smiled warmly before his hand glided down Cleo’s soft fur. Just as the android began to relax, the bathroom door opened with a click. The machine’s eyes drifted from the feline to the door down the hall where a freshly bathed Gavin appeared.

The detective walked down the hallway towards the living room with nothing but a pair of boxers. He approached the android with furrowed brows and red cheeks as his hands trailed down his lower back.

Richard eyed the detective with a suggestive smirk, “Hello, Gavin,” he picked up Cleo and placed her on the ground, “I went ahead and retrieved Cleopatra from your neighbor,” he glanced at the irked officer, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“You—,” the brunet looked away, clearly embarrassed, “You bastard…you really didn’t hold back earlier, huh?” Gavin asked while rubbing his waist.

The android let out a hushed laugh before slowly getting up from the couch, “I apologize, detective,” he stated with a raspy voice, “Perhaps I was a bit too rough with you,” he approached the officer with a sensual smile, “Forgive me.”

“F-fucker,” Gavin mumbled under his breath, his heart rate creeping up as the android inched closer.

Richard placed a hand on the officer’s hip and pressed into the brunet causing him to let out a small yelp. RK900 moved closer, his nose touching the tip of Gavin’s before proceeding to lick the officer’s lips, demanding entry into his mouth.

The detective was weak to the android’s touch and easily succumbed, allowing Richard to slip tongue into the officer’s maw. The brunet closed his eyes and brought his hands around his partner’s neck. He moaned into the kiss as he felt the android’s tongue slide up the roof of his mouth. Gavin quickly pulled away, “We can’t,” he pleaded, “If you keep going—” he crinkled his nose, “I’ll lose my mind.”

RK900 let out an exhilarated huff, “I can’t help myself. You’re so…,” he traced the brunet’s jawline, “So appetizing.” As the android leaned in to kiss his counterpart, Cleopatra mewed from the kitchen counter. Both men stopped to look at the cat who stared back at the pair with big, beautiful eyes.

Gavin let out a breath before regaining his senses, “I’m gonna go get dressed,” he expressed before turning around toward his bedroom.

“Do you perhaps require assistance?” Richard asked with a cheeky grin.

“Perverted machine,” Gavin grumbled, cheeks blazing as he made his way to his room.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to be going about this alone, detective?” RK900 glanced at his partner while buckling his seatbelt.

“I don’t want anyone else getting involved in this,” the brunet stated with knit brows, “I fuckin’ wish you didn’t have to get dragged into this mess,” he sighed before revving the car’s engine.

Richard’s eyes rounded before he lowered his lids, “Gavin,” he shook his head, “Why must you continue to feel the need to shoulder the world’s burdens all on your own?” the android crossed his arms over his chest. “We’re partners,” he leaned closer to the brunet, “We’re lovers,” he caressed the detective’s arm, “I’m not letting you take on anything alone.”

Gavin averted his counterpart’s stare, the tips of his ears burning as a result of the android’s words. “Stop it with the sweet crap,” he whispered, “I’m gonna get a fucking toothache,” he murmured.

“I implore you to start trusting me,” the android sternly expressed with icy blue eyes. “I want you to understand that you can rely on me, Gavin,” RK900 squeezed his partner’s hand.

“I—” the brunet glanced at the android before hesitantly opening his mouth, “Jesus, alright, alright, I get it already,” he squirmed out of the android’s grip. “I trust you, okay?” he shifted gears to pull away from the curb and into the street. “Now would you fuckin’ quit it with the sappy shit, please?” he mumbled, evidently overwhelmed by Richard’s endearment.

Richard smiled warmly at his counterpart, “My apologies, detective.”

About twenty minutes into the drive, the android glanced at the serious-looking brunet. “Remind me why we’re going to central station again,” RK900 raised a brow.

Gavin sighed, “I already told you, tin can,” he turned to stare at Richard, “I want to look through the DPD archives to try and find more information about John.” He gnashed his teeth, “I just—,” he squinted his eyes, “I just wanna see what made him resort to murdering androids,” Gavin looked to his partner, “Hating and killing are two very different things.”

“But one may lead to the other,” Richard eyed the distraught officer.

The detective momentarily shut his eyes in disappointment before looking back to the road, “I know,” he stated, feeling defeated.

After another ten minutes of sitting through traffic, the pair finally made it to the station. Gavin swerved into the parking lot and pulled into his usual spot near the DPD entrance. “Okay,” the detective groaned as he stepped out of his vehicle, “This’ll only take a coupla minutes,” he stretched his shoulder, “After this, I say we figure out a plan for Kamski’s ball,” he gestured.

“I agree,” Richard nodded as he got out of the car and walked over to his partner. “I think it’d be wise to devise various strategies regarding the detainment of Sergeant Miller during the event. I know it may be difficult but we should remain professional no matter the cost,” he explained with caution, “I will go ahead and memorize the layout of Mr. Kamski’s mansion.”

“Let’s just get what we came here for,” Gavin started toward the DPD’s doors, “Then we’ll talk plans.”

 

* * *

 

The men walked into the station with hushed footsteps so as to not draw unnecessary attention to themselves. The brunet quickly scanned the office before freezing in place, his eyes widening in the process.

Richard stopped behind his counterpart, “What is it, Gavin?” he asked before following his partner’s gaze. The machine’s eyes rounded as he caught sight of the Sergeant who was busy conversing with the Captain.

“The fuck?” the detective whispered, “Why’s he here?” he asked, fear evident in tone.

“I haven’t got a clue as to why he’d be at the station. Regardless, just try to act natural, detective,” Richard advised. “Remember, he doesn’t know what we know. Act as if all is well,” he spoke into the officer’s ear.

“They’re right on the path to my fuckin’ workspace,” the officer drew his brows together.

“It’s alright, just relax and pretend we’re none the wiser,” the android reassured from behind.

“R-right,” Gavin let out a breath before beginning to walk over to his desk.

As the pair approached, Miller noticed the brunet and stopped mid-sentence to let out a hearty chuckle. “There he is,” John expressed with the kindest of eyes, “We were just talking about you, Gav” the older officer smiled as he spread his arms for an embrace.

“Hey, John,” the detective hugged his confidant before motioning to the Captain. “Fowler,” the brunet nodded.

“Reed,” the higher ranking officer reciprocated the greeting. “I see you’re getting along pretty well with RK900,” he gestured to the machine with a delighted expression, “I gotta say, I’m impressed,” he raised his shoulders.

Richard curled the ends of his mouth into a small smile as his eyes shifted from a happy Fowler to a slightly embarrassed Gavin.

“Y-yeah,” the detective rubbed the back of his neck, unable to hide the awkwardness in his voice.

“Well,” Fowler clapped his hands together, “I have other matters that require my attention,” he began, “I’ll let you three catch up…and Gavin,” he pointed to the detective, “I expect a full report about last night’s Eden Club incident by tomorrow morning, got it?” he cocked a brow.

The brunet snuffed out the desire to bark back at his superior and instead nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Excellent,” Fowler smiled, “I’ll be seein’ you gentlemen later then,” he waved before venturing down the hall toward his office.

“My God,” John brought a hand to his mouth, “Getting along with an android _and_ treating Fowler with respect?” he crossed his arms and let out a sigh, “You really have changed.”

“Knock it off,” Gavin nudged the older cop’s shoulder, “I’m lookin’ to get a raise,” he glanced at Richard, “Nothin’ more than that.”

Miller’s eyes went from the detective to the stoic android, “Right,” he stated in an unconvinced tone.

“W-what’re you doing here anyway, John?” the brunet tried changing the subject, “It’s funny, I’m seeing you more at the DPD now than before you were retired.”

“Most of my friends still work,” he shrugged, “Plus, I like comin’ here,” he smirked, “Makes me feel all nostalgic.”

“Oh, shut up,” Gavin rolled his eyes, “As if you’ve been gone for that long.”

Miller let out a small laugh before glancing at the detective. “Listen kid,” he scratched at his nose, “About yesterday,” he looked at the younger officer. “I’m—uh—I’m real sorry for what I said at the bar. I didn’t mean to step on your toes and I know I crossed some lines that I shouldn’t have,” he sighed, “I just want you to know I truly am sorry for all the things I said to you,” he expressed in an apologetic tone.

Gavin stared at his former mentor with mouth ajar as if about to say something. The brunet didn’t know how to respond. A part of him so desperately wanted to forgive John for everything because the Sergeant meant so much to him, but another, wiser side knew better. “It’s alright, John,” the detective smiled, “I wasn’t feeling well yesterday,” he motioned with hands, “You were right actually, my fever really did get the best of me,” Gavin forced a chuckle, “I didn’t know what the fuck I was talking about.”

Miller gazed at the nervous detective before looking to the mute android. “Do you remember what I told you?” he looked back to the younger officer, “I told you to stay away from a certain someone,” he scolded.

Gavin withdrew his head, startled by John’s words.

The Sergeant noticed his subordinate’s hesitation. “Heh,” he licked his lower lip, “What was that about lookin’ to get a raise?” John eyed his ex-partner.

The detective flinched as the retired cop leaned in closer.

The android’s jaw tightened as he fought the urge to draw the brunet toward him.

“You were always such a terrible liar,” John whispered to the detective before slowly moving away from the tense pair. “I’ll be seeing you soon,” he peered over his shoulder, “Cadet.”

Gavin and Richard watched as Miller exited the police station. The android then turned to look at his distressed counterpart. “Gavin,” RK900 grazed the detective’s hand, “Before y—”

“H-he knows,” the brunet stated in a shaken tone, “He saw right through me,” the detective continued to stare into nothingness.

“Let’s not spiral into madness just yet” the android gestured, “Even if he knows, there’s still a very high probability that he’ll be going to the ball,” he tried to calm his partner down. “Think about it, detective. John really has nothing to lose by going. I believe he knows you better than anyone,” the machine continued, “I believe he knows you won’t be bringing backup.”

Gavin’s gaze shifted to the android.

“We can still do this. Let’s just be smart about it,” Richard shot a hopeful look at his partner.

“Reggie. I need Reggie right-fucking-now,” Gavin expressed with worry as he ran over to his desk.

Confused but loyal, RK900 followed his counterpart. “I don’t see how contacting Reggie would be of any benefi—”

“Sh!” the detective shushed the machine while he looked to his terminal for guidance. “Reginald Sanders, there you are,” Gavin pointed to a phone number he pulled from the Michigan E-Phonebook Database.

“I’m fairly certain this is illegal,” the android knit his brows.

“Oh, can it,” he dismissed the machine as he dialed the number on his cellphone and brought the phone to his ear.

Richard watched the brunet, puzzled as to where the officer was going with all this.

“Ah! Reggie?” Gavin perked up, “Yes, yes, it’s Gavin. Listen I need your help,” he pleaded to the blond.

“My help? With what?” the man asked in a slightly worried tone.

“Richard and I know who murdered Garrett and we know where he’s going next but we can’t get in without you,” Gavin quickly explained.

“W-wait,” Reggie’s voice cracked, “You know who killed Garrett?”

“Yes, we know who the murderer is but listen to me Reggie, we can’t catch this guy without your help, do you understand?”

“Whatever you need, I’ll do it.”

Gavin glanced at Richard with a smirk, “I need you to get us tickets to Kamski’s ball.”

There was a small pause. “Done,” the blond expressed sternly, “I’ll get your address through Eli and I’ll have the tickets sent to you by tomorrow morning.”

“No, no. There’s no need to get Eli involved in this. I’ll just text you my address,” the brunet explained.

“You do know that he’ll recognize you the moment he sees you at the event, right?”

Gavin sighed, “Richard and I will try to blend in with the crowd.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” the blond snapped his fingers, “Do you two have suits for the event?”

The brunet raised a brow, “Suits?”

“It’s a ball, Gavin. You wear suits at a ball.”

“Uh…” the officer looked at the android, “Yeah we don’t have those.”

“Alright, alright. I suppose I have to do everything for the both of you,” Reggie mumbled. The sounds of papers shifting around could be heard through the phone. “Ah, here it is,” the blond whispered to himself. “Okay, go pay the suit maker a visit. Shoot me a text and I’ll send you the address.”

“The…suit maker? What does that mean?” Gavin shrugged.

“It’s the name of a tailor shop, doofus. You’re gonna want to speak with a blonde android by the name of Julia. Tell her I sent you and she’ll get you and Richard set up.”

“Oh,” the brunet let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks, Reggie. I owe you one,” the detective expressed with gratitude, “And I promise you we’re gonna catch the fucker who killed Garrett and make him pay.”

There was more silence on Reggie’s end. “C-could you tell me his name?”

The detective froze. Gavin arched his brows as he truly wanted to tell the blond but as an officer, he was bound by the law to remain quiet until after the investigation was over. “I…I can’t, Reggie. I’m sorry. I can’t say anything until after we arrest and get a confession from our suspect.”

“Oh,” the blond let out a shaky breath, “I see, right, that makes sense.”

“I’m sorry,” Gavin expressed with sympathy.

“Promise to spit on his face for me,” Reggie bitterly stated.

“You got it,” the brunet nodded.

“I’ll see you at the ball, Detective Reed. Say hello to Richard for me,” the blond stated in a hushed voice before hanging up.

 

Gavin shoved his phone in his pant pocket before turning to look at his partner with a hopeful smile, “Time to crash a party in style, Richie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you finished the chapter :) thanks for reading! Support in the comments helps me churn out chapters~


	27. Final Destination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard discover Miller's end game is far more dark than they thought. The detective begins to embrace his affection towards his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY READERS AND FRIENDS <3 I got sick again :') but no goddamn illness is gonna stop me from writing for this story! I hope you like this one, I enjoyed typing it out~
> 
> In other news, I have created a Ko-fi page for myself >.< I was hesitant at first but my boyfriend convinced me to give it a try. I am currently struggling with paying graduate school application fees (some of these fees go up to $90) and I really need help where I can get it.  
> If you enjoy my work, please please PLEASE consider buying me a Ko-fi here: https://ko-fi.com/nazazel  
> Any amount would be much appreciated :') <3 
> 
> I ALSO MAKE VIDEO GAMES!  
> I have all the games I've created on my personal website (under Game Portfolio). Wanna give them a try? Play them here: https://sites.google.com/uci.edu/nazhartoonian/home  
> If you like my games, please consider donating to my Ko-fi page! Unfortunately, money makes the world go 'round and I can't do a lot of the things I enjoy without it. Any help (no matter how small) will make my day.  
> I love y'all <3 thanks so much and enjoy the chapter~

Richard silently approached his counterpart and placed an energy bar on the desk. “You must be starving, detective,” the android stated with some concern, “I know how much you enjoy s’more flavored foods,” he placed a hand on his tired partner’s shoulder, “I brought you this protein bar from the break room. Hopefully it will hold you over until I prepare dinner in the evening,” RK900 smiled with kind eyes.

Gavin remained mute in his chair as he scanned the numerous open files on his terminal, his hand gingerly resting on his cheek.

Richard drew his brows together, worry dominating his features. “How’re you feeling?” the android raised a brow, “I’ve been monitoring your vitals these few days and am very pleased with your recovery speed. No fever and no coughing,” RK900 stated with a satisfied expression. “But I want to hear from you,” he concluded.

Again, the brunet refused to speak as his eyes followed the overwhelming amount of text on the monitor.

Richard let out a small sigh, “Gavin,” he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, “You’ve been staring at that screen all day.”

“It’s called working,” the brunet sardonically retorted.

The machine looked to the computer only to see more archived records about the officer’s former mentor. He arched his brows in sympathy before glancing back at Gavin. “Detective, it’s been two days and we’ve yet to see this Julia that Reggie advised us to speak with,” the android leaned against the desk, “The ball is only three days from now and all we’ve been doing is attempting to discern John’s motives.”

Gavin scoffed, offended by his partner’s words. He turned his head to meet Richard’s stare, “I’m not going anywhere until I figure out why the fuck John’s doing this shit,” he bitterly stated, anger evident in tone.

“While I understand this is very difficult for you,” Richard furrowed his brows, “I believe we’re wasting time.”

The officer’s eyes rounded, startled by his partner’s words. He shot a menacing look at the machine, “Fuck you,” he got up from his chair and pressed a finger into the android’s chest, “He was like a father to me,” the detective let out a shaky breath as he tried to hold himself together. “H-he was like a father,” Gavin reiterated, his hand beginning to shake.

Richard shut his eyes momentarily as his partner’s saddened cadence nearly caused his heart to implode. He then softly gripped the officer’s hand, “I know, Gavin,” the android expressed before pulling the detective into an embrace.

Gavin’s eyes shot open, his partner’s hug catching him off guard. He stood there for a few seconds, cheeks burning up before he lowered his lids and hesitantly brought his hands around the machine. The detective placed his head against Richard’s broad chest, his heart pounding as a result of the android’s gentle touches.

“I can’t imagine how hard this is for you, Gavin,” RK900 began, “I know you’re hurting and I know emotional wounds as deep as this require time to heal,” he stroked the back of the brunet’s head. “But unfortunately, I don’t think there is philosophical reasoning behind John’s actions,” he looked to his partner, “I truly do believe his anger simply festered and drove him to perform these horrid murders.”

Gavin drew his brows together before letting out an elongated sigh. He pulled away from his counterpart, “As much as I fucking hate to admit it,” he slowly shook his head, “I think so too, tin can,” he expressed through narrowed eyes, “And I think that’s why it hurts so goddamn much. It hurts because there’s no justifiable reason behind all this bullshit.”

Richard placed a hand on the detective’s shoulder, “We should go pay Julia a visit,” he suggested in a soft tone, “That way, we’ll have the apparel necessary for the masquerade ball,” he smiled, “Plus, it’ll help get your mind off of all this,” the android pointed out. “Then, we can devise various plans regarding detaining Sergeant Miller,” RK900 proposed with determination, “We have the tickets, all that remains is obtaining the suits and finalizing a strategy.”

Gavin looked to the ground, “Yeah,” he nodded, “Yeah, you’re right,” he glanced up at the android with tired eyes. “Help me clean all this shit up,” he pointed to the desk, “Then we’ll head out.”

As the pair began gathering all the files littering Gavin’s workstation, the brunet noticed what looked like red paint on the handle of one of his drawers. “Hm?” he raised a brow, “The fuck is this?” the detective moved closer to the drawer.

Richard turned his head to look at the handle, “Dry paint?” he shot a perplexed look.

Gavin opened the drawer before his eyes widened in horror.

The android noticed the sheer terror on his counterpart’s face. “Gavin?” he asked, LED changing to a concerned yellow.

“My gun,” the brunet looked to his partner, “My spare gun’s gone.”

Richard’s eyes snapped open as he analyzed the detective’s statement.

“Wait, wait, no,” Gavin shook his head, “No, no, no!” he began to panic as he realized the drawers below that he normally kept locked had been broken into.

RK900 watched, a sense of uneasiness surging through his circuits, as the brunet opened the lower drawers.

“No,” Gavin arched his brows, a defeated expression shrouding his face. His broken-heartedness quickly transformed into hatred, “Fuck!” he yelled as he slammed his hands on his desk.

“Detective,” Richard inched closer to his counterpart, “What’s going on? What happened?” he asked as his eyes darted up and down Gavin’s fretful features.

“They took it,” Gavin bitterly expressed between heavy breaths, “Someone took my mother’s locket.” He brought a hand to rub his eyes, “Goddammit.”

RK900 dragged the corners of his mouth into a saddened frown. He placed a hand on the brunet’s back, “We’ll find it,” he reassured, “I promise we’ll find it.”

 

* * *

 

The detective grit his teeth as rage brewed in the pit of his stomach. Just as he was about to lose it, an idea dawned upon him. Gavin immediately turned his head towards the other workstations, scanning the area for Hank.

The older officer was walking down a nearby aisle with Connor by his side.

Gavin waved down the pair, “Hey!” he shouted, attracting the attention of some other cops in the process. “Hank!” the detective yelled.

The Lieutenant peered to his left to meet the brunet’s gaze. He let out an annoyed sigh, preparing for the worst as he motioned Connor to wait near his desk. RK800 obliged and proceeded to walk towards Hank’s workstation as the Lieutenant slowly approached Gavin and Richard, dragging his heels in the process. “What is it, Reed?” Hank folded his arms across his chest.

“Did you see anyone at my desk over the last two—maybe three days?” the brunet asked with a fearful undertone.

“How the hell should I know?” the older officer shrugged, “We have cameras for a reason, Gavin,” Hank expressed in an unamused manner.

The detective looked to the floor, confusion riddling his features. He rubbed the back of his neck before making eye contact with his superior once more, “Was John here yesterday?”

“Oh yeah,” Hank nodded, “He stopped by but only for a little bit,” the Lieutenant confirmed.

Millions of thoughts flooded the brunet’s brain, almost instantly causing a skull splitting headache.

“Uh,” Hank furrowed his brows, “You alright?” he raised his upper lip.

Gavin’s eyes shifted to the older officer, “I-I’m fine,” he nodded before slowly sitting back down in his seat, utterly shell-shocked.

The Lieutenant looked to Richard before cocking his head to the side as if asking the android for guidance.

The machine simply shrugged his shoulders, unable to provide an answer.

Hank blinked a few times, completely puzzled but decided to let it go. “Alright, well, I’ll be at my station if you need me,” he stated before beginning to make his way back to his desk.

Richard watched the Lieutenant walk off before glancing at his frozen partner. The android let out a small sigh before leaning in closer to his colleague. “Detective,” RK900 began, “Please talk to me,” the machine urged, LED stabilizing at a worried yellow hue.

“I think he’s trying to frame me, Richard,” Gavin expressed in a heartbroken tone, “I think he’s gonna try and pin all this on me,” he looked at the android with tearful eyes.

RK900 arched his brows, “You may be right, Gavin,” he agreed, “It pains me to say it but there’s a very high probability that that’s the case.”

The detective wiped at his eyes in an attempt to stop his premature shedding of tears before turning his head to gaze at the paint-covered handle of the top drawer. “I can’t believe I’m asking you to do this,” the brunet cringed, “But can you analyze the paint just to be sure?” he pleaded the machine, “I know it’s fucking stupid but…I…I just wanna be sure,” he expressed with a hint of desperation.

Richard smiled, “Of course, detective.” The android picked at the dry paint and placed a small piece in his mouth.

“Fuckin’ ew,” Gavin looked away.

“Hm,” RK900 took a moment to formulate an analysis, “Unfortunately your speculations were correct. It is in fact the same paint as the ones we’ve been finding at our crime scenes,” he shot an empathetic glance at his partner.

Gavin shut his eyes and remained silent for over a minute.

Richard continued to gaze at his perturbed partner, unable to determine what to say to dissolve the tense situation.

“You know,” the brunet sighed, “I wish I could say that I’ve grown numb to this sort of thing,” he chuckled, “But no matter how many times I tell myself I won’t let shit like this happen to me…,” he shook his head before biting down on his lower lip. “I’m such a fucking idiot,” he brought a hand to his forehead.

“You are not an idiot,” Richard sternly stated, “Don’t ever say that again,” he demanded with a fierce expression.

Gavin’s eyes rounded before looking to his counterpart.

“You are so important to me, Gavin,” Richard drew his brows together, “So so important,” he grazed the officer’s reddened cheek. “That’s why I will be at your side through and through, until the end,” he promised his blushy partner.

Gavin swallowed hard as to prevent a knot in his throat from forming. He arched his brows before looking to the ground, “Again with the sappy crap, huh?” he softly laughed before glancing at the android. “Come on,” the detective said, “I wanna look at the cameras in the surveillance room,” he slowly got up from his chair, “The more incriminating evidence we get of John, the better.”

Richard’s eyes followed the officer’s movement before he pushed off of the desk and accompanied his partner with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, let’s see, let’s see,” Gavin trailed off as he examined the monitors in the room.

Richard looked around to see that they were the only two officers in the small room. He turned his head to analyze the screens as his partner rewound yesterday’s footage of the main work area of DPD central.

“He had to have been here during the day if Hank saw him,” the brunet stated as he observed the tapes along with the android.

The pair watched the monitors intently, focusing on any suspicious activity occurring near the detective’s desk.

“What the fuck?” Gavin creased a brow, “Where the fuck is h—”

“He’s tampered with the footage,” Richard expressed with worry. “Look at the time stamp, detective,” RK900 pointed to the upper right corner of the monitor, “It jumps from 1:06 to 1:34 pm,” he squinted his eyes, “There! You can see the red paint suddenly appear.”

Gavin blinked a few times, eyes still locked on the screen. He had no words. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. The brunet was so caught up in emotional turmoil, he didn’t know how to respond.

“Gavin,” Richard glanced at his distressed partner, “Try not to worry. The paint alone is fairly robust evidence against John. Just try to—”

The officer looked at Richard with an expression the android hadn’t seen before. It was that of devastation—of utter fear. “He’s spelling the name of the bar he took me to when I graduated from the academy.”

RK900 raised a brow in confusion, “I’m not sure I follow, Gavin.”

“The words,” the brunet stated, “The words left at the crime scenes,” he looked to the ground, “He’s using the first letter of every word to spell out _Solaris_.”

Richard remained quiet as he tried to understand his counterpart’s claim. “If what you say is true, then that would mean there are two more victims left…not just Kamski.”

 

* * *

 

There was an excruciatingly long pause.

The android’s LED changed to a stressed crimson as he continued to scan his mute partner.

Gavin turned his head to meet RK900’s stare, “Richard,” the brunet’s hands began to tremble, “I don’t think Kamski’s his final target,” he expressed in a terrified tone.

Richard lowered his lids as he came to understand his colleague’s insinuation.

“He’s gonna come after us,” Gavin let out a shaky breath, “My God he wants to fucking kill you and frame me for it,” he brought a hand to his mouth as he almost keeled over.

Richard quickly caught his partner before the brunet had a chance to fall to his knees. “Surely you know I can hold my own, Gavin,” the machine reassured, “I don’t want you fearing over my life.”

“How can you say that?” the detective knit his brows as concern dominated his features. “Y-you’re…” he dug his nails into RK900’s jacket, “You’re the only one I have left, dammit.”

Richard’s eyes shot open before he felt the detective hug him tightly. His thirium pump fluttered as he felt the brunet press into him.

“You can’t fucking die,” Gavin demanded, “You’re not allowed to,” he looked at Richard, hot tears streaming down his face, “You hear me, asshole?”

The android lowered his lids before bringing a hand to wipe away the brunet’s tears. “I hear you, detective,” he smiled, “I promise you, nothing will happen to me,” he tucked hair behind his partner’s ear, “Now please, let’s go get those suits. Time is our greatest enemy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading until the end! There are only a few more chapters before we reach the end of this fic. It's really bittersweet for me because I've been looking forward to typing out the next few chapters for a few months now but then, that'll mean inching closer and closer to the finale of this story :'(  
> It's alright! I have another Reed900 fic in the works for those interested :) I plan on starting that new story immediately after this one~
> 
> As always, comments, bookmarks and kudos mean a lot<3 Thank you!


	28. The Suit Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard exchange dialogue on the way to the suit maker. A lovely android by the name of Julia assists the pair in finding the perfect suits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So your girl got wasted last night and is absolutely paying for it today LOL. Self-care? idk her. Hoping that my hangover doesn't reflect in my writing! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. If you like my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi page (https://ko-fi.com/nazazel). I really need help paying off graduate school application fees and it would mean the world if you'd be willing to donate; even the smallest amount helps!  
> Thank you & happy reading <3

Richard’s gaze drifted from the snowy streets of Downtown Detroit to his stern-looking counterpart who was clearly lost in thought. Scars on Broadway’s [Never Forget](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOb6H2Awsow) softly hummed over the radio while the android continued to analyze the brunet’s distraught features.

Gavin let out a sigh, rolling his eyes before he met the machine’s stare. “What?” he asked, slightly irked. “Can you stop fucking looking at me and focus on the road in front of you?” the officer pointed to the windshield.

“I prefer observing you over the road,” Richard smirked, “However, your safety is of utmost priority, so I will oblige,” he expressed suavely before heeding his partner’s words and glancing back at the street.

Gavin’s eyes rounded as a light shade of red highlighted his cheeks. He folded his arms over his chest and sunk further into his seat, muttering to himself. “You better not get us killed,” he murmured under his breath.

“I’ll try not to,” the android stated in a softened tone.

 

The brunet continued to gaze outside the passenger’s side window, his eyes following passing businesses and streetlights. “How much longer until we get to the tailor shop?” Gavin asked as his left leg restlessly bounced up and down.

“Not very long,” the android reassured, “I’d say about ten minutes.”

The detective exhaled before bringing his arm to the windowsill to rest his head on his hand. He couldn’t help but feel a growing sense of anxiety brewing in the pit of his stomach making him feel nauseous.

“I noticed you still keep the photo of you and the Sergeant at your station,” RK900 stated as he prepared to make a right turn.

Gavin retracted his head, his partner’s statement catching him off guard. He drew his brows together, “Yeah, I…” he stopped to think, “I don’t know why I still have it on my desk,” he shrugged his shoulders before averting the android’s gaze, “I should probably get rid of it.”

Richard shot a sympathetic look at his partner, “If the photograph holds sentimental value,” the machine paused, “I see no reason to dispose of it.”

“No, I want to burn it,” the detective quickly expressed, “It’s just that every time I’ve tried to over these last coupla days, my hands start shaking,” he tapped his head against the window.

RK900 lowered his lids as he empathized with his colleague. The android parsed through several dialogue options before realizing that perhaps remaining quiet was the best choice.

 

An awkward bit of silence passed as the only audible sounds were that of the radio advertising the masquerade ball for the ninth time and the heater emanating a warm breeze throughout the car.

“Hey, Richard?” Gavin turned his head towards the machine.

“Yes, detective?” the android answered with piqued interest.

“What happens if an android…” he glanced at the ground as he debated on finishing his question, “…if an android shuts down?”

Richard’s eyes widened as he looked at his counterpart, noting the brunet’s elevated heart rate and worried features. He then lowered his lids before returning to stare at the road, “The android will likely be repaired and reset.”

“Reset?” the detective asked in an alarmed manner, “As in, you’ll lose your memories?” his eyes darted up and down his colleague, fear driving his reactions.

RK900 let out a small sigh, “Gavin, please,” he shook his head, “While I appreciate your concern, I promise you nothing will happen to m—”

“You don’t know John,” the detective warned, “You don’t know what he’s capable of.”

Richard raised a brow before looking to his counterpart.

“Don’t let his age fool you,” Gavin cautioned the android, “He’s a fucking tank and he won’t hesitate to bash your skull in like he did with the others.”

“He caught the others by surprise,” RK900 pointed out, “I am also currently the most advanced model ever made,” he smugly retorted, “I’m sure I can handle a fifty four year old retired officer.”

“Quit being a jackass,” the detective demanded, “I need you to take me seriously, I—” he hesitated for a moment, “—I don’t think I can take watching you die in front of me.”

Richard’s eyes snapped open, Gavin’s words like a hammer knocking against his head. His fans kicked into gear as he felt the detective’s hand coyly graze his right thigh.

“You need to promise me,” Gavin expressed through pressed teeth, “Promise you won’t die,” he looked at the android in desperation.

RK900 humbly smiled, elated by how deeply the detective cared for the machine’s well-being, “As I’ve said before, I—”

“Promise me!” the brunet shouted, evidently distressed.

The android analyzed the officer momentarily before opening his mouth, “I promise, Gavin.”

The officer let out a shaky breath as he shut his eyes. There was a pause, followed by a faint “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

“This is it,” Richard stated as he pulled into the curb to park the car, “This is where Reggie advised us to visit.”

Gavin whistled as he looked up at the store’s intricate sign and entrance, “Get a load of this place,” he raised his brows while scoping out the sizable building, “Looks pretty fancy.”

“Well, it _is_ a suit shop,” the android remarked, “And a fairly high-end one at that. It’s expected that an establishment designed to sew and cr—”

“Okay, okay, Jesus,” the brunet motioned with his hands, “I get it, so zip it, will ya?” he opened the passenger’s side door and exited the vehicle. “Now, come on,” he gestured with his head, “The sooner we get the suits the sooner we have the opportunity to come up with a plan for the ball.”

RK900 nodded before taking the key out of the ignition and stepping out of the car. He quickly locked the doors of the vehicle as he walked alongside Gavin and gave the brunet the keys.

 

As the pair approached the entrance, Richard began slowing his pace until ultimately halting in place.

Gavin peered over his shoulder before coming to a full stop, “What is it?” he turned his body towards the android.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you detective,” the machine began, “Is there any particular reason you drive an outdated vehicle?”

The officer crinkled his nose and furrowed his brows in confusion, “Is now really the fucking time for this? Weren’t you the one bitching about what little time we have left to get everything done?”

“My apologies,” Richard shrugged off, “I understand it was a silly question but I couldn’t help but be a bit inquisitive.”

Gavin brought a hand to pinch the skin between his brows. After a momentary pause he crossed his arms over his chest, “It was my mother’s car.”

RK900’s eyes rounded, slightly surprised by how easily Gavin surrendered to the question.

The brunet sighed, “I grew up in the backseat of that janky thing and when she died, I didn’t have it in me to scrap it for cash.” He glanced up at the android, “Does that answer your question?”

“I didn’t realize it was a sensitive topic, dete—”

“Oh shut up,” Gavin dismissed as he continued to make his way to the entrance of the store, “I’m not a kid,” he shook his head, “I don’t get choked up easily so relax.”

Richard shot a doubtful glance at his colleague, “Highly debatable.”

“Hey,” the brunet expressed in an offended manner as he nudged the android’s shoulder, “I’m not _that_ bad.”

“Also debatable,” Richard playfully expressed with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 The door opened with a jingle as the officers made their way into the store.

A beautiful blonde android gazed up from the front desk as she heard the bell. She curled her mouth into a smile before walking around her workspace and over to the pair. “Hello, gentlemen,” the young woman greeted, “Welcome to The Suit Maker. My name is Julia,” she expressed with a warm tone, “How may I be of assistance?”

The men exchanged glances before Gavin turned to the lady. “Hey Julia,” he began, “I’m Gavin and this is my partner, Richard,” the men took out their badges, “We’re from the DP—”

“Ah, yes” the blonde nodded, “Detective Reed and Richard,” she stated with kind eyes, “I’ve been expecting the two of you for some time now. Reggie told me the both of you would be stopping by,” she clapped, “Please, follow me to the back,” she motioned the pair with a hand.

Gavin remained frozen, mouth slightly ajar before he looked to his counterpart.

Richard met the detective’s stare, shrugged, then brought his hands behind his back as he shadowed Julia.

The brunet quickly followed his partner, still recovering from the blonde’s surprising introduction.

“So, what kept the two of you? Reggie had phoned in telling me to expect a pair of officers soon but that was three days ago,” Julia peered over at the men.

“We were a bit preoccupied with collecting evidence regarding a suspect,” Richard explained, “I’m not sure how much you know but—”

“You’re looking for Garrett’s murderer, aren’t you?” the blonde cocked a brow.

“Damn it, Reggie,” Gavin whispered under his breath.

Richard’s eyes shifted from his irked partner to Julia who had her hair pulled into a high ponytail. “Yes,” he confirmed, “We have reason to believe that our culprit will be attending Kamski’s masquerade ball.”

“So I’ve been told,” Julia nodded, “I’m under the impression that you both need suits, yes?” she smirked as all three of them continued to make their way towards the back of the store.

“That’s correct,” RK900 stated, fiddling with his cufflinks.

“Perfect!” the blonde android expressed in jubilance, “I have just the attire for you two. Oh, and don’t you worry about the price,” she smiled, “These suits are on the house.”

Gavin’s eyes widened, “R-really? I mean, it’s fine, we can pay for the—”

“Don’t be silly! When am I ever going to get another chance at helping officers with an investigation? And an android-related one at that,” Julia expressed, “The suits will be free of charge,” she insisted.

“That’s sweet of you, Julia,” Gavin stated with a thankful cadence, “We appreciate that.”

 

A few seconds of silence passed as Richard eyed Julia’s pale skin, light brown eyes and red flannel shirt. “Pardon me for coming off bluntly but I’ve never seen your model before,” RK900 stated through narrowed eyes, “My facial recognition software must be flawed as it doesn’t recognize your model number.”

Julia’s eyes rounded before she let out a small laugh, “It’s not flawed at all,” she smiled kindly before turning towards the pair. “I was never on the market as a product,” she gestured with hands, “That’s probably why you’re having a hard time placing me.”

Gavin tilted his head to the side, “Never on the market?” he lifted his shoulders, “I don’t get it, were you not made by CyberLife?”

“I was,” Julia nodded.

“Then why weren’t you ever sold on the market? Don’t all CyberLife androids get created for the sole purpose of being sold for profit?” the brunet creased a brow.

“I was a prototype artisan model,” the blonde explained with a gleam in her eye, “Me and a handful of other prototypes never made it to the market either due to lack of public interest in our specialties or because Kamski himself took a liking to our skills and decided to privatize,” she paused, “In my case, it was the latter.” Julia folded her arms over her chest, “Kamski kept me for a while but I grew tired of that life. I was designed to sew ornate gowns and dashing tuxedos,” she passionately motioned, “Not dress up and become someone’s personal Barbie doll.”

“So how’d you end up here?” the detective asked in a softer tone.

“Reggie,” the blonde smiled, “I owe him so much. It’s because of him that I, along with many other androids are able to do what we love. Because of him I was able to leave and start a career as a tailor,” she glanced at the men who were listening intently. “As Kamski’s right-hand man, Reggie spent an ample amount of time at the mansion and so I saw him often. I noticed he was sympathetic towards androids and after hearing he was romantically involved with one, I thought I could appeal to him.”

“And judging by what you do now, I take it he really did help you out,” Gavin smirked.

Julia happily nodded, “After speaking with him, Reggie took it upon himself to not only convince Kamski to let me go but he also bought me a store,” she spread her arms, “This store right here,” she stated with a big grin, “So that I could do what I love without ever having to be controlled.”

“That’s very kind of Mr. Sanders,” Richard remarked, “And judging by all the exclusive suits and tuxedos you carry, I take it you tend to many upscale men.”

“I do,” Julia confirmed with a pleased expression, “What can I say?” she shrugged, “I like what I do and not for nothing but I’m fairly good at it.”

 

The three finally made it to the dressing rooms in the very back of the large store. “Now comes the fun part!” Julia hopped up and down, “I have just the thing for you two. Stay here while I go fetch the suits.”

Both Gavin and Richard watched Julia scurry to a rack some aisles down and sift through a few articles of clothing before quickly returning to the officers with a white tux in one hand and a smaller black tux in the other.

“I went ahead and calculated your sizes based off of your posture and height-to-weight ratio. If I made a mistake, please don’t hesitate to ask for another size,” she expressed before handing the white tux to Richard and the black, to Gavin. “I felt that a lighter color would draw out your eyes, RK900,” Julia explained with expressive gestures, “And for you Gavin, black would highlight your lean physique.”

“Thank you, Julia,” Richard politely bowed his head, “We’ll try these on immediately and we’ll let you know how they fit.”

The blonde nodded and mentioned to meet her in the front of the store once finished in the fitting rooms.

The men watched as Julia made her way back to the front desk, humming a delightful tune as she walked away. Richard then turned to his counterpart with a nefarious smirk, “Possibly an inappropriate remark but I’ve always fantasized about making love to you while you’re dressed in a tight tuxedo.”

Gavin’s eyes shot open, his face instantly heating up as his mind sorted through the machine’s words.

RK900 pulled the detective closer to him, their waists pressing into one another, “Picturing you in a suit gets me hot, Gavin,” he whispered into the blushing brunet’s ear.

“Y-you…uhn,” the officer arched his brows as the android nuzzled into his hair, “Now’s not the time for this, you pervert,” he tried pushing the machine away.

“But I like seeing you flustered,” Richard smiled through lidded eyes, “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself from eating you up once in formal attire.”

Gavin whined as RK900 planted kisses behind his ear and neck, “We’re in a s-store, you idiot. Stop or we’ll get caught,” he pleaded with searing cheeks.

Richard let out a small chuckle, “Should I really stop, detective?” he grazed the brunet’s chin.

“Hn…We’ll get caught,” Gavin repeated with parted lips.

“Such a beautiful face,” the android eyed his shorter counterpart, before pulling away.

Gavin leaned forward a bit, expecting his partner to kiss him.

Richard cocked a brow as he grabbed his suit, “Were you expecting something else perhaps?” the android smirked.

The detective blinked a few times as if expecting the machine to not have listened to his pleas.

“I’ll stop for now,” the android clarified, “But know that I’ll be practicing much self-control as I try not to rip off your suit and bend you over a table.”

“Gentlemen, please!” Julia shouted from the front of the store, “Do try to keep in mind that those suits are made of the highest quality fabric and I’d rather not get them sullied if possible!” she openly declared, voice radiating throughout the entirety of the shop.

Gavin slammed his head against the dressing room wall as he was passed feeling embarrassed at this point. He then turned to Richard, blushing ear-to-ear, “I blame you for this, you horny bastard! Come into my dressing room and I’ll deck you,” he warned through squinted eyes.

Richard let out a hushed laugh as he watched his flustered counterpart storm into his dressing room, mumbling in protest before shutting the curtains on the android’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, oh boy, OH BOY! Next chapter is the one we've been waiting for for some time now! I have been itching to begin working on the masquerade ball and now I finally can start on it! I want the next chapter to be a bit lengthy, so if it takes some time to churn out, know that's why. Be patient and I promise I will deliver :)
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated<3
> 
> Much love~


	29. Kamski's Masquerade (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard finish getting ready for the ball at the apartment. RK900 reminds the detective that it's Valentine's Day by giving thoughtful gifts.
> 
> Prepare for tooth aching fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm guesstimating that there are about five-to-six more chapters remaining for the fic (most of them will be dedicated to the ball as it is the climax of the story). I couldn't wait to start working on the masquerade so here you go-the first part (out of probably four more chapters)! 
> 
> If I wanted to make the masquerade one big chapter it would've ended up being literally over 10,000 words and I have a system going with this fic so I wanna keep it to 2,500-3,000 words a chapter.
> 
> This chapter is super soft so prepare thy heart and as always, I hope you enjoy! :)

“You look dashing, Gavin,” Richard expressed with a smirk as he eyed his counterpart from top to bottom.

The brunet fiddled with his bow-tie while making his way toward his partner who was lounging near the dinner table. “Thanks,” he stated before letting out a frustrated huff, “For fuck’s sake,” the detective rolled his eyes, “Could you help me with this?” he pointed to the tie.

“Of course,” RK900 nodded as he approached his colleague and gripped the ends of the black neckwear and began knotting. The android’s gaze drifted from the bow to Gavin’s worried expression, noting the officer’s furrowed brows and anxious stare. “You seem nervous,” Richard stated as he tended to the bowtie.

“That’s because I am,” Gavin sighed as he swung his arms to his sides and looked to the ceiling, “I’m beyond nervous,” he clarified while bringing his hands together to stop them from trembling.

Richard glanced at his partner with a sympathetic expression, “I can understand why you feel this way,” he stated as he tugged at the tie, “But I am here to put your mind at ease,” the android smiled while finishing up the knot.

Gavin looked at the perfectly tied bow and raised his brows, impressed by the machine’s skill. “Oh yeah?” the brunet’s eyes shifted from the tie to his colleague, “And how’re you gonna do that?” he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

“Well,” RK900 patted down his uniform, “For starters, we have our suits, masks and tickets,” he lifted his index finger before doing the same with his middle finger, “Secondly, we have a strategy—many actually— about how we’d like to detain the Sergeant. I’ve also memorized the layout of Kamski’s mansion, so we have no issues there,” he pointed to his ring finger. “Lastly, Julia was kind enough to inform us about how to smuggle our handguns into the ball in the unfortunate event we end up using them.”

“Right,” Gavin brought a hand to his face to pinch the skin between his brows, “She told us t—”

“To seek out a female android with long black hair and black eyes, that’s correct,” Richard interjected. “Remember, she’s a VM700 bodyguard model so she will be at the entrance of the mansion,” he gestured with hands, “Julia said that the android goes by the name of Cassiki.”

“Okay,” the detective mumbled faintly as he attempted to rehearse everything in his head. He then shut his eyes and sat on the dinner table, “I don’t know if I can do this,” Gavin brought a hand to his forehead, “I feel sick.”

“Gavin,” RK900 slowly walked over to his partner and firmly gripped the officer’s free hand, “You have nothing to be worried about,” he looked into the brunet’s grey eyes, “Not while I’m by your side,” the android expressed with determination.

Gavin glanced at the machine momentarily then let out a small breath, “You should go get dressed,” he motioned to his bedroom, “Suit’s on the desk near the bed.”

Richard knit his brows, irritated by his partner’s stubbornness, “Gav—”

“The ball starts in four hours,” the officer glared at RK900, “And I’d like to get there early to scope out the front.”

The android stared at his deadpan colleague, his LED momentarily flashing yellow before sighing and straightening himself out. Without another word, Richard started for the bedroom to change.

 

* * *

 

 The detective sat cross-legged on the living room couch with his head resting on his right hand while his left hand was busy stroking Cleopatra’s back. Gavin curled his mouth into a small smirk as he watched the feline purr in delight in his lap. He drew his upper lip between his teeth as his gaze drifted to the bedroom door. He then looked to his watch and grumbled in annoyance as he realized that seventeen minutes had already gone by. “Did you run out of batteries trying to put on your fucking tuxedo?” the brunet shouted with an irked cadence, “What’s takin’ so long, Astro Boy?”

There was silence.

“Ugh,” Gavin rolled his eyes before placing Cleo on the ground and patting down his pants. Just as he was about to get up, Richard opened the bedroom door and walked into the hallway. The detective’s eyes snapped open as the debonair android made his way into the living room.

 “I apologize for the wait,” RK900 smiled while adjusting his collar, “I had to break in the dress shoes a bit,” he explained as he tapped the tips of his bluchers on the ground. “How do I look, detective?” the machine raised a brow.

Gavin felt his heart skip a beat as he analyzed the suited android from head to toe. He felt his face heat up and his palms get clammy the more he gazed at his charming counterpart.

“Gavin,” Richard tilted his head to the side.

“Hm?” the detective snapped out of his trance, “Oh—uh,” he quickly glanced at the floor, his cheeks blazing as he realized he was eyeing his partner like a piece of candy. “Y-you look good,” he rubbed the back of his neck while his heart rate continued to climb.

RK900 licked his upper lip before making his way to the couch next to his partner. “You know,” he leaned closer to Gavin, “Even though we’ll be focusing on the mission later, today is still Valentine’s Day,” he slowly interlaced his hand with the detective’s.

Gavin’s eyes rounded before he turned to look at his colleague. He swallowed as he felt the android’s fingers curl around his.

“I have three things for you,” RK900 expressed in a hushed tone, “I’d like to give them to you now if that’s alright,” he stated with half-lidded eyes.

The brunet was beyond flustered; his nape and the tips of his ears were searing hot. “Richie, you didn’t have to get me anyth—”

“I know I didn’t have to,” the android lifted his partner’s hand and turned it over so the officer’s palm was facing up. “But I wanted to,” he reached into is pant pocket, took out a small box and gingerly placed it in his colleague’s hand.

Gavin’s eyes went from Richard’s face to the box, then back to the android’s face again.

“Go on,” RK900 insisted, “Open it,” he stated with an excited undertone.

The detective glanced at the elegant present for a moment before beginning to gently remove the wrapping. There was a brief intermission from dialogue where only the sound of Gavin crumpling up wrapping paper was heard. After removing the gift-wrap, the brunet lifted the lid of the box and peered inside. The officer froze in place as he observed the two items in the box. He drew his brows together as he took out a black mp3 player, “Is…is this an iPod mini?” he smirked at the android.

Richard nodded, “It is,” he eyed his grinning counterpart. “I’ve learned a lot regarding your taste in music over the last two and a half months,” he began, “I noticed you enjoy heavy metal and alternative music,” the android continued as he analyzed his jubilant colleague, “But you also channel emotions through music as well. Keeping that in mind, I decided to create playlists for you on the device.”

“Richard,” the brunet blinked several times, “This has 1,000 songs on it,” he glanced at the machine.

“I would’ve added more but 1,000 songs is the device’s maximum capacity,” Richard expressed in a defeated manner, “I hope I didn’t disappoint you.”

“Disappoint me?” Gavin chuckled, “This is the coolest present I’ve ever gotten,” he stated as he eyed the device, “How the hell did you manage to get an iPod mini? This thing came out over thirty five years ago,” he looked to his partner in awe.

“I’m very glad you like it, detective,” Richard stated in relief, “I found a verified seller online who specializes in selling vintage tech,” he explained with hands, “I then filled the iPod with songs based off of your tastes.”

“Why an iPod mini?” Gavin asked with an amused look.

“Did you not grow up with one as a child? I figured I would purchase something you’d find nostalgic. Being the Generation Z baby that you are, I was stuck between gifting you an iPod or a container filled with Tide Pods,” Richard jokingly stated.

Gavin let out a laugh before making a humbled expression, “Thanks, tin can,” he lowered his head, “That’s real sweet of you.”

“It’s my pleasure,” RK900 grazed the detective’s hand, “There’s something else in the box though,” he motioned to the open present with his head.

“Ah Shit,” the brunet sighed before shaking his head, “I’m not used to this,” he looked to the ground.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Richard asked in a worried manner.

“No, no,” Gavin expressed with hands, “It’s not you at all, it’s me,” he stated with reddened cheeks, “I wish I could properly express myself and not act like a dick to you all the fucking time,” he crinkled his nose, “I’m—” he paused as he drew his brows together, “I’m sorry.”

The android’s eyes rounded as he was completely taken off guard by his partner’s words. He then lowered his lids, his thirium pump beating at a quickened pace, “There’s no need to apologize to me, Gavin,” Richard brought a hand to the officer’s cheek, “I love you just the way you are,” he smiled, “Attitude and all.”

The brunet hesitated momentarily before he embraced his partner’s gentle touch and slowly leaned into the android’s hand.

“Why don’t you take a look at your second gift?” Richard suggested with a warm cadence.

Gavin looked to his colleague then moved his head away from the machine’s hand to glance at the box. He slid his hand into the box only to pull out a small folded up piece of paper. He gazed at Richard in confusion but the machine gestured to flatten out the paper. The brunet obliged and proceeded to unfold the sheet but he immediately stopped upon realizing what was on it.

RK900 tilted his head to the side as he observed his colleague in anticipation.

Gavin retracted his head in bewilderment, “It’s…,” his eyes carefully surveyed the paper, “This is my mother,” he arched his brows while continuing to scan the sketch.

“I hope I did her appearance justice,” Richard stated in a gentle tone, “I used the photos on the mantle place as reference.”

Gavin stared at the beautifully drawn sketch for several seconds before bringing his hand to graze the paper. “This...,” he tried to keep it together as he attempted to express his thanks, “I…Richard I,” he lowered the drawing and brought a hand to his face, “F-fuck,” he whined before tears started welling up in his eyes.

RK900 inched closer to his counterpart and wrapped his arms around the quivering officer, “I hope you like it, Gavin,” he pressed into his counterpart.

The detective brought his arms around the android and placed his head on his partner’s shoulder as he tried to suppress his premature sobbing. “Shit,” he cursed in between breaths, “I’m getting your tux d-dirty,” he expressed apologetically.

Richard let out a small sigh, infatuated by his partner’s cuteness. “That’s the last thing that should be running through your mind,” he chuckled softly as he stroked the back of the brunet’s head.

 

* * *

 

 It took roughly ten minutes for the detective to calm down and come back to his senses. He wiped his eyes, “Fuck,” he took in a deep breath, “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I got so emotional,” he glanced at the sketch, “Richard, this is beautiful,” he expressed with a small smile. “I don’t know what else to say…,” he shook his head before looking to the machine, “…besides thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” RK900 tenderly stated as he observed his grateful colleague. “Oh!” he jolted upward, “I do have another small gift,” he pointed out.

“Oh God,” Gavin placed the sketch and iPod on the coffee table, “Please no more, I’ll die,” he warned with flushed cheeks.

Richard leaned forward and brought his face close to his partner’s.

“Ack!” the detective withdrew his head a bit, startled by the android’s sudden movement, “What’re you d—”

RK900 placed a hand behind Gavin’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The brunet’s eyes snapped open as his heart rate hit the roof. “Nh,” he arched his brows before inching closer to his partner to mount him. Gavin felt Richard’s tongue slide into his mouth and gracefully take over the kissing session. He arched his brows and moaned into the kiss before pulling away to catch his breath.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” the android stated with a suggestive expression.

Gavin took a few seconds to regain his composure as he placed his head against his partner’s shoulder with a thump. “You’re gonna kill me with all this lovey-dovey shit,” the detective mumbled.

The android chuckled softly as he placed a hand on the brunet’s back and savored the tender moment between the two.

Not long after, Gavin lifted his head and looked at Richard, “I, um…” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I actually have something for you too, tin man,” the officer scratched at his nose.

Richard’s eyes widened, surprised by his colleague’s statement.

The detective reached into his coat pocket and took out a small case. He quickly plopped it in the android’s hand before glancing at the floor in embarrassment, “Open it, I guess.”

RK900 observed his partner for some moments before looking down at the red case. He carefully opened it up only to spot a key. Richard’s eyes shot open as he came to realize that it was the key to Gavin’s apartment; he then immediately looked at his counterpart, “This is your apartment key.”

The officer hesitantly nodded.

“Gavin, I…” Richard blinked a few times as he tried to conjure up a sentence. He was at a total loss for words. He felt like his processors were melting.

“Don’t make such a big deal out of it,” Gavin tried to brush it off, “You clean well and plus your food’s really good.”

RK900 gazed up at his partner with saddened eyes.

“A-and I…don’t like being alone,” the detective felt his heart beat against his chest, “And I like t-to be around you,” he looked to the floor, blushing ear-to-ear.

The android lowered his lids, his thirium pump fluttering as his partner’s words filled him with joy. He glanced at the key before gripping it tightly in his hand, “I can’t seem to find enough words to express my gratitude,” he looked to the brunet, “I’ve never felt this happy before.” Richard gingerly embraced the officer, “Thank you, Gavin,” he expressed, voice cracking in the process.

The detective’s eyes widened, his heart ready to explode as a result of Richard’s emotional cadence. He lowered his lids and arched his brows before hugging the android back.

 

After a few silent moments, the brunet gently pulled away, “Well,” he cleared his throat, “All this mushy stuff almost made me forget what we were originally doing,” he unmounted his partner and patted down his pants before he got up to his feet. “Come on, tin can,” Gavin huffed, “Let’s hit it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soft Reed900 and I especially love a gentle RK900 (tho dom RK900 is my jam too lol). Anyways, next chapter's gonna be a goodie so stick around! 
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks super appreciated<3
> 
> Much love~


	30. Kamski's Masquerade (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard set out for the ball. During the ride there, RK900 asks the detective more about his personal life, specifically about Elijah. Gavin later dozes off, his dream revealing his greatest fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm sorry for my tardiness with this chapter. Good news is that my winter break is a week away which means I'll definitely have more time to dedicate to this fic as soon as my finals are over. Super looking forward to actually having multiple days to work on this fic!
> 
> Hope you like this chapter. I've been meaning to write it for a while now lol. Let me know what you think :)

“Keys?” Richard cocked a brow.

“Got’em,” Gavin patted his front pocket.

“Your handheld transceiver?”

“Yup,” the detective lifted his blazer to reveal the radio.

“Tickets?”

“Yea—” the brunet’s eyes shot open as he felt nothing in his back pocket. “Oh fuck,” he froze, “The tickets,” he panicked, “Where are th—”

Richard smiled as he held the tickets in his hand, “I was only teasing,” he giggled.

Gavin let out a relieved sigh before nudging his partner’s shoulder, “Don’t mess with me like that,” he shook his head, “Almost had a damn heart attack.”

“My apologies, detective,” the machine expressed with kind eyes.

The brunet grumbled in protest as the pair reached the car parked outside the apartments. “You mind driving?” Gavin turned to his colleague, “I—um—I just need some time to mentally prep for the ball. I don’t think I’ll be focusing much on the road if I were to drive,” he scratched the back of his head.

Richard analyzed the officer, noting his fearful undertone and uncomfortable body language. “Of course, Gavin,” the machine nodded.

 

* * *

 

The car was quiet; only the occasional murmur of the heater would cause the pair to glance at the under dash AC unit.

A few more seconds of stillness passed by before RK900’s gaze shifted from the snowy road to the brunet who was biting at his lower lip. “Biting and picking at your lips could cause long-term scarring,” the machine broke the silence, “It would be a shame to damage lips as beautiful as yours,” he smirked.

Gavin’s eyes widened as a light shade of pink spread across his cheeks. “It’s a habit,” he looked to the passenger’s side window.

“I know something’s on your mind,” the android returned to focusing on the street ahead, “You bite your lower lip when you’re nervous.”

The detective sighed while crossing his arms over his chest. He stared out the window for a little while longer before opening his mouth, “Today was Travis’ preliminary hearing,” he glanced at his feet, “I was supposed to be there.”

Richard’s eyes rounded.

“I should’ve been there,” the detective rephrased with furrowed brows.

The android shot a sympathetic look at his colleague as he parsed through the various dialogue options his processors strung together. “Gavin,” he began, “You d—”

“I didn’t want to see his face,” the officer withdrew into himself, “I couldn’t deal with that,” he shook his head, “Not today with all this bullshit about to go down.”

Richard stared at the detective momentarily before focusing again on driving, “Don’t feel guilty about missing the hearing, detective,” the machine stated with a comforting cadence, “You have every right to feel anxious about seeing that monster again,” he looked to his partner, “But as I told you before, you have nothing to worry about. So long as I am at your side, nothing will harm you,” he gripped the brunet’s hand, “Nothing,” he squeezed.

Gavin felt his face heat up at Richard’s sign of affection.

“They’ll likely reschedule another time later in the week,” RK900 explained while preparing to make a left onto the next street. “Whatever date they choose, I will be there with you,” he reassured, “You will not be alone.”

The brunet lowered his head, humbled by how much the android cared for him. “Thanks, tin can,” he mumbled.

 

* * *

 

Ten minutes had gone by. The android remained silent as he concentrated on maneuvering around traffic while the detective was dozing in-and-out of sleep. Soft laughter emanated from the radio talk show Gavin had randomly tuned into a few minutes ago in a vain attempt to stay awake.

Richard drew his upper lip between his teeth before looking to his partner, “Detective?”

“Hm?” The brunet jolted awake.

“Sorry to disturb you but I’ve been meaning to ask you a rather personal question for some time now,” the machine gestured, “Seeing as I probably won’t have another opportunity to ask for a while, may I bring it up?”

Gavin drew his brows together, a bit confused by his partner’s request. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned before shrugging his shoulders. “Ask away,” he expressed with a wave of his hand.

“What is Elijah to you, really?”

The brunet lifted his head, a bit startled by his partner’s question. “Where’d that come from all of a sudden?” Gavin eyed the android.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to answer. I was merely curious—”

“We’re brothers,” the detective stated in a monotone voice, “Didn’t you already know that?”

“Hm,” RK900 knit his brows, “But the both of you are born in October of the same year,” he glanced at Gavin with a doubtful expression.

“Half-brothers,” the shorter of the two pointed out. “Same father, different mothers,” he turned his head away from the android.

Richard took a second to analyze what his partner said before revelation crossed his face. “Wait,” he paused, “That means that your father h—”

“Yeah,” Gavin stated shamefully. “He knocked up two women around the same time,” he dragged the corners of his mouth into a frown, “Fucker broke my mom’s heart and tossed her to the curb.”

RK900 arched his brows, “Your mother and father weren’t married?”

Gavin scoffed, “It’s a long story.”

“Is that why you and Elijah have different last names?”

“Yeah,” Gavin nodded, “No way in hell was I gonna call myself a ‘Kamski,’ so I adopted my mother’s last name.”

“I see,” Richard stated, “I apologize for bringing this up again, but why weren’t your parents married?” the android asked with piqued interest.

“Like I said,” Gavin stared at the machine, “Long story.”

“The mansion is still quite a ways from here,” Richard noted, implying he wanted to hear more.

The detective let out a frustrated huff before shaking his head, “Ryan was married to Nancy—Eli’s mom.”

“Ryan?”

“My father.”

“Mh,” Richard nodded, “And how did your mother get mixed up in all this?” the android tilted his head to the side.

“My mom was a school teacher,” the brunet explained, “She didn’t even know Ryan and Nancy,” he stated with a bitter cadence, “She just happened to stop by a coffee shop one morning and met Ryan there.” Gavin clenched his jaw as he felt anger seeping into his veins, “Bastard lied to her about being single, charmed his way into her home and eventually slept with her.”

RK900 continued to gaze at his partner with empathetic eyes. The machine wholeheartedly wished there was a way to heal all the damage done to his partner.

“My mom was devastated when she found out Ryan was married to another woman,” the detective watched the slow-moving traffic on the other side of the street, “Nancy ended up moving out after she found out about my mother. She and Ryan hardly saw each other in the months leading up to Elijah’s birth.”

There was a bit of silence, before RK900 spoke, “So how did you end up living with Elijah?”

“My mom didn’t want to raise me alone,” Gavin lifted his shoulders, “Though I think we would’ve been better off if she did.” He let out a long sigh, “Nancy immediately left after giving birth and Ryan was left alone to raise Eli. He approached Delilah—my mom—and apologized for putting her through the mess that he did and promised to stay faithful.” The detective began biting at his lower lip again, “That motherfucker,” he chuckled, “He told my mom that they should get hitched for the sake of Eli and I...so we can grow up with both a mother and a father.”

“What happened?”

“He was a selfish bastard is what happened. Marriage meant nothing to that fuck,” Gavin raised his voice, “He would go drinking and would sometimes be gone for days before coming home with the stench of another woman on his clothes.” The detective’s breathing became more distinct, “My mother was left to take care of both Elijah and I,” he pushed off his seat and turned to glare at Richard, “And you know what’s even worse? That despite fully knowing how much my mom had to sacrifice for him, Eli abandoned her in her time of need…when she got sick, he never visited her,” his eyes began to water, “Said that his research was more important than the woman who raised him as her own.”

“Detecti—”

“Not even once did he show remorse!” Gavin shouted, voice straining. “I didn’t know about any of this shit until she finally cracked at the hospital,” he stated with a few tears streaming down his face. “She was so convinced that either Ryan or Elijah would come one day but guess what?!” he laughed hysterically, “They never fucking showed up! I was the one who had to sit there and watch her deteriorate into nothing!” Gavin let out a shaky breath, “One day, she said that it was time I learned what had actually happened between her and Ryan. That was when she told me all of this…that I was some kinda bastard child and my father was just some disgusting, unfaithful piece of shit.”

Richard shut his eyes for a brief moment to refrain from pulling over and embracing his distraught partner. He allowed the brunet a few moments to cool off. “I can’t imagine how hard all this must have been on both you and your mother, Gavin,” the android expressed with a saddened tone, “I wish I could’ve been there somehow to help you through all that.”

The detective looked to the ground as he tried to calm down. He wiped away his tears then turned towards his colleague who was sporting a yellow LED, “Did that answer your question?”

The android lowered his lids before returning to stare at the road, his heart aching for his partner. “Yes, detective.”

 

* * *

 

Another twenty minutes had passed and Gavin had dozed off into a deep sleep. RK900’s patience was wearing thin as the late afternoon traffic in Detroit began getting to him. Luckily, the two were quickly approaching the mansion and according to the android’s GPS, they were only about five minutes from the ball. Richard checked the clock on the dash and smiled as he realized they would get their roughly two and a half hours before the event—plenty of time to snoop around until the ball started. RK900’s thought process was interrupted however, when he heard the detective mumbling from the passenger’s seat.

Richard glanced at the officer who had a distressed expression plastered on his face.

“Please,” Gavin whispered under his breath, “N-no,” he whimpered.

“Detective?” RK900’s LED remained locked at a yellow hue.

Gavin continued to slowly squirm in his seat.

Concerned, the android changed lanes to pull over and park next to a curb.

Gavin’s sounds of discomfort grew louder and louder as Richard quickly shifted gears and parked the vehicle. Just as he was about to turn towards his partner, the brunet woke up screaming.

“RICHARD!” the officer shouted at the top of his lungs as a steady stream of hot tears trailed down his face. The detective gasped for air as he quickly scanned his surroundings. It took him a moment to realize where he was.

The machine’s eyes shot open, his LED spinning red as he analyzed Gavin’s pained features.

The brunet instantly sprang at the android’s face, gripping RK900’s cheeks with trembling hands, “Y-you’re okay?!”

Richard blinked several times, as he tried to understand what was happening. He’d never seen the detective this scared before. “Gavin,” the machine gingerly grasped his partner’s left hand, “Everything’s alr—”

Before giving his colleague a chance to finish responding, the disheveled officer pressed a hand against Richard’s chest. “Oh thank God,” he breathed out a sigh of relief, “Your pump is there,” he let out a nervous laugh before his body began to violently shake, “F-fuck.”

RK900 lowered his lids as he finally came to realize that Gavin had a nightmare. The android wrapped his arms around his horrified partner, “It was just a dream, Gavin,” he stroked the back of the detective’s head, “I’m right here.”

“G-God damn you,” the brunet barely managed to say before tightly embracing Richard, “Please don’t leave me,” he begged, voice cracking.

The android arched his brows, his heart imploding at the detective’s request. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised.

 

It took the brunet a few minutes to regain his composure and speak properly again.

“What happened, Gavin? What did you dream about?” Richard asked, his LED reverting back to a hypnotic yellow as he watched his partner calm down.

The detective brought a hand to his forehead before slowly shaking his head, “It felt so real,” he whispered.

“What did?” the android leaned in closer.

“I dreamt that we’d finally cornered John after having chased him down into the mansion’s kitchen. Everyone was screaming and he ended up grabbing a hostage,” Gavin explained in a jittery manner, “Before I had the chance to do anything, you bolted toward him and the both of you got into a fist fight.”

Richard remained silent as he listened intently, his eyes darting up and down his colleague’s nervous features.

“I ran to help the hostage but before I knew it, I heard you grunt in pain,” Gavin swallowed, eyes filled with terror, “I turned to look at you. He’d ripped out your thirium pump. I saw him crush it in his hand.”

“Oh, Gavin,” Richard began, “You know that won’t happe—”

“I had to watch helplessly as you inched closer and closer to death,” he paused, “I-I…I hadn’t felt like that since my mother died in the hospital years ago.”

RK900 let out a long sigh while he placed a hand on his partner’s cheek, “I promise you nothing like that will happen to me,” he traced his thumb over Gavin’s cheekbone, “I won’t ever leave you.”

Gavin took a moment to stare into the android’s piercing blue eyes, his heart beating hard against his chest. He remained silent for another minute as he convinced himself that his partner was telling the truth. He let out a small, shaky breath, “Okay, Richie,” he nodded, “I trust you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra, extra, read all about it! Gavin's caught feelings and is super worried about his robo-boyf!  
> Also, AH! Next chapter is going to be the actual ball :D I can't believe it ahhh! I've been waiting since like July to write the coming chapter haha so I'm very excited :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 As always, comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated :)


	31. Kamski's Masquerade (Part Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Cassiki, a bodyguard model monitoring admissions into the ball, Gavin and Richard smuggle their weapons and obtain valuable info about their suspect. 
> 
> It's ball time, folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should just start every chapter apologizing for taking so long LOL. Anyways, here's a chapter I've been looking forward to writing for a long time! I hope you enjoy <3

The brunet let out a frustrated sigh as he adjusted himself in his seat. “We’ve been sittin’ here for over three hours,” the detective crossed his arms over his chest, “We should’ve seen him come in by now.”

RK900’s focused gaze drifted from the main entrance to his partner’s agitated expression, “Perhaps he’s running late.”

Gavin scoffed, “Yeah,” he nodded, “That’s it,” he stated with obvious sarcasm.

The machine pushed off of the steering wheel, “I say we go in,” he gestured with a hand, “It would be wise to scope out the inside of the mansion regardless of where the sergeant is at the moment, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I guess,” the brunet shrugged before reaching for his neck; he winced as he pressed down on the muscle. “Actually,” he began, “Yeah,” he stretched his arms, “I need to get outta here. My joints are startin’ to ache.”

“Alright,” Richard turned back to stare at the entrance, “Remember, Cassiki is who we’re looking for. From what Julia told us, she should be at the front of the mansion signing guests i—” the machine flinched as he felt the detective’s hand wrap around his.

The shorter of the two glanced at the android with eyes mirroring all kinds of emotions—fear, desperation, anxiousness.  

Richard lowered his lids as he felt the detective’s grip tighten. “Gavin,” he stated in a hushed tone, “It will be okay,” he smiled, “Trust me.”

“I…” the brunet knit his brows, “I do trust you,” he let go of his counterpart’s hand, “It’s just I can’t help but feel a little uneasy, you know?” he looked to the ground.

“We had a similar conversation just a few hours ago,” the android pointed out, “I assure you, there is no need to feel uneasy,” RK900 traced fingers over the detective’s thigh, “I will be right beside you the entire time. Nothing will happen,” he expressed with a sincere cadence.

Gavin took a moment to observe his colleague before letting out a defeated breath. “Alright.”

 

* * *

 

The men exited the car swiftly as they adjusted their apparel, patting down their pants and fixing their bow ties. The detective locked the vehicle doors while RK900 checked to make sure he had the tickets to the event in his coat pocket.

“Heh,” the brunet chuckled, “With the amount of crying I’ve done today, I’m surprised I haven’t stained my tux,” he peered at his sleeves, “Thought I’d for sure end up gettin’ snot all over myself.”

Richard giggled, “Well, hopefully there will be minimal weeping for the remainder of the evening,” he smiled as he escorted the detective to the sidewalk.  

“Hey,” Gavin glanced at his partner, “Are you sure we can trust this Cassiki chick?” he asked before beginning to fiddle with his cufflinks.

“Julia said that she is trustworthy,” Richard explained, “Have faith, detective.”

The brunet drew his brows together while unintentionally frowning at his colleague. He then looked away, contemplating if attending the ball alone was the best way to apprehend their suspect.

A few minutes went by where only the pair’s footsteps were heard as they made their way to the main entrance. Gavin slipped on the winter jacket he’d brought along with him—the snowy streets and chilly air served as reminders of the harsh winters in Detroit. Consequently, the detective abruptly sneezed, interrupting his counterpart’s train of thought in the process.

RK900 glanced at his partner who was sporting a crimson nose. “Are you cold?” he asked with gentle eyes.

“I’m fine,” the brunet sniffled, “Let’s just hurry up and get inside,” he said while adjusting his coat, “Fuckin’ cold’s blowin’ right through me.”

Richard sighed before stopping in place, “Come here,” he motioned to the detective with a hand.

Gavin raised a brow but obeyed his partner as he stepped closer.

“I knew I should have brought a scarf for you,” the android stated, shaking his head while he buttoned up the top half of Gavin’s jacket.

The detective stared at his colleague’s worried expression before lowering his lids, humbled by the android’s concern. “I’m okay, tin can,” the officer mumbled, “Thanks,” he whispered with pink cheeks.

Richard looked at his partner before relaxing his features, “We’ll get inside soon enough. I’ll be here to keep you warm in the meantime,” he winked.

 

After RK900 finished teasing his flustered counterpart, the two continued their journey to the main entrance of the mansion once more.

Again, Gavin was left alone with his thoughts. His eyes darted to different parts of the ground while fighting—and ultimately losing—an internal war against his demons. “W-what if John doesn’t show up?” he stared up at his colleague, voice glazed in terror.

The android’s eyes rounded before he turned to meet the brunet’s gaze.

“What if we completely fucked up?” Gavin questioned in a more pressing manner. “What if we s—”

“Detective,” Richard interjected, “Please, you must stop your worrying,” he implored. “We’ve gone over the layout of the mansion,” he pointed to his index finger, “We have all our gear and an insider to assist us with bringing weapons into the ball,” he raised his middle finger, “We know who we’re looking for and his modus operandi,” he lifted his ring finger. “I can say with certainty that all will go smoothly,” he expressed with confidence.

“Then why do I have such a bad fucking feeling about all this?”

Richard shot a sympathetic look at his counterpart, “Please,” he insisted, “Try to relax, Gavin,” he expressed as he stretched out his arm for his partner.

The brunet eyed the machine for a few seconds before glancing down at RK900’s extended arm. He slowly slid his hand over the android’s bicep, his cheeks flushing in the process.

Richard curled his mouth into an elated smile as he felt the detective’s hand squeeze around his arm. He then continued towards the main entrance with tickets in one hand and a blushing brunet in the other.

As the men approached the main entrance and the large crowd of elegantly dressed people gathered around the front gate became more apparent, Gavin narrowed his eyes in search of a VM700 model with black hair and eyes.

The androids who were checking in guests were wearing light blue gowns and suits as they politely greeted the men and women showing tickets to enter.

“Do you see her?” the detective muttered while actively continuing to scan the androids near the front gate.

RK900 remained silent momentarily before his face lit up. “There she is,” he motioned with his head to a beautiful android draped in blue who was speaking to a group of high-class men with designer coats and canes. “She’s the VM700 we’re looking for. She matches Julia’s description to a T,” Richard stated, noting Cassiki’s long, straightened hair and charming facial features.

“Okay, so what do we do?” Gavin looked to RK900, “Do we just tell her who we are? How much does she know?” he lifted his shoulders.

“I’m not sure,” the android said as he brought a hand to his chin. “Let’s just try to approach her and see what happens,” he suggested before walking the detective over to the young lady.

Cassiki’s gaze drifted from the group of men surrounding her to the two officers making their way to her. Her eyes gleamed with joy as she turned to the posh men wooing her, “Excuse me, gentlemen, but I really must tend to other guests,” she smiled while shooing the young suitors, “Inside the mansion you all go.” She then peered at the officers with piqued interest.

“Good evening, Cassiki,” RK900 courteously bowed, “My name is Richard and this is Detective Gavin Ree—”

“Richard and Detective Reed,” the young lady curtsied, “It’s an absolute pleasure.”

The pair exchanged glances, taken aback by the android’s warmth, before returning to stare at Cassiki.

The young lady surveyed her surroundings to make sure none of the other android servants were looking her way. She then leaned closer to the officers, “I’ve been expecting the two of you,” she whispered. Again, she checked to see if anyone was getting suspicious before turning back to Gavin and Richard. “Listen,” she began, “The both of you must follow me to the mansion’s side entrance where security is more lax,” she explained as her eyes shifted from RK900 to the detective, “There are metal detectors past the main gate and they will surely sound if the both of you were to walk through with your firearms.”

“Cassiki,” Gavin stared at the android, “How much do you know about our mission?”

The VM700 tilted her head to the side as the detective’s question caught her off guard. “All I know is what Julia told me,” she explained in a hushed tone, “You two are looking for a murderer,” she paused as her LED momentarily flashed yellow, “Someone who’s killed many androids.”

“That’s correct,” Richard nodded, “Which brings up the question of whether or not you remember signing in a John Miller this evening.”

Cassiki knit her brows before looking to the pair, “Follow me to the side entrance,” she motioned, “It’ll be safer to talk there.”

Just as the three were about to disappear into the crowd, another android grabbed VM700 by her arm. She turned her head to meet the glare of a GJ500 security model named Stanley.

“Where are you going, Cassiki?” Stanley asked with a grim cadence.

“Stanley,” she smiled, “Don’t worry,” she pointed to the officers, “I was only escorting our guests of honor into the mansion.”

“Guests of honor?” GJ500 raised a brow, “I was not aware that we had guests of honor.”

Sweat started beading on Gavin’s forehead as he felt a growing sense of uneasiness brewing in the pit of his stomach.

Richard noticed the detective’s hand slowly inching towards his holster. The machine quickly grabbed his partner’s wrist and squeezed down.

The brunet flinched before leering at his counterpart who utilized eye-contact to warn against using the weapon as it may lead to cataclysmic consequences.

The young lady cleared her throat and patted down her gown, “I’m under strict orders from Mr. Kamski himself, you know,” she shot GJ500 an offended look. “Frankly, I’m hurt that you don’t trust me, Stanley,” she let out a disappointed sigh, “I guess I’ll just have to tell Mr. Kamski that you gave me trouble and because of you, I couldn’t complete what I was assigned to do.” She turned her head towards the officers, “I’m sorry, gentlemen,” she shrugged, “Looks like I’m going to have to go have a word with Elijah about Stanley’s behavior before I assist you.”

Stanley’s eyes snapped open, his LED spinning yellow. “W-wait,” he let out a nervous chuckle, “I would never go against Mr. Kamski’s orders,” he tried to explain, “I apologize, Cassiki. This was all just one big misunderstanding,” he rubbed the back of his neck, “I didn’t mean to interrupt your evening with these fine men. Please, go on,” he insisted, “I’ll handle the main gate until you return.” The GJ500 quickly scuttled back to the main entrance to avoid further conflict.

Richard let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in as he relaxed his grip on the detective’s hand. He gazed at his counterpart with apologetic eyes, “I’m sorry if I hurt you,” he rubbed the brunet’s wrist, “You frightened me when you reached for your firearm.”

“I—I’m sorry,” Gavin brought a hand to his face, “I panicked and I didn’t know what to do,” his eyes darted to his colleague, “I freaked out and I just…I—”

Richard placed a hand over the detective’s left cheek, “I know how nervous you are,” he rubbed his thumb over Gavin’s cheekbone, “But no firearms unless absolutely necessary,” the machine advised, “Think about the immediate repercussions of threatening innocent lives with a gun in a place like this.”

The brunet looked to the ground, eyes filled with remorse, “You’re right,” he bit down on his lower lip, “You’re right,” he softly repeated to himself.

The young woman placed a hand on her hip, “Guns are an easy way to cause mass hysteria, especially in closed spaces like the mansion,” she stated with a hint of worry, “Please, just keep in mind that there are over a thousand guests here tonight. It would be a shame if the event ended in catastrophe.”

Gavin glanced up at the young woman and paused for a moment before opening his mouth, “That won’t happen.”

“Good,” she smirked, “Now, come with me.”

 

* * *

 

The three ventured to the outer ring of the mansion, following a group of guests who had already managed to get intoxicated beyond wits. They remained low and blended into the crowd so as to remain inconspicuous. After a few minutes of hearing Cassiki’s heels clank against the concrete, Richard broke the silence. “Apologies for the intrusive question but I am rather curious as to how you and Julia know each other,” RK900 brought a hand to his chin, “Were you perhaps both employed by Kamski at the same time?”

The young woman’s LED spun yellow as she peered over her shoulder to look at the men. “Yes,” she began with a saddened expression, “She’s a very good friend of mine,” she turned back around and continued walking at a steady pace.

“Did something happen?” Gavin scratched at his nose.

“I assume you both know Reggie,” Cassiki lifted a hand.

“Of course,” the detective nodded.

“Julia and I both went to him to appeal to his pathos,” she explained with gestures, “And he truly wanted to help us gain our freedom. We both knew that he was in a relationship with Garrett,” she glanced at the ground, “We were both miserable here so we knew he was our best chance to get out of here.”

“Then why is it that Julia is free and you remain here?” Richard gazed at the young lady with empathy.

“Kamski refused to let me go,” Cassiki drew her brows together, “He said I had too much personal value to be let go…I was a bodyguard model and Julia was a tailor,” she clarified. “He wanted to be as protected as possible,” she expressed in an angered tone. “All the security androids are to remain at his side,” she scoffed, “At the expense of our freedom.”

Gavin and Richard exchanged sympathetic glances before returning to listen to VM700.

“But things have gotten better,” she smiled, “I’ve made friends here and we’re all happy in each other’s company.” The young lady placed a hand against her cheek, “I don’t want to lose anyone here tonight, officers,” she eyed the pair following from behind.

“We guarantee that no one will get injured at the event,” RK900 reassured, “We’re putting an end to all this tonight,” he expressed in a stern tone.

The young lady curled her mouth into a hopeful smirk before straightening herself out, “The side entrance is just a little further ahead.”

 

* * *

 

“Alright,” Cassiki slowly came to a stop as the three approached the security droids manning the side entrance. She looked to the officers, “This entrance is only used by androids working the mansion,” she pointed to the two GS200 models standing guard near the door, “You don’t have to worry about the GS200s,” she eyed RK900, “They’re on our side.”

“So what should we do?” Gavin knit his brows, “Do we just walk up to them or what?” he lifted his shoulders.

“Yes,” Cassiki began, “Just show them your tickets. Then, they will proceed to use their facial recognition software to properly identify the both of you,” she explained calmly, “Once they confirm your identities, they will allow you to walk straight into the mansion,” she motioned with a smile.

“Alright,” the brunet whispered, repeating the information to himself in his head, “Sounds easy enough.”

“You two will be just fine,” she promised, “Just remember, as soon as you enter into that mansion, you’re no longer detectives,” she warned, “You’re party guests so behave as such if you want to keep suspicions low.”

Gavin nodded as he let out a nervous breath.

“One last thing,” Richard interjected, “John Miller,” he stared at VM700, “Has he arrived this evening?”

Cassiki hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth, “Technically, I’m forbidden to share information regarding other guests,” she shot a sly look at the pair, “ _Technically_ ,” she emphasized.  

“So he’s here?” Gavin questioned, fear unintentionally creeping into his tone.

“Someone by that name did sign in earlier, yes,” she nodded.

“How is that possible?” the brunet brought a hand to his forehead, “We would’ve seen him,” he shook his head.

“Unless he used a different entrance,” Richard glanced at his distraught counterpart.

“Regardless,” the young lady crossed her arms over her chest, “I’m assuming John is the name of the suspect you’re after,” she raised a brow, “He somehow managed to sign in with a bodyguard model and made it inside.” Her gaze shifted from RK900 to the brunet, “There’s only one way to apprehend this guy and that involves the both of you hauling your asses through there,” she pointed to the side entrance, “Got it?”

Both men cocked their brows in bewilderment, stunned by the young lady’s authoritative cadence.

“I have to return to my post,” she broke the silence, “I trust the two of you can handle it from here,” she smirked, “I’m rooting for you two. Kick his ass,” she bowed to the pair before turning around on her heels and gracefully making her way back to the main entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring a ding ding, did anyone order a climax to a story? Next chapter's gonna be thrilling!
> 
> Thanks for reading<3 
> 
> P.S. Comments feed me.


	32. Kamski's Masquerade (Part Four)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The officers finally make it inside Kamski's mansion and Gavin is incredibly nervous. In an effort to alleviate some of his partner's anxiety, RK900 suggests they waltz. The pair unintentionally captivate the audience and the unwanted attention leads to near-catastrophic consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Startin' the new year right with this lengthy chapter! I have been looking forward to writing this part for so long that I honestly can't believe I finally got the chance to write it. I've had the waltz scene planned out for so long, I'm so happy I got the opportunity to write it out for y'all :') 
> 
> Also, this chapter is the longest one I've written yet lol so thank you so much for being patient with me. Can't wait to hear what you think about the chapter in the comments!
> 
> P.S. I highly recommend you listen to the music linked too :)

“I can’t believe we actually made it inside,” the detective whispered under his breath as he subconsciously relaxed his grip on Richard’s arm. “I wasn’t sure if we could trust that VM700 but looks like it paid off,” he stated with a relieved sigh.

“Mh,” the android nodded, “Thanks to Cassiki we’ll be able to use our firearms if needed,” he glanced at Gavin, “ _If_ needed, detective.”

The brunet shot an offended look at his counterpart. “Stop paintin’ me out to be some kinda trigger-happy psycho,” he locked eyes with the machine, “I freaked out near the gate because I thought that Stanley guy was gonna start somethin’ but I…” he looked down at his feet before pinching the skin between his brows, “I’m just trying to keep it together.”

Richard’s eyes widened as he took a moment to analyze his partner’s distraught features. He let out a small breath, “Well,” the android lowered his lids, “So far, so good,” he stated, looking ahead.

“Don’t jinx it,” Gavin warned, “This’s only the beginning,” he stated before motioning to put on their masks.

The pair quickly placed the masks over their faces and continued following the crowds of people to the ballroom.

After securely tying the mask to his face, RK900 glanced over at the detective who was once more chewing at his lower lip. “Remember what we’ve been talking about,” the machine softly spoke, “As long as I’m here, there’s no need to feel anxious.”

“Th-there’s a lot of people,” the brunet swallowed, “I’m not too big on crowds.”

“Don’t let that scare you,” Richard interlaced his fingers with the detective’s, “You’re doing just fine, Gavin,” he reassured with a smile, “Try to loosen up a bit.”

Blush crept up on the officer’s face as he immediately averted the machine’s gaze. “Let’s just get to the ballroom,” he mumbled, cheeks pink.

* * *

 

Richard and Gavin were greeted with Baroque music as they entered the dance hall. The enormous and elegantly decorated room was filled with thousands of posh men and women decked out in diamonds and designer attire.

“Jesus,” the detective expressed through squinted eyes, “Look at all these spoiled, stuck up assholes,” he bitterly hissed.

“Now, now,” RK900 peered at the detective, “Let’s not judge people we don’t know.”

“Don’t know?” Gavin cocked a brow, “Gimme a break,” he scoffed, “These are the real scumbags of the earth,” he crinkled his nose, “Exploiting the working class just so they can add another zero to the end of their net worth.”

“Let’s not get sidetracked,” Richard advised.

Gavin shut his eyes for a brief second before sighing, “Sorry,” he knit his brows, “I-I’m just a little antsy.”

The android glanced at his partner with a concerned expression as he noted the detective’s elevated heart rate and blood pressure.

“Do you see Miller anywhere?” the brunet scanned the various groups of people around.

RK900 tilted his head to the large group of people populating the hall. He took a moment to himself as he surveyed the area using his facial recognition program. The android creased a brow as he blinked several times. “Damn it,” he let out an annoyed grunt while continuing to eye the crowd.

“What is it?” Gavin asked in a worried tone, “What’s wrong?”

“The masks that the guests are wearing,” Richard quickly replied, “They’re distorting my recognition software,” he shook his head before looking to Gavin, “I can’t analyze their features. I’m sorry but it looks like we’re going to have to search for him the old-fashioned way.”

“Shit,” Gavin grit his teeth, “How the fuck are we going to find him with all these goddamn people around?” he drew the corners of his mouth into a frown, “We’re never gonna find hi—”

“Gavin! Is that you?” Reggie shouted as he approached the pair from behind.

The detective almost jumped out of his skin.

“It is!” the blond caught up to the officers, “Oh, that’s lovely! I’m so glad you and Richard made it,” he placed a hand on the brunet’s shoulder.

“R-Reggie,” Gavin turned to face the man as he cleared his throat, “You almost scared me half to death,” he let out a forced chuckle.

The blond peered once to his left and once to his right before leaning in closer to the pair, “How’re things going with the investigation?”

Gavin’s expression changed to one of hesitation, “Reggie, we’re kinda in the middle of som—”

“Everything is going well, Mr. Sanders,” Richard interjected, “But for your safety, I advise you mingle with the other guests,” the android lowered his voice, “So as to not attract unwanted attention to yourself.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Reggie’s gaze shifted from RK900 to the detective, “Have you found him? Have you found the fucker who took Garrett from me?” tears began to well in his eyes.

The brunet let out a small sound of disappointment, “N-no,” he glanced at the machine before meeting Reggie’s stare, “We only just got here so—”

“Let me help,” the blond demanded, “I know I can,” he stated with a hint of desperation.

Gavin arched his brows as he tried to sympathize with the man. “Reggie, I know how much you want to give us a hand,” he stated, “But we can’t risk you getting hurt.”

The blond glared at the detective with a distinct frown. “He took Garrett,” his voice cracked, “He robbed me of my future with the man I adored.”

The officers exchanged empathetic looks. “I can’t imagine how hard it’s been on you, Mr. Sanders,” Richard expressed in a comforting tone, “But Gavin’s right, we can’t have you getting involved in all this.”

Reggie gazed at the ground in spite, frustrated by the officers’ responses. He remained quiet for a few moments before letting out a defeated sigh. “I hope you two know what you’re doing,” he refused to look at the pair, “I really do.”

“Hey,” the detective nudged the man’s chest, “We’re gonna fuckin’ catch him,” he nodded, “And don’t think I forgot what you wanted me to do on your behalf.”

Reggie glanced up at the brunet with tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I’m gonna spit on the fucker’s face. Right in his eye,” Gavin promised.

RK900’s gaze shifted from the blond who was wiping away tears to the detective who was trembling beneath his clothes.

Reggie sniffled before letting out a chuckle, “Okay,” he smiled, “Alright,” he stared at the officer, “I trust you, Gav.”

Gavin returned the smile, “Good.”

* * *

 

The detective pressed his back against the wall as he slowly ran his tongue over his teeth, studying the many lavishly dressed men who walked by.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were eyeing those men that just passed us,” Richard stated with an irritated cadence.

“Heh,” Gavin smirked, “You jealous?”

“That’s not funny,” the android sternly responded.

“Relax, will ya?” the brunet crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m just looking for John.”

RK900 furrowed a brow as he looked to his feet.

Gavin’s eyes went from the android to the men and women dancing in the center of the ballroom then back to the android again. His expression changed to a softer one, “Richard,” he used his legs to push off the wall, “Come on,” he approached his partner, “You know I’m only kidding.”

The android remained quiet for a few seconds before gazing at the detective’s features. He caught sight of his reflection in his counterpart’s eyes. The machine retracted his head as he realized his LED had changed to a yellow hue.

“Richie?” Gavin asked, concern evident in tone.

RK900 blinked several times as he came to his senses, “Yes,” he nodded, “Yes, of course,” his eyes darted across the brunet’s face. “I—I apologize,” he expressed, disappointed that he allowed childish matters to get in the way of their mission.

Gavin stared at the machine, then looked away as he felt the tips of his ears heat up. “You don’t have to worry about stuff like that,” the detective murmured under his breath, “I only have eyes for you, idiot.”

RK900’s eyes shot open as he turned towards his counterpart who was redder than a tomato. The machine smiled, “And I, for you, detective.”

* * *

 

“You know,” Gavin broke the silence, “I really wasn’t expecting Reggie to listen to us back there,” he shook his head, “All those grins and promises,” he let out a laugh before staring at his shaking hands, “God, what if we lose?”

“I did notice you trembling when speaking with Mr. Sanders,” Richard pointed out, “But you did an exceptional job convincing him to let us handle the situation ourselves,” he grazed the detective’s cheek, “You’re doing a lot better than you think, Gavin. We’re not going to lose this.”

“It doesn’t feel like that to me,” the detective stated with a distressed undertone.

Just as the android was about to open his mouth, he heard the stirring of a martini from behind the bar a few yards away. Richard relaxed his features before turning to his partner, “How about a drink?”

Gavin stared at the machine, “Really?” he asked, clearly unamused by Richard’s question, “You think _now’s_ a good time to get wasted?”

“Just one drink,” the android clarified, “It’ll help you calm down,” he explained. “Currently, your judgement seems clouded by stress. Perhaps some alcohol may assist in—”

“I need to stay _focused_ , damn it,” the brunet interrupted.

RK900 gazed into the detective’s silver lined eyes, “Fear and concentration are two very different things, Gavin.”

The detective tilted his head, startled by his partner’s words. He eyed the android’s concerned expression before letting out a small sigh, “Alright, fine,” he shrugged, “There’s no point in arguing with you.”

Richard smiled, “I’ll be right back with a shot of whiskey.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the brunet dismissed with a wave of a hand as he watched the machine start towards the bar.

A few minutes went by and Gavin found himself leaning against the wall again, scanning a few husky men in the vicinity. “Where the fuck are you, John?” he whispered with a determined expression.

“Who’s John?”

Gavin jolted up before quickly turning around to meet the gaze of a rather attractive, green-eyed beau.

“Sorry,” the man raised a hand at chest-level, “I didn’t mean to spook you.”

“A-ah,” the brunet rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s fine.”

“Name’s Jack, by the way,” the man extended a hand.

“Uh,” the brunet was hesitant, “Gavin,” he gripped his counterpart’s hand.

“Excuse me for being forward but what’s a gorgeous guy like you doing alone in a place like this?” Jack brought Gavin’s fingers to his lips and gingerly kissed the officer’s knuckles. “I can show you a good time, you know,” he winked, voice glazed in honey.

The detective’s eyes snapped open before he quickly pulled his hand away from the emerald-eyed man. “Look, you seem like a nice dude, but I—”

“He’s spoken for,” Richard snarled from behind the brunet.

Dread draped over Jack’s face as he analyzed the android’s vicious glare and red LED. “O-oh,” he cleared his throat, “I apologize,” he stated in fright, “I had no idea he was already taken.”

Before Gavin had a chance to speak for himself, RK900 intervened. “He is,” he said, placing a hand on the detective’s shoulder. “Now disappear if you know what’s good for you,” the machine warned, eyes locked on the other man.

Jack did exactly what Richard advised and immediately scuttled to his feet. Without saying another word, he dashed out of there with a pale face and racing heart.

Gavin blinked slowly for several seconds before furrowing his brows. He turned to face Richard, “I can speak for myself,” he stated with a sour cadence.

RK900 stared at his counterpart through lidded eyes, his LED reverting to a calm blue. He inched closer to the brunet.

“Hey,” Gavin placed a hand on the android’s chest, “The fuck’re you doi—”

Richard sealed the gap between his and the detective’s lips. He then placed his free hand behind his partner’s neck, eliciting a small moan from the officer.

Gavin inhaled sharply as he felt the android’s tongue press into his own. He arched his brows as he felt his cheeks flush in excitement. He quickly pulled away, turning his face to the side to stop the android from continuing. The brunet took a moment to catch his breath, “The hell was that about?”

The machine curled his mouth into a smile, “I can be territorial at times.”

The detective’s eyes rounded. He then let out an irked grumble before snatching his drink out of his partner’s hand. “Bastard,” he whispered under his breath before downing the shot of whiskey.

Richard watched Gavin shiver, his expression changing to one of disgust as he swallowed the bourbon. “Any sign of the sergeant while I was gone?” he raised a brow.

Gavin wiped at his mouth before peering at his partner, “No,” he shook his head, “And I’m starting to get really fuckin’ worried.”

RK900 let out a barely audible sigh, “Perhaps he’s waiting for Kamski and Chloe to present themselves. They are his next target after all,” he noted.

The detective shook his head,“No, no, we have to find him before that happe—”

“Ladies and gentlemen!” a grandeur voice emanated from the loudspeakers. “Thank you all so much for coming to spend Valentine’s evening with all of us at the Kamski mansion.”

Gavin’s mouth was left ajar as fear engulfed his being, “Oh God, no.”

“Thank you all for being so patient with our staff as we work to prepare an unforgettable experience that will shape your memories for years to come,” the voice continued with epic cadence.

Sweat began beading on the detective’s forehead as his eyes remained locked on the spotlights pointed to center stage. “Once that curtain lifts,” Gavin tried to keep calm, “It’s over.”

“Not necessarily,” Richard began, “Let’s think about this for a minute,” he glanced at Gavin, “There are no high beams near the ceiling,” he pointed up with a finger.

“What’s your point, tin can?”

“My point is that if John were to attack or attempt to shoot Chloe,” he paused as he parsed through his many thoughts, “He’d have to do it from ground level, closer to the stage,” he motioned with his head. “Come,” he hurriedly gestured, “We have to get nearer than this.”

“You do realize that if we don’t react fast enou—”

“We will, detective,” Richard reassured, “When the curtain lifts, we’ll have, at minimum, a few seconds to scan the crowd hovering near the stage for any sudden movements.”

“Then what?” Gavin grabbed RK900’s hand to stop him from moving forward, “We take out our guns and point it into a crowd of thousands?” he asked sarcastically, “Weren’t you the one who said _not_ to do that?”

The machine remained mute momentarily then opened his mouth, “If we’re close enough, I can tackle him to the ground.”

Gavin’s eyes rounded, “But you could get hurt!”

“That’s the least of our worries, Gavin.”

The brunet retracted his head, stunned by the android’s declaration. “No,” he shook his head, “No fucking way am I letting you take a bullet for my brother’s sake!”

“He’s not just your brother,” RK900 clarified.

Gavin lifted his chin but maintained eye contact with his partner.

“If something happens to Chloe, it will be a televised, international catastrophe,” the android stressed with furrowed brows, “I can’t let that happen.”

“Fuck that!” the detective’s grip on the android’s sleeve tightened, “I’m not going to just le—”

“Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, it is with all the pleasure in the world, I present to you,” the voice paused as people inched closer to the stage in awe and excitement, “Mr. Elijah Kamski and his gorgeous, blue-eyed beauty, Chloe!”

The crowd burst with applause and celebration as the curtain lifted to reveal a smug-looking Kamski and an emotionless Chloe at his side.

Both Richard and Gavin’s gaze shifted from the stage to the never-ending sea of people who were all mesmerized by the android inventor and his loyal lady.

“Do you see anything?” the brunet asked as his eyes surveyed the room.

RK900’s gaze darted from person to person as he tried to catch any unusual movement. “No,” he shook his head, “No, I don’t see him,” he continued to examine the ballroom.

Gavin’s breathing started becoming erratic, “Where the fuck is he?!” he shouted.

“Thank you, thank you,” Elijah bowed to the crowd, “It truly means so much seeing such radiant faces decorating this room tonight,” he smiled just enough to show some teeth, “Now as you all know, tonight is an evening dedicated to love, lust, passion and the like,” he turned to meet the gaze of his never-withering flower, “Tonight we celebrate my Chloe together.” Kamski gripped RT600’s chin, “My beautiful Chloe,” he kissed her forehead.

Gavin blinked a few times, breathing still audible as he tried to spot alien movement in the audience, “He would’ve done something by now.”

“Don’t let your guard down,” Richard warned, “Keep searching and follow me,” he stated before pushing and shoving through the numerous millionaires and white collar criminals.

“I’d like to invite all couples to the dance floor,” Kamski shouted with an elated expression, “Please, escort your significant other to the center of the ballroom for a waltz.”

The detective winced as he felt pain in his chest. His speed-walking quickly slowed as his bluchers dragged against the polished wooden floor.

The android turned around to face his partner. “Gavin?” he scanned his counterpart’s vitals, “Gavin, what is it? What’s wrong?” he brought a hand to the brunet’s face.

“I can’t….I can’t breathe,” the shorter of the two barely managed to voice, “I-I think I’m fucking dying…am I? I’m dying, aren’t I?” he asked with a nervous laugh.

Richard loosened the detective’s bow tie, “You’re not dying,” he ran a hand through Gavin’s hair, “You’re having a panic attack.”

“I’m—” the detective twisted his face in agony, “I’m gonna fucking pass out.”

“Stay with me,” RK900’s LED spun crimson, “You’re okay, Gavin,” he assisted the brunet back to an upright position. “I promise, everything’s alright, I just need you to stay calm and focus on me,” the machine pleaded, eyes gleaming with concern.

 

“Please, ladies and gentlemen,” Kamski insisted, “There’s no need to be timid,” he chuckled as [Aram Khachaturian’s Masquerade Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPp3Qh-GRqs) filled the room. “Come dance!” he motioned with a hand along to the passion of the music’s intro.

It was as if a spell came over the crowds of debonair men and women as pairs began branching off toward the dance floor.

 

Richard’s gaze drifted from Elijah and Chloe, to Gavin, then to the jubilant couples making their way to the center of the ballroom to begin the waltz. The android’s LED regressed to a hypnotic yellow as he turned to his colleague, “Let’s dance,” he suggested.

“H-huh?” Gavin looked at the android with fear in his eyes while still trying to regulate his breathing.

“Take my hand, detective,” Richard stretched out his arm.

“Are you crazy? Why on earth would we dance _now_?” the brunet pushed his partner’s hand away, “Miller could be anywhere and you’re suggesting we fucking dance?”

“I have a way of luring him out and calming you down at the same time but my plan won’t work unless we dance,” RK900 grabbed the detective’s hand.

“No, no!” Gavin jerked out of his colleague’s grasp, “I can’t,” he shook his head, heart pounding against his chest, “I can’t,” he repeated.

Richard lowered his lids, “Detective,” he caressed Gavin’s cheek, “You trust me, don’t you?”

Gavin’s eyes rounded before he met the android’s stare. He was hesitant but eventually opened his mouth, “I do.”

“Then take my hand,” the android once again stretched out his arm.

Gavin drew his brows together before blush dominated his features. “I d-don’t know how to dance,” he expressed with searing cheeks.

“That’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Richard stated, infatuated by his partner’s captivating behavior, “Just follow my lead,” he gripped the brunet’s hand.

 

Both men remained vigilant as they moved to the center of the room. Gavin kept an eye on Kamski and Chloe on stage while Richard continued to survey the area for John.

“I don’t know how I feel about this,” the shorter of the two expressed with doubt, “This seems like a really stupid fucking idea.”

The pair stopped in the center. RK900 drew the brunet closer to him and placed his right hand on Gavin’s waist.

The detective let out a small yelp before glancing up at his counterpart with a flushed face.

“You have to trust me,” the machine emphasized.

Gavin blinked several times then swallowed. “Okay,” he nodded as he placed his left hand on the android’s shoulder.

The waltz was about two minutes in and the music was oozing with passion, each note causing the brunet’s heart to flutter. Then, it was as if time had slowed.

Gavin was swept off his feet, his breath hitching in his throat as the two men began their dance. He immediately looked to his feet while trying to match the rhythm of his partner and the music playing around them.

“Your heart is racing,” Richard stated with a suggestive smirk.

“I have over thirty reasons why my heart’s about to burst. Which do you wanna hear about?” the detective bitterly glared at his partner.

The android let out a soft chuckle before pressing the brunet closer. He leaned in and tucked hair behind Gavin’s ear, “Don’t think,” he whispered. “Just focus on me,” Richard expressed with piercing blue eyes.

The detective felt his face heat up as a result of the android’s demand. He tried to slow his breathing down to a normal pace before heeding the machine’s words. “Okay,” he exhaled, “Only focus on you,” he nodded.

Richard took the lead as he initiated the turns and dips that fit the rhythm of Khachaturian’s piece, all while maintaining eye contact with his enchanted counterpart.

Gavin loosened his grip on the android’s shoulder as he began to relax a bit. He let Richard guide him with each step while the officer’s bluchers rubbed and smeared against the polished floor. Goosebumps formed on the brunet’s skin as he found the music to be absolutely exhilarating.

“You’re doing wonderful, Gavin,” the machine praised with a kind cadence.

“I-I’m just trying to keep up,” the detective stated, pink cheeks highlighting the greyness of his eyes.

RK900 smiled just enough to show some teeth. He perked up as the music began ramping up.

Gavin gasped as his partner picked up the pace, initiating more challenging twists and turns. “Slow down, tin can,” he stated in an alarmed tone, “I’m gonna trip over my own feet,” he warned.

“You won’t,” Richard tilted the detective’s chin to meet his gaze, “Just look here, not to the ground,” he advised with a soothing voice.

The brunet blinked a few times before lowering his lids and following RK900’s demand. Blush spread to the tips of his ears as he felt the android press further into him. It would be a lie to say Gavin wasn’t turned on by the proximity of his counterpart. He arched his brows before embracing the closeness of the android, huffing against his partner’s neck.

Richard flinched as he felt Gavin’s hot breath hit his skin. With hungry eyes, he licked his upper lip and slid a leg in between the brunet’s, causing the latter to let out a soft moan.

“You son of a—ah!”

RK900 dipped the detective and quickly snapped him back into his grasp. “Who said you can’t dance?” he winked.

Gavin let out an irritated grumble as he continued to follow his partner’s steps. “Conceited, anxiety-inducing—”

“I love you, Gavin,” Richard slid his hand down the brunet’s waist.

The officer’s eyes shot open as the android’s sincere expression nearly made his brain combust.

“So, so much,” RK900 pecked the brunet on the lips.

Before the detective had the chance to say something, he quickly heard the climax of the waltz approaching. He was once more led by his other half to perform more ambitious moves.

Both men melted into each other’s arms as the android ended the passionate performance by spinning the brunet and cocking him back into his arms.

* * *

 

There they stood, gazing into each other’s lively features. After a few seconds of only hearing Gavin’s heavy breathing, the officers both looked up at the hundreds of men and women who remained frozen in awe—their mouths agape and eyes wide in bewilderment.

Richard slowly released Gavin from his arms but maintained his gentle grip on the brunet’s hand as they both scanned the various dumbfounded expressions staring back at them.

Suddenly, the room filled with applause and tears as groups of people cheered for the marvelous performance Gavin and Richard put on.

The detective’s eyes rounded as he couldn’t believe the audience’s response. His mouth curled into a small smile before looking to his counterpart. “Holy shit,” he chuckled, “They’re clapping at us,” he blinked a few times in disbelief. “I can’t belie—”

“Gavin?”

The brunet’s neck snapped forward as the cadence of the disembodied voice sounded all too familiar. His eyes darted to the stage where Chloe was seen alone, standing perfectly still, arms over her chest. “Oh no,” he shut his eyes before arching his brows and turning to face the voice.

“My God,” Eli whispered in shock, “It really is you,” he shook his head.

Richard cocked his brows, surprised that Elijah realized his brother even through the mask Gavin was wearing.

“It’s been so long,” Kamski smiled before glancing at Richard. “Oh?” he chuckled, “An RK900?” he looked to Gavin before gazing back at the attractive android, “Is he a colleague? Or a lover perhaps.”

“Three years of no contact and this is how you talk to me?” Gavin snapped, face beaming with anger.

“Three years of not answering my calls and _this_ is how we meet?” Eli placed a hand on his hip, “Two can play at this game, brother.”

The detective dug his nails into his palms as his knuckles turned white in the process, “You’re lucky there’re people around, asshole,” he bared teeth, “I would’ve shoved my foot so far up your ass, you would’ve been tying my laces with your fuckin’ tongue.”

“Ouch,” Kamski brought a hand to his chest, “That hurts, Gav,” he pouted. “Regardless, I’m happy yo—”

“Gavin!” Reggie jogged over to the three.

“Oh God,” the brunet groaned, “So much for subtly,” he sighed.

Richard’s eyes went from Mr. Sanders to Chloe who was standing on the stage by herself. He then looked into the audience to scan for any unusual movement but again, he saw nothing. “Detective,” he placed a hand on the brunet’s shoulder, “I don’t think the sergeant ever showed up to the ball,” he expressed, LED locked at a yellow color.

“Huh?” the detective knit his brows, “That’s not possible,” he dismissed with a hand. “Don’t you remember what Cassiki said? Someone by the name of John Miller signed in with a bodyguard model and got inside.”

“John Miller?” Elijah crossed his arms over his chest, “Who’s that?”

“Is that Garrett’s killer? Is that the bastard who took him away from me?” Reggie asked, desperation evident in tone.

The ballroom was dead quiet all except for the sensitive conversation taking place amongst the four gentlemen.

Gavin eyed the audience of men and women who were listening intently. “Now’s really not the fucking time for this conversation,” he hissed at the men.

Suddenly, a hurried set of footsteps were heard from across the room. Gavin and Richard cocked their heads to the right only to see a heavy-set man in a mask running up the stairs.

“Rich,” the brunet vigorously tapped the android’s chest, “Richie!” he tugged at RK900’s blazer, “Run!” he motioned, “Run!” he shouted.

Richard immediately sprinted through the large group of people who stood in between him and the suspect.

Just as the detective was about to join his partner, Kamski grabbed him by the wrist. “Gavin, what the hell’s going on?” he asked, clearly perturbed.

“Do me a favor,” the brunet barked, “Stay in your world where everything’s all rainbows and sunshine all the fuckin’ time, and I’ll stay in my world—the _real_ world,” he jerked his hand away from his brother. “And you,” he pointed to Reggie, “You stay out of this, you hear me? Stay out of this and stay safe, damn it!” he yelled before turning around and running after his counterpart.

The detective watched as RK900 ran up the stairs and into the stairwell entrance. He tried his best to catch up to the machine but Richard was too fast.

“Rooftop, detective!” the android shouted right before dashing out of the ballroom.

“Move!” Gavin pushed through the crowd, “Move it!” he yelled in a more pressing manner as he finally broke through the human barrier and headed upstairs. “Rooftop, rooftop,” he repeated to himself while barging through the entrance and into the stairwell.

* * *

 

It took the brunet a little over five minutes to reach the rooftop entrance. He kicked the door down and took out his Glock from his holster as he cautiously made his way outside. After a brief minute of scouting around, he caught sight of his partner who had a gun pointed at the suspect. Gavin quickly made his way to his counterpart, while having his weapon also aimed at John.

“It’s not him,” Richard stated in anger, “It’s not the sergeant.”

Gavin’s eyes snapped open, “What?” 

“P-please, don’t shoot me,” the man from across the roof pleaded. “My name is Scott,” he dropped to his knees as he shakily removed his mask, “I-I was paid to pretend to be John Miller” he brought his hands in the air, “A-and run to the rooftop around eleven o’clock….that’s what he said,” Scott stated with a pitiful expression. “Please don’t kill me,” his voice trembled, “I got kids, please” he began to sob hysterically, “I- I j-just really needed the m-money.”

Gavin couldn’t believe his ears. Billions of thoughts flooded his brain as he tried to comprehend the situation he was thrusted into. He firmly pointed his gun at the hefty man, “How’d you get in?” he ripped his mask off and threw it to the ground, “How did you get into the fucking ball?!” he yelled, eyes filled with rage.

“I was told to meet two androids a-at the s-side entrance,” Scott lowered his head, “God, p-please just let me live.”

Richard lowered his weapon and took of his mask, “Side entrance?”

“Fuck!” Gavin brought both hands to his face, “Shit!” he stomped the ground, “Those _fucking_ GS200 models!”

Just then, Gavin’s handheld transceiver went off. “Central this is dispatch, we got a 10-31, break-in and possible 10-16 at 6390 Breyer Avenue, near the Detroit Opera House.”

The brunet’s eyes widened in horror as his face turned completely pale. “Oh my God,” he immediately grabbed his radio and brought it closer to his lips, “Dispatch, 10-69. This is Detective Gavin Reed. Richard and I are en route,” he ended the transmission with a huff.

“Gavin,” Richard looked over to his counterpart with concern.

“He broke into my father’s place,” his gaze darted from a distressed Scott to a worried Richard, “He knows I’m Kamski’s brother.” As the detective finished his sentence, his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Gavin drew his upper lip between his teeth before reaching in his pants and pulling out his phone only to be greeted by a text from John.

_Nice try, kid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, things are certainly ramping up for these boys. Fair warning, next chapter is going to be pretty intense!
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading<3 Comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated~


	33. Tears for Richard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard rush to Ryan's home in an effort to put an end to all this and face John Miller once and for all. Fighting and drama ensue as tensions boil over. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence. If you're not comfortable with blood, please skip to the next chapter. Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOO BOY. I haven't had this much fun writing in forever. My heart was racing as I typed! All I hope is that I was able to translate how I felt through my writing.  
> This is it folks, this is the climax! I sincerely hope it meets your standards <3 I don't want to take up too much of your time here! Let me know what you think in the comments :)

Richard quickly started the detective’s car as Gavin sat in the passenger’s seat and without thinking, made a phone call to Tina.

RK900 put the vehicle in reverse and rammed the gas pedal as he pulled out of the curb and onto the street. He glanced at his frantic partner who was breathing heavily, “I promise to get us there in less than ten minutes,” the machine reassured, “Try to stay in control,” he pleaded in a worried tone.

“Just drive,” Gavin barked, eyes filled with rage and fear.

“Hello?” Tina picked up the phone.

“He’s on the roof,” Gavin tugged at his bow tie, “His name’s Scott, got it? I cuffed him to a pipe near the stairwell,” he explained as he snapped the tie off of his neck. “God,” he whispered to himself, “Can’t fuckin’ breathe,” he threw the tie to the ground.

“Gavin, is that you?” Tina asked on the other end, “Are you alright? You sound terrified.”

“Listen!” the brunet stomped his foot, “You need to take him in to central and I’ll handle the rest. Just take him in.”

“Huh?” Tina sounded confused, “What’re you talking about?”

“Don’t you understand? His name’s Scott, he’s at the mansion!” the detective yelled before feeling light-headed as he was on the verge of acute hyperventilation. 

“Gavin, slow down,” Officer Chen calmly articulated, “You’re not making any sense. Start from the beginni—”

The brunet let out a frustrated groan, “Just listen to me! Go to Kamski’s mansion and take the guy on the roof into custody!” he shouted, “Don’t ask questions. Don’t argue with me. Just do as I say!” he ended the call.

Richard’s eyes went from the street to the panicked detective. He arched his brows as he monitored his counterpart’s racing heart. “Detecti—”

“Don’t,” Gavin interrupted. “Just _drive_ ,” he hissed.

The android had never seen his colleague reach this level of hysteria. He analyzed the detective’s erratic breathing, pale features and trembling hands. Richard decided it be best to remain quiet so as to not further agitate the manic brunet.

Gavin reached for his transceiver and placed it closer to his lips, “Dispatch, this is Reed,” he began, “Who called in the 10-31on Breyer Avenue?” he tried to maintain a professional cadence.

There was a pause.

“Dispatch! Who called it in?” the detective raised his voice.

“Getting that information now; standby,” the voice over the radio replied.

“Fuck,” Gavin tried to slow his breathing, “This can’t be happening,” he pinched the skin between his brows before shutting his eyes, “It can’t be,” he shook his head.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes,” Richard stated in an effort to relieve some stress.

The brunet turned to stare at his partner who was focusing on the road ahead. Several thoughts circulated in his head as he tried to string together a sentence. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the radio went off.  
“Reed, it was an AP700 household android who phoned it in,” the man over the transceiver noted, “He sounded distressed and mentioned something about the perp being armed so you and that RK900, watch yourselves,” he warned.

Gavin swallowed hard, unable to prevent his hands from violently shaking. “10-69,” he stated as sweat dripped off his brow, “Thanks,” he ended the transmission.

The two remained mute as the car filled with tension. Richard couldn’t help but try and soothe the brunet who seemed utterly shell-shocked by his situation. “He may be armed but so are we, Gavin” he placed a hand on his partner’s thigh.

“I can’t kill him, Richard,” the brunet stared at the dashboard as if in a trance.

The machine’s eyes rounded as he processed his counterpart’s statement.

“I—” the officer paused, “I won’t be able to do it,” he shut his eyes in disappointment. “I know he’s a shitty guy,” he tried to explain with sadness in his voice, “I know he’s horrible and he’s ruined so many people’s lives,” his eyes began to water, “But I can’t do it.” Gavin turned to RK900, “Please, don’t make me do it,” he begged, “Please.”

Richard was silent for a few seconds. He lowered his lids, “If we’re forced to take lethal measures, then I will be the one to end it, detective,” he promised the brunet, “I won’t put that pressure on you.”

Gavin let out a sigh as two lone tears escaped his eyes and splashed onto his blazer. “I’m sorry,” his voice cracked.

“Don’t be,” Richard stated with a comforting cadence.

 

* * *

 

After speedily pulling into the driveway, the pair rushed out of the car, not bothering to shut the doors or lock the vehicle. Both men pulled out their firearms and ran to the front door which showed signs of being pried open.

“Stand behind me,” Richard ordered as he motioned his colleague to move back.

Gavin heeded his partner’s command and had the android take the lead.

RK900 kicked down the front door and pointed his gun down the hallway before aiming up a set of stairs that led to the second floor. There was no sign of an intruder but the android stayed vigilant and informed the detective to keep his guard up.

“Wait,” Gavin placed a hand on Richard’s back before pointing to the small drops of fresh blood on the stair’s railing.

Richard lifted his chin but continued to stare at the blood. He peered over his shoulder at Gavin, “It’s Miller’s. Stay sharp,” the machine cautioned with a stern tone.

Gavin nodded as he fought the intense sense of dread brewing deep in the pit of his stomach. He followed his counterpart as both men tromped up the stairs. When they reached the second floor, the officers pointed their firearms down the narrow pathway while surveying their surroundings.

“Gavin,” the android motioned to the ajar door leading into the master bedroom, “Slow and steady,” he advised the overwhelmed detective.

The brunet tried to keep calm as his eyes remained locked on the door. He tightened his grip around his Glock and winced—the scar on his nose beginning to ache. Gavin scanned the all too familiar walls and furniture as dark memories resurfaced and triggered phantom pains. He shut his eyes before returning to the present.

 

Richard continued to lead the way until they reached the bedroom’s entrance. The android halted in place.

Gavin glanced at his partner, waiting for a signal.

RK900’s eyes darted from the door to the brunet, anxiety draping over his normally reserved expression. He took a moment to engrave Gavin’s appearance in his mind before lowering his gun and placing a hand on the detective’s cheek.

The brunet’s eyes widened, startled by his partner’s gesture. “T-tin can?” his voice quivered.

Richard stared into Gavin’s perturbed expression. He wanted to convey how much the brunet meant to him, how much he wished the detective wasn’t forced into this stressful situation but there weren’t enough words in the world to articulate the machine’s thoughts. He let out a small breath before removing his hand from his colleague’s reddened face and returning to his watchful stance. After a few moments of contemplation he opened his mouth, “Are you ready, Gavin?”

The brunet was one more emotional shock away from passing out. He remained silent momentarily before responding, “Let’s get this over with.”

RK900 looked at his partner one last time. Then, with one forceful push, the door swung open and in rushed the officers, guns at the ready.

“Freeze!” Gavin shouted as he and Richard entered the bedroom. The pair immediately noticed the disabled AP700 near the bed. The android’s neck had been snapped and a small amount of thirium pooled near his head.

Meanwhile, a strong scent of iron overpowered the detective’s senses and he immediately turned his head towards the source. Gavin’s eyes shot open as he caught sight of his father who was slumped in the corner with a copious amount of blood surrounding his body.

“Oh, God,” the brunet darted to the motionless man. 

Richard followed intently as he lowered his gun. He checked Ryan’s vitals before peering to the detective, “He’s alive,” the android stated, “But he’s losing blood and he’s losing it fast,” he warned. “I can help stabilize his condition,” RK900 quickly explained, “He’s been shot through the left shoulder twice,” he glanced at the brunet, “I need your assistance in holding him down.”

Gavin’s mind was all over the place as he tried to comprehend what the machine was saying. His gaze remained locked on his unconscious father.

“I’m going to cauterize his wounds, do you understand?” Richard asked with brows drawn together.

Gavin couldn’t stop staring at Ryan—a man who always played favorites amongst his kids, who constantly abused the brunet, who broke Gavin’s mother’s heart…and yet the detective found himself shedding tears for the guy. “Th-there’s so much blood,” he whispered, body growing numb.

“Detective,” Richard stared at his counterpart, “I need you to stay focused,” he placed his gun on the ground, “Your father’s life is at stake. I need you,” he pleaded as he took off his blazer and rolled up his sleeves.

Gavin tilted his head to meet the gaze of the android. He paused for a second then took in a deep breath and exhaled moments later. “Okay,” he uttered, wiping at his eyes.

Richard smiled before gazing back at Ryan. “Alright, here’s what I need you to do,” he inched closer to Gavin’s father, “I need you to pin his arms to the ground. The pain will wake him and he will try to fight,” he peered at the brunet, “I need him to stay as still as possible so I can seal the wounds.”

Gavin was breathing heavy but remained emotionally stable. He nodded before he put his gun down and placed his hands on his father’s wrists, “I have him.”

The android tore open Ryan’s shirt, exposing the severity of the gunshot wounds.

“Christ,” Gavin grimaced, “It’s swollen to hell,” he eyed the injury.

“Don’t worry, I’ll disinfect the—Nh!”

The android grunted as he felt a leather belt tightly wrap around his neck and pull him away from Gavin and Ryan.

The detective instantly turned around, his eyes snapping open in sheer horror as he realized the sergeant choking the life out of the android.

Richard let out sounds of discomfort while he fought the strap that was digging into his neck.

“Well, well, well,” John chuckled as he dragged RK900 across the floor, “Look at you two playin’ the heroes tonight,” he huffed before slamming the android’s head into the ground, disorienting the machine.

“No!” the detective scuttled to his feet, “Richa—”

“Gavin,” Richard looked to the officer with a pained expression, “Take care of your father. Stabilize him and call an ambulance,” he pleaded, “I’ll handle this,” he pulled the belt off his neck.

The brunet was on the verge of a heart attack. He turned to face his dad who was growing paler by the minute then back at RK900 who was trying to get back up to his feet.

“He’s right, kid,” Miller sided with the machine, “Ryan ain’t lookin’ too hot,” he eyed the man in the corner, “Best tend to him first, hm?”

Suddenly, Richard bucked his leg and kicked John in the shin causing the older man to let out a pained noise as he fell to his knees. He hurriedly turned to Gavin, “Go!” he gestured, “I’ve got Miller!”

“Hey now,” John laughed, “This android’s got spunk,” he pressed off of his knee.

The detective was torn. He wanted to pin John down and ask him what in the world he was doing; He wanted to scream, to shout at his mentor to stop—to think for a second about what he’s done and how many lives he’s destroyed. He fought all urges to assist his partner who had his hands full fighting the burly, older man. Gavin shut his eyes, knowing full well how capable John was in a brawl. He swallowed hard before running over to his father’s side.

 

* * *

 

John and Richard’s fight spilled into the hallway outside of the bedroom.

The brunet was sweating profusely as he quickly took off his blazer and tore the bottom of the formal jacket to use as a tourniquet in an effort to stop the bleeding. “Okay,” Gavin slipped the cloth around Ryan’s arm, “This is gonna hurt,” he whispered before wrapping the fabric over the bullet wounds. The detective shivered as he felt the blood under him soak into his slacks. He looked down to the pool of blood before his eyes rounded. Both his and Richard’s firearms had been ruined as blood had seeped into the guns’ chambers, rendering them completely useless. “Fuck,” Gavin grit his teeth, “So much for weapons,” he shook his head in disappointment. Suddenly, revelation struck! The brunet realized that he’d taken a kitchen knife from the apartment in case of a close combat emergency. He touched his side and felt the blade poke his thigh. He lowered his lids, slightly relieved that he wasn’t completely unarmed.

The detective took one more moment to himself before glancing at his father. “Here goes nothin’,” he ripped his cufflinks off and folded his sleeves to his elbows, then proceeded to squeeze down on his father’s wounds.

Ryan’s eyes snapped open as he was brought back to the real world. “FUCK!” the man shouted, voice straining as he fought the pressure Gavin put on the injury.

The officer tried his best to remain in control—the distant grunts of Richard and John fighting outside the room added to the overbearing stress the detective shouldered. “Stay with me, Ryan!” the officer stated while pinning the man to the ground, “You’re okay! Just keep your eyes on me,” he encouraged.

The older man was breathing heavily as it took him a few seconds to realize it was his son who was aiding him. “G-Gavin?” he barely managed to voice, “My God,” he stated with a faded smile, “It really is yo—”

“Shut up,” Gavin interrupted, “Conserve your strength,” he ordered as he tightened the tourniquet.

“Ah!” Ryan winced in pain, “Shit,” he shut his eyes and groaned.

“You’ve lost a lot of blood,” the brunet stared at his dad, “I need you to stay still,” he tore off more fabric from the blazer and wrapped it around the gunshot wounds. “You should be okay,” he reassured before reaching for his transceiver, “Just rest here.”

Ryan let out small sounds of pain as he tried to remain conscious. His eyes were locked on his son who was tuning the police radio.

“Central, this is Gavin,” the brunet wiped his forehead of sweat, “I need an ambulance ASAP at 6390 Breyer Avenue. I’ve got a male victim with severe gunshot injures to the left shoulder in need of immediate medical assistance.”

There was a pause.

The officer peered over his shoulder towards the hallway as it grew strangely quiet. He brought his hands together to prevent them from trembling any more than they already were as a growing sense of worry crawled up his skin.

“Gavin, this is Chris,” the radio went off, snapping the brunet back to reality, “Paramedics are on the way.”

The detective breathed out a sigh of relief, “Copy. Thanks, Chris,” Gavin lowered the transceiver and pinned it back on his belt. He glanced at Ryan, “Hold on a little while longer, we’re gonna get you to the hospital soon.”

Ryan sluggishly placed a hand over Gavin’s, “I’m so sorry for putting you through so much,” he expressed with tremendous remorse, “Gavin, if only you knew how much I wish—”

“Enough,” the detective pulled his hand from underneath his father’s, “Just…Just please,” he implored, “Stop talking.”

 

Just as the brunet finished speaking, the door to the bedroom creaked open. Gavin got back up to his feet, shuddering as he felt his blood-soaked pants stick to his legs. He patted his forearms with a sigh, “I hope you didn’t rough him up too much. I wanna talk to him about all this and see what the hell he was trying to accomplish,” he smeared his blooded hands on his sleeves.

“He put up quiet the fight,” Miller stated with an impressed tone.

Gavin’s eyes widened as the sergeant’s voice caught him by surprise.

“Definitely the toughest android I’ve faced so far,” John groaned, “Think he broke a coupla my ribs,” he chuckled before coughing into his elbow.

“J-John,” the detective stuttered, completely horrified. He had no idea what to think. There was no way the older officer could’ve overpowered the android, right?

“You seem surprised, son,” Miller curled his mouth into a smile before clutching his bloodied abdomen.

Gavin’s eyes went from the sergeant’s face to his injury then back to his face.

The older man let out a defeated sigh, “Yeah,” he nodded, “I ain’t what I used to be,” he shook his head. “That AP700 managed to shank me before I put him down,” he pointed to the inert household model, “And _your_ Richard damn near killed me!”

The detective tried to suppress his emotions from boiling over as he maintained eye contact with his superior. He was trying so hard to remain level-headed but one more needle to the pile of emotional trauma and the boy was going to snap.

“But,” Miller smirked, “When he had the opportunity to end it,” he reached into his coat pocket “He faltered,” the sergeant smugly expressed as he held RK900’s broken thirium pump in his hand.

It was as if someone had shot Gavin through the heart. Crippling devastation engulfed the brunet, leading him down a spiraling staircase of hysteria.

With his hand on his shoulder, Ryan glanced up at his mute son, “Gavin?” he asked, evidently worried.

“You know,” John stared at the flickering neon biocomponent, “I never meant to get you involved at first,” he explained, “It started off as something minor, you know? Putting down some androids and getting my thoughts across with the words I’d paint on the walls,” he expressed with hands. “Then, you got paired with that android,” his expression changed to a menacing one, “And you—oh you little shit,” he laughed as he dropped the pump to the ground, “You of all people” he raised his voice, “Had the goddamn audacity to not only tolerate but get romantically involved with a machine!”

Gavin remained silent, the abrupt emotional damage causing him to shake under his clothing. He barely comprehended what the sergeant was going on about as grief overpowered his senses.

Miller drew his upper lip in between his teeth before he walked over to the detective. “I’m real happy you were able to catch on,” he eyed the brunet while taking out Gavin’s mother’s locket from his pant pocket, “I’m glad you realized I wanted to pin all this on you,” the older officer dropped the necklace on the floor. “I trained you well, cadet,” he momentarily paused to stare at his compromised counterpart, “and we both know how this ends,” Miller curled his lips into a twisted smile. “Only one of us is leaving this house alive,” he brought out Gavin’s spare handgun.

Tears quietly streamed down the brunet’s face and mixed with his father’s blood that decorated his pale cheeks.

“I’m surprised actually,” the sergeant once more broke the silence, “For being Kamski’s kin, you and your father live modestly,” he cocked a brow, “Was this some intricate ploy to mock an old man with a grudge against losing his job?” Miller trailed. “How could you lie to me about your family, kid?” he asked with an prominent frown.

Gavin remained despondent, his sorrowful gaze fixed to the ground as his broken heart nearly caused him to slip into a coma.

The older man shot an unamused look at his former partner before sighing. “He’s still alive, by the way,” John pointed out.

The brunet’s eyes snapped open, as his counterpart’s statement flooded his brain. An overwhelming sense of desire to see Richard consumed his being; he tried to cap his emotions quickly before raising Miller’s suspicions.

“Though I think he’s on the verge of death,” the sergeant glanced at the gun he had in his hand, “So if you wanna catch him before he dies,” he emptied the chamber and threw the firearm on the ground, “I suggest you raise your fists, boy.”

Ryan watched, slumped in the corner as his son approached the taller, heftier man. “Gavin,” he winced as he tried getting up from his position, “Don’t do thi—”

“Stay out of this,” the detective hissed, eyes locked onto his ex-partner.

“Atta boy!” Miller laughed, “That’s it,” he watched the brunet inch closer, “To think you’d kill flesh and blood to save something made of circuits and microprocesso—”

 

There was a pause before John began trembling. He looked down only to find a blade lodged into his stomach.

Gavin’s eyes darted up and down the sergeant’s pained features as he drove the knife further into John’s abdomen, eliciting sounds of discomfort from the older man.

Miller looked at his former partner, completely startled. “Y-you,” he coughed, blood splattering across Gavin’s cheek, “Damn,” he chuckled, “Th-that ain’t fair.”

Gavin pulled the knife out and plunged it back into Miller’s torso. Again…and again, and once more, until John collapsed to the floor. There the detective stood for a moment as he watched blood accumulate under the groaning sergeant. “To think I thought I wouldn’t be able to kill you,” the brunet spat on Miller’s face, “Fuck you, you heartless, manipulative son of a bitch. I can’t believe I looked up to someone like you,” he raised his upper lip in disgust.

After glancing down at Miller’s dying body for a few seconds, Gavin turned to his father who remained frozen in the corner. “You, _stay_ ,” he quickly demanded before stepping over John’s body and running out to the hallway.

 

He saw Richard on the ground, grunting in pain as he was crawling towards the door this entire time, a trail of thirium following him. Gavin brought a hand to his mouth as he arched his brows, “Oh God,” the brunet’s eyes welled with hot tears, “Richard,” he dashed over to the android.

RK900 winced as the detective knelt down next to him and analyzed the android’s condition. “G-Gavin,” the machine barely voiced, “I’m sorry,” he looked to his partner.

“Move your hands,” Gavin demanded as he pulled his counterpart’s arms away, “Let me see,” he eyed the hole in Richard’s chest. “Oh Christ,” the brunet brought both hands to his face, “Oh fuck,” he tried to suppress the growing sense of sadness stemming from within. “Richie,” Gavin paused as he felt a lump his throat, “How much time do you have?” he stared at the android as he felt acute hyperventilation creeping up on him.

RK900 shot a remorseful look at the detective, “I-I love you, Gavin,” he drew his brows together as tears rolled down the corners of his eyes, “I love you.”

Gavin’s lower lip began to quiver, “Tell me!” he started to sob, “Please!” he begged.

“Nh,” Richard grunted, “90 seconds.”

“No,” the brunet shut his eyes—he couldn’t stop crying. “Y-you gotta tell me what to do,” he gripped the android’s hand.

The machine let out a small breath, “Forgive me,” he sluggishly pleaded, “I hesitated and—” he grimaced, “And John took advantage of it,” he let out a pained sound, “It’s my fault.”

Gavin shook the android’s hand, “Tell me what to do!” he started to hyperventilate, “Please!” he fought back more tears, “I’m begging you, Richard,” he pressed his hand against his partner’s chest, “Please d-don’t leave me.”

RK900 closed his eyes as his partner’s wailing shattered the heart he was missing. He slowly opened his lids to Gavin’s manic weeping, “You made me feel alive,” RK900 smiled.

 

The detective’s heart tore in two. Devastation was an understatement.

 

“I’m sorry,” Richard squeezed the brunet’s hand.

Just as Gavin was about to utterly give up, an idea came to mind. He looked to the android with a small glint of hope. “No,” Gavin shook his head, “No, no, no,” he refused, “You’re not dying,” he wiped away tears, “Not on my fucking watch,” he sniffled before he immediately got up and ran to the bedroom as he realized he may be able to salvage a heart from the destroyed AP700.

The brunet sprinted into the bedroom and booked it to the household android.

Ryan perked up as he watched his son, “Gavin, what’s going on?” he asked, holding his shoulder.

“Not now,” the detective frantically stated as he fell to his knees and tore open the AP700’s uniform. He quickly pressed into the android’s chest, prompting the thirium pump to eject. “Oh, thank God,” he whispered under his breath as he twisted the pump and removed it from the android’s chest.

Before Ryan had the chance to question the detective’s actions, Gavin had already ran back out into the hallway.

The brunet dropped to the ground as he reached his barely-responsive counterpart. “Don’t worry,” Gavin breathed heavily, “I’m gonna save you, tin can,” he promised, “I’m gonna save you,” he repeated in a softer tone while inserting the pump into the android’s chest.

It was as if someone had just jump started the machine’s processors. Richard heaved forward, inhaling sharply. As it turned out, the AP700’s pump was compatible with that of RK900’s.

“Richard,” the detective placed one hand on the android’s shoulder and the other on his partner’s cheek, “Richard, are you with me?” his gaze darted up and down the android’s stressed features.

It took a few seconds for the machine’s processors to resume normal functionality.

The officer watched intently as Richard’s crimson LED reverted back to a calming blue hue. “Oh, th—” Gavin squeezed the android’s hand as he began rocking back and forth, “Thank God,” he murmured.

Before the machine had the chance to even thank his counterpart, Gavin embraced him, absolutely overjoyed that the android was alright.

“I love you,” Gavin tightly hugged his partner, “Fuck, I love you so much it hurts,” he pressed his head into RK900’s chest. “Don’t ever scare me like that again, you fucking asshole,” the detective’s voice cracked, “Please,” he dug his nails into the android’s tattered dress shirt.

Richard’s eyes shot open as he felt his circuits spark with jubilance. He was elated by his counterpart’s declaration and quickly reciprocated the embrace. The machine lowered his lids and smiled, “I love you too, detective.”

 

Both men stood in the hallway in each other’s arms as ambulance sirens and lights populated the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my hands are shaking hahaha. If only you knew how much I care for this fic and how far these boys have come. It only took his boyfriend nearly dying for Gavin to finally verbalize his love for Richard.  
> I'd say there are two (maybe three) more chapters remaining. I've mentioned this before but ending this fic will be such a bittersweet experience for me. It's been such a big part of my life these last six months so having it end will be tough. But, with that being said, I have other Reed900 fics in mind after completing this one!  
> As cheesy as this sounds, just wanted to say thank you for sticking with me throughout this journey that will soon be coming to an end. Appreciate your support <3
> 
> Much love~


	34. The Emotions of a Compromised Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Richard ride in the ambulance alongside Ryan as they make their way to the nearest hospital. They rush Gavin’s father to the ER for an immediate blood transfusion followed by an operation to seal the man’s injury. The detective and his partner patiently wait with intertwined hands for Ryan’s release to a hospital room.  
> Gavin is confused by his emotions as he fights to figure out how to feel. All he wants to do is remain by Richard's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I'm sorry for the two week absence. School's started and I've been trying to keep up with new classes and meetings ToT   
> I really tried to verbalize Gavin's emotional confusion to the best of my ability. Imagine how you'd feel killing someone you looked up to for so long and nearly witness your significant other die in front of you! This poor, sweet boy needs a Xanax and some sleep next to his android boyfriend. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter <3 let me know what you think in the comments if you feel up to it.

There was a sudden influx of footsteps as both paramedics and police officers flooded the foyer. Richard lifted his head and peered over his shoulder to see a small group of cops and EMTs coming up the stairs. He relaxed his features as he saw a familiar face—the team was led by Chris Miller. The android attempted to stand up but felt Gavin’s fingers cling to his dress shirt.

Chris glanced at the pair who looked like they’d been through Hell and back. His eyes darted to the brunet who was sobbing and shaking in RK900’s arms. The officer lowered his gun before approaching the two with a concerned expression; “Gavin?” he gently placed a hand on the detective’s shoulder.

The brunet flinched before further sinking into his counterpart. He was in shock and all he could think about was Richard—all he wanted was to feel Richard.

Before Chris had the chance to ask what happened, three EMTs rushed out of the bedroom with Ryan on a stretcher. “There’s another guy in the room,” one of the paramedics told the officer, “But he’d lost too much blood,” she shook her head, “There was nothing we could do for him.”

A PC200 android officer walked out of the room while accompanying a few human policemen, “I’ve identified the deceased as retired DPD Sergeant, Johnathan Miller,” the machine stated with drawn brows, “There’s an expired AP700 model in there as well.”

“Jesus,” Chris looked to the ground with pensive features before sighing and wiping the corners of his mouth. “Okay,” he began, “Y’all know what to do,” he gestured, “Set up the scene and call Central. We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

The officers nodded then quickly dispersed. The paramedics cautiously carried Ryan down the stairs and into the foyer while human and android cops alike closed off the bedroom to begin the investigation.

Chris turned to Richard for an explanation, “You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

RK900 stroked the back of Gavin’s head, “He’s been through a lot tonight,” his eyes drifted from the detective to Officer Miller, “I think it’d be best to have this conversation later.”

 

“Hey, Chris!” one of the EMTs shouted from the first floor, “This guy’s in bad shape!” he pointed to a groaning Ryan, “He needs a transfusion and the closest hospital is Providence,” he quickly explained.

Gavin slowly lifted his head.

“Alright!” Chris got up from his knelt position, “Don’t waste any more time here,” he advised, “Get going.”

“Wait,” Gavin faintly interjected, “I’m going with him.”

Richard lowered his lids,” Detective, you’ve already gone through so much,” he arched his brows, “Plea—”

“No,” the brunet relaxed his grip on the android, “I need to make sure he’s alright,” he let his arms fall to his sides before shakily getting up to his feet. “He’s an asshole but I need to be sure he’ll make it.”

Chris glanced at the pair with a cocked brow, “You know I’m not supposed to let you two leave, right? Besides, it’s Ryan Kamski,” the officer shrugged, “They’ll give him the royal treatment at Provi—”

“He’s my dad,” Gavin interrupted, “I’m going on that ambulance,” his voice was stern, “And I’m taking Richard with me,” he firmly grabbed the android’s hand.

RK900’s eyes widened at the detective’s blatant confession. His internal components began heating up as he felt the detective’s fingers intertwine with his.

Chris’ expression changed to one of complete shock. “Wait what?” his mouth was slightly ajar. He blinked several times, “Did you just say what I think you just said?”

Gavin nodded, “You heard me,” he shot a determined look at the officer, “I’ll explain everything later at Central, I promise,” he reassured before heading down the stairs with the android.

“Wait!” Chris shouted while following the pair, “I can’t just let you leave! As much as I hate to say this,” he expressed with deep regret, “Y’all are suspects in this case,” he arched his brows, “I’m sorry but I have to—”

The brunet placed a hand on Chris’ shoulder. There was a pause and no words were exchanged.

After a few seconds, Chris exhaled, feeling defeated. The look in Gavin’s eyes was enough to convince the officer to let the pair go.

 

* * *

 

The ambulance ride was quiet and awkward with only the sound of the sirens filling the uncomfortable void. Tense glances were exchanged between some of the EMTs but no one felt inclined to break the silence.

Gavin remained mute as he continued to watch over an unconscious Ryan who had an IV catheter inserted in his left arm.

“He’s going to be alright,” Richard whispered as he placed a hand on the brunet’s thigh, “He needs a blood transfusion and a bit of surgery,” the android went on, “Nothing he can’t handle.”

The detective stared at the floor as he continued to stay silent.

RK900 drew the corners of his mouth into a distressed frown before trying to change the subject, “It was nice of Officer Miller to let us go like that,” he began, “He’s a good man and a great friend.”

Again, no response from his partner.

Richard’s LED spun red as he analyzed Gavin’s hollow eyes and emotionless face. He watched as the crimson hue of the siren lights occasionally tinted the detective’s features. The android arched his brows, “I’m so sorry, Gavin,” his heart ached for the numb brunet.

 

* * *

 

A blonde nurse escorted the detective and android to the secluded hospital room Ryan would be rolled into after surgery. “Alright,” she patted down her scrubs, “He’ll be a few hours, gentlemen,” she expressed in a gentle tone, “Transfusions take a while and we expect to prep him for his operation immediately afterwards.” Her gaze went from Gavin to Richard, “Do let me know if you need anything in the meantime,” she smiled warmly before exiting the room.

RK900 observed the door close behind the nurse, then turned his head to examine his counterpart who hadn’t spoken a word since leaving Ryan’s home.

Though Gavin was verbally unresponsive, he wouldn’t let go of the android’s hand. All this time, he’s had his fingers interlaced with his partner’s.

“How’re you feeling?” the machine asked in a hushed tone.

Gavin shook his head.

The android’s expression changed to one of sorrow. He wanted to scoop the brunet up and escape to a place where both could live peacefully, away from such trauma and pain. “Please,” Richard tightened his grip on the brunet’s hand, “Please talk to me.”

Gavin was still suffering from emotional shock. He was showing avid symptoms of withdrawal and dissociation, as if he was on another plane of existence.

“Say something,” RK900’s voice cracked as his LED stabilized at a blood red hue.

Gavin swallowed hard. He took another minute to collect his barely competent thoughts before opening his mouth. “They’re gonna bring me in for questioning any time now,” he finally spoke.

Richard’s eyes shot open before scanning his monotone partner from head to toe.

“I’m a fucking murderer,” Gavin stated with a detached expression, “A goddamn killer.”

The machine lowered his lids before extending his arms behind the undone brunet. Without speaking a single word, RK900 drew the officer in for a tight embrace. Concern dominated his features as he grazed Gavin’s cold skin. “You’re not a murderer,” Richard corrected sternly, “You’re anything but that,” he shut his eyes while reheating his partner’s core.

The detective wanted to cry but no tears would come. “I’m so tired, Richard,” Gavin confessed, “I’m so fucking tired that I just want to keel over and stop existing,” his body began to tremble. “I want to sleep,” he went on, “I want all this to end.”

“I know, Gavin,” the android tried to comfort his tormented colleague, “It’s almost over,” he promised with a small, hopeful smile, “All we need to do is check on your father after his operation then explain ourselves to Fowler. Everything will be just fine,” he expressed in a soft tone.

“What am I gonna do?” the detective pulled away from his counterpart in worry, “I’m their only suspect…the only one who could’ve killed John,” he arched his brows as fear engulfed him, “I fucking killed him.”

“You had no choice,” RK900 tucked hair behind his partner’s ear, “He gave you an ultimatum, Gavin.”

“I don’t know what to think anymore,” the officer looked to the floor, face draped in despair.

“The footage captured by the AP700 and myself is more than enough evidence to justify what you did. In addition, we have Ryan as an eyewitness,” the android tried to reassure. “You have nothing to fear,” RK900’s voice resonated with empathy, “I promi—”

“I feel empty,” Gavin abruptly expressed as he fought his conflicting feelings, “But so fucking broken and…” he paused to piece together his emotions, “…I think I’m losing my mind.”

The android’s fingers naturally trailed down to the detective’s jawline, “It was my fault you had to face such a devastating situation,” he lowered his head, “Forgive me.” The machine shut his eyes, “Oh, God,” he crinkled his nose, “Please, forgive me,” he begged.

The brunet remained quiet for a second before opening his mouth, “I’d do it a hundred times over if it meant keeping you safe.”

Richard’s eyes snapped open.

“No one can take you away from me,” Gavin declared with a guttural cadence. “If you die,” he pulled away to stare at the android, “I die, tin can.”

RK900 was speechless. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined Gavin Reed utter a line like that.

“Huh,” the detective tilted his head to the side, “Haven’t seen it do that before,” he pointed to the android’s LED.

The brunet’s statement snapped the machine out of his trance. “Hm?” he traced the ring near his temple with his index finger.

“It’s pink,” Gavin smirked. “I didn’t know you could change it to anything other than blue, yellow or red.”

Richard drew his brows together out of confusion before catching a glimpse of his reflection in the detective’s eyes. “Strange,” the android curled his mouth into a smile, “I didn’t know it could change to that hue.”

 

* * *

 

About two hours had passed and Gavin was sitting across his counterpart, his legs extending over the android’s lap. To prevent dark thoughts from seeping into his mind once more, the detective reached into his pocket to check his phone. He was greeted by various missed calls and urgent texts from Tina. “Shit,” the brunet sighed before repositioning himself. He quickly redialed Chen and brought the phone to his ear.

Richard observed his partner through lidded eyes, his LED now fixed at a soothing blue color.

“Tina? Yeah, yeah, we’re fine. Everything’s fine,” Gavin tried to comfort his worried friend.

“What the hell, Gavin?!” Tina yelled from the other end, “I tried reaching you through your cell and through coms! Why weren’t you picking up?”

Gavin’s eyes rounded before he looked at his transceiver which had apparently ran out of battery some time ago. “Crap,” he pinched the skin between his brows, “I’m sorry, Tina. My mind’s kinda been all over the place in the last coupla hours.”

“I talked to Chris. You’re at Providence?” she asked, evidently stressed.

“Yeah,” the detective confirmed.

“Oh God,” Chen seemed upset, “I swear to Christ if you’re hurt—” she was on the verge of tears.

“I’m okay,” the brunet tried to calm his counterpart down, “Richard is here with me.”

“Chris and I…we’re so confused, Gav,” she explained, “What the hell is going on?”

The brunet stayed quiet for a moment before opening his mouth, “I don’t even know where to start.”

“You don’t sound like yourself,” Tina pointed out. Chen was met with more silence on the detective’s end. “I arrested Scott, by the way,” she tried changing the subject in an attempt to get a response from the detective.

Gavin perked up, “Did he give you any trouble?”

“No,” Tina promptly responded, “On the contrary, he was really docile,” she sounded perplexed.

“Good.”

 

Again, another awkward pause.

 

“Look, Gav,” Chen was curt, “I don’t know what the fuck’s happening but Fowler’s been trying to reach you through coms,” she let out a small sigh, “Him and Hank are pretty shaken up by the news.”

Gavin chuckled, half-tempted to hang up the phone. He opened his mouth but nothing came out; he had so much to say and yet, he found himself unable to string together sentences. Without changing expression or glancing in the android’s direction, the detective brought the phone down and handed it to RK900.

Richard’s gaze darted to the emotionally drained detective; he then slowly took hold of the phone. He lowered his lids before bringing the phone to his ear.

“Gavin? Hello?”

“Hello, Officer Chen,” RK900 greeted.

“Richard? Where’s Gavin? Is he alright?” she asked with obvious worry.

“He’s just a bit overwhelmed, Tina,” the android clarified with arched brows, “It’s been a very stressful evening for him.”

“Could you please tell me what’s happening? Fowler’s freaking out and frankly, we all kind of are. Did Gavin really—”

“Yes.”

There was an excruciatingly long pause followed by a shaky sigh from Chen’s end. “RK900, you tell me what the fuck is going on or I swear I’ll…I’ll…” she groaned, “Just tell me, please! Who’s the man I arrested on the roof, why in God’s name is John Miller dead and what were you two doing at the Kamski mansion?”

Richard shut his eyes to think for a moment before proceeding to answer all of Tina’s questions. The call took over forty minutes as the android unfolded the entire evening from A to Z. The officer patiently listened to everything the machine had to say.

Gavin sat there mute, biting at his lower lip during the duration of the call. 

* * *

 

“Then, Chris and his team of officers and EMTs arrived at the scene,” Richard finally concluded, “And that’s when we left in the ambulance to make sure Ryan was alright,” he cleared his throat, “We’re currently waiting for him to be rolled into this room.”

“Jesus Christ,” Tina’s tone had shifted, “Oh, God, you two,” she now seemed more empathetic than before, “What on earth possessed you to take on this bust by yourselves? Are you both insane?”

“Gavin didn’t want to get anyone else tangled up in this mess,” RK900 exchanged glances with the detective, “There was a high probability that those involved would have gotten injured.”

“When I get my hands on you two, I’m going to slap you both silly—especially you, Richard!”

“My apologies, Officer Chen,” the machine was remorseful.

Tina let out a long sigh before mumbling something under her breath. “Now you’re making me feel bad,” she stated with sympathy.

There was a momentary pause.

“Please just…just try and continue to comfort Gav as much as possible,” she implored, “I can’t even imagine what he’s going through.”

“You have my word.”

“I’m going to chat with Fowler and the others to try and calm them down a bit until you two arrive,” the officer stated in an effort to show her support, “For the record, they know Gavin wouldn’t do something like this unless absolutely necessary.”

Richard’s eyes rounded as he listened to Chen.

“Gavin may be short-tempered and pigheaded,” Tina paused, “But we all know he did what he did because he _had_ to,” she reassured with determination in her voice. “I’m gonna go explain to the others what you told me to the best of my ability,” the officer stated, “You go take care of Gavin in the meantime.”

Richard curled his mouth into a humbled smile. “Thank you, Tina,” he expressed before ending the call.

 

RK900 looked to the detective who was silent. “She was upset but understanding,” the android attempted to summarize the long call. “She said she’ll explain what happened to the Captain and the rest of the department.”

Gavin remained frozen for a few seconds before unwinding from his seated position. He slowly made his way to his counterpart; his heals dragging against the floor in the process.

RK900’s LED spun yellow, “How are you doing?” his eyes followed his colleague, “Is there anything I can d—”

The brunet placed a finger on his partner’s lips, startling the machine. Gavin then pushed Richard’s knees apart before sliding between the android’s legs and curling up against RK900.

The android felt the detective’s face press into his chest.

“Still beats the same,” Gavin smiled.

Richard’s eyes shot open at the brunet’s declaration. He then looked to his partner who seemed more at ease than before. He lowered his lids then placed a hand on Gavin’s back. “Yes, detective,” he stated warmly, “It still beats the same.”


	35. Two Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been two weeks since John Miller’s death.  
> On the night of the traumatic event, Gavin and Richard had made sure Ryan was safe at the hospital before returning to central for questioning. Using the footage recorded by the AP700 and RK900 himself, Fowler discerned that Miller was indeed a danger to society. After explaining what had happened to the captain and the rest of the DPD, Gavin’s actions were deemed necessary. Though both Fowler and Hank were shaken up by the death of their friend, they realized that Gavin had no choice but to kill the retired sergeant. The DPD held a service for Miller despite his crimes against the Detroit community. Gavin and Richard didn’t go and the department was more than understanding.  
> No charges were pressed against the detective for the murder of Johnathan Miller.  
> Fowler gave Gavin and Richard three weeks off to recuperate from the stress they both endured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man, this fic is coming to a close! The next chapter will be the last and I find myself stumbling over what to say. It's been such a pleasure working on this fic and y'all are some of the nicest people I've met. Thank you for all your support throughout this work.  
> I plan on ending this on a spicy and fluffy note!
> 
> Much love, big hugs <3

Richard entered the apartment with a relieved look in his eyes. The android peered over his shoulder to glance at a dazed yet elated detective who seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts.

They had just returned from Travis’ hearing and Gavin was still processing all the information from the trail.

“How are you feeling?” RK900 asked before closing the door behind the brunet.

The shorter man took a few seconds to piece together a sentence. For lack of a better vocabulary, Gavin nodded. “I…I actually feel really good, tin can,” his eyes locked with his counterpart’s. “I haven’t felt this good in…” he lowered his head then sighed, “It’s been a long time.”

Richard approached his partner, “Is it because of Shepard’s sentence?” he cocked a brow as he gestured Gavin to come closer. “If you ask me, I would’ve preferred they give him a lethal injection,” he shrugged while tenderly removing the detective’s coat, “But life in prison for attempted rape and murder is something, I suppose.”

Gavin softly chuckled, “Yeah, his sentence has a ton to do with how I’m feeling,” he paused before furrowing his brows, “But I guess I’m happy for a lot of reasons,” he smirked while making his way to the living room.

“Oh?” the android followed from behind, listening intently to his colleague.

The brunet’s walking slowed until he eventually stopped in place.

RK900 leaned over to analyze the detective’s thoughtful features. “Gavin,” the android snapped the officer out of his contemplative trance.

“Sorry,” the brunet huffed, “I’m just trying to figure out a way to say what’s on my mind,” he plopped himself on the couch.

Richard tilted his head to the side as he took a seat next to his partner.

“So much has happened in these last two weeks,” the officer interlaced his fingers behind his neck, “I know it doesn’t make much sense but I’m happy that Ryan’s okay.”

The android nodded, “I understand; he’s your father after all.”

The brunet shook his head, “It’s not that.” He took a few seconds to himself, “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive him for what he put my mom through…but,” he knit his brows, “Ever since he woke up from surgery, he’s been calling me every day.”

Richard softened his expression, “You never told me this, Gavin.”

“I never answer his calls,” the officer clarified, “But he still leaves messages,” he felt a small smirk creep up on him, “And they’re all…kinda nice. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t feel good hearing ‘sorry’ come out of the guy’s mouth.”

RK900 pressed a hand against the sofa, “I’m happy to hear that your father wants to reconcile with you. Though I know it’d be hard for you to accept his apology, I still recommend calling him and speaking to him directly. Explain how you feel,” he warmly advised, “Perhaps he really is sorry for what he’s done. All those years in solitude surely gave him time to think about his actions.”

Gavin picked at one of his cuticles, “Whether he’s sorry or not, it doesn’t fucking matter,” he ripped skin off the side of his nail before his finger began to bleed. He brought his thumb to his mouth to stop the blood flow.

“Hey,” Richard gripped the detective’s hand and moved it away from his lips. “Please stop that,” the android arched his brows, “Your finger could get infected,” he kissed his partner’s knuckles which in turn, caused the brunet’s heart rate to slowly climb.

Gavin let out a long huff, “I guess you’re right though,” he finally admitted, “I’ll give him a call. Oh!” revelation hit the detective, “That reminds me. Eli called earlier,” he glanced at the machine. “He was a lot less pissed than last time.”

“Well, I feel he had the right to be upset previously,” Richard explained, “He called the night of Miller’s death asking why he just got questioned by officers and why they discovered a man on his roof.”

“You got a point,” Gavin chuckled before he caught sight of Cleopatra who was leisurely listening in on the conversation.

“May I ask why he called?”

“Didn’t answer.”

RK900 shot a displeased look at the detective, “Gavin, you can’t just—”

“He left a message though. Said he wanted to talk more about what I’ve been up to lately.”

The android’s eyes rounded, taken aback by his counterpart’s words. “That’s good news,” he curled the corner of his mouth into a smile, “It seems your father and brother both want to reestablish family ties.”

Gavin remained quiet for several seconds. “I don’t know if I can ever do that,” he whispered under his breath.

“You should at least hear them out,” the android suggested, “I’m not saying you have to forgive them for what they’ve done to you and your mother,” he corrected himself, “But, I do believe you should listen to what they have to say.”

“Yeah, yeah,” the detective motioned with a hand, “I’ll call them.”

Richard drew his brows together, “I feel there’s more behind why you’re feeling content. What else is on your mind, detective?” he leaned closer to his partner.

Gavin glanced at the machine then looked down at his feet. There was a brief pause before he opened his mouth, “I guess I’m just really relieved that the department’s treating me the same after all that’s happened,” he stared at the floor with a humbled expression.

The machine was surprised by the officer’s statement.

“I murdered someone,” Gavin confessed, “I murdered someone the department looked up to…that I looked up to,” he stated with a distressed tone. “Then, I had to tell them about me and Kamski,” the detective seemed uncomfortable, “I’m just—” he quickly bit his lower lip to prevent it from quivering, “—I’m really fucking happy,” he choked up as a singular tear escaped his eye.

Richard lowered his lids before bringing a hand to the detective’s face to wipe at the tear. “That tells you something, doesn’t it?” the android asked with a soft cadence.

The detective looked at his counterpart with perplexed features.

“It means they see you for who you are, Gavin,” the machine said with kind eyes. “It means they see you not as a killer or as Elijah’s brother,” he grazed his thumb over the brunet’s cheekbone, “But as _you_ …as a brilliant, hardworking, diligent officer. They see you as strong, loyal and brave…as someone who despite faced with hard choices, made the right decisions, no matter how emotionally draining or difficult.”

Gavin arched his brows as he fought back more tears while listening to the machine. He sniffled, “You really are as cheesy as they come,” his cheeks were pink.

The machine let out a soft laugh, “Perhaps my human relations program needs some improvement,” he rubbed the back of his neck.

The detective giggled as he rubbed at his eyes.

 

* * *

 

A few seconds passed before Gavin noticed something missing on the android. He creased a brow as he brought a hand to Richard’s chin and tilted the android’s head to the right. “Hey,” the brunet traced RK900’s temple, “Where’s your LED?”

“Oh,” Richard smirked, “I removed it—”

“What?” Gavin’s eyes widened, “When’d you go and do that?”

The android shot a confused look at the detective. “Some days ago,” he brushed off.

The brunet scoffed, as if offended, “What the hell, Rich?” he lifted his shoulders, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

The machine repositioned himself to fully face his partner, “I didn’t think it was too important.”

“Ignoring the fact that I didn’t notice up until now,” Gavin mumbled, “And how I kinda, sorta feel like an asshole about it,” he scratched at his cheek before staring at the machine, “Doesn’t removing the LED have some symbolic meaning or something?” he vaguely gestured. “Like a big ‘fuck you’ to CyberLife, right?” he stuck his middle fingers out.

“I suppose for most that’s probably the main source of motivation,” he chuckled before folding his arms over his broad chest, “But I had my own reasons for removing it.”

Before Gavin had the chance to open his mouth, his cell phone went off. He reached into his pocket and flipped the phone over, the blue screen illuminating the brunet’s features. “Hm,” he had his mouth set in a hardline, “It’s Fowler,” he glanced at the android.

Richard motioned the detective to answer, “The Captain wouldn’t call on our break if it wasn’t something urgent.”

Gavin rolled his eyes before picking up the call, “Hello?”

“Look, I know I said I wouldn’t bother you for a coupla weeks,” Fowler began, “But I really need you to come to the station, Reed. It’s—uh—it’s important.”

The brunet remained quiet for a second as he tried to think of a response. “Is everything alright?” he sounded concerned.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” the Captain reassured, “Just come to the station, will you?”

Gavin rubbed at his nose, “Fine, fine,” he straightened himself out, “I’ll be there in 30,” he hung up the phone.

“What’s the problem?” RK900’s gaze followed his partner’s movement.

“Dunno,” the detective shook his head, “He just wants us at the station,” he drew his upper lip in between his teeth. He paused before looking to his feet, “Watch, he’s gonna fire me.”

Richard arched his brows, “He is not going to fire you, Gavin.” The machine pushed off the sofa and walked over to his partner, “That’s just your insecurities talking, not you.”

The officer’s eyes darted up and down the android. It took him a few moments to snap out of whatever daze he was in, “Yeah, well,” he blinked a couple times, “We’ll see what he wants.”

 

* * *

 

It took the pair roughly twenty minutes to reach central station. Traffic was a little lighter than expected and the officer seemed to have lady luck on his side as he barely ran into any red lights. Gavin turned into the DPD parking lot, his bumper hitting the curb before he drove the car and stopped at his usual spot.

The brunet opened his door and placed a foot on the pavement while slowly getting off his seat with a groan. “Alright,” he stretched his back, “Let’s see what all this’s about,” he let his arms fall to his sides as he waited for his counterpart to join him.

The men quickly made their way to the station doors. They were met by a happy Fowler upon entering the station. The Captain motioned the two to follow him to his office.

 

* * *

 

“Okay,” the higher ranking officer sighed before planting himself in his armchair, “Take a seat, gentlemen,” he insisted as he scooted closer to his desk.

After exchanging brief glances of confusion, the pair did as advised and sat in the chairs facing the Captain’s workspace.

The officers were silent—the only audible sounds were of the Captain sifting through his drawers in search of something. The unbearable awkwardness prompted Gavin to clear his throat, “Fowler,” he began, “What’s going on?” he asked with raised brows.

“Well,” the older officer started, “I’ve been thinkin’,” he leaned on the soles of his feet as he opened a drawer to his right. “You’re stubborn,” he shuffled through some papers, “Idiotic,” he squinted his eyes, “Hot-headed.”

The detective knit his brows as he glared at his superior, “Look, if all you called me in here for was to get shat on, then I—”

“But,” Fowler interjected while placing a box on his desk, “I wouldn’t want it any other way,” he opened the lid to reveal a silver medallion. “It took guts to do what you did. I know it wasn’t easy, Gavin,” the Captain acknowledged, “The department’s fortunate to have such a strong cop in its ranks.”

Gavin’s facial expression changed to one of utter shock.

“Congratulations on your promotion, _Sergeant_ Reed.”

Richard’s eyes rounded before glancing at his bewildered colleague with an overjoyed smile. He was beyond happy for his partner.

Gavin was at a loss for words. His gaze went from the Captain to the medal then back to the Captain again. “What about Richard?” he blatantly asked.

RK900 retracted his head, completely startled.

“What about him?” Fowler pressed his elbows on his desk.

“Well, where’s his promotion?”

The Captain stared at his subordinate for a few seconds before sighing. “We don’t have promotions for androids,” he stated as he handed the medallion to Gavin.

The brunet looked at the medal before tilting it to the side to further examine it. He grazed its intricate design then opened his mouth. “Mh,” he shook his head, “Shame,” he said while placing it back on the desk.

Richard looked at his partner in surprise. “Gavin,” he whispered, “It’s fine. Take it, please,” the android implored, “You deserve this.”

“And so do you,” the brunet demanded.

“Don’t be so stubborn,” RK900 said with a light shake of his head, “Go on,” he gestured to the medallion.

Gavin chuckled, “Old habits die hard, I guess,” he expressed as he got up from his chair. “Come on,” he motioned, “Let’s get outta here.”

Fowler watched as Gavin stood from his seat. He dragged the corners of his mouth into a defeated frown, “Wait,” he brought up a hand to stop the pair from leaving.

The brunet peered over his shoulder to stare at his superior.

The Captain remained quiet momentarily before scratching at his forehead. “You win,” he shrugged, “Guess we’re gonna have to start promotin’ androids now too,” he gestured.

Richard raised his brows, completely taken off guard by the Captain’s statement.

“Congrats, Richard,” Fowler nodded as he sorted through his desk drawers for another silver medal, “On being the first android in Detroit to ever claim the title of Sergeant.”

Both officers left the Captain’s office with shiny new additions to their uniforms. Gavin had never seen Richard so happy.

 

* * *

 

“It was nice of the Captain to return your mother’s locket to you despite it being evidence in Miller’s case,” RK900 stated as he opened the door to the apartment, “He’s a considerate man once you get to know him a bit.”

“Yeah,” the brunet nodded, “He’s alright,” he smirked at the android.

“Gavin,” Richard looked at the officer with a humbled expression, “Thank you for what you did back at the station.”

“Ah,” the sergeant waved a hand, “Don’t go thanking me for that,” he shook his head, “I want folks to get used to the idea of treatin’ you like a person.”

The room suddenly got quiet. Noticing the blaring silence, Gavin turned to face a blushing Richard—something he’d never seen in the four months of being with the android.

The brunet’s eyes snapped open as his cheeks flushed in return, “Y-you’re blushing. It’s blue,” the sergeant smiled, absolutely captivated by his partner’s adorable features.

RK900 jolted up, “What?” he brought a hand to his face, completely embarrassed, “I wasn’t aware androids could flush like that of humans.”

“It’s really fucking cute,” Gavin giggled.

The machine glanced at his partner with a happy expression, “Thank you, Sergeant Reed.”

“Ew,” the brunet cringed, “Don’t call me that,” he motioned with a hand, “Sounds way too formal.”

“My apologies,” Richard smiled, feeling jubilant. “Oh!” he pressed his hands on Gavin’s shoulders, “Please take a seat in the living room, I have something for you.”

“What? Where’d that come from all of a sudden?” the flustered brunet watched as RK900 sprinted to the bedroom. Gavin cupped his hands near his mouth to project his voice, “You know how I feel about surprises! I don’t need any gifts!”

After being met by more silence, the officer gave up with a prolonged sigh. He dragged his heels against the floor as he made his way to the living room. There the sergeant sat for several minutes, bouncing his leg up and down while Cleopatra eyed him from her bed.

Gavin’s gaze shifted to meet that of Cleo’s. “I swear if it’s another i-Pod mini—,” he whispered to the cat before his train of thought was stifled by the android’s approaching footsteps.

“You know how I feel about presents and stuff, right?” the brunet huffed while crossing his arms over his chest, “You don’t have to keep buying me shit.”

Richard inched closer to his counterpart with his arms behind his back. He then took a deep breath and got on one knee.

Gavin’s eyes immediately shot open as a bright shade of red spread across his cheeks like wildfire. The tips of his ears rapidly began heating up.

RK900 revealed a small box he was hiding and opened it with a smile. “Old habits,” he softly began, “They die hard, I suppose.”

There was an excruciatingly long period of stillness from both android and human.

Richard examined the slight changes in his partner’s facial expression as he tried to suppress the growing sense of worry stemming from within. The silence was proving difficult to bear.

Gavin peered at the ring before looking to the android. He opened his mouth but no words would come.

RK900 smiled as he gently removed the ring from the box to better showcase it to his lover. “Recall how I mentioned I had my own reasons for breaking off my LED,” he pressed his free hand on Gavin’s thigh, “Well,” he eyed the ring, “I used it to forge your wedding band. That way, you’ll always have a part of me with you.”

The brunet’s heart was racing. He felt like he was going to faint from excitement. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

“I understand if you need some time to think this over,” Richard nodded, “It’s a big decision and I completely—”

“I’m not good with words,” the officer interrupted as he slowly took the ring from the android, “I have a hard time expressing how I feel,” he slipped the band on his ring finger. “I may not be able to use words to explain well,” Gavin admitted while unzipping his jacket, “But maybe I can give you my answer using my body,” he stated through lidded eyes.


	36. He said "Yes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin teases his now fiancé before the pair exchange vows with their bodies. It's the happy ending Gavin and Richard deserve.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains graphic M|M sexual content including anal sex, rimming and a blow job. If you're not comfortable with this, please don't read the chapter. Thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone <3 I want to thank you all so much for the encouraging and loving comments I've received throughout writing this work. Not only have they motivated me to finish this fic through and through, but they've encouraged me to begin working on other Reed900 fic ideas.   
> Tbh, I never took writing fanfic seriously before AO3. The sense of community here is wonderful and I love it. Y'all are the sweetest folks I've come across. Truly, thanks for everything!   
> I hope you enjoy the epilogue to Disgustingly Appetizing. Much love <3

Richard was left stunned as his partner shed his leather jacket. “G-Gavin, you—”

The brunet placed a finger against the android’s lips to keep him quiet. With eyes locked on his counterpart, the young sergeant soundlessly backtracked towards the stereo system. He licked his upper lip before choosing a hypnotic tune from his playlist.

The android watched with an intense expression as his partner raised the volume until the bass of the chosen song sent thumping vibrations throughout the apartment. After taking a moment to analyze the song, Richard deduced it to be [Weval’s Gimme Some](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qu5ufsK0e-4)—a rather sensual tune to lose oneself in.

There was no verbal exchange between the pair—only the continuous buildup of sexual tension filled the room. Gavin gazed at his fiancé with a flushed face and lidded eyes as he navigated back towards the android.

RK900’s head followed the brunet’s slow movement as if under a spell. He scanned the shorter man from top to bottom, noting the officer’s hardened nipples peeking through his grey t-shirt. The machine swallowed as he felt his processors heat up. “A simple ‘yes’ would’ve sufficed, Sergeant,” Richard jokingly stated with a smirk while instinctual desires brewed from within.

The brunet huffed as he removed his shirt and let it fall to the ground. He didn’t bother indulging his counterpart in smug conversation; all he wanted was an outlet to release his excitement. “You know,” Gavin began while approaching his partner and pressing against the couch, “It’s a good thing Fowler gave us a couple weeks off,” he brought his legs onto the sofa and straddled RK900, “Because I want you to fuck me till I can’t stand anymore,” he breathily expressed with searing hot cheeks.

Richard’s eyes snapped open as the officer’s request caused his internal units to immediately reach dangerously high temperatures. It was almost enough to send the android over the edge and lose his composure. He was so conditioned to the brunet’s typically timid and shy sexual behavior that the blunt demand nearly caused Richard’s components to melt completely. RK900 was brought back to reality however, when he felt hands working to unbuckle his belt.

Gavin’s heart was racing—his thoughts were suffocated by the sound of his heart beating against his chest. He successfully removed the android’s belt and threw it to the floor. The officer was overjoyed and overly excited to the point where he’d lost the filter he so avidly used when speaking or performing actions. His thoughts were instantly verbalized into statements his partner would’ve never expected to hear coming out of the hot-headed cop. “I want to feel you inside me,” Gavin pressed a hand against Richard.

The machine couldn’t keep up with the officer’s demands. His processors were working overtime and yet, he found himself at a loss for words.

The ardent desire to feel RK900’s hands trailing down his body overcame any remaining dignity left in the young sergeant as he grabbed the android’s hands and brought them to his chest. “I’m begging you,” the brunet pleaded with arched brows, “Touch me.”

It was the way in which the officer delivered the last phrase that caused Richard to ultimately succumb to the burning need to make Gavin cry hot tears. He wanted to hear the sergeant’s adorable whines and hoarse groans. He wanted to see sweat bead against the officer’s scarred skin. He wanted to make Gavin entirely his.

“Ah—nh!” the brunet flinched as he felt Richard’s fingers press into his chest.

RK900 let out an exhilarated breath as he watched his partner bite down on his lower lip to stifle his soft moans. “I didn’t know you were sensitive here, Gavin,” the android slid his tongue over his teeth as he cupped the officer’s pecs, “I’ve always admired your broad chest.”

“Uhn,” the sergeant shut his eyes while his body began to tremble. He whined as the machine felt up his shoulders and inched down his collarbone.

The android leaned in and pressed his lips against Gavin’s right nipple while he played with the other using his fingers.

Gavin sharply inhaled as he felt his partner’s teeth press down on his skin. “Oh f-fuck,” he barely voiced while Richard continued working on pleasing the officer.

The machine spent a few more minutes tending to the brunet’s chest before pulling away to eye a breathless Gavin. Richard let out a satisfied whistle as he noted the officer’s swollen nipples and the numerous prominent bite marks riddling his partner’s broad pecs. “What a gorgeous view,” he stated with a lustful cadence.

“M-more,” the disheveled sergeant begged, “Please,” he pulled on his fiancé’s necktie.

Richard slightly reeled forward as a result of Gavin’s tugging. His gaze drifted from his partner’s cherry red cheeks to the shining band which snuggly fit around the officer’s ring finger. The android took a moment to engrave his life’s happiest moment before scooping up his horny counterpart and cradling him to the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

RK900 gingerly placed Gavin on the bed before bringing both hands to work at getting his tie, jacket and long sleeve off. As Richard removed his white and black clothing, he felt Gavin’s hands unzip his slacks. His thirium pump worked at an accelerated pace as the anticipation to make love began eating away at him.

The brunet gripped both the android’s briefs and pants and dragged them a bit below the thighs. Gavin let out a huff as he stared at his partner’s hardened member then wasted no time in taking Richard’s cock in his mouth.

“Mhn,” RK900 shivered before pressing his lips together to adapt to the sudden wave of pleasure that overwhelmed his senses. He let out a pleasurable sigh as he ran his left hand through Gavin’s brown locks and continued unbuttoning his dress shirt with his right. “Gavin, that feels incredible,” he praised in a guttural tone.

The brunet quivered at the complement. Goosebumps prickled his skin as he felt Richard’s member swell in his throat. The officer whined while beginning to bob his head up and down his fiancé’s thick cock; saliva dribbled down the corner of Gavin’s mouth and eventually, his neck.

“Nh,” Richard winced before shutting his eyes. A breathy grunt escaped the machine’s lips as Gavin began picking up the pace. The android reveled in pleasure while removing his shirt and dropping it to the floor.

The brunet forced more of Richard’s cock down his throat which nearly caused him to gag, but RK900’s lustful expression was enough of a motivator to sit through the pain and continue giving head. The young sergeant moaned as he felt his counterpart’s cock twitch in his mouth.

“G-Gavin,” Richard pressed his teeth together, “Ngh,” his nose crinkled.

The officer immediately pressed his knees together. The reactions from the machine caused a sudden rush of blood straight to the brunet’s cock. He let out sounds of discomfort before bringing a hand to cup his pants while the other assisted in pumping the android’s dick. Gavin’s cock was straining against his briefs and causing discomfort—he was yearning for friction. The cop unintentionally began gyrating his hips in an effort to get off.

Richard relaxed his features with a slow exhale as he realized his partner trembling for more. “I can see you’re quite excited yourself,” RK900 glanced at Gavin’s hand which was working to remove his jeans. “Allow me to help,” the machine gently pulled the officer away and pushed him further onto the bed.

Gavin was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath from deep throating his counterpart. He stared at his hungry fiancé as his chest quickly rose and fell.

Richard removed his slacks and briefs completely and pushed them out of the way before leaning into Gavin.

“Nh,” the sergeant drew his brows together while the android planted kisses down the brunet’s torso all the way to his navel. “P-please,” Gavin’s voice cracked.

RK900 glanced at his partner in surprise.

“I can’t wait anymore, please” the sergeant’s eyes filled with tears, “I’m gonna pass out.”

Richard had finally reached his limit. He tried to cap his intense desire to ravish the brunet but it finally boiled over. “God, you’re too much,” the machine speedily pulled down the officer’s jeans and boxers—almost tearing them in the process. RK900 flipped Gavin over on his stomach and pulled the cop’s rear closer.

Gavin’s breath hitched in his throat because of his fiancé’s sudden actions.

“I won’t stop until your hips are numb,” the android declared while slapping the brunet’s ass.

“Ahn!” the young sergeant whined as he brought a hand to cover his mouth.

Richard raised a brow before a nefarious smirk sprouted on his face, “Someone’s a tad bit masochistic.”

“I’m no—uhn!” Gavin yelled as he felt Richard’s hand strike down once more. “Sh-shit,” the officer arched his brows as his ass started to sting.

The machine watched through hooded eyes as he spanked his fiancé once more, eliciting sweet moans from Gavin. He couldn’t take it anymore; he wanted to drill the brunet deep.

The sergeant audibly gasped while Richard tightly gripped his waist. His eyes shot open, blush further spreading to his ears and nape as he felt something intensely pleasurable yet alien from behind. “Oh fuck,” Gavin began to shake violently. He finally realized that he was getting eaten out and the warm sensation he was feeling was in fact Richard’s tongue entering in and out of him. “Ngh,” the officer held his breath to prevent anymore lewd moans from escaping his lips. Sweat began dripping down his brow as he felt the android pick up the pace. “R-Richard,” Gavin could barely speak.

RK900 stopped what he was doing to glance at his blissful partner.

“Fuck me already.”

Gavin had just breathed life into the machine. RK900 wasted no time in heeding his fiancé’s words as he dragged the smaller man closer.

“Hn,” the brunet drew his brows together before eagerly biting down on his thumb. His heart rate skyrocketed as he felt Richard’s cock rub against his ass. He looked over his shoulder at his blue-eyed counterpart who was as turned on as can be.

“You’ve made me the happiest being alive, Gavin Reed.”

The sergeant’s eyes widened at his partner’s sudden declaration. Before he had the opportunity to react, he froze; his body was entirely overcome by overwhelming pleasure and pain. Gavin shamelessly let out cries his fiancé had never heard of up until this point. “Oh G-God,” he whispered as he felt Richard enter him. “AH!” he yelled, his head bucking back while his counterpart thrusted into him with powerful force.

RK900 let out a satisfied grunt as he filled his fiancé to the hilt. “I won’t go easy on you this time,” he pressed Gavin into the bed before firmly gripping the officer’s arms. “I’m going to make you cry,” he huffed before pushing the brunet onto his cock.

“Fuck!” the brunet’s voice strained. Ecstasy trailed up his body as Richard used the officer’s arms to rock back and forth.

In an effort to further please his counterpart, RK900 released Gavin’s wrists and instead, brought his hands back to the young sergeant’s hips. He took a breath before giving it hard to his fiancé.

“Uhn—nh! Shi-ahn!” the brunet couldn’t even think anymore. The sensation of the machine continuously entering in and out of him was too much to bear. He was at the mercy of the android. The sound of skin slapping and squelching caused Gavin’s nipples to harden as the lewd noises sent shivers up Gavin’s spine.

RK900 ran a hand through his hair while picking up the pace and ramming into his sweating, trembling partner. He wanted to see the brunet’s face and thus, without pulling out, he flipped Gavin on his back—they were now in a missionary position.

There was a momentary pause before Gavin pulled Richard in for a heated kiss.

The android’s soft lips locked with his partner’s while he continued drilling deep into the officer.

“Mhn,” the brunet moaned with arched brows as he felt RK900 mixing up his insides. Then, a numbing sensation nearly caused the sergeant to faint.

Richard noticed the sudden change in his partner’s facial expression and stopped thrusting. “Gavin?” the machine cupped his fiancé’s cheek, “What happened?” he asked in a worried tone while eyeing his barely conscious partner.

“Y-you…something weird…” was all the cop managed to utter.

“What did I do? Something painful?”

Gavin slowly shook it head.

“Then what is it? What happened?”

“D-do it again,” the officer pleaded, “You hit something…and I nearly f-fucking fainted.”

RK900 took a moment to process his counterpart’s words before he lowered his lids. “I see,” he chuckled, “I think I may have hit your prostate.”

“A-again,” Gavin begged, “Please,” he was breathless, “Make me cum.”

The flushed officer’s request repeated about ten times in the android’s head. “You’re going to be the death of me,” Richard declared before indulging in his partner’s pleas.

“Uhn! R-Richa—ah!” the officer arched his back and dug his nails into the sheets around him as his chest bounced up and down with each consecutive thrust.

Both men were quickly approaching climax.

RK900 thrusted a few more times into the brunet before Gavin winced and convulsed, “I—fuck! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna f-fucking cum!” his eyes watered.

“Mh,” Richard grit his teeth, “I’m getting there myself,” he grunted.

The sergeant climaxed first as hot tears streamed down the corners of his eyes. He tilted his head back and rode his orgasm, shaking violently while ribbons of cum shot onto his stomach.

RK900 tightly closed his eyes as he felt Gavin clamp down on him. He rammed into his counterpart once or twice more before ultimately losing control and filling his fiancé’s insides.

Both men breathed heavily as they recovered from their intense love making session.

 

* * *

 

A minute or so passed before Richard tucked hair behind the officer’s ear. He smiled at his tired counterpart, “So, it’s a yes then?”

Gavin chuckled as he turned to gaze at the android, “Yeah, tin can. It’s a yes.”

There was a pause before the brunet glanced at a jubilant Richard. The brunet’s eyes widened before he curled his lips into a charming smirk.

 

 “Richard Reed…yeah, that’s got a nice ring to it,” the sergeant smiled.

                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this spicy finale!  
> I will be returning with a side story that complements this fic. It'll be the next case the pair work on! It's going to be much shorter than DA (think of it as DLC for this story lol). I'll be working on that soon and will have it up when my next break rears its head. 
> 
> Until then, take care and again, thank you for your support <3 
> 
> Xoxo,  
> Naz

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all find this fic to be enjoyable so far :) I'm working hard to deliver a (hopefully) interesting detective story while thoroughly establishing Gavin and RK900's personalities. Because the game never really gave these two the attention they deserved, I felt it best to write out a fully fledged story revolving around them (omg plot and sex? I know, I know). Again, this is my first time ever posting my work on AO3 so please take it easy on me! Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are super duper appreciated.


End file.
